AnotherTwilight: White Nights, Rédemption, VOL I
by Sombrelune
Summary: Et si la saga ne s'achevait pas après le 4e tome ? Et si ce qui suivait éclairait différemment l'histoire originelle, peut-être un peu frustrante pour quelques lecteurs, à cause de certains aspects ou choix, et la transformait peu à peu... radicalement ?
1. Un Rêve, A Dream

"ANOTHER TWILIGHT" (VOL. 5-6-7) : _WHITE NIGHTS/ REDEMPTION_ (VOL. 1-2-3)

_Prologue_

Une forêt. Jacob Black était une forêt. Il en avait tous les parfums. Une forêt immense, sombre, tiède et protectrice.

Mes lèvres contre la peau de son cou, je humais pleinement cette odeur suave de bois de cèdre, de fougère, de menthe. Sur ma bouche, je sentais la chaleur de la terre au soleil, vivante, solide et tellement rassurante. Je ne tremblais plus. Quelle sensation étrange ! Si inhabituelle pour moi, et pourtant si familière.  
Je me sentais perdue... alors que tout était si naturel en cet instant que je cédai devant l'évidence. J'aimais Jacob. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Mieux que moi. Résister, continuer à me mentir était absurde.

« Laisse-toi aller, Bella », chuchota-t-il.

C'est alors que je remarquai que mes mains étaient plaquées contre sa poitrine, mes doigts enfoncés dans sa chair, dans une ultime tentative pour le repousser.  
Je relâchai la pression de mes mains, de tout mon corps tendu et désespéré de ma propre trahison. Mon esprit également cessa de lutter et les convulsions douloureuses qui l'agitaient s'évanouirent enfin.

**_White Nights/ Rédemption_, Volume I (Le destin) : _Full Sun/ Attraction_**

Chapitre 1 : Un Rêve/ A Dream

« Bon sang, alors là, c'est franchement n'importe quoi ! »  
Ces mots sortirent de ma bouche alors que j'étais encore en train de quitter le sommeil. Je venais de me réveiller en sursaut et de me redresser sur mon lit, en proie à une grande agitation.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être bête, bête, bête ! Ou alors je commence réellement à devenir folle… »  
J'étais submergée par un puissant malaise.  
Des bras frais se posèrent sur moi et m'enlacèrent doucement.  
« Que t'arrive-t-il ?, demanda Edward d'une voix visiblement inquiète.  
_ Je viens de faire une rêve… bizarre… plus bizarre que jamais. Tellement clair, détaillé… J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi mille ans, en plus !  
_ Eh bien, Belle au Bois dormant, répliqua-t-il légèrement moqueur, pas loin… en fait tu as dormi une quinzaine d'heures. Charlie pense qu'Alice t'a réellement épuisée en t'amenant faire les boutiques. Il n'a plus eu la patience d'attendre que tu te réveilles. Il est quand même venu voir si tout allait bien, puis il est sorti.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Tu t'es évanouie dans les bois, au départ des Volturi, après qu'ils aient… »  
Je ré-entendis très nettement le bruit qui m'avait sans doute valu de tourner de l'œil, celui du corps broyé de Bree, le vampire nouveau-né que Carlisle avait proposé d'épargner.  
Je me laissai retomber sur mon oreiller en soufflant. Eh bien ! Que d'émotions ! Pendant un instant, j'avais un peu perdu la notion du temps et de l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais. J'étais soulagée d'être là, dans ma chambre, ce matin.

« Mon Dieu, Jacob ! Est-ce qu'il… ?  
_ Jacob va bien, il se repose. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est solide… Plus que je ne l'espérais, d'ailleurs…  
_ Oh, Edward, ne dis pas ça !  
_ Ne t'en fais pas. Carlisle s'est bien occupé de lui. Et il n'a jamais vu d'os se ressouder aussi vite ! Il sera sur pieds, frais comme un gardon d'ici demain.  
_ Bon, si tu le dis. Je vais… tout de même aller le voir. Tout à l'heure… »  
Je me rappelais la peur affreuse que j'avais eue en apprenant que Jacob avait été blessé. Je l'avais même cru mort, d'abord. L'horreur de cette nouvelle, l'abomination qu'aurait été ma vie, la vie, sans Jacob m'avait submergée avec une telle force… que je m'étais évanouie. Je n'arrêtais pas de m'évanouir en ce moment… je devais effectivement être bien fatiguée. A bout. Qui pourrait calmement supporter de pareilles choses, après tout ? Voir sa vie soudain emplie de monstres dangereux, des vampires, des loups-garous… et puis être traquée, une fois, deux fois… Etre abandonnée également. Son cœur brisé, sa vie réduite en poussière alors qu'on aimait tellement, de tout son corps et de toute son âme… Et découvrir que l'amour est toujours là cependant. Qu'il se développe et s'étend sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, sans qu'on puisse rien y faire, comme une plante vivace et envahissante. Qu'il peut prendre différents visages. Oh, l'amour… quelle torture !  
Oui, en effet, j'étais exténuée.

Des images défilèrent dans mon esprit. Celles de mon rêve étrange de réalisme. J'avais été loup, dans la tête de Jacob, j'avais également épousé Edward, nous étions partis sur une île. J'avais eu un enfant de lui, une étrange petite fille, mi-humaine, mi-vampire. Pour la nourrir pendant ma grossesse extraordinaire qui n'avait duré que quelques jours, j'avais dû boire… ce que certainement jamais je ne pourrais boire de ma vie d'humaine. J'avais accouché dans un bain de sang, avant de devenir vampire moi-même. Des sensations me revinrent en mémoire. J'avais chassé, j'avais connu l'amour dans la peau d'un vampire… Comment avais-je pu imaginer tout cela avec tant de force ? Jacob s'était ensuite imprégné de…  
« Oh ! », fis-je en secouant la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées envahissantes, incohérentes et abominables. En même temps, dans un geste automatique, je caressai mon ventre avec inquiétude.  
« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Edward réellement intrigué.  
_ Pour une fois, Edward, j'aimerais que tu puisses lire dans mes pensées, ce serait beaucoup plus pratique, lui répondis-je. Je suis assez persuadée qu'elles arriveraient à te faire peur, d'ailleurs. Il va me falloir du temps pour arriver à me remettre d'une nuit pareille… Je n'en reviens pas !  
_ Et si tu étais plus précise, s'agaça-t-il, peut-être arriverais-je à comprendre quelque chose à ce que tu racontes.  
_ Quand j'aurai recouvré mes esprits, lui dis-je en me serrant contre lui. Je ne me sens pas très bien, tout est vraiment confus et j'ai une sorte de nausée… Et puis cela va prendre un sacré moment à raconter, tu pourras t'accrocher. Jamais je n'ai fait un rêve pareil !  
_ C'est normal que tu sois perturbée, souffla-t-il tendrement en lissant mes cheveux de ses doigts délicats, avec tout ce que tu viens de vivre. Quand tu le voudras, je t'écouterai me raconter ton rêve du début à la fin. J'aime beaucoup écouter les belles histoires…  
_ Celle-là n'est pas toujours belle, gémis-je, il y a des moments très… gore. Comment ai-je pu inventer toutes ces…choses… Il y avait les Volturi, bien sûr, mais aussi de nombreux vampires dont je me rappelle parfaitement les noms : Amun, Kebi, Alistair, Garrett… Quelle imagination ! Je ne m'en serais jamais crue capable !  
_ Tu sais, me dit Edward sur un ton soudain plus sérieux, les rêves ont parfois un sens. Ils peuvent être une façon que trouve ton esprit pour te dire des choses qu'il ne peut pas te faire comprendre autrement. Vu comme tu as l'air préoccupée, je pense que tu dois prendre ce rêve-ci particulièrement au sérieux et réfléchir au message caché qu'il peut contenir. S'il y en a un, bien sûr, finit-il dans un rire.  
_ Toi tu ne rêves jamais, comment peux-tu dire ça ?  
_ J'ai été humain, je te rappelle, et je me souviens bien de cette impression étrange qu'un rêve laisse parfois, de ce qu'il avoue comme crainte, ou comme désir… »  
Je me demandai soudain si j'allais pouvoir lui raconter réellement tous les détails, ou s'il ne valait mieux pas en omettre certains afin qu'il ne me prenne pas pour une vraie malade.

Je fermai les yeux. A nouveau je fus submergée par les images, les émotions.  
« Renesmée, dis-je sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?, s'enquit Edward.  
_ Dans mon rêve, il y avait une petite fille, répondis-je toute confuse, elle s'appelait Renesmée. C'était… notre fille. »  
J'attendis la réaction d'Edward. Au moment où je venais de lui expliquer le sens de ce prénom, je m'étais rendu compte de l'absurdité de mes paroles. Je le regardai, ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa bouche formait une moue dubitative. Au bout d'un moment, il répondit avec douceur :  
« Tu as rêvé que nous avions un enfant ? »  
Oui, me répondis-je à moi-même, honteuse. Un petit hybride, (conçu après notre mariage mais alors que j'étais encore humaine et que nos ébats me couvraient d'ecchymoses) dont j'accouchais au péril de ma vie après l'avoir portée dans une douleur constante et nourrie de sang humain, doté de super pouvoirs que tout le monde surnommait Nessie –comme le monstre du Loch Ness !- et qui se trouvait être l'objet de l'imprégnation de Jacob pour finir. J'étais complètement tordue. Je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer tout cela. Alors je répétai timidement :  
« Renesmée… Qu'en penses-tu ? »  
Contre toute attente, son regard s'assombrit, puis devint dur. Il me saisit par les épaules. Il avait l'air de souffrir.  
« Bella, dit-il avec tendresse pourtant, tu te doutes… tu sais que… nous ne pourrons jamais -il insista sur le mot- avoir d'enfant. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Mon corps est… mort. Nous pourrons vivre éternellement ensemble, nous pourrons goûter à un plaisir physique certainement très différent et beaucoup plus intense que celui que connaissent les humains... Mais rien ne naîtra de notre amour, fût-il le plus beau et le plus fort de tous,… jamais. »  
Je l'avais blessé, sans doute. J'étais mortifiée.  
« Je te raconte juste mon rêve, bredouillai-je.  
_ Tu as raison, reprit-il bizarrement plus détendu, et il va vraiment falloir que tu me le racontes dans ses moindres détails, celui-là. Je suis persuadé que c'est important. »  
Je ne savais plus que faire. Je ne voulais pas lui donner d'autres occasions de souffrir, peut-être. En même temps, je me rendais compte que repenser à toute cette histoire délirante et pourtant si précise faisait naître en moi une foule de questions que j'avais envie de lui poser, et dont je pressentais même déjà les réponses. Sans doute avait-il raison : j'étais en train de comprendre certaines choses, je les ressentais avec davantage d'acuité… Avant que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, il reprit :  
« Renesmée… As-tu remarqué que c'est une fusion du prénom de ta mère mortelle et de ma mère vampire ? Je me demande… Ce n'est, sans aucun doute, pas un rêve prémonitoire, mais il y a, de toute évidence, des vérités à déchiffrer derrière le tissu de cette histoire qui t'apparaît comme tellement absurde. »  
Il se tut un instant, puis reprit, songeur :  
« As-tu déjà lu Freud ?  
_ Euh, non, je ne crois pas avoir lu quoi que ce soit de lui, même si j'ai entendu parler de ses théories…  
_ _L'Interprétation des Rêves_ paraît convenir tout à fait à cette situation… je vais le relire dès aujourd'hui pour me remémorer ce qu'il y explique.  
_ Mmmmmh, boudai-je, je vois ça d'ici… encore une obsession concernant… le sexe.  
_ Tu as quelque chose contre ça ?, s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu ne peux pas rejeter cette part de toi-même, de ton humanité ! Elle est si… intéressante en plus, ajouta-t-il avec une sorte de gourmandise qui me rendit écarlate sur le champ.  
_ Elle ne t'intéresse pas, apparemment, répliquai-je, piquée, tu me l'as assez expliqué. »  
Il ne répondit rien. Je repensai au mariage, à cette promesse qu'il m'avait faite et que je lui avais faite. De nouvelles questions me venaient, me brûlant le cœur et la gorge, un étrange sentiment d'avoir été manipulée commençait à poindre au fond de moi, mais je ne savais pas d'où il provenait exactement. Je sentais bien qu'il faudrait que je les pose, ces questions, tout de suite peut-être.  
Je pensai à Jacob aussi. Comment allait-il réellement ? Je devais aller le voir, constater les dégâts par moi-même, lui parler… le blesser à nouveau sans doute…  
Mais Edward m'attira à lui, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et, comme toujours, j'oubliai tout.

La matinée touchait à sa fin et Charlie allait sans doute rentrer affamé. Moi-même, je commençais à avoir l'estomac dans les talons et je profitai de l'absence d'Edward, parti en quête des écrits du célèbre psychanalyste, pour préparer un bon repas.  
Lorsque Charlie passa la porte, le fumet qui provenait de la cuisine dut instantanément apaiser sa colère puisque ce fut avec une certaine tendresse -et non le rugissement auquel je me serais plutôt attendue- qu'il m'annonça :  
« Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Jake ?... Je ne veux plus jamais que tu montes sur une de ces satanées motos, Bella. »  
Je tressaillis. Ces paroles me rappelaient quelque chose. Au fond de ma mémoire, des souvenirs embrumés s'agitèrent… Où est-ce que… ? J'avais une bizarre impression de « déjà vécu ».  
Lorsque Charlie -qui n'avait rien perçu de mon trouble- poursuivit son récit de la partie de pêche qu'il avait faite avec Billy la veille, de l'attitude étrange et angoissée de son ami indien, des loups hurlants qu'il avait entendus jusqu'à-ce que les amis de Jacob le ramènent, blessé, à la Push, je tirai quand même une chaise et m'assis, comme prise d'un vrai malaise.  
« Tu te sens bien Bella ?, s'inquiéta Charlie, tu t'inquiètes pour Jake ou Alice t'a réellement épuisée en te traînant de boutique en boutique comme me l'a expliqué Edward hier soir ?  
_ Oui… non…, répondis-je toujours confuse, je m'inquiète pour Jacob. Comment va-t-il ? »  
Ne savais-je pas que Charlie allait me dire que Jacob s'en tirerait sans problème puisqu'il avait immédiatement recouvré toute sa blâmable capacité à jurer comme un charretier et que Carlisle s'était merveilleusement bien occupé de lui ?  
Et ce fut la réponse qu'il me fit, effectivement.  
Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Allais-je devoir revivre chaque chose que mon rêve m'avait montrée et dont je me souvenais plus clairement que d'aucun des rêves que j'avais pu faire jusqu'à ce jour, ou bien avais-je la possibilité de réagir ? Fallait-il que je réagisse ?  
« Je suis retourné à La Push ce matin, ajouta Charlie, il est vraiment _beaucoup_ mieux. Ce garçon a une santé incroyable ! »  
L'image de Jacob, dans mon souvenir, et mêlée à celle que je m'étais remémorée en rêve, s'imposa alors avec force à mon esprit. Un Jacob gravement blessé, qui aurait pu perdre la vie quelques heures plus tôt… Aurais-je jamais été capable de survivre à cela ? Par ma faute, il avait risqué la mort. Avais-je le droit de le briser, définitivement, comme je m'apprêtais à le faire, comme je l'avais résolu, alors qu'il m'aimait au point de se sacrifier pour moi, pour que je reste en vie ? En renonçant à être humaine, je le perdais définitivement. Pourtant, c'était mon choix. Je voulais être avec Edward, pour toujours. Je m'étais engagée…  
Le conflit qui faisait rage en moi redoubla d'ardeur en cet instant, me coupant sur le champ l'appétit. C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Il fallait que j'agisse. Immédiatement. Ou j'allais devenir folle.  
Je me levai soudain, en déclarant :  
« Le repas est prêt, papa, mange. Moi, il faut que j'aille chez Billy.  
_ Tu devrais prendre le temps de manger un peu, Bella, me répondit Charlie en me retenant par la manche, Jacob ne se sauvera pas… Il ne s'est jamais sauvé, lui… Et puis j'aimerais que tu m'accordes un petit moment… »  
Oh, non, pas encore ! Allait-il me dire qu'il avait peur de me perdre et me demander de ne pas disparaître sans lui avoir dit au revoir ?  
« Papa, dis-je en me penchant vers lui, tu ne vas pas me perdre, je ne partirai jamais sans avoir pris le temps de t'embrasser, je suis une grande fille maintenant et je t'aime. »  
Sur ce, je collai un baiser sur son front et, alors qu'il restait bouche bée, lui adressai un clin d'œil et un signe de la main, avant de tourner les talons en direction de la Push.


	2. Avant que, Before this

Chapitre 2 : "Avant que cette fichue planète disparaisse..."/ "Before this damn world falls apart..."

Sur le trajet qui menait à la réserve quileute, je m'interrogeai sur le sens de cette bizarre répétition des évènements. Etais-je réellement capable de prévoir à la seconde ce que la journée, ce que les semaines à venir me réservaient ? Assurément, la vision que j'avais eue ne ressemblait en aucun point à celles que pouvait avoir Alice. C'était plutôt comme… un avertissement. Un choix. Un chemin que je pouvais décider de suivre ou non, à chaque instant.  
J'avais l'impression de savoir. Je _savais_. Et c'était vraiment une sensation insolite. Extraordinaire. Je me sentais… plus forte. Si sûre de moi et confiante. Vraiment, rien dont je n'avais pu avoir l'habitude jusqu'à présent. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Edward, que je lui raconte mon rêve dans ses moindres détails, même si certains éléments devaient lui faire horreur ou me couvrir de ridicule à ses yeux. Il fallait absolument que je voie Carlisle aussi.

Après m'être garée devant chez Billy, je frappai et pénétrai dans la maison.  
« Bonjour, Billy, dis-je immédiatement, sûre qu'il se trouvait là. Je vais voir Jacob, je pense qu'il m'attend. »  
L'indien hocha simplement la tête et je me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon ami.  
J'hésitai cependant, avant de pousser le battant. Qu'allais-je dire ? Tout avait été écrit. Il ne me restait qu'à suivre. Je pouvais même anticiper. Ou bien je pouvais…  
« Je suis réveillé, Bella. »  
La voix de Jacob me parvint à travers la cloison. Il avait entendu ma camionnette, peut-être même mon souffle nerveux derrière le battant. Alors j'inspirai profondément, et me jetai à l'eau.  
Jacob avait l'air… en forme ! Plus en forme que je ne m'y attendais. Sa guérison miraculeuse n'avait pris que quelques heures. J'avais tellement craint de le retrouver bardé d'attelles, couvert de cicatrices et fatigué… Seule une expression inquiète obscurcissait son visage, et elle s'effaça un peu après que je me fusse approchée de lui.  
« Oh, tu vas bien !, s'exclama-t-il.  
_ Mais enfin, Jake, lui répondis-je incrédule, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
_ J'avais peur qu'il t'ait… fait du mal… à cause de moi.  
_ Tu parles d'Edward ?  
_ Oui, je suppose qu'il devait être en colère.  
_ Oh, Jake, murmurai-je en m'asseyant près de lui, tu n'y es pas du tout. Les choses sont beaucoup plus complexes. Tu ne sais pas ce que pense Edward, tu ne sais pas comment il pense et pourquoi il pense comme cela. Moi-même, j'ai du mal à saisir, mais je crois que je commence à…  
_ Il ne t'en veut pas ?  
_ Non. Il… ne souhaite que mon bonheur. Son attitude est si… généreuse, si noble ! Il m'a dit que j'étais… humaine, qu'il est conscient qu'il y a des vides dans mon existence… qu'il ne peut pas combler et… »  
Jacob ne répondit rien. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent et son regard alla se perdre loin, quelque part au fond de lui-même.

Je le regardai. J'étais si heureuse qu'il soit en vie ! J'avais envie de passer mes bras autour de son cou et de le serrer fort pour lui montrer que je tenais à lui, vraiment. J'avais envie de lui dire que je ne valais pas qu'il risque sa vie pour moi.  
Soudain, un éclair ranima ses pupilles.  
« Je m'en doutais, dit-il presque avec satisfaction. Un vampire… n'a rien d'humain. Il ne te donnera pas ce qui peut te faire envie aujourd'hui et il ne pourra t'aimer vraiment que lorsque tu seras comme lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Mais je vais devenir comme lui, Jake.  
_ Et tu vas renoncer à tout pour cela ? A tout ce que ta vie d'humaine pourrait t'apporter de bonheurs… Tu sais qu'il y a des choses que tu n'auras jamais si tu te changes en vampire, Bella ? Et as-tu bien conscience de ce que tu vas vraiment devenir ?  
_ J'ai toujours voulu être avec lui, Jacob. Dès que je l'ai rencontré. Il faut que je fasse le nécessaire…  
_ Non mais tu entends ce que tu racontes ?, s'énerva-t-il soudain, le _nécessaire_ ?... »  
Sa main vint saisir mon bras et il me secoua légèrement. Je compris qu'il s'était obligé à ne pas le faire plus fort, même s'il devait en ressentir l'envie.  
« Enfin, Bella, reprit-il, tu es une jeune femme. Tu es belle. Tu as besoin de VIVRE ! Tu as besoin de chaleur (sa main lâcha mon bras et vint se poser sur mon cou -elle était si chaude !), tu as besoin de… (je baissai les yeux, je ne pouvais pas le regarder, alors sa main glissa sur ma joue et il releva mon visage pour m'obliger à lui faire face) quelqu'un qui t'aime… qui t'aime vraiment, Bella…  
_ Edward m'aime !, ripostai-je en reculant, son attitude le prouve parfaitement…  
_ Il t'aime comme… on peut raffoler d'un met délicat… Est-ce que tu réalises cela ? Et il te pousse à désirer ta propre mort ! Son attitude tellement compréhensive te culpabilise au point que tu en arrives à renoncer à tes moindres désirs. Vraiment, il est très fort ! Mais tu penses que c'est la meilleure façon d'aimer quelqu'un, franchement ?  
_ Il ne veut pas que je meure, il ne cesse de le répéter…  
_ Alors, vis, Bella, vis pour lui… vis pour ta famille… vis pour moi. »

Les paroles de Jacob me remuèrent profondément. Elle n'étaient pas celles auxquelles je m'étais attendue. Je ne savais plus que dire.  
Sa main glissa dans ma nuque, son regard sondait mes pupilles à la recherche d'une vérité que je ne pouvais lui donner.  
« Tu m'a embrassé, affirma-t-il. Tu m'as vraiment embrassé…  
_ Tu m'as fait du chantage, objectai-je sans grande conviction, je ne voulais pas que tu te laisses tuer.  
_ Bon, sang !, s'étrangla-t-il, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas avouer tout simplement que tu en avais envie ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de te satisfaire, d'être en accord avec toi-même. Tu ne seras jamais heureuse si tu ne le fais pas. Tu dois savoir que c'est uniquement pour toi que j'ai survécu, Bella. C'est pour toi que je suis encore là aujourd'hui. »  
Sa détresse était palpable, j'en étais profondément émue, comme toujours. Si je ne m'écartais pas immédiatement, je sentais que Jacob allait encore m'embrasser et que je ne pourrais pas résister à ce baiser.  
Aussi, je me relevai, prête à partir, quand un vertige me prit au dépourvu. J'aurais dû manger avant de venir. Jacob me retint.  
« Eh, Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
_ Pas mangé, ça va passer. »  
Il m'attira contre lui.  
J'étais toute molle, je me laissai faire, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.  
« Je ne me sens pas bien, Jacob, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis… J'ai l'impression que je me fissure de l'intérieur, je n'en peux plus et… je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer.  
_ Pas de problème. Les fille qui pleurent, ça me connaît », plaisanta-t-il.  
Je ris. Même au plus fort de mes malaises, Jacob arrivait à me redonner un peu de joie.  
« Tu es un vrai soleil, Jake, soufflai-je au bout d'un moment. Tu me réchauffes sans cesse le cœur et l'âme.  
_ Apparemment, tu préfères la nuit, répondit-il un peu amer. La nuit, pas de soleil.  
_ Il existe un phénomène, en été, dans les régions proches des pôles, je crois, que l'on appelle les « nuits blanches », parce que la lumière du soleil continue d'éclairer la terre, même en pleine nuit…, répondis-je dans un souffle. »  
Mes propres paroles m'avaient remplie d'une sorte d'espoir. Un espoir meurtri et douloureux. Mais je voulais m'accrocher à cette idée qu'au plus profond de la nuit, de cette nuit que serait ma future vie vampirique, Jacob ne m'abandonnerait pas tout à fait.  
Il continuait à me serrer contre lui. C'était suffisant, pour le moment.  
Peu à peu, dans la chaleur de Jacob, je me relaxais. Son contact avait toujours cette faculté remarquable de me calmer instantanément. J'étais bien.  
J'entendais son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, un peu trop rapidement peut-être, plus rapidement que ne l'aurait fait celui d'un être humain normal. Il galopait, comme un cheval. Comme un loup. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. Jamais. Il était ma terre solide, ma vie heureuse de pauvre humaine…  
Au fond de moi, j'étais déchirée.

« Bella, demanda-t-il doucement au bout d'un moment, tu… tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Oui, je te l'ai dit. Je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es mon âme sœur. Mon _autre_ âme sœur…, corrigeai-je immédiatement.  
_ Tu penses qu'on peut avoir deux âmes sœurs ?  
_ Je ne sais pas si c'est très conventionnel, dis-je en essayant de trouver le mot amusant, mais force est de constater que c'est ce qui s'est produit pour nous. C'est une situation profondément… désespérée. Je ne la souhaite à personne. »  
A nouveau, Jacob se tut.  
Je pensai à Edward. A ses réticences et à son empathie. Pourquoi m'avait-il demandée en mariage ? Etait-ce réellement pour que je devienne sa femme ? Ou bien avait-il voulu me pousser à reculer l'échéance, à renoncer à ce que je lui avais demandé ? Et si Jacob avait raison… s'il ne me voulait qu'à cause du désir irrésistible que sa soif de moi provoquait ? Ce désir, c'était celui de mon sang d'humaine, un sang si particulier pour lui. Qu'en serait-il lorsque je serais vampire ?

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes pendant lesquelles je m'étais perdue dans ces sombres pensées, Jacob posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me détacha de lui. Le fait d'être ainsi repoussée, alors que j'avais tellement besoin de cette tendre étreinte pour supporter l'angoisse qui m'accablait me fut extrêmement douloureux. Je le regardai et vis sur son visage une expression singulière, mêlée de froideur et de résignation.  
« Ecoute, Bella… », dit-il enfin, et je crus percevoir une réelle émotion dans sa voix, comme s'il allait lui-même se mettre à pleurer ou comme s'il réfrénait une envie violente que je ne parvenais pas à identifier.  
« Tu… dois faire tes choix, toute seule. Ils t'appartiennent. Si tu veux, je serai… sage. Je ne t'embêterai plus. »  
Oh, non ! Allait-il partir, lui aussi ? Allait-il me quitter à jamais, alors qu'il était bien le seul sur qui j'avais toujours cru pouvoir compter ? Je l'avais vu dans mon rêve, loup errant, fuyant sa profonde douleur. Je l'avais vu revenir pour mon mariage… et souffrir encore, jusqu'à-ce que…  
« Que veux-tu dire, Jake ?... Je t'en supplie… ne me laisse pas…  
_ Je veux dire que je vais respecter tes décisions. Que je n'essaierai plus de provoquer… quoi que ce soit. Je ne te verrai plus. Je me tiendrai à distance, à moins que tu ne souhaites vraiment ma compagnie. Mais… je voudrais, je voudrais vraiment que tu me fasses une promesse. »  
Dans son visage inhabituellement dur et glacé, ses yeux s'étaient soudain allumés comme des braises. Non, il ne pouvait pas se détacher de moi ainsi, je ne le supporterais pas ! Je me mis à trembler. Je voulais le supplier.  
« Mais, Jake, tout ce que tu voudras ! Tu sais que je ne peux rien te…  
_ Bella, je te demande une vraie promesse.  
_ Oui, Jake, bien sûr. »  
Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Il me tenait si fermement par les épaules pour m'empêcher de me rapprocher de lui que je pleurais comme une enfant perdue.  
_ Bella, reprit-il en détachant chacun de ses mots, en les posant dans l'espace et le silence de sa chambre, tu as promis à Edward de l'épouser. »  
C'était une affirmation, pourtant je répondis :  
« Oui. Mais je…  
_ Alors, promets-moi, puisque je suis ton autre âme sœur, que le jour où tu l'épouseras, tu m'épouseras aussi. »  
Ma bouche dut s'ouvrir toute seule et mon expression se changer en une grimace ridicule car il sourit, presque fier de lui.

Quand je fus revenue de mon ahurissement, je bredouillai :  
« Mais enfin, Jacob, qu'est-ce que… mais ce… ce n'est pas possible !  
_ Oh, ne t'en fais pas, répliqua-t-il, je ne te demande pas une belle cérémonie, avec tout le flonflon et caetera, ce n'est pas mon genre. Non, tu épouses ton buveur de sang comme tu veux, et puis… tu m'épouses selon le rite quileute.  
_ Hein ?  
_ C'est très simple. Presque rien, en fait. C'est pour le geste.  
_ Mais… mais ça ne se fait pas, voyons, que vont dire les… autres ? Et …  
_ Les autres n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Un mariage quileute ne se préoccupe pas de ce qui a été fait en dehors des coutumes de mon peuple et il n'a pas besoin de témoins ou de prêtre. Il est célébré par les deux personnes concernées, c'est tout. Quelques gestes très simples. D'ailleurs… maintenant que j'y pense… nous sommes déjà presque mariés, s'esclaffa-t-il finalement.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Eh bien… euh… ne te fâche pas. Le principal geste d'un mariage quileute est l'offrande d'un cadeau par le futur époux à sa future épouse. Un bijou qu'il a lui-même façonné, le plus souvent. Si elle l'accepte, cela signifie qu'elle est consentante.  
_ Jacob !  
_ Et dire que je n'y avais même pas pensé quand je t'ai offert ce bracelet ! C'est venu… naturellement. Tout comme tu l'as tout _naturellement_ accepté, je te ferai remarquer. Tu l'as trouvé très beau. Tu étais ravie. D'ailleurs, tu le portes. Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux maintenant. Aïe !  
_ Jacob Black, m'exclamai-je soudainement prise de rage en lui assénant un coup de poing dans l'épaule, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te casser encore quelques côtes ! »  
J'esquissai un geste en direction du bracelet, avec l'intention de le retirer peut-être. La main de Jacob arrêta mon poignet. Je plantai mon regard furieux dans le sien, mais l'expression alarmée et choquée de son visage balaya ma colère.  
Il murmura, comme saisi d'effroi :  
« Un cadeau est un cadeau, Bella. Tu m'offenses si tu le rejettes maintenant. »  
Je le dévisageai. Etait-il sérieux ? Pensait-il réellement que j'allais l'épouser après avoir épousé Edward ? Je n'étais moi-même pas convaincue par ce mariage après tout.  
« Jacob, tu… tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça.  
_ Si j'ai bien un droit, répondit-il sans aucune hésitation mais avec une assurance et une détermination qui me firent frémir, c'est celui-là.  
_ Tu es complètement fou.  
_ Nous sommes tous fous, Bella, dans cette histoire. Tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Rien n'a jamais été normal pour nous. Ecoute-toi un peu, écoute ton cœur. Que te dit-il ?  
_ Ma raison me dit qu'il y a des choses qui ne se font pas.  
_ Tu es une hypocrite.  
_ Oh !  
_ Aïe ! »  
De ma main libre, je venais de lui renvoyer un coup de poing dans le côté. Pour autant, il ne me lâcha pas. Au contraire, plus rapide qu'un cobra, son autre main avait saisi mon poignet.  
« Tu as vraiment un sacré caractère, soupira-t-il. Le pire, c'est que j'adore ça !  
_ Tout cela finira mal, Jake, j'en ai peur.  
_ Avant que tout finisse, Bella, que tu ne deviennes vampire ou que tu meures, que je meure ou que cette fichue planète disparaisse soudain… veux-tu bien me faire l'honneur de me prendre pour époux dans le respect de mes traditions ? »  
Son visage était extrêmement sérieux. Il paraissait avoir le double de son âge, soudain. J'étais impressionnée.  
« J'y tiens vraiment, Bella, poursuivit-il. Si tu dois m'accorder une chose, que ce soit celle-là. Je ne te demanderai rien d'autre, que cette cérémonie, toi et moi, seuls, pour attester des sentiments profonds qui nous unissent. Il n'y aura rien de plus ensuite.  
_ Rien ?  
_ Non. Tu iras vivre avec qui tu voudras et tu feras de ta vie ce que bon te semblera, même de la ficher en l'air si tu veux, je n'interviendrai pas.  
_ Ah. »  
J'étais surprise par la proposition de Jacob. Il se contenterait d'un petit rituel… comme d'un témoignage suffisant de notre union et de notre amour. C'était inhabituel de sa part. Mais il était vrai qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus respectueux des légendes et des rites de son peuple depuis qu'il avait transmuté. Pour lui, tout cela était soudain devenu partie intégrante de la réalité et il y avait trouvé un vrai équilibre qui provenait de l'acceptation de son identité propre et de sa nature profonde. Jacob était en paix avec lui-même, il avait de la chance. C'était ce qui le rendait si solide et si pur.  
En même temps, je savais que ma relation avec lui avait toujours été particulière, sincère et profonde. Elle méritait d'être consacrée. J'en ressentais, au fond de moi, le _besoin_. Comme un adieu à ma vie d'humaine aussi. Comme si cette cérémonie devait permettre de laisser une trace de ce que j'avais été avant de devenir vampire, de ce qu'il y avait eu de beau et de fort dans ma vie. Bizarrement, j'avais envie de laisser une trace… pour ne pas que le monde m'oublie tout à fait. C'était une émotion curieuse. Et puis, je devais tant à Jacob ! Tout, dans son attitude envers moi, dans ce qu'il était, dans son être-même, exceptionnel et magnifique, avait toujours forcé, en quelque sorte, mes sentiments. Malgré moi, malgré Edward. Il méritait tout mon amour et ma considération, il méritait ma gratitude et mon respect. Il méritait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.  
« Alors ?  
_ Bon.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ J'ai dit : bon.  
_ Tu acceptes ?  
_ Je ne suis même pas certaine que le mariage avec Edward aura bien lieu. C'est si… incroyable comme idée. Pourquoi voulez-vous donc tous vous marier ?  
_ Oh, Bella, je suis heureux ! »

Il avait libéré mes poignets et me serrait à m'étouffer dans ses bras puissants. Malgré le sentiment de ne plus maîtriser grand chose à ce que devenait le cours de ma vie, j'étais apaisée par la joie sincère et profonde de Jacob. Il fallait donc que je choisisse à présent. Epouser les deux, ou n'épouser personne. Somme toute, j'avais encore une certaine liberté.  
J'étais également rassurée de constater que je m'étais éloignée de ce que mon rêve m'avait montré. Du moins pour le moment.  
J'allais devoir rejoindre les Cullen, j'avais toujours tant de questions à leur poser.  
« Fais-moi plaisir, Bella…, explosa soudain Jacob en me relâchant enfin.  
_ Je pense t'avoir fait assez plaisir pour la journée, non, pour les mois qui viennent, Jake…  
_ Va dans la cuisine et fais-moi un sandwich. Je meurs de faim ! Fais t'en un par la même occasion. Tu as tendance à tourner de l'œil un peu trop facilement, à mon avis. »  
Complètement décontenancée, je me rendis cependant dans la cuisine. Billy me regarda passer d'un air soupçonneux.  
« Jacob a faim, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Ah ? Bien, bien. C'est qu'il va mieux alors. »  
Je fis rapidement deux sandwiches. Un triple pour Jacob et retournai le lui apporter. Il l'engloutit en une bouchée.  
« Ouah… Voilà qui fait du bien !, s'exclama-t-il. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu maintenant.  
_ Bon. Euh, eh bien j'y vais alors.  
_ Merci, Bella. »  
Je savais que ce « merci » ne concernait pas que le sandwich que je venais de lui faire. Ses yeux étaient graves, malgré la fatigue qui les voilait.  
« Au revoir, Jake, repose-toi. »

Je sortis, mon sandwich encore à la main, et allai m'effondrer dans ma camionnette. Je mordis dans le pain pour me redonner courage. A petites bouchées. J'essayais de ne pas réfléchir, il fallait que j'avale de quoi tenir pour le restant de la journée. J'avais sans doute perdu la tête. Non. Je savais ce que je faisais, j'avais eu raison de le faire. Et cela ne regardait que moi, et Jacob. Un instant, j'eus la conviction qu'Edward comprendrait même mon geste, qu'il l'accepterait lorsqu'il l'apprendrait... parce que j'allais lui en parler, forcément, je ne pouvais le lui cacher. Je ne voulais rien lui cacher. Jamais. Mais quand et comment le lui dire ?...  
Quand j'eus fini, je mis le contact et pris le chemin de la villa blanche, dans les bois.


	3. Confession

Chapitre 3 : Confession

Lorsque j'arrivai chez les Cullen, Alice m'accueillit sur le pas de la porte. Comme toujours, elle était parfaite. Elle portait une robe estivale, bleu électrique et des chaussures absolument phénoménales dont les hauts talons n'étaient apparemment d'aucune gêne pour elle. Elle avançait et virevoltait gracieusement, alors que je me serais sans doute immédiatement foulé la cheville – ou même cassé une jambe !- si j'avais essayé de faire quelques mètres avec de tels escarpins.  
A sa mine espiègle, je sus qu'elle allait me reparler du sujet qui la passionnait tant.  
« Dis-moi, Bella, as-tu pris ta décision ?  
_ A quel propos, Alice ? » Je feignais l'innocence, mais je ne trompais personne.  
« Me laisseras-tu oui ou non organiser ton mariage ? » Elle avait vraiment l'air d'y tenir. Son visage d'elfe avait même une expression légèrement préoccupée.  
« Vous n'avez pas décidé de modifier vos projets, j'espère, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse, moi je vois toujours un mariage, alors…  
_ Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?, m'inquiétai-je, Edward t'a dit quelque chose ?  
_ Non, mais… il est un peu inquiet, je crois. Il a parlé à Carlisle. Depuis, il n'a pas quitté sa chambre.  
_ Ah bon ? » Je me demandai si mon attitude de la matinée ou le peu que je lui avais raconté à propos de mon rêve avait pu l'affecter réellement. A moins qu'il ne sût déjà la promesse que Jacob avait exigée de moi. Non, je devais lui en parler moi-même, lui expliquer.  
« Ecoute, Alice, on en reparlera, d'accord ? Je vais voir Edward. »  
Je l'entendis émettre un soupir de déception. Ma réponse était gênée, je n'avais jamais été très douée pour évincer les sujets qui fâchent, et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre à Alice. Je l'adorais, je ne voulais pas lui gâcher son plaisir, mais… j'étais vraiment vaccinée contre toutes ces cérémonies publiques et festives. Alors mon mariage, en belle robe, avec prêtre et invités ! Comment arriver à envisager un pareil événement ?

Je montai rapidement l'escalier qui menait à la chambre d'Edward. Etait-il vraiment chagriné ? En approchant de la pièce lumineuse dans laquelle il n'avait jamais à dormir, je perçus les accords d'une très jolie musique. Une chanson. Je frappai doucement à la porte, même si celle-ci était ouverte. De plus, Edward devait m'avoir entendue approcher, ou même sentie. Il était assis sur sa banquette en cuir fauve et contemplait la forêt à travers la grande baie vitrée. Il tournait le dos à l'entrée, aussi je ne pouvais voir l'expression de son visage. Je m'approchai, un peu inquiète moi-même.  
« Ce chanteur a une voix magnifique, dis-je en arrivant près de lui.  
_ Oui, répondit-il sans se retourner mais sa voix était douce. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, elle m'évoque… tant de choses. Et puis je me sens très proche de cet artiste. Nous avons certains points communs. »  
Il avait dit cela dans un sourire, mais une certaine tristesse transparaissait cependant. Je le contournai pour venir m'asseoir devant lui. Quel visage ! La beauté d'Edward, à laquelle je ne parvenais toujours pas à m'habituer et qui était pour moi un vrai choc à chaque occasion qui m'était donnée de la contempler, me coupa le souffle. Une émotion intense se dégageait de ses traits. Ses yeux étaient brillants et étrangement vifs et je me demandai s'il n'aurait pas été en train de pleurer s'il avait été humain.  
J'écoutai plus attentivement la chanson. La voix sensible et angélique parlait d'un vin mauve qui permettait à celui qui le buvait de retrouver son amour perdu. Je regardai Edward et lui pris la main. Il sourit à nouveau.  
« _In vino veritas_. Connais-tu ce proverbe ? Il signifie que l'on trouve la vérité dans le vin. Pour nous, c'est sans doute la même chose avec le sang. »  
Edward avait l'air d'être dans une humeur particulière, dont je n'avais jamais fait l'expérience.  
_ Quel point commun penses-tu avoir avec ce chanteur ?, demandai-je cependant.  
_ Il est… mort. C'est déjà un sacré point commun, tu ne trouves pas ? Et tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant ! » Il rit franchement et je me demandai si la plaisanterie était réellement drôle ou non.  
« Tu veux dire que… c'est un vampire ?, demandai-je après un instant.  
_ Ah ?, il eut l'air étonné, ça je ne sais pas… Mais c'est possible. Pourquoi pas, après tout ! »  
Je pris la pochette du CD qui était posée sur une petite table basse.  
« Il était très beau, en tout cas, dis-je. Ce serait une bonne chose qu'il soit devenu un vampire, non ?  
_ Peut-être, répondit Edward songeur… peut-être pas. En tout cas, il ne chante plus et c'est très dommage. »  
Je fronçai les sourcils. Edward s'en aperçut et il m'attira contre lui. Nous écoutâmes la suite de l'album, enlacés. Mon regard se perdait, au loin, dans les ombres changeantes de la forêt dont la verdeur éclatait dans la lumière de ce début de juillet. Parfois, un rayon de soleil transperçait les nuages et les arbres semblaient frémir de plaisir.

Quand le CD se fut arrêté de lui-même, après un magnifique morceau qui commençait par l'évocation d'un ange sombre aux ailes noires déployées (et j'étais de plus en plus convaincue que ce chanteur avait dû être changé en vampire par un admirateur surnaturel de sa beauté et de son talent qui avait jugé impensable de le laisser rester mortel) Edward posa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.  
« Bella, dit-il doucement, j'ai parlé à Carlisle de ton rêve. Si tu veux bien, il aimerait que tu le lui décrives plus précisément. »  
Effectivement, Carlisle pourrait peut-être m'aider à comprendre cette étrange impression que j'avais eue, le matin, de connaître à l'avance les mots qui allaient sortir de la bouche de mon père ou le cours des évènements de la journée. Il allait sans doute m'expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un phénomène physique relatif à la fatigue. Et puis, les choses avaient bien changé depuis… Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Par contre, je devais expliquer à Edward la demande de Jake.  
« Ecoute, lui dis-je avec hésitation, je dois te…  
_ Bella, m'interrompit-il, je comprends que ce rêve te perturbe. Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser. Tu m'as mentionné des noms de vampires bien réels et dont, il me semble, tu n'as jamais entendu parler jusqu'à présent. Je me trompe ?  
_ Quoi ? » A nouveau, je fus prise d'un vertige.  
« Tu m'as parlé d'Amun, de Kebi et d'Alistair, reprit Edward. Ce sont des connaissances de Carlisle. Les premiers sont Egyptiens et le dernier Anglais. Je ne crois pas que tu aies déjà entendu leurs noms avant, non ? Par contre, je ne connais pas de Garrett, ni Carlisle…  
_ Dans mon rêve, c'est un nomade que Rosalie et Emmett réussissent à convaincre de venir nous aider, répondis-je automatiquement.  
_ Nous aider pour quoi ?, demanda Edward.  
_ Je… euh… écoute c'est assez gênant de devoir t'exposer mon délire dans les détails. Alors à Carlisle… Je ne sais pas si… est-ce que tu comprends ?  
_ Bella, reprit-il en caressant mon visage, pourquoi es-tu gênée ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. En ce qui concerne Carlisle, il pense qu'il y a vraiment là quelque chose à prendre au sérieux. Il m'a cependant affirmé que, puisqu'il s'agit d'un rêve, certaines choses sont sans doute totalement imaginaires. Enfin, il aurait besoin de t'entendre pour y voir plus clair et t'aider à y voir plus clair toi-même. Tu sais Bella, Carlisle a une grande expérience des humains, il est médecin et il a vu beaucoup de choses. Il comprend et il est bienveillant. Il ne te jugera pas si c'est ce que tu crains. Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas si grave, je suppose.  
_ Tu as sans doute raison, Edward. Je voulais, de toute façon… lui demander certaines choses, alors…  
_ Il est dans son bureau. Tu veux y aller maintenant ?  
_ D'accord. Tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Si tu veux.  
_ Oui, je préfère que tu sois avec moi. »

Nous nous rendîmes tous deux dans le confortable bureau où Carlisle nous reçut chaleureusement, comme à son habitude. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il me fasse m'allonger sur un divan. Sans doute à cause du psychanalyste qu'Edward avait mentionné dans la matinée. Si tel avait été le cas, je me serais trouvée parfaitement ridicule, mais il me proposa un confortable fauteuil dans lequel nous pûmes nous asseoir tous deux avec Edward et je me sentis plus en confiance.  
« Je suis bien conscient, commença Carlisle, que cette situation te paraît un peu étrange, Bella, et je suis touché que tu acceptes de venir me parler. Quand Edward m'a appris le nom des vampires que tu as vus en rêve, j'ai été vraiment très surpris et intrigué. Il est tout à fait possible que ces noms te soient parvenus d'une manière qui nous a échappée à tous, cependant, il existe aussi des phénomènes moins habituels… dont j'ai déjà fait l'expérience. Si tu as été autant troublée par ce rêve que mon fils me l'a dit, il est sans doute bon pour toi que tu cherches aussi à en comprendre le sens. Je peux également t'aider à cela. »  
Carlisle avait l'art de trouver les mots justes.  
Je ne savais pas trop par quel bout commencer. Il y avait tant de choses ! Tout était si précis dans mon souvenir, jusqu'à certains détails, comme la peau particulière des vampires roumains, ou tant de sensations encore inconnues de moi : mes nuits avec Edward, ma grossesse, mon bouclier…  
« Euh, je ne sais pas comment dire les choses. Mon rêve contenait bien six mois de vécu, et en détails !  
_ Vraiment !, s'exclama Carlisle impressionné, commence comme tu peux. Je vais prendre des notes. Rajoute des éléments au fur et à mesure qu'ils te reviennent. S'il me semble que je ne comprends pas quelque chose, je te poserai des questions, mais je préfèrerais ne pas interrompre ton récit. Essaie d'exprimer ton ressenti face à chaque chose, également, c'est extrêmement important. »  
Mes doigts étaient emmêlés dans ceux d'Edward et sa main reposait sur mes genoux. Je le regardai, essayant de rassembler mes idées et me lançai, un peu hésitante et confuse d'abord. Puis, peu à peu, le film se déroula devant mes yeux et je retrouvai tout : les noms, les visages, les motivations, les sentiments. La force de mon souvenir m'emporta et je ne me rendis plus compte que je racontais, avec une passion croissante, glissant de la joie à la peur, de la douleur à la colère, en fonction des passages de l'histoire que je rapportais.  
Edward ne dit rien, d'un bout à l'autre. Parfois, je sentis ses doigts se resserrer autour de ma main, lorsque j'évoquai notre mariage, notre nuit de noces -en essayant cependant d'en dire le moins possible car je ne pensais pas que tous les détails de mon intimité avaient besoin d'être exposés, je les remplaçai par l'expression de mon ressenti, comme Carlisle me l'avait demandé- ou bien quand je décrivis la relation de Renesmée avec son père, leur communication silencieuse, ma fierté et mon bonheur. Je l'entendis soupirer un peu aussi, puis se tendre quand j'expliquai la démarche des Volturi, leur soif de justice, de possession, et la cruauté de leurs décisions.  
Quand, finalement, j'achevai mon récit, ce fut comme si j'étais soudain vidée de toutes mes forces. Je m'aperçus que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées : la luminosité avait beaucoup changé dans le bureau de Carlisle et ce dernier me dévisageait, une expression ambiguë sur le visage, une sorte de gravité mêlée d'exaltation. De nombreuses pages griffonnées s'étalaient devant lui.

« Eh bien, Bella, finit-il par souffler, rompant le silence qui s'était instauré durant quelques longues secondes, voilà qui donne matière à réflexion ! »  
Ce fut comme si je tombais soudain d'une hauteur vertigineuse, celle de ce vécu fantastique auquel j'étais restée accrochée, et je regagnai ma vie réelle.  
« Ce matin, au retour de Charlie, ajoutai-je à nouveau hésitante, à nouveau moi-même, j'ai été véritablement désorientée en ayant l'impression de réentendre mot pour mot les propos qu'il m'avait tenus dans mon rêve… Est-ce… normal ? Est-ce dû à une illusion… physiologique ?  
_ Cela se produit parfois, en effet, répondit doucement Carlisle avec un hochement de tête, il provient d'un décalage entre la perception sensorielle et son relais par le cerveau, c'est même assez commun. Mais, compte tenu de ce que tu viens de nous raconter, je suis convaincu qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela.  
_ De quoi s'agit-il alors ?, m'inquiétai-je. » Tout à coup, j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau un cas clinique méritant d'être étudié en détails et disséqué, comme le jour où Edward m'avait avoué que j'étais la seule personne dont il ne parvenait pas à capter les pensées. Je détestais être un mystère. Pour les autres, comme pour moi-même.  
« Es-tu fatiguée en ce moment, Bella ?, demanda le médecin. Manges-tu correctement ?  
_ Je… me sens plutôt à plat, à vrai dire… Et… certaines choses ont eu tendance à me couper l'appétit, enfin…  
_ A quoi penses-tu, Carlile ?, intervint soudain Edward.  
_ Très franchement, reprit son père en rassemblant ses doigts sous son menton, je crois que nous avons affaire à un vrai phénomène d'oniromancie. C'est très rare et très complexe.  
_ _Oniromancie_ ? Excusez-moi, je…  
_ Cela signifie que tu as pu voir l'avenir en rêve, Bella, m'expliqua-t-il immédiatement, enfin, pas exactement l'avenir, plutôt que certaines choses, bien réelles, t'ont été révélées. Le problème, c'est que des éléments sont faussés, parce que ta personnalité les a volontairement modifiés, comme dans un rêve normal. Depuis toujours, ce phénomène est connu et les êtres humains y ont toujours cherché des réponses. Dans l'Antiquité, surtout. Ils ont même essayé de le provoquer, mais sans succès. Il est très difficile de contrôler l'inconscient, qui est par définition insaisissable et sauvage. Il est de la même manière périlleux d'interpréter correctement ce qui se cache dans ces rêves, de démêler le vrai du faux avec certitude.  
_ Mais cela ne m'est jamais arrivé avant, comment est-ce que, tout à coup… ? Alice a toujours eu ces flashs concernant l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ? Même lorsqu'elle était humaine. Il ne sont pas apparus un beau jour…  
_ Alice n'a jamais pu rien nous raconter de sa vie humaine, tu sais, Bella, rectifia Carlisle. Je te demande si tu es en forme en ce moment car les changements physiques, les chocs, les perturbations nerveuses, sont sources de toutes sortes de manifestations surprenantes chez les êtres humains. Traditionnellement, les jeûnes, le placement dans des situations éprouvantes, ont toujours été employés pour provoquer des transes ou des visions, pour permettre la communication avec l'au-delà. Ton esprit réagit peut-être aujourd'hui de cette manière aux bouleversements qu'a connus ta vie, ces derniers mois. C'est compréhensible.  
_ Alors ça… »


	4. Quelques réponses, A few answers

Chapitre 4 : Quelques réponses/ A few answers

J'étais abasourdie. Qu'allais-je faire de ces visions ? Soudain, elles m'effrayèrent profondément, et ce sentiment se mêla avec celui de cette force incroyable, telle que je l'avais ressentie plus tôt en me rendant à La Push. Je me sentais perdue. Comment agir correctement ? On m'expliquait que je détenais la vérité, sans pour autant être capable de déterminer avec précision où elle se trouvait. C'était formidable, et incommensurablement dangereux. Comment vivrait un être humain qui aurait accès à la vérité des choses, à son avenir, à son destin ? Devrait-il essayer de modifier ses actions pour suivre la bonne route ?  
Quelque part, c'était ce que j'avais déjà fait instinctivement. Et si je me trompais dans ce que je considérais comme étant vrai ?  
« Carlisle, repris-je, et ma voix était à la fois accablée et pleine de détermination, il faut m'aider… à démêler le vrai du faux. Sinon… je vais devenir dingue.  
_ Oui, oui, je comprends, répondit-il avec une certaine inquiétude. Les manifestations surnaturelles incontrôlables et obscures sont toujours tellement déstabilisantes… Essayons de faire la part des choses et de décrypter, mais pour cette seconde étape, il faudra que tu m'aides, tu es la seule à pouvoir trouver les explications et les solutions. Et encore faut-il… que tu le veuilles vraiment… »  
Il avait appuyé ses derniers mots et je compris alors que j'allais fatalement me retrouver face à moi-même, alors que je ne l'avais jamais souhaité. Je l'avais toujours évité, je n'étais pas prête, ce n'était sans doute pas nécessaire en plus. Le ton de Carlisle m'avait laissé entendre que l'expérience n'était jamais plaisante, et il avait certainement eu l'occasion de le constater à plusieurs reprises. J'étais trop jeune pour avoir à faire le tour de moi-même, je voulais encore pouvoir agir sans me poser de questions. Mais je n'avais sans doute plus le choix. Il fallait grandir.  
Je hochai le tête en signe d'approbation.  
« Bien, fit-il, alors je vais simplement t'indiquer, pour commencer, les éléments réels dont j'ai connaissance et ceux qui ne le sont pas selon moi. Mais…, il hésita encore, je peux me tromper car… je ne sais pas tout.  
_ Je vous écoute.  
_ Si je reprends ce que tu nous a raconté (il classait et disposait ses feuilles de notes devant lui), tu as découvert l'existence de nombreux vampires. J'en connais certains et ils ressemblent exactement à la description que tu en as faite. Le clan de Tanya, d'abord, Eleazar et sa compagne, Siobhan, Liam, Maggie, ainsi qu'Alistair. J'ai ensuite pu rencontrer les trois Amazones dont tu as parlé, mais leur attitude est bien plus sauvage que celle qu'elles ont pu avoir dans ton rêve… Enfin, Amun, Kebi et Tia, sont de vieilles connaissances, mais là encore, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Benjamin. Peut-être n'existe-t-il pas du tout ou bien ne les a-t-il pas encore rejoints... Tia est la seconde compagne d'Amun, pour le moment.  
_ Concernant les nomades et les Roumains, on ne peut pas savoir, de toute façon.  
_ Non, par contre… j'aurais tendance à être assez catégorique concernant Benjamin… Vois-tu, Bella, les dons des vampires sont exclusivement mentaux. Ils peuvent pénétrer les esprits, créer des illusions, mais je n'en ai jamais rencontré qui ait un pouvoir physique, une influence directe sur les éléments. J'en suis venu à penser qu'il est dans notre nature de ne pouvoir intervenir que sur l'esprit, qu'il soit celui des humains ou des vampires.  
_ C'est dommage, fis-je avec un sourire, Benjamin était un personnage très sympathique.  
_ Tu as peut-être fait un transfert, proposa Carlisle, c'est très fréquent dans les rêves. Y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu connaisses dont la personnalité se rapprocherait de celle de ce vampire ?  
_ Je ne sais pas trop… Il avait la simplicité et le naturel de Jacob, quelque part, mais… il était vraiment très différent. »  
Carlisle acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas m'en dire davantage sur ce point. Il reprit ensuite :  
« Tu seras sans doute également triste d'apprendre que l'île d'Esmé de ton rêve n'existe pas non plus. Ou pas encore..., ajouta-t-il dans un sourire, car l'idée est très belle et elle m'a donné envie de faire une surprise à ma charmante épouse !  
A propos des enfants-vampires, maintenant…, poursuivit-il avec une soudaine gravité, tu as été on ne peut plus exacte. Les choses se sont produites telles que tu les as racontées. Ils ont été une abomination et les Volturi veillent à ce qu'aucun ne soit plus créé. Par contre, Bella…, -son regard alla se poser sur Edward avec beaucoup de tendresse et je compris à quel point Carlisle était attaché au bien-être de son fils-, il n'y a jamais eu, dans toute l'histoire des vampires, d'enfant hybride né d'une union avec une mortelle. Nous n'enfantons pas. Pas comme les humains, du moins.  
_ Edward m'a dit… je… »  
J'étais extrêmement gênée. J'avais espéré que Carlisle ne reviendrait pas sur ce point, mais, apparemment, je n'y couperais pas.

« Que sais-tu au juste, Bella, de la sensualité des vampires ? »  
La question de Carlisle, claire et directe, posée d'un ton égal et doux, me laissa interloquée et je rougis des orteils aux cheveux.  
« Je suis positivement ravi que vous ayez envisagé de vous unir, enchaîna-t-il pour apaiser mon trouble. Je connais la personnalité d'Edward, l'intensité de son amour pour toi, sa remarquable capacité à se contrôler… je sais aussi qu'il n'est peut-être pas très délicat de ma part de dire ces choses-là… mais je sens que tu as… et qu'Edward a aussi besoin de les entendre. »  
Il avait raison. Malgré mon malaise, j'avais besoin de savoir. Edward n'avait jamais été vraiment précis à ce sujet. Son père reprit :  
« Etre vampire, Bella, c'est être _autre chose_. Quelque chose de vraiment différent d'un être humain. Lorsqu'on renaît vampire, on change profondément de nature. Les désirs et les plaisirs, la façon d'envisager l'existence, tout change radicalement. Ce que je vais te dire ne va sans doute pas te plaire mais tu dois savoir que pour un vampire, le plus grand plaisir est celui de boire le sang d'un être vivant. Surtout s'il s'agit d'un être humain… Et sans doute encore davantage, j'imagine, si le sang de cet être humain l'attire de cette manière si rare, spéciale et inexplicable… comme ton sang attire Edward. »  
Je me mis à trembler un peu, sans m'en rendre compte, et Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules en me caressant le bras. Il avait l'air triste, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner quelque chose. Cette attitude me bouleversa.  
« Pour nous, continua Carlisle avec un soupir qui ressemblait fort à l'expression d'un regret, il n'y a pas plus excitant, plus… apaisant. C'est vraiment difficile à exprimer correctement. Et je dois dire que la seule comparaison que je peux faire, Bella, est celle du plaisir que les êtres humains peuvent éprouver, parfois, à faire l'amour. C'est le même abandon, le même… besoin. Les vampires n'éprouvent pas du tout les mêmes sensations en faisant l'amour. Le plaisir est très intense, peut-être même plus que celui qu'éprouvent les humains –mais ça, après tout, je ne pourrai jamais en être bien sûr étant donné que c'est à chaque fois tellement spécial quand on est humain-, cependant il est très différent. Il ne répond pas à cette sensation de besoin animal dont l'assouvissement a quelque chose de presque magique. On perd ce besoin-là en devenant vampire, Bella, et je me permets de dire ça d'après mon expérience. Par contre, l'attraction du sang est la plus forte. Une relation physique, sexuelle, entre mortel et vampire est parfaitement inenvisageable… si l'on veut préserver la vie de l'être humain, en tout cas. Je me doute que tu ne comprends peut-être pas tout à fait ce que je peux vouloir dire… »

En fait, je comprenais très bien. Quelque chose au fond de moi avait compris depuis longtemps, mais avait toujours souhaité refouler les conséquences de cette vérité, les enfouir profondément, et les oublier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Edward avait pris sa tête dans ses mains et, à nouveau, je ressentais son désespoir qui me cisaillait le cœur et l'âme. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. Je voulais simplement que nous nous aimions, que nous restions ensemble pour toujours. Cela était-il si difficile ?  
« Enfin, Bella, dit Carlisle, et le ton de sa voix, chargée d'émotion, se voulait persuasif, je me sens obligé de te dire (et pardonne-moi d'être un peu dur), puisqu'Edward ne l'a pas fait, puisqu'il n'a pas pu –et je sais qu'il en souffre beaucoup- qu'on _perd_ beaucoup à devenir vampire tant qu'on n'a pas vécu assez de sa vie d'humain. Rosalie en fait la triste expérience et c'est vraiment dur pour elle. A première vue, on gagne l'immortalité, une force et une beauté phénoménales… mais il y a le revers de la médaille ; sans parler de l'évidence : on devient, par essence, un tueur. Tu as dix-huit ans, Bella, tu n'as fait aucune expérience, tu ne sais rien ou pas grand chose, tu n'as rien vécu de ta vie et tu t'apprêtes à l'abandonner. Certes, tu veux le faire par amour, le geste est admirable mais… il entraînera inévitablement, à long terme, des regrets et, pour celui qui t'aura créée, puisqu'il t'aime, d'éternels remords.  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin de vivre davantage, me défendis-je, Edward a été changé très jeune, lui aussi…  
_ Edward serait _mort_ très jeune, si je n'en avais pas fait un vampire, insista son père. A l'époque, la vie était aussi très différente. Edward avait déjà connu beaucoup de choses… Tu as été préservée, Bella, c'est une chance, mais il te manque… énormément.  
Ton rêve nous dit assez clairement que tu as certaines préoccupations, tout à fait normales et naturelles, qu'il faut considérer avec respect. Il y a beaucoup d'enfants, dans ce rêve, Bella. Qu'en penses-tu ? »  
A cet instant, je sursautai, car on venait de frapper à la porte quelques petites coups secs et précipités.

Carlisle allait se lever mais la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Alice se tenait dans l'embrasure, elle trépignait.  
« Je suis absolument désolée de vous interrompre, dit-elle à toute vitesse, mais je désire instamment parler à mon frère. »  
Son expression tendue, presque affolée sous son calme marmoréen de façade, me fit comprendre qu'elle avait peut-être eu une vision. Je pensai immédiatement aux Volturi. M'avaient-ils condamnée à mort comme mon rêve me l'avait en quelque sorte prédit ? Edward avait d'abord hésité, puis il avait sans doute perçu l'urgence dans l'esprit d'Alice et il se leva d'un bond. J'esquissai un geste.  
« Ne te dérange pas, Bella, reprit Alice un peu précipitamment et je perçus une certaine gêne dans son expression qu'elle voulait pourtant la plus neutre possible, je souhaite parler à Edward, en privé. Cela ne prendra qu'une minute. »  
Alice ne savait pas mentir. Elle avait pourtant été la plus délicate possible. Je ressentis alors l'embarras de celui qui est ostensiblement exclu d'un débat important et je regrettai d'avoir cherché à éviter la discussion avec elle à propos du mariage au début de l'après-midi. Elle m'en voulait sûrement.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura Edward, ce n'est rien. Je reviens immédiatement. Continue cette conversation avec Carlisle. »  
Je me renfonçai dans le grand fauteuil. La présence d'Edward me manqua instantanément car je m'y trouvai soudain avec trop d'espace et j'eus l'impression d'être toute petite. Rester seule avec Carlisle me dérangeait un peu aussi. Son regard interrogateur restait posé sur moi. Fallait-il vraiment que je réponde ? Comme je regardais fixement le sol en me demandant comment formuler une réponse cohérente à sa dernière question, il intervint avec beaucoup de douceur :  
« Bella, as-tu jamais pensé que tu souhaiterais, dans quelque temps, avoir des enfants ?  
_ J'aime Edward, répondis-je avec toute la sincérité dont j'étais capable. Je ne désire pas autre chose qu'être avec lui. Si nous voulons des enfants, plus tard, nous en adopterons, comme vous et Esmé.  
_ Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose, fit-il en secouant la tête. En tant que médecin, je le vois tous les jours, j'assiste à ce miracle en permanence : l'amour d'un père, d'une mère qui a porté son enfant… c'est irremplaçable. Dans notre famille, personne n'a eu le bonheur de devenir père ou mère dans sa vie de mortel. Nous vivons ce manque, chacun différemment. Pour Esmé et Rosalie, la douleur est toujours présente. As-tu bien réfléchi à cela, Bella. Tes parents sont encore en vie, également, et tu es leur enfant unique… »  
Les paroles du médecin me plantèrent des lames invisibles à travers le corps. Pourquoi m'était-il si difficile d'entendre cela ? Je pensai à Renée et à Charlie. Je savais bien que, dans quelques années, quand la vie aurait un peu passé, ils attendraient impatiemment l'arrivée de petits-enfants dans lesquels ils chercheraient à reconnaître la couleur de leurs yeux, leurs cheveux, leurs traits de caractère. Comme tous les parents. Que serais-je alors ? Où serais-je ?  
« Il est important, quand on est humain et mortel, de laisser un peu de soi dans le monde avant de le quitter définitivement. De participer à la vie. »  
Cette dernière remarque me frappa, car ce désir-là, je l'avais déjà éprouvé, récemment. Laisser une trace… Bon sang ! Ma vie n'était-elle pas assez compliquée ?  
« Carlisle, répondis-je, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela.  
_ Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il dans un sourire.  
_ Je voudrais rejoindre Edward, maintenant, je crois vous avoir assez ennuyé pour aujourd'hui.  
_ Je comprends. Mais je souhaiterais que nous puissions reparler une prochaine fois de certains détails très intéressants de ton rêve, Bella. Le fait que tu te sois perçue comme un bouclier et le ressenti que tu en as eu m'intriguent beaucoup, par exemple. Ainsi que ce que tu as dit à propos des Quileutes qui ne seraient pas de vrais loups-garous. Cela me semble très juste.  
_ Une dernière chose, Carlisle, demandai-je en me levant, est-il possible que ce genre de rêve se reproduise encore ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que oui, mais il se peut aussi que cela n'arrive jamais plus. Cela t'inquiète ?  
_ Un peu, c'est une sensation bizarre, comme de se retrouver face à une porte dont on n'a pas la clé.  
_ Oui, mais on peut toujours crocheter la serrure… » Il rit, et je l'imitai de bon cœur.  
« Si je… quand je deviendrai vampire, ce phénomène ne sera par contre plus possible, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Nous ne dormons pas, Bella. Alors, rêver… Mais, va savoir, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. La nature vampirique est différente selon les aptitudes personnelles de chacun.  
_ Merci, Carlisle. »

Je sortis du bureau, préoccupée par la teneur de la vision que devait avoir eue Alice. Où étaient-ils ? J'arrivais en bas de l'escalier qui menait à la chambre d'Edward quand je l'entendis crier d'une voix qu'il cherchait cependant à étouffer :  
« Non, non, Alice. Tu ne diras ni ne feras rien. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être humaine.  
_ Mais enfin, Edward, répondit Alice de son timbre charmant bien que clairement énervé, tu dois réagir !  
_ J'irai le voir. Nous parlerons. Mais si cela doit se passer comme cela, eh bien… je l'accepterai. Pour notre futur bonheur à tous deux.  
_ C'est insupportable ! Comment peux-tu… ? Je ne tolèrerai pas de te savoir souffrir.  
_ Tu le tolèreras, Alice, si tu m'aimes. Je te supplie… d'oublier tout ça.  
_ Oh ! »  
Alice semblait outrée. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Avait-elle découvert la promesse que j'avais faite à Jacob ? Les visions d'Alice ne se produisaient pourtant que lorsqu'une personne avait fait clairement son choix, arrêté sa décision de manière définitive. Je n'avais aucune certitude concernant mon mariage, et même de moins en moins. Alors ? Qu'avait-elle vu ? Je ne savais pas si je devais me manifester. Ils allaient percevoir ma présence très rapidement, de toute façon. Ma respiration, les battements de mon cœur, mon odeur, tout leur indiquerait que je n'étais pas loin. Si Edward avait pu capter mes pensées, il l'aurait su tout de suite.  
« Edward, appelai-je alors, où êtes-vous ? »  
Un bruit mat me parvint, comme d'un coup de pied donné à un meuble.  
« Là, Bella, monte ! »  
Je ne me fis pas prier davantage. Je trouvai Edward assis, Alice debout qui lui faisait face. A mon entrée, j'eus l'impression qu'elle me dévisagea avec une sorte de colère retenue qui se teignit immédiatement de tristesse. A moins que ce ne fût de la déception ? Du dégoût ? Je ne savais plus où me mettre.  
« Tu… tu as vu quelque chose… à propos des Volturi ?, me forçai-je à demander.  
_ Non, sois tranquille, répliqua-t-elle avec beaucoup de détachement alors que le regard pesant d'Edward se posait sur elle, pas de Volturi. C'est… votre mariage…  
_ Ah ?, fis-je soudain embarrassée.  
_ Tu… tu ne souhaites pas que je l'organise… comme j'aurais aimé le faire.  
_ Tu m'en veux ?  
_ Non… non… je choisis quand même ta robe. »  
Sur ce, elle virevolta et sortit de la pièce, plus rapide qu'un courant d'air.  
J'étais désemparée.  
« Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Je n'ai rien fait, que je sache…  
_ Ne t'occupe pas d'Alice, me répondit-il en me tendant la main pour m'attirer à lui.  
_ Je vois bien qu'elle est en colère.  
_ Alice ne réagit pas comme elle devrait, reprit-il. Elle ne peut pas te comprendre, elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa nature humaine… Cela lui passera, avec le temps. »  
Je m'assis près de lui. Il s'était recomposé un visage totalement inexpressif, mais le regard qu'il me lança me transperça le cœur comme une dague.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »  
Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Edward se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.


	5. Déchirée, Torn

Chapitre 5 : Déchirée/ Torn

Lorsque je quittai la maison des Cullen, la nuit était tombée et mes jambes flageolaient. Elles réussirent tout de même à me porter jusqu'à ma camionnette, et je pus, je ne sais comment, rentrer chez moi. Si Edward venait me rejoindre, comme à son habitude, je ne savais pas si je survivrais à cette nuit, mon cœur ne tiendrait pas. La journée avait été particulièrement longue et j'avais besoin de remettre mes idées en place, me calmer… Edward ne m'y avait pas du tout aidée. Son attitude, après qu'Alice nous eût laissés, m'avait complètement déboussolée.  
Nous n'avions pas dit un mot. Il m'avait embrassée plus tendrement, plus fougueusement, plus passionnément que jamais. Il n'avait pas mentionné la nécessité de se réfréner, comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant.  
Ma tête en tournait encore quand je me garai devant chez Charlie. Je devrais me concentrer pour marcher droit, sinon mon pauvre père risquait de penser que j'avais bu !  
J'entrai le plus naturellement possible, posai mes clés et accrochai ma veste. Charlie était dans le salon, une bière à la main.  
« Comment va, Bella ?, fit-il sans se retourner.  
_ Bien. Je vais manger un morceau. »  
Je me rendis à la cuisine. Les restes du repas de midi avaient été déposés à mon intention dans une assiette placée au réfrigérateur, au cas où. Je les réchauffai rapidement au micro-onde. A partir de maintenant, il fallait que je me ménage : bien manger, bien dormir, me détendre –était-ce possible ?- m'aideraient à y voir peu à peu plus clair.  
Quand j'eus fini et que j'eus lavé et rangé ma vaisselle, je me rendis au salon. Je n'avais pas passé un petit moment avec Charlie depuis trop longtemps, j'en étais consciente. Je m'assis sur le canapé, faisant mine de m'intéresser à ce que diffusait la télévision.  
« Alors, demanda-t-il après quelques minutes, tu as vu Jake ?  
_ Ah, oui… il ne va pas si mal.  
_ Incroyable, tu ne trouves pas ? J'aurais juré qu'il était plus gravement blessé qu'il ne devait l'être, assurément... Ce garçon a vraiment une chance insolente. J'espère que ça lui aura servi de leçon.  
_ Je crois bien, oui. Il est plutôt raisonnable, d'habitude. »  
Je ne voulais pas l'entendre blâmer Jacob. Ce qui lui était arrivé était de ma faute. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.  
« Dis-moi, Bella, que comptes-tu faire de tes grandes vacances ?  
_ Euh… a priori rien de bien particulier, ma foi.  
_ J'ai envisagé de prendre un week-end prolongé d'ici une quinzaine de jours, m'annonça Charlie tout guilleret. Je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de prendre du congé, vu le boulot que j'ai, mais je me suis dit… que quelques jours… J'ai pensé à aller camper un peu pour changer… ça te dirait, une petite balade avec ton vieux père ?  
_ Oh, c'est une bonne idée, pourquoi pas. Si tu n'as pas peur de devoir me ramener sur ton dos après que je me sois fracturé quelque chose…  
_ Pas de problème, fillette, j'aurai ma radio et ce ne sera qu'une petite randonnée de deux ou trois jours.  
_ OK. »  
L'idée me plaisait, après tout. Il fallait… je voulais profiter de Charlie. Au fond de moi, je savais bien pourquoi.  
« Tu… ne sors pas ce soir ?  
_ Mais je viens à peine de rentrer !  
_ Oui, je sais, mais… tu es jeune et l'année scolaire est finie. Le lycée est fini et tu as été acceptée à Dartmouth !... Tu n'es pas du genre noctambule, hein ?  
_ Tu veux me jeter dehors, papa, tu en as assez de moi, avoue…, fis-je en gloussant.  
_ Non, Bella, mais… je te trouve bien sage. Je m'inquiète.  
_ Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! »  
Il rit également. Il était temps que je m'éclipse, avant qu'il n'essaie d'aborder d'autres sujets essentiels.  
« Je te promets de faire absolument n'importe quoi, dès que je me serais un peu plus reposée. Je suis morte de fatigue en ce moment. Bonne nuit, Charlie.  
_ Ouais. »  
Je grimpai rapidement à l'étage.

Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure sous la douche, je m'habillai pour la nuit et ouvris la fenêtre de ma chambre. Une demi-lune, croissante à ce qu'il me semblait, éclairait un ciel dégagé. Seul un petit nuage s'étirait près de l'astre et son pourtour était ciselé de lumière argentée. L'air était doux. Je sentais le parfum de l'herbe et des bois tout proches. Des insectes crissaient et quelques oiseaux nocturnes jetaient çà et là un cri étouffé. Belle nuit.  
Je m'accoudai au rebord de la fenêtre. Plus loin, dans la partie du ciel que ne blanchissait pas la lumière de la lune, quelques grosses étoiles brillaient intensément. Une brise caressa la peau de mes bras et de mon cou, comme des doigts d'air très légers et tendres. J'inspirai profondément. Vivre… Toutes ces sensations, toutes ces émotions étaient si belles… A mes oreilles, dans ma gorge, j'entendais le battement de mon cœur. Je me demandai comment Edward ou Jacob percevaient le monde à travers leurs yeux et leurs sens si différents des miens. Surnaturels. Etait-ce mieux ? Cela pouvait-il être mieux que ce que je sentais déjà ? Je ne pouvais même pas l'imaginer. Devenir vampire ne m'aurait pas attirée si je n'avais pas tant désiré, au plus profond de mon âme, ne jamais pouvoir être séparée d'Edward. Et comment envisager d'être séparée de Jacob ? Nous étions comme les doigts d'une même main. Je le ressentais à chaque moment passé auprès de lui. Chaque cellule de mon corps reconnaissait en lui quelque chose d'identique, de complémentaire… d'obligatoire. Comment était-ce possible ? Que faire ? Mon rêve ne m'apportait aucune solution et je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir très envie que le phénomène se reproduise.  
Je baillai. J'allais m'allonger et attendre la venue d'Edward. Cette idée me fit aussitôt frissonner car ma bouche et ma peau se rappelèrent ses baisers et ses caresses de la soirée ainsi que le trouble proche de l'effroi dans lequel ils m'avaient plongée. M'avait-il menti ? Alice lui avait-elle appris quelque chose de grave ? Il m'avait embrassée comme on dit adieu, comme on cherche à retenir, comme si… Oh, il faudrait qu'il m'explique ! Il m'avait empêchée de le questionner, et je n'avais rien pu faire. Je ne pourrais jamais rien faire s'il se comportait de cette manière… il annihilait toute ma volonté d'un seul sourire.  
Sur cette dernière pensée, je m'endormis sans m'en apercevoir.

Le lendemain, je m'éveillai beaucoup plus reposée. Aucun rêve d'aucune sorte n'était venu troubler mon sommeil, du moins je ne me souvenais de rien. Je fus surprise, cependant, de me réveiller seule. Cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis des mois. Pourquoi Edward n'était-il pas là ?  
Je m'étirai et me relevai. C'est alors que j'aperçus, sur le bureau de ma chambre, un bouquet de fleurs fraîches. Des lys. Et leur odeur lourde m'apparut soudain comme par enchantement. Je m'approchai, une feuille de papier était pliée et posée à côté du bouquet.

_Bella, mon ange,_

_Tu dormais si sereinement… je t'ai regardée toute la nuit et j'ai pensé à ces fleurs. Il faut que tu te reposes. Aujourd'hui il va faire beau, un grand soleil, je ne viendrai pas mais tu peux passer chez nous, nous irons nous promener._

_Je t'embrasse mille fois,_  
_Edward_

Décidément, je ne méritais pas quelqu'un d'aussi parfait. Sans être là, Edward réussissait quand même à me faire rougir de plaisir de la tête aux pieds en quelques mots magnifiquement calligraphiés. Comment, dès lors, être capable de résister à quoi que ce soit en sa présence ? Je m'habillai donc en vue d'une promenade dans la forêt et descendis rapidement prendre un petit déjeuner. Enfin, je montai dans ma camionnette et repris le chemin de la villa des Cullen.  
Esmé m'ouvrit quand j'eus sonné à la porte, et son visage rayonnant m'adressa un sourire plein d'affection. Je repensai malgré moi aux paroles de Carlisle, la veille. Comment, lorsqu'on voyait la beauté et l'amour qui irradiait d'Esmé, pouvait-on deviner la douleur profonde qui l'habitait ? Les vampires étaient des maîtres dans l'art de la dissimulation. Leur capacité à afficher des expressions contraires à leurs vrais sentiments ou bien à rester totalement impassibles était impressionnante.  
Edward était au piano. A mon entrée, il s'arrêta net et j'en fus vivement déçue. Encore une fois, il me dévisagea des pieds à la tête et ce nouveau regard, dont je ne pouvais comprendre le sens, me mit mal-à-l'aise.  
« Comment te sens-tu ?, me demanda-t-il comme on pourrait le faire à une malade.  
_ Euh… bien. J'ai formidablement bien dormi.  
_ Je t'ai manqué ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Tant mieux. »  
Il souriait. Son regard était sombre. Soudain, je me demandai s'il n'avait pas soif. Il y avait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas chassé.  
« Veux-tu que nous allions nous promener ? Nous… pique-niquerons dans les bois.  
_ Excellente idée. »  
En un éclair, il disparut et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec un joli panier d'osier à la main et un grand chapeau de l'autre.  
« Tu auras besoin de ça. »  
Nous partîmes d'un pas lent que j'appréciais mais je pensais qu'Edward devait faire des efforts pour ne pas s'ennuyer profondément à ce rythme. Au bout d'un moment, il me souleva, d'ailleurs, et je vis la forêt défiler devant moi. Il s'arrêta dans la clairière inondée de soleil, notre clairière.  
Je mis le grand chapeau de paille qu'il avait apporté et m'allongeai au soleil. La chaleur était délicieuse. Edward enleva mes chaussures, caressa mes pieds de ses doigts frais.  
« Ce n'est pas désagréable ?, demanda-t-il.  
_ Quoi donc ?, m'étonnai-je.  
_ Que je sois si froid, souffla-t-il à regret.  
_ Mais non, ça m'est tout à fait égal, et aujourd'hui c'est même particulièrement agréable !, m'exclamai-je désolée de sa remarque.  
_ Le soleil ne me réchauffe pas vraiment… le contact des êtres vivants davantage, par contre. Et… quand nous buvons leur sang, nous gardons leur température un moment.  
_ Edward, m'inquiétai-je, quand t'es-tu nourri pour la dernière fois ?  
_ Pourquoi le demandes-tu ? Aurais-tu… peur, tout à coup ? »  
Il avait dit cela d'un ton étrange, qui me donna le frisson malgré la chaleur. Etait-il menaçant ?  
« Je voulais te demander… Alice…  
_ Alice est partie ce matin.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Elle a décidé de faire un voyage, avec Jasper, en Australie. Pourquoi es-tu surprise ?  
_ Je… elle ne l'a pas mentionné.  
_ Tu sais comment est Alice. Imprévisible !  
_ Oui. »  
J'acquiesçai pour aller dans son sens, mais je n'étais pas dupe. S'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées, il l'aurait su. S'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées tout aurait été plus simple, je n'aurais pas à tout formuler aussi maladroitement que je le faisais.  
« Tu me mens, Edward, finis-je par lâcher tout à trac car à quoi bon chercher des détours finalement ? Je sais qu'elle est perturbée. Je sais qu'elle a vu… quelque chose…  
_ Ne te préoccupe plus d'Alice, Bella, siffla-t-il doucement en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts. Elle reviendra… pour le mariage. » Et ses doigts glissèrent sur ma gorge, puis dans le col de mon chemisier. Je fus saisie. Depuis quand s'autorisait-il des gestes si provocants ?  
Il déballa le contenu du panier, installa une grande nappe sur l'herbe.  
« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça-t-il, j'ai pensé que cela te ferait du bien. »  
Et il sortit de sous une serviette, comme un prestidigitateur de son chapeau, une bouteille de vin.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, m'écriai-je un peu dubitative.  
_ Chasse Spleen.  
_ Tu crois vraiment que… ?  
_ Tu ne seras pas obligée de la finir. »  
Je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire du vin, mais je dus reconnaître que celui-ci était absolument délicieux. Evidemment, il me tourna la tête et nous nous mîmes à l'ombre pour la fin du pique-nique. Une sieste s'imposait, pour moi du moins. Edward avait l'air un peu amusé, ce qui m'irrita légèrement.  
« Te sentais-tu réellement obligé de me soûler, Edward ?  
_ Peut-être, répondit-il mystérieusement en se glissant contre moi. Tu sens… irrésistiblement bon comme ça. »  
Il huma l'air autour de mon visage, dans le creux de mon cou. Son visage descendit vers mon ventre. A nouveau, un appel résonna en moi, une urgence. Je n'avais jamais jusqu'alors éprouvé cette sensation : celle que je risquais d'être… mangée. J'avais l'impression d'être une biche entre les pattes d'un guépard. Je sursautai.  
« Edward, qu'est-ce que… ? »  
Ses doigts glissèrent sous mon chemisier, en déchirant le tissu là où les boutons résistaient. Il plongea son visage contre la peau de mon ventre et ouvrit la bouche. Je haletai de désir mais hurlai aussi, sans pouvoir me retenir.  
Il se redressa, me contempla de ses prunelles d'encre, la bouche ouverte, hébété.  
« Tu as peur, Bella, je te fais peur et tu as raison d'avoir peur. Je te considère… comme à moi. Je n'en peux plus. Je te veux tellement ! Je vais… te tuer. Est-ce que tu t'en rends bien compte ? »  
J'étais tétanisée. Je me recroquevillai, roulai sur le côté, rampai. J'essayais de fuir, instinctivement. Je fuyais Edward ! En un quart de seconde, il fut devant moi.  
« Essaies-tu de m'échapper ?  
_ Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Que fais-tu ?  
_ Je ne fais rien, Bella, je suis moi-même. Et toi, que t'arrive-t-il ? Où est ton désir ?  
_ Tu me menaces !, criai-je, que cherches-tu ?  
_ Mon plaisir. »  
Son visage s'était durci, sa voix étranglée. Il n'était plus celui que je connaissais. Son regard avait la couleur du néant. Il ferma les yeux. Alors j'eus un geste désespéré, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme cela. Je lui sautai dessus, mes bras serrés autour de son cou, mes jambes refermées sur sa taille.  
« Fais ce que tu veux, Edward, je suis à toi.  
_ Oh, Bella, gémit-il en me serrant dans ses bras et en se laissant tomber à genoux, tu es… phénoménale. Tu es mon amour. Pardonne-moi. »  
Nous restâmes enlacés longtemps. Nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre, difficilement, car le temps avait changé et quelques gouttes s'étaient mises à tomber. Un orage de chaleur menaçait.  
Quand nous quittâmes la forêt, nous nous tenions fermement par la main, mais nous étions tous deux mortifiés.


	6. L'Enfer, Hell

Chapitre 6 : L'enfer/ Hell

A partir de ce jour, ma vie se changea en un véritable enfer. Edward était à nouveau redevenu plus adorable que jamais, plus meurtri que jamais. Il ne savait que faire pour effacer le souvenir de cette journée dans la clairière. Mais j'avais compris son désir et, plus clairement que jamais, j'en avais ressenti la violence, la noirceur, l'issue fatale. J'avais eu peur. J'avais ressenti cette peur dans chaque atome de mon corps et de mon esprit. Il faudrait que j'y fasse face, pourtant. Mais je n'étais pas prête, pas encore. J'étais effroyablement malheureuse. Chaque nuit, pendant la semaine qui suivit, je revoyais en rêve cette scène. Un vrai cauchemar qui se répétait et se déformait à chaque fois. Je courais sans avancer, affolée, blessée, et une force immense me jetait à terre, écrasant mon visage dans la poussière. Je ressentais la douleur d'être déchiquetée. Et je voyais mon sang, ma vie qui se répandait hors de moi.  
Edward ne voulait plus me quitter une seconde et lorsque, la nuit, je m'éveillais de mon cauchemar je le voyais, les yeux noirs, rongé par l'impuissance et la culpabilité. Nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, chez Charlie ou chez les Cullen, mais ses humeurs étaient extrêmement changeantes. Contrairement à son habitude, il lui arrivait d'être en colère ou acide, et je le supportais difficilement. Alors, il était soudain doux, réconfortant, et puis encore possessif, jaloux, passionné, exalté. Il n'était toujours pas retourné chasser, malgré mes suppliques. Je tentais de le persuader qu'il serait apaisé ensuite, mais il ne cessait de me répéter qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser. Y avait-il un danger plus grand que lui-même pour moi à ce moment-là ? J'avais le sentiment de glisser lentement mais irrémédiablement dans la folie, je ne pouvais plus me raccrocher à rien de sain et d'apaisant. Les nuits étaient chaudes, et souvent je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre en me demandant s'il n'aurait tout bonnement pas mieux valu que je disparaisse. Pour cesser notre torture à tous deux. Notre torture à tous. Cette idée, Edward ne l'entendait pas.  
Il faudrait crever l'abcès, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Je repensais à Jacob ces soirs-là aussi. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis plusieurs jours, autant dire une éternité. Il me manquait cruellement. Son rire, son naturel positif, sa sérénité.  
Un soir, Charlie m'annonça que Billy viendrait plus tard dans la soirée pour regarder un match chez nous. Il me rappela également que le week-end qui arrivait était celui de ses « petites vacances ». Je reçus la nouvelle comme une bouffée d'oxygène. J'irais prendre l'air avec Charlie et j'espérais qu'Edward en profiterait pour aller enfin étancher sa soif. Je ne resterais probablement pas avec eux car la présence d'Edward, même si le respect s'était instauré depuis l'alliance des loups et des vampires contre les nouveaux-nés de Victoria, dérangeait tout de même un peu l'Indien.  
Vers 20h, j'étais dans ma chambre à attendre qu'Edward vienne me chercher pour m'emmener passer la soirée chez lui, quand j'entendis arriver la voiture qui devait amener Billy chez nous. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et vis Jake qui dépliait le fauteuil de son père et l'installait dessus avant de le confier à Charlie qui était sorti pour les accueillir. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et j'eus envie de descendre en courant le saluer et discuter un peu avec lui. A ce moment, comme il remontait dans sa voiture, il leva les yeux vers moi. Il esquissa un sourire, puis un signe de la main qui était un salut mais qui aurait tout aussi bien pu vouloir dire « OK, te dérange pas, reste là où tu es, je m'en vais de toute façon ». Je répondis à son geste, aussi amicalement que je le pus, mais je devais avoir un visage totalement décomposé car Jake me fixa un moment. J'avais toujours tellement de plaisir à regarder son beau visage brun encadré de ses cheveux si noirs. J'avais presque oublié comme ses yeux étirés vers ses pommettes étaient vraiment semblables à ceux d'un loup. Jacob avait un regard extrêmement impressionnant.  
Je me reculai soudain pour disparaître à sa vue et je l'entendis claquer la portière. Il ne démarra pas tout de suite pour autant et je perçus alors le bruit d'un autre moteur, que je connaissais bien. Edward arrivait. La seconde voiture s'arrêta devant chez nous. Aussitôt, j'entendis Jacob mettre le contact. Il préférait éviter Edward, vraisemblablement. Je revins vers la fenêtre. Comme la voiture de Jacob reculait pour partir, je vis Edward s'en approcher. Sa main se posa sur la portière et j'entendis les pneus crisser. Avait-il retenu la voiture ? Furieux, Jacob lui lança un regard noir avant de baisser la vitre. Edward se pencha un peu en avant. Il adressa quelques mots dont je ne pouvais rien percevoir à l'Indien, et lorsqu'il se recula, je vis que le visage de Jacob exprimait un grand trouble. Puis sa voiture repartit en arrière et disparut au bout de la rue. Edward m'aperçut et me fit signe de le rejoindre.

« Tu as parlé à Jacob ?, demandai-je d'un ton qui tentait de ne pas être inquisiteur alors qu'Edward nous conduisait chez lui.  
_ Oh, oui, pour dire bonjour, être poli. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un moment. Il a l'air d'aller très bien. »  
Edward se moquait décidément de moi.  
« C'est pour être poli que tu as retenu sa voiture ?  
_ Décidément, rien ne t'échappe… J'aime bien lui montrer… que je suis le plus fort.  
_ Ah ? »  
Cette dernière remarque me cloua le bec.  
Cependant, alors que nous nous arrêtions devant la villa, il reprit comme si notre conversation n'avait pas cessé :  
« Et toi, cela fait un moment que tu l'as pas vu aussi, tu devrais peut-être retourner un peu à La Push… il ne te manque pas ? »  
Je ne savais pas si cette question était aussi simple qu'elle en avait l'air.  
_ Non, mentis-je, et puis j'ai parlé à Jacob quand il était entrain de se remettre, j'ai bien vu qu'il allait bien, cela me suffit…  
_ Et de quoi aviez-vous parlé au fait ? »  
C'était bien le moment de demander ! Comme si j'allais pourvoir expliquer ça en deux mots…  
_ De… plusieurs choses… je…  
_ J'ai toujours… du mal… à vous imaginer ensemble tous les deux, Bella, tu sais… »  
Edward avait attrapé mon bras et son regard en disait long. Décidément, ce n'était pas le moment de lui avouer la promesse que j'avais faite à Jake. Ce n'était jamais le moment, ces temps-ci.  
Nous pénétrâmes dans le salon, tout était étrangement silencieux et obscur.  
« Il n'y a personne ?, demandai-je.  
_ Non, Esmé, Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett sont sortis pour la soirée. Ils ont eu envie de faire un tour en ville. Ils reviendront un peu plus tard.  
_ Ah… »  
Pourquoi, soudain, me sentis-je aussi peu rassurée ?  
« Oh, je dois te dire… Charlie m'a rappelé tout à l'heure qu'il comptait sur moi après-demain : il a pris trois jours de congé et il voudrait que nous allions camper un peu ensemble. Il y tient vraiment… et moi aussi, m'excusais-je presque.  
_ C'est sans doute une bonne idée, répondit-il un peu tristement. Tu n'as pas l'air très… en forme en ce moment. Ma compagnie ne te vaut rien. Tu sais… j'ai bien conscience d'être exécrable. J'en profiterai pour aller… chasser, de mon côté. Carlisle a insisté aujourd'hui… »  
Ainsi je n'étais pas la seule à avoir remarqué combien Edward était à bout.  
« Bien, fis-je un peu plus détendue. Que faisons-nous ?  
_ Que veux-tu faire ?... Il fait si chaud… Veux-tu aller marcher un peu ?  
_ Pourquoi pas. »  
Nous quittâmes la villa par la terrasse qui donnait sur un sentier s'enfonçant dans la forêt. La nuit était claire. Marcher était une bonne chose, rester active me permettait de ne pas trop réfléchir. Le chemin descendait, serpentait. Nous ne parlions pas. Je respirais l'odeur vive de la mousse et de la terre humide. Je percevais le craquement des petits cailloux sous mes pas. C'est alors que je remarquai que je n'entendais absolument pas Edward. Pourtant, il marchait juste derrière moi, mais il ne produisait aucun bruit et son déplacement était totalement silencieux. Je me retournai, son ombre se découpait dans la pâle lueur nocturne. Il me regardait, il avait l'air captivé.  
« Qu'y a-t-il ?, demandai-je.  
_ Rentrons, veux-tu, répondit-il un peu brusquement, je ne me sens pas très bien.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ?  
_ C'est… l'ambiance. Le murmure de la forêt, en cette saison où tout s'agite et frémit en permanence, et puis… je suis dans ton sillage. »  
Je lui pris la main et nous fîmes demi-tour.  
« Viens, dit-il en arrivant sur la terrasse, je vais essayer quelque chose de plus… civilisé. »  
Il m'entraîna à l'étage, sans allumer aucune lumière pourtant. Arrivés dans sa chambre, il ouvrit en grand une des baies vitrées et gratta une allumette. Une ribambelle de petites bougies s'illuminèrent les unes après les autres le long d'une fine étagère qui courait sur le mur.  
« Oh, c'est très joli !, m'exclamai-je. »  
Edward mit un CD dans le lecteur. C'était un album des années cinquante. Une voix reconnaissable, entre toutes, de femme noire au bord du précipice. La musique emplit l'espace.  
Je m'assis sur le lit, Edward se tenait près de la fenêtre. Pourquoi étions-nous si mal à l'aise ? Comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas et que notre présence en ce lieu, si intime et romantique était une erreur.  
Au bout d'un moment, Edward s'approcha de moi.  
« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, dit-il en posant sa main fraîche sur ma nuque. Et je me suis dit que… peut-être, ton rêve… était bien une sorte de guide.  
_ Que veux-tu dire ?  
_ Et si ce que tu as vu était… envisageable ? Si Carlisle… se trompait ?  
_ A quel sujet ? »  
Je ne savais que trop ce qu'il voulait dire.  
« Si j'étais capable… je me connais. Carlisle ne sait pas tout, il le dit lui-même. Tu serais satisfaite n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Je suis satisfaite, Edward.  
_ Tu ne pourras jamais me faire croire ça, Bella, souffla-t-il en secouant piteusement la tête. Tu dépéris à vue d'œil comme une fleur sans eau. Je suis convaincu que tu m'aimes, mais j'ai si peur… si peur de te perdre.  
_ Pourquoi crois-tu que tu vas me perdre ? »  
Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Je l'avais trop vu faire ce geste ces derniers temps. Il me donnait l'impression de lutter contre lui-même, comme s'il devait prendre une abominable décision et ne pouvait s'y résoudre.  
« Et si… je ne t'attire plus une fois que tu seras devenue vampire, Bella ? (je voulus protester mais il m'en empêcha) Tu ne seras plus sous mon emprise comme tu l'es, sans t'en apercevoir, en étant humaine. Je ne t'intéresserai plus, peut-être. Tu auras perdu la vie… pour rien.  
_ Et que se passera-t-il, demandai-je à mon tour -et je me rendis compte combien cette question m'avait longtemps pesée-, si je ne t'attire plus moi-même une fois que tu auras bu de mon sang ? Une fois qu'il sera devenu froid dans mon nouveau corps de statue parfaite, une fois que l'alchimie qui nous lie aura disparu ? Quand le venin aura fait son effet… je ne serai plus cette peau chaude, ce liquide qui court dans mes veines et chante pour toi comme l'a dit Aro… Rencontreras-tu une autre humaine qui t'ensorcellera de la même manière ?  
_ Et toi, Bella, rencontreras-tu un humain qui te ravira à moi irrépressiblement ?  
_ Je suis convaincue que je t'aimerai toujours, Edward. C'est toi que j'aime, pas ce que tu es. Je t'aurais aimé si tu avais été humain.  
_ Nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés, si j'avais vécu ma vie d'humain, Bella. Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier le sort ou le maudire pour cela.  
_ Je crois… que les choses sont comme elles doivent être.  
_ Carlisle dit que ce qui nous arrive est vraiment très rare, que l'amour subsiste, après… différemment.  
_ Différemment ?  
_ Oui. »  
Je comprenais que notre passion était telle parce que nos natures ne pouvaient pas, ne devaient pas s'accorder. Et que nous les forcions, pourtant, depuis des mois. Depuis des mois, nous allions contre la nature. Nous foncions à la catastrophe, mais le miracle était permanent.  
« Cela n'aurait pas été plus difficile si tu avais été un Montaigu et moi une Capulet, dis-je dans un soupir.  
_ Cela aurait été plus simple !, s'exclama Edward. Eux, au moins, ont pu s'aimer… entièrement. »

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques longues minutes, considérant le malheur de notre amour qu'emportaient les notes de la voix merveilleuse égrainant sa mélodie. Une main invisible serrait mon estomac et s'étendait progressivement dans ma gorge. Je posai ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward. Oh, j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir déposer ce poids que je portais, que je traînais partout avec moi depuis si longtemps ! Edward étendit le bras et me serra contre lui. Il sentait merveilleusement bon. Il était si tendre, si délicat. Sa souffrance me le rendait si proche ! Imperceptiblement, sa main descendit dans mon dos et son visage s'approcha du mien. Il m'embrassa, désespérément. Il fallait que nous puissions nous aimer comme nous étions : moi, une humaine, lui, un vampire, et peu importait ce qu'il adviendrait.  
Sa main caressait mon épaule, la bretelle de mon débardeur glissa. Il embrassa mon cou. Il me touchait du bout des doigts, comme s'il essayait de ne pas me blesser. Je pris sa tête dans mes mains, mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il m'allongea. Sa main fit glisser la fermeture éclair de mon jean, remonta sur ma taille, je suffoquais. Il en fallait peu, dès qu'Edward commençait à me toucher pour que je perde la tête. Je remontai son t-shirt, passai mes mains sur sa poitrine, une de mes jambes se replia sur sa taille. Sa main descendit entre mes cuisses, alors que sa bouche embrassait mon cou et mon épaule. Mon sang se mit à bouillir et je sentis qu'Edward réagissait.  
Une de ses mains, qui tenait mon bras se serra soudain comme un étau. Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne, m'embrassant avidement et je me mis à flamber littéralement. Soudain, son autre main saisit ma cheville et il s'écarta violemment de moi, plongeant son visage dans l'oreiller qu'il mordit à pleine bouche en poussant un râle affreux et bestial. Je hurlai également car je venais de ressentir une horrible douleur au bas de ma jambe. Il tenait toujours ma cheville et j'eus l'impression qu'elle devait avoir été broyée.  
Je gémis de plus belle, me cambrant. Il revint à lui et me lâcha, effrayé.  
« Bella, Bella, dis-moi ce que tu as !  
_ Ma… cheville… ! »  
La lumière fut allumée, je le sentis soulever ma jambe mais je ne supportais pas d'être touchée. J'essayai de me calmer, cependant.  
« Je vais chercher de la glace », dit-il.  
Je me relevai peu à peu, craignant de constater les dégâts. Heureusement, mon pied avait l'air d'être toujours attaché à ma jambe. A ce moment, je ressentis également une douleur au bras : l'empreinte des cinq doigts de la main d'Edward s'y voyait très nettement, légèrement violacée.  
Derrière moi, l'oreiller éventré avait répandu un nuage de plumes. Cette image-là, je l'avais déjà vue dans mon rêve clairvoyant, mais les circonstances étaient tellement différentes !  
Il revint avec la poche de glace. En apercevant la trace de sa main sur mon bras, il eut une grimace écoeurée.  
« Je suis vraiment un monstre », siffla-t-il.  
Je ne savais quoi lui répondre. J'étais choquée par la douleur que je ressentais, physiquement bien sûr, mais surtout au plus profond de mon être. Une déchirure cuisante. Je venais d'être abominablement arrachée au plus beau moment de ma vie.  
Il appliqua la glace sur ma cheville, ce qui me fit hurler à nouveau.  
Edward s'avança vers la fenêtre.  
« Les autres arrivent, annonça-t-il. Je vais demander à Carlisle qu'il t'examine. »  
Presque honteuse, je réajustai mon débardeur, mon jean, mes cheveux. Je me sentais ridicule.  
Carlisle décréta que la blessure n'avait pas l'air grave, ma cheville n'avait pas vraiment gonflé même si elle était violette, mais il souhaitait m'amener aux urgence pour faire une radio. Je le vis interroger Edward du regard, s'inquiétant de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir après ce nouvel échec évident. Son fils baissait les yeux, ne chercha aucune explication superflue et je fus conduite à l'hôpital. Une demi-heure après, Charlie débarquait, l'air de quelqu'un qu'on vient de tirer précipitamment du sommeil, prévenu par Esmé.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
_ Je suis tombée, comme d'habitude. »  
J'avais pris soin de mettre ma veste pour qu'il ne voie pas la marque qu'avait laissée la main d'Edward sur mon bras.  
« Oh, Bella, avait pesté Charlie aussi inquiet que déçu, quel dommage pour ce week-end ! »  
Je m'en voulais réellement de lui avoir gâché un projet auquel il tenait tant. Charlie méritait de prendre un peu de bon temps. Mon regard contrit chercha celui d'Edward qui se leva immédiatement.  
« Charlie, intervint-il, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de vous dire cela mais… Bella m'a parlé de votre week-end et… justement, nous allions camper également, avec mon père ».  
Le docteur Cullen acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Charlie leva vers lui des yeux embrumés. Soudain il comprit.  
« Non, ce n'est pas grave, Bella ne va pas rester seule…  
_ Apparemment, rien n'est cassé, reprit Edward, et avec quelques calmants, elle pourra même marcher un peu d'ici deux ou trois jours. Et… je suis sûr qu'elle se débrouillera très bien. Ma mère pourra passer l'aider si besoin est.  
_ Papa, fis-je vraiment désolée, tu devrais te faire plaisir et ne pas penser à moi pour une fois, je suis une idiote qui ne sait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre. »  
J'étais reconnaissante à Edward d'avoir proposé cette alternative. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille se nourrir, de toute façon, et je savais que les Cullen sauraient se montrer parfaitement humains en présence de mon père. Ils auraient toute la nuit pour répondre à leurs propres besoins.  
« Je ne sais pas, répondit Charlie, je vais y penser en tout cas. »  
Après que Carlisle m'ait administré de quoi me calmer pour la nuit (je le soupçonnai de forcer un peu sur la dose, plus que ma blessure physique ne le nécessitait, du moins) et fourni une ordonnance pour les jours à venir, Charlie me ramena à la maison.  
Si je n'avais été assommée par les antalgiques, j'aurais sans doute pleuré toute la nuit. Edward ne me rejoignit pas et je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte, en pensant que je ne le reverrais peut-être jamais plus.


	7. Trois jours, Three days

Chapitre 7 : Trois jours/ Three days

Pourtant, Edward revint le lendemain, après le déjeuner.  
Charlie était tout spécialement rentré pour voir comment j'allais et il était passé chercher de quoi manger. Il m'avait aussi apporté les béquilles de Jake : Billy les lui avait aimablement proposées quand il avait appris mon « accident », en appelant Charlie dans la matinée pour lui glisser encore quelques commentaires au sujet du match de la veille. Jacob ne les avait sans doute même pas utilisées, lui ! Grâce à elles, je pus me déplacer plus aisément qu'à cloche-pied. Ma cheville était beaucoup moins douloureuse. Je pouvais poser le pied, mais pas encore m'appuyer dessus. Effectivement, la blessure était superficielle. Cependant, elle avait pris une vilaine couleur bleutée. Il faisait chaud, je tenais pourtant à garder un gilet afin que Charlie n'aperçoive pas l'empreinte des doigts sur mon bras qui avait tendance à devenir bleue elle aussi. Je me demandais combien de temps elle allait rester visible. Je m'étais morfondue toute la matinée. Heureusement, aucun rêve n'était venu me perturber davantage cette nuit-là et j'appréhendais d'en faire bientôt un nouveau. Carlisle m'avait expliqué que le premier avait sans doute été provoqué par des traumatismes et je venais d'encaisser une bonne dose de stress supplémentaire ces derniers jours. Charlie remarqua ma mine effondrée et voulut se montrer gentil, mais je sentais qu'il mourrait d'envie de prendre l'air.  
« Ecoute, Bella, je ne pense pas que partir sans toi…  
_ Je sais, papa, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ce sont tes seuls jours de vacances depuis si longtemps ! Il faut que tu en profites…  
_ Je voulais… qu'on fasse un truc tous les deux.  
_ J'avais compris. Moi aussi je voulais passer du temps avec toi… Tu penses pouvoir… refaire ça bientôt ? Avant la fin de l'été ?  
_ Faut voir… si c'est calme. »  
Je savais qu'il était vraiment déçu et j'en étais absolument navrée.  
On frappa et Charlie alla ouvrir.  
« Comment va-t-elle ?, demanda Edward.  
_ Pas trop mal. Mais comment s'est-elle débrouillée, bon sang ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, j'ai été… distrait, un moment, et c'est arrivé. Nous avons voulu nous promener…  
_ Quand même, ça fait beaucoup pour cette année ! »  
Il était vrai que je collectionnais les blessures en tout genres. En même temps, vu la situation, ça aurait pu être pire, et de loin.  
Edward avait une drôle d'expression. Son regard était noir comme la nuit et il évitait de trop lever les yeux ou de nous regarder en face.  
« As-tu besoin de quelque chose, Bella ?, demanda-t-il alors que nous nous étions installés au salon.  
_ Je ne crois pas.  
_ Tu… pourras rester seule quelques jours ?  
_ Oui, j'imagine. »  
Soudain, je repensai aux Volturi. Cette peur ressurgissait quand je m'y attendais le moins. Je savais que la menace planait, mais elle ne devait pas encore être mise à exécution. Alice l'aurait vu, sans doute. Elle aurait appelé. A moins qu'elle ne m'en veuille trop pour…  
« Je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?, insitai-je quand même.  
_ Non, bien sûr, avait répondu Edward d'un ton qui se voulait persuasif. Esmé se propose de venir te voir quand nous serons partis, demain soir si tu veux… Tu peux téléphoner. Elle sera ravie. »  
Je ne doutais pas de la générosité d'Esmé. Je hochai la tête.  
« Huit heures, demain matin, ça vous va Charlie ?, questionna Edward. »  
Mon père hésita une deuxième fois en me scrutant du coin de l'oeil. J'essayai de lui adresser un sourire encourageant qui lui fit lever les bras au ciel.  
« Bon, bien, accepta-t-il.  
_ Je vais y aller, alors, conclut Edward. Je dois préparer… des choses. Je te reverrai à notre retour Bella, dit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser, tout le monde sera plus… détendu alors. »  
Charlie ne pouvait percevoir l'allusion. Effectivement, j'espérais que les choses se poseraient un peu ensuite. J'avais besoin de plus de calme et d'un peu de temps pour… Oh, pouvais-je vraiment souhaiter _avoir du temps_ ?

L'après-midi passa lentement. Je tournais en rond. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose et je m'aperçus que j'avais du mal à supporter de devoir rester avec moi-même. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps ! J'écrivis un mail à Renée dans lequel je racontai mes nouveaux déboires, en essayant de bien insister sur le caractère anodin de ma blessure afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. J'essayai également de ne pas trop m'étendre en réflexions sur mon présent, ma relation avec Edward (même si je savais qu'elle aurait aimé quelques remarques : je ne lui dévoilais jamais rien, à son grand regret !), mon avenir proche ou lointain… En vérité, je ne pouvais rien lui dire et je voulais ne pas avoir à me poser trop de questions moi-même en réfléchissant à tous ces sujets. J'en avais assez de réfléchir. Le mail ne dépassait donc pas les cinq lignes, et je tentai de tricher en revenant à la ligne à chaque phrase et en sautant des lignes pour lui dire que je l'embrassais et que j'embrassais Phil, qu'elle me donne des nouvelles, etc… C'était tout moi, quand quelque chose me gênait, je le remplaçais par de l'espace ou du vide. Cette dernière réflexion manqua de me replonger dans l'introspection et je m'ébrouai afin de l'éviter à tout prix en me concentrant sur la relecture de mon mini-mail. Le résultat ne me sembla pas très honnête mais je décidai de me consoler en me persuadant que, pour Renée, ce serait mieux que rien.  
Cinq minutes après, j'étais en larmes. Je laissai passer le déluge, qui dura assez longtemps. Il m'apparut que je devais être réellement en train de déprimer. Quand l'agitation de mon esprit fut finalement étouffée et comme enrayée par la fatigue, je me rendis compte du gonflement gênant de mes paupières et de mon nez et décidai de réagir en prenant une bonne douche. Ensuite, j'allais me mettre à cuisiner un bon repas pour Charlie et moi, avec ce que je pourrais bien trouver dans la cuisine.  
Le contenu du réfrigérateur ne me laissa pas beaucoup l'espoir de parvenir à concocter quoi que ce soit, mais en ouvrant le congélateur, je découvris qu'il restait du poisson que Charlie et Billy avaient ramené lors de leur dernière partie de pêche. J'arriverais donc à faire quelque chose, avec quelques aromates…  
Charlie fut vraiment ravi et je me sentis un peu soulagée d'avoir pu me faire pardonner un instant de ne pouvoir l'accompagner le lendemain. Nous passâmes un moment agréable, et il me fit même la remarque, qui se voulait une plaisanterie, que le fait de me retrouver immobilisée n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, finalement.  
Quand il monta se coucher, je restai un peu au salon mais une nouvelle crise de larmes me vint. J'allai donc la noyer en faisant la vaisselle, à la cuisine, puis je montai moi-même me coucher après avoir pris un peu plus que la dose prescrite des médicaments ordonnés par Carlisle.  
Il faudrait absolument que j'arrive à m'occuper dans les jours à venir sinon ma raison risquait de chanceler tout à fait.

Le lendemain, je m'éveillai tard. Charlie était déjà parti et je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien. J'en profitai pour faire un peu de ménage, quelques lessives, mais je me retrouvai rapidement désoeuvrée. Alors que j'hésitais entre prendre quelques nouvelles de Jacob par téléphone, s'il voulait bien accepter de me parler, et me planter bêtement devant n'importe quelle émission télévisée, on frappa à la porte. C'était Seth Clearwater. J'étais positivement ravie de le voir. Il avait appris mon « accident » et venait constater par lui-même dans quel état je me trouvais. Il jugea que l'affaire n'était pas si terrible selon lui –quelle notion un loup-garou pouvait-il avoir précisément de la douleur ?- et qu'il ne fallait pas que je me laisse abattre. Sa désinvolture et sa joie de vivre me remontèrent rapidement le moral et j'en conclus que les Quileutes devaient posséder une énergie vitale débordante et contagieuse. Je m'étais toujours sentie tellement bien en leur compagnie ! Il m'apprit qu'il était invité à manger le soir-même chez Sam et Emily et me proposa sans façon de l'accompagner. Je n'étais pas très sûre que ma présence y serait tout à fait la bienvenue mais il m'assura qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Je résolus de profiter de l'occasion pour surmonter la réticence qu'il m'inspirait et parler à Sam. Je devais le remercier enfin pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Il m'avait retrouvée lorsque j'étais perdue dans la forêt et je ne lui avais jamais témoigné de reconnaissance adéquate. J'envisageai de préparer et d'amener un gâteau. Seth m'assura que toute nourriture était la bienvenue et serait honorée comme il se devait. Comme je ne pouvais conduire, il se proposa de repasser me chercher et je m'attelai à la tâche dès qu'il fut parti.  
Toute à l'élaboration de mon cake au chocolat, je me demandais si Jacob serait présent et si Leah ne serait pas trop désagréable. J'avais de la compassion pour elle, malgré son caractère vif et sa répugnance viscérale pour tout ce qui touchait aux vampires. Mais elle ne serait sans doute pas là… A quel point un être humain était-il capable d'endurer la présence de deux êtres dont l'amour irrépressible avait ruiné toutes ses espérances et lui jetait constamment à la figure son propre abandon et sa solitude ? Non, elle ne serait pas du repas. Je me demandai, d'ailleurs, s'il ne fallait pas prévenir Jacob de l'invitation que m'avait lancée Seth.

Je n'avais toujours pas résolu la question quand ce dernier vint me chercher. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ait bien le droit de conduire, mais Charlie étant loin… Au moment de pénétrer chez Sam, je plaçai mon gâteau bien en évidence au-devant de moi, un peu comme une offrande, et je passai l'épreuve. Sam balaya mon visage de son regard naturellement méfiant mais son expression se détendit et il me souhaita la bienvenue. Avais-je l'air de mériter qu'on me prenne en pitié ? Je devais peut-être avoir plus mauvaise mine que je ne le supposais. Jacob n'était pas là, ni Leah, et je m'installai à la gauche de Sam de manière à pouvoir lui parler plus facilement quand l'occasion se présenterait. Quil débarqua quelques minutes après nous.  
« Jacob arrive bientôt…, aboya-t-il dès son entrée, il est reparti prendre une douche quand il a su… hé, mais vous êtes tous là déjà ? »  
Soudain, je me sentis comme une abeille dans un pot de miel. J'allais m'engluer. Je fixai donc mon assiette, mon cœur cognant dans ma gorge, attendant le moment où la porte allait s'ouvrir à nouveau. L'attente ne fut pas longue. Jacob avait encore les cheveux humides. Dès son entrée, ses yeux me cherchèrent et, quand il m'eut trouvée, un immense sourire illumina son visage sombre. Il s'assit à mon côté sans aucune hésitation. Visiblement, il était heureux de me voir. Il était moins compliqué que moi, décidément ! Le repas fut joyeux et bruyant. Je ne pouvais même pas parler à Jacob. Emily resta souvent à l'écart pour desservir et amener d'autres plats. Sam se leva également, pour l'aider, à plusieurs reprises, et je ne parvenais pas à l'aborder. Quand, finalement, elle eut porté mon gâteau, qui se retrouva en quelques secondes la proie de mains avides que le repas pourtant copieux ne semblait pas avoir rassasiées, elle se planta aux côtés de Sam, près de moi, et je vis l'immense Indien l'attirer à lui et poser sa tête contre son ventre. Alors, seulement, je remarquai l'arrondi qui se dessinait sous sa robe ample. Elle posa sa main près du visage de son compagnon et il l'embrassa. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. L'image était magnifique. Il n'y avait rien à dire.  
Mes yeux me piquèrent et je me penchai en avant. Que les bouches soient occupées à mâcher les dernières miettes ou que le geste tendre de nos hôtes ait imposé un peu de silence, le volume sonore avait baissé. Je glissai un regard ému à Sam et chuchotai à son endroit :  
« Sam… je voulais te dire merci, depuis longtemps. Je te dois beaucoup. »  
Il sourit.  
« De rien. Fais attention à toi. »  
Les chaises claquèrent, certains se palpaient l'estomac, assez satisfaits, en s'étirant.  
« Tu veux… sortir un peu ?, demanda Jacob.  
_ J'aimerais, mais je ne peux pas aller bien loin.  
_ T'inquiète. »  
Nous nous levâmes.  
« Tu t'occupes de Bella, Jake ?, demanda Seth comme nous approchions de la porte.  
_ Oui, je la ramènerai, bonne nuit les louveteaux. »  
Nous sortîmes sous les hululements offensés et quelques rires sympathiques.  
« Tu veux aller où ?  
_ J'aimerais bien voir la plage, mais… je me traîne.  
_ Je te porterai… qu'est-ce que tu vas pas inventer pour te faire transporter !, fit-il en désignant malicieusement ma cheville bandée.  
_ Mmmh, lui rétorquai-je en tirant la langue, ne te moque pas, j'ai mal.  
_ Beaucoup ?, s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.  
_ Non, là ça va. »


	8. Pleine lune, Harvest moon

Chapitre 8 : Pleine lune/ Harvest moon

Jacob me conduisit sur la plage de La Push. Il me porta quand il fallut traverser la longue bande de sable qui menait près de l'eau, puis nous nous assîmes sur une grosse branche de bois mort.  
« C'est bizarre, dis-je, le temps passe et rien ne change.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ C'est toujours aussi facile de passer du temps avec toi.  
_ Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue ces derniers jours…  
_ J'ai… été pas mal occupée. »  
Je lui racontai mon rêve, les impressions de Carlisle, sans entrer dans les détails. Je lui parlai des Volturi également, de la vision d'Alice, de son comportement étrange.  
« Tu crains vraiment quelque chose ?, me demanda-t-il, très sérieux.  
_ Ouais, j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Je voudrais tant arrêter de penser tout le temps, Jake ! »  
Le ton de ma voix devait avoir trahi mon désespoir plus que je ne l'avais souhaité.  
« Eh, Bella, ça va ?, demanda Jacob.  
_ Pfff, répondis-je seulement en prenant mon front dans mes mains. »  
Jacob passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter. Je regardai la mer. Le spectacle était magnifique. L'eau était calme. La pleine lune, haute dans le ciel, éclairait le paysage comme en plein jour. Un jour noir, blanc et bronze.  
« Charlie est parti camper, dis-je au bout d'un moment histoire de changer de sujet.  
_ Je sais. Tu restes toute seule ? Tu veux… venir chez nous ?  
_ Non, Jake, c'est gentil, mais il n'y a pas de raison.  
_ Comme tu veux. Enfin, moi je trouve que tu n'as pas l'air bien. Il me semble que tu as maigri, on dirait une brindille.  
_ Ah ?  
_ Oh, regarde ! »  
Il tira de sa poche un objet dans une housse sombre.  
« Billy m'a fait un cadeau. J'en suis resté baba. C'est tellement pas son genre, ces trucs.  
_ Mais c'est un téléphone portable !  
_ Une vraie horreur. Je le garde éteint tout le temps. Ces machins émettent des ondes insupportables.  
_ Tu… entends les ondes ?  
_ C'est vraiment affreux, ça me fait mal au crâne. Mais bon, au cas où… je peux appeler ou on peut m'appeler. Je pense que c'est surtout pour ça que Billy me l'a donné. Je crois… qu'il a eu peur, la dernière fois.  
_ Tout le monde a eu très peur, Jake. »  
Je le regardai. Il aurait pu mourir ce jour-là. J'avais tellement besoin qu'il reste dans ce monde pour pouvoir y rester moi aussi ! La lumière de la lune dessinait sur son visage des ombres vacillantes. Ses yeux brillaient, et leur couleur obscure avait des reflets verts, un vert émeraude de forêt. J'avais occulté la beauté de Jacob tant de fois ! Elle me frappait quand j'étais près de lui, ce qui était de plus en plus rare.  
« Je crois qu'Emily est enceinte, non ?  
_ Ah, oui, tu as vu ? C'est bien. Ils sont heureux. Moi, ça fait un moment que je le sais.  
_ Tu l'as vu dans l'esprit de Sam ?  
_ Non, c'est l'odeur.  
_ Quelle odeur ?  
_ Un jour, elle s'est mise à sentir vraiment… le lait.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Ouais, une odeur de lait bizarre, un lait chaud au miel.  
_ Non ! »  
Je ris. Ces loups avaient vraiment des perceptions étranges.  
« Dans mon rêve, ajoutai-je au bout d'un moment, on m'expliquait que tu… que vous n'étiez pas de vrais loups-garous.  
_ Ah bon ?, il n'avait pas l'air très content de cette supposition, et que sommes-nous alors ?  
_ Des _Transformateurs_… qui pourraient tout aussi bien se changer en n'importe quel autre animal. Il paraît que les vrais loups-garous ne se métamorphosent qu'à la pleine lune et sont des brutes incontrôlables, ce qui n'est vraiment pas votre cas.  
_ Arriver à nous contrôler est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît, surtout au début… mais cette théorie est intéressante. Il faudra que j'en parle à Sam. »  
Je revis le visage lacéré d'Emily, toujours si belle pourtant. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.  
« Et Leah ? Comment prend-elle la situation ?  
_ Leah ? Elle s'en fiche complètement aujourd'hui.  
_ Ah bon ?  
_ Ouais, elle s'est imprégnée il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.  
_ Vraiment ? De qui ?  
_ Un gars qui vient d'arriver chez une famille de la réserve. De New-York. Ce sont les seuls parents qu'il lui reste, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Il est un peu perdu : il s'est séparé de sa femme, je crois, et il a deux petits enfants.  
_ Oh, c'est pas simple.  
_ Non, rien n'est simple. Il est assez sauvage mais tu le verrais quand il regarde Leah ! Il doit sentir… elle sera la plus passionnée et la plus attentive des compagnes. Il a presque peur… il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour refaire confiance à une femme, j'imagine. »  
Je secouai la tête. Amusée, je visualisai Leah la Sauvage dormant devant sa porte.  
« Et j'espère que ça va arriver vite, ajouta Jacob en s'esclaffant. C'est absolument insupportable d'avoir à entendre ses pensées en ce moment ! Les filles… peuvent être pires que nous ! Nous évitons même de nous transformer en même temps qu'elle pour ne pas avoir à subir… cette obsession.  
_ C'est quand même bizarre votre histoire d'imprégnation. Un jour, on aime quelqu'un et d'un coup… c'est comme si rien n'avait jamais existé. D'un autre côté, c'est pratique… pas besoin de réfléchir.  
_ Oui, c'est l'évidence. Il n'y a pas à réfléchir de toute façon, car il n'y a pas de choix possible.  
_ Pas de choix ?  
_ Eh non. »  
La chaleur de Jacob m'enveloppait comme une bulle protectrice. Il y avait quelque chose de réellement intense qui se dégageait de lui et faisait fondre mon cœur gelé dans ma poitrine. Quelque chose de réellement animal, puissant, magique et naturel à la fois.  
Je pris sa main immense dans laquelle la mienne disparut aussitôt qu'il l'eut refermée. Son bras passé sur mes épaules se resserra un peu et sa main pressa mon bras. Je sursautai.  
« Je t'ai fait mal ?  
_ C'est rien, j'ai un peu mal au bras aussi.  
_ Enfin, Bella, que t'est-il arrivé ? »  
Quel dommage ! Je ne pourrais pas en supporter davantage. Pas ce soir.  
« Tu veux bien me ramener Jake, maintenant ? S'il-te-plaît. »  
Je pensais qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il se contenta de me regarder, se leva et m'emporta quasiment aussitôt. Avais-je vraiment eu envie de partir ?

Une fois arrivés devant chez Charlie, Jacob se proposa de rester avec moi et de dormir sur le canapé si je voulais. J'hésitai une seconde, mais je sentais que je ne pourrais pas constamment éviter tout ce qui était fâcheux ou problématique en restant près de lui trop longtemps. Il insista pour que j'enregistre son numéro dans le répertoire de mon téléphone portable au cas où je ne me sentirais pas bien et il partit.  
Je me douchai puis me mis au lit. Je me sentais incroyablement vide. Cette soirée, très agréable au demeurant, m'avait rendue triste, comme si quelque chose m'échappait irrémédiablement. Je me tournai et me retournai. Alors, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de prendre mes médicaments. J'allais devoir retourner à la salle de bain. Avant cela, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, l'ouvris, pour regarder la lune encore une fois. Je m'accoudai au rebord.  
Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, ma vie était une catastrophe. J'étais une vraie plaie pour tous ceux qui tenaient à moi. Un moment, je me demandai si je ne devrais pas partir, tout quitter, tout laisser derrière moi et tenter d'oublier. Je pouvais le faire, là. Personne ne me retiendrait.


	9. Seule, Alone

Chapitre 9 : Seule/ Alone

C'est alors que je le vis. Petit point blanc brillant, juste sous la lune. Mais beaucoup plus près qu'il n'y paraissait. Il descendait, assez lentement, puis fila sur le sommet des arbres au loin et disparut soudain. Tout mon corps tendu suffoqua. Vampire. J'en étais sûre, la forme était longue, et cette façon de se déplacer… Qui était-ce ? Démétri ? Félix ? Je tremblais.  
Oh, mon Dieu, ils étaient revenus ! Et juste maintenant ! Ils allaient se débarrasser de moi si facilement ! Quelle aubaine ! Que j'avais été stupide ! Pourquoi Alice n'avait-elle rien vu ou rien dit ? Que pouvais-je faire ? J'étais seule, faible, si faible et si seule. Que devais-je faire ? Appeler Esmé ? Esmé n'était pas assez solide face à un de ces guerriers entraîné. Et s'il la tuait ? S'il nous tuait toutes les deux ? A nouveau, je scrutai la ligne des arbres.  
Soudain, la forme longue réapparut, plus à l'est, et stabilisa au sommet d'un arbre. Elle avait l'air d'être préoccupée par quelque chose qui devait se trouver au-dessous d'elle, dans la forêt, et que ne pouvais voir. La forme brillante fuyait, ça et là. Je ne pouvais la voir distinctement. Y avait-il une cape ? Un capuchon autour du visage ? Pourquoi le vampire n'attaquait-il pas s'il était là pour ça ? La terreur prit possession de tout mon être. Je fermai violemment la fenêtre, éteignis la lumière. A quoi cela servirait-il, face à une force surhumaine ? Où me cacher ? Où me terrer ? Mon odeur me trahirait où que je sois.  
Dans le lointain, j'entendis un hurlement rageur de loup. La meute s'était-elle lancé à la poursuite d'un intrus ? Etait-ce une hallucination de mes sens si malmenés ? Je m'emparai de mon téléphone. Jacob. Jacob me sauverait. S'il répondait. Si son téléphone n'était pas éteint ou s'il ne s'était pas changé en loup à l'heure qu'il était...  
Et puis, le temps d'arriver, il serait peut-être même déjà trop tard pour moi.  
Il y eut une sonnerie.  
« Allô ?  
_ Oh, Jake… mon Dieu, je hoquetais tant que je me demandais comment il pouvait me comprendre… il y a un vampire au dessus de la forêt !  
_ J'arrive. »  
Il avait raccroché.  
A nouveau, j'étais seule, prête à accueillir la mort de seconde en seconde. J'aurais voulu me liquéfier et m'incruster dans le plancher, entre les plinthes, là j'aurais été en sécurité. Je me recroquevillai dans un coin. Je ne voulais plus approcher de la fenêtre, j'avais trop peur d'y découvrir un visage blafard et exultant de plaisir sadique. Les secondes, le silence, me parurent une éternité. Si je survivais, si je survivais à ça… encore…  
Un coup sourd aux carreaux me fit hurler.  
« Bella ?  
_ Jake ! »  
Je rampai, ouvris. Il se métamorphosa avant même que j'aie fini mon geste et un loup énorme et hirsute bondit à l'intérieur. Je lui sautai dessus, m'agrippai à sa fourrure.  
« Oh, Jake…, je sanglotais, j'ai si… si peur… je l'ai vu, le traqueur ! »  
Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, mon visage enfoui dans la fourrure chaude, mon souffle entrecoupé de hoquets, puis l'énorme loup fondit entre mes doigts. Je sentis la peau apparaître, douce. Je ne le lâchai pas. Je ne le lâcherais jamais plus.  
« Bella, calme-toi. Je n'ai rien senti. Il n'y a pas de vampire dans le coin.  
_ Je ne suis pas folle.  
_ Je ne dis pas ça. Juste qu'aucun ne s'est approché d'ici. »  
Il voulut se dégager mais je le tenais si fermement qu'il me souleva en se relevant. Il me porta sur le lit.  
« Reste là !, gémis-je.  
_ Je reste, je regarde juste par la fenêtre. »  
Il s'approcha de l'ouverture, la lumière venant de l'extérieur découpait sa silhouette comme une ombre chinoise. Puis la lueur pâle de la lune glissa sur la peau de son dos. Jacob était nu. Il était venu vraiment vite, et dans la précipitation… Je fermai les yeux. En plus de ma peur, je fus submergée par une gêne si grande que j'en devins totalement confuse.  
« Je ne vois rien. S'il y avait quelqu'un, il est parti. »  
Il revint vers moi. Je me tournai vers le mur. Il alluma la lampe de chevet. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.  
« Jacob Black…, balbutiai-je, tu voudrais bien te couvrir… s'il te plaît !  
_ Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »  
Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait, je ne pouvais pas me retourner. Sa main chaude se posa sur mon bras et je compris. Il dessina la forme des doigts du bout des siens.  
« Qui t'a fait ça ?  
_ C'est rien.  
_ C'est… Edward ?  
_ Oui, il ne l'a pas fait exprès.  
_ Enfin, Bella, il te fait quoi au juste ? »  
J'hésitai à répondre. Son ton était dur et très inquiet.  
« Rien. Il ne me fait _rien_. »  
C'en était trop. Je fondis en larmes. Sa main restait posée sur mon bras, qu'elle caressait doucement comme pour en gommer les marques. Elle descendit sur mon poignet. Elle allait glisser, partir. J'attrapai sa main, fermement, et la retins.  
Alors il me prit dans ses bras, me relevant vers lui, me serra, me berça, plus tendrement que jamais. Mon esprit partit se réfugier, plus bas, quelque part dans la région de mon cœur, pour s'y reposer un peu, enfin.

Une forêt. Jacob Black _était_ une forêt. Il en avait tous les parfums. Une forêt immense, sombre, tiède et protectrice.  
Mes lèvres contre la peau de son cou, je humais pleinement cette odeur suave de bois de cèdre, de fougère, de menthe. Sur ma bouche, je sentais la chaleur de la terre au soleil, vivante, solide et tellement rassurante. Je ne tremblais plus. Quelle sensation étrange ! Si inhabituelle pour moi, et pourtant si familière.  
Je me sentais perdue... alors que tout était si naturel en cet instant que je cédai devant l'évidence. J'aimais Jacob. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Mieux que moi. Résister, continuer à me mentir était absurde.  
« Laisse-toi aller, Bella », chuchota-t-il.

C'est alors que je remarquai que mes mains étaient plaquées contre son torse, mes doigts enfoncés dans sa chair, dans une ultime tentative pour le repousser. Je relâchai la pression de mes mains, de tout mon corps tendu et désespéré de ma propre trahison. Mon esprit également cessa de lutter et les convulsions douloureuses qui l'agitaient s'évanouirent.  
Mes mains caressèrent avec hésitation son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules, si larges et douces. Ma bouche remonta sur son menton, glissa sur sa mâchoire. Il respirait doucement, mais il était extrêmement tendu. Il ne bougeait pas. Je m'étais tellement attendue à ce que, au premier signe d'abandon, il se jette sur moi, qu'il me fasse mal sûrement, qu'il soit brutal et maladroit, avide, comme le jeune loup qu'il était. Sa nature profonde était bien celle d'un animal, non ? Un monstrueux animal, qui plus est ! Un vrai monstre capable de mettre en pièces un vampire en un rien de temps, ou de défigurer une jeune fille à jamais dans une incontrôlable seconde d'emportement… Mais non, il était retenu, sans être calme pourtant. Et, sans doute… ému. Quel contrôle ! Décidément, je n'aurais jamais pu soupçonner à quel point Jacob avait évolué rapidement et, me semblait-il, de manière exceptionnelle pour ceux de sa race.  
Si tout était allé trop vite, j'aurais pu lui en vouloir, et j'aurais préféré cette solution. Au contraire, sa nature noble posait cet instant comme celui d'un choix, grave. Le moment était comme suspendu dans l'air tiède et moite de l'été, la tension palpable. Rien ne remuait dans la nuit.  
« Bella, ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi ».  
Ouvrir les yeux ? Je ne pouvais certainement pas.  
« Oh, mon Dieu, Jacob, ne… »  
Allais-je appeler au secours ? Si quelqu'un devait venir me secourir, c'était lui, comme toujours.  
« Bella, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît ».  
Je savais que si mes yeux s'ouvraient, la réalité s'imposerait à moi avec la nudité de Jacob, alors que je m'accrochais au rêve, au délire et à l'oubli, pour pouvoir me pardonner plus tard ce que j'étais en train de faire.  
Il se détacha un peu de moi.  
« Non, suppliai-je, ne… »  
Mes yeux s'ouvrirent par réflexe, face aux siens, dans lesquels je plongeai instantanément. Quel regard ! Le fond des yeux noirs de Jacob était bien vert, et une flamme vive y dansait, rougeoyante. Son visage d'homme, malgré son jeune âge, exprimait tant d'amour, tant de désir… si grave pourtant, presque douloureux. Je ne supportais pas de voir une expression de tristesse sur le visage de Jacob, si solaire, qui avait toujours été fait pour sourire, rire… fait pour le bonheur. Et j'étais la cause de sa douleur. Elle me déchirait le cœur et l'âme. J'allais encore pleurer. Il s'en rendit compte, ses sourcils se rejoignirent dans une expression inquiète, puis résignée, et presque mauvaise. Immédiatement, une alarme retentit en moi. Croyait-il que je le rejetais ? Souffrait-il déjà ? Encore et toujours, par ma faute.  
« Jacob, je… »

Alors, je le regardai. Entièrement.  
Toute ma peau piquait, brûlait. Je regardai Jacob et mon cœur battait à tout rompre.  
Il interpréta mal mon trouble, le prit pour du dégoût peut-être, se raidit, prêt à bondir comme il était venu, à travers la fenêtre ouverte. A cet instant, je perdis la tête et paniquai en hoquetant :  
« Oh, Jacob, tu ne comprends pas… tu es vraiment… magnifique. Et je t'aime… Tu es une des meilleures personnes au monde, une belle personne et… je… je te _désire_ vraiment… J'en suis malade…je… pardonne-moi… »  
Etait-il surpris ? Inquiet ? Soulagé ? Je ne le voyais plus. Mais je le sentis glisser doucement vers moi, dans sa nudité totale d'homme-loup à la nature vraie et entière, qui ne pouvait ni n'avait rien à dissimuler de son corps, comme de ses pensées. Il prit délicatement mes mains qui couvraient mes yeux humides, les passa autour de sa taille, s'approcha encore. J'étais à nouveau dans sa chaleur, si intense, si réconfortante, cette chaleur qui avait toujours chassé mes peines et mes angoisses instantanément.  
Il posa ses lèvres sur mes paupières. Sa bouche si chaude et pleine embrassa mes larmes, les effaça. Il embrassa lentement, très lentement mon front, mes pommettes, mon nez. Il embrassa ma bouche, et ma bouche s'ouvrit.  
Jacob avait une haleine brûlante et un goût de fruit sucré, comme un abricot. Un goût de métal, aussi, qui m'électrisa immédiatement. Sur ma langue, je sentais, furtive, la caresse de la sienne. Dans mon ventre, une tension se forma soudain, un peu douloureuse, qui me coupa définitivement les jambes. Ses mains étaient posées sur mes épaules, légères et fermes ; elles se coulèrent dans mon dos, remontèrent sous mon t-shirt… qui glissa au sol avec un bruit léger.  
Je frémis. La bouche de Jacob descendit vers mon cou et je soupirai. Je sentais sa main gauche autour de ma taille, l'autre hésitait sur mon ventre, du bout des doigts. J'avais si chaud !  
Je sentais sa respiration sur ma peau, dans le creux de mon cou, qui se faisait plus rapide, je percevais son trouble et mon désir s'intensifia. Mes mains se posèrent à leur tour sur sa taille, l'une remonta doucement vers sa poitrine, l'autre glissa sur ses reins. Je me collai un peu plus à lui, j'affirmai mon étreinte. Spontanément, il ouvrit sa bouche sur ma nuque -geste inconnu pour moi, qui avait été pendant si longtemps synonyme de danger mortel- et je sentis ses dents presser un peu sur ma chair (une fraction de seconde, je manquai d'avoir peur et faillis instinctivement me débattre) de manière parfaitement délicieuse.  
Sa main droite n'hésita plus et le bout de ses doigts remonta vers mon sein, l'effleura, hésita encore, revint, effleura à nouveau, et se posa délicatement mais fermement dessus. La tension que je ressentais en moi se changea en spasme, un spasme de plaisir qui me fit perdre tout contrôle. Je n'avais jamais pu me laisser aller à ce point, sans danger ou sans craindre d'être soudain rejetée. Pouvoir s'abandonner enfin, en toute confiance, était absolument merveilleux.  
Je dus gémir car Jacob tressaillit et me regarda. J'ignore à quoi je devais ressembler, mais ce qu'il vit lui plut sans doute car il me sourit soudain, de toute sa magnifique bouche entrouverte. Le soleil était revenu. Le plein soleil, _mon_ soleil, le seul qui puisse briller au beau milieu de la nuit. Mes mains se posèrent sur son visage, mon pouce caressa cette bouche adorable et généreuse que je connaissais si bien, que j'avais si souvent regardée en me refusant d'envisager que je pouvais l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, et souffla, lentement, comme quelqu'un qui cherche à calmer son affolement après un effort ou une forte émotion. Il tremblait un peu et je compris son émoi. Je fus bouleversée.  
Un instant, je me demandai s'il allait muter, si la colère, seule, le poussait à devenir loup, ou si d'autres émotions y parvenaient. Mais il sourit à nouveau, ses yeux se rouvrirent et j'y lus quelque chose d'indicible, qui me cloua sur place, une menace et une supplique à la fois.  
« Isabella Swan, me sembla-t-il entendre directement dans mon esprit, je vais… nous allons faire l'amour… parce que c'est ce qui doit arriver, c'est comme cela que les choses doivent être, et tu l'as toujours su. »  
C'était vrai. Alors je plongeai vers lui, m'enroulai je ne sais comment autour de son corps, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il s'allongea sur moi, ses grandes mains si chaudes descendirent sur mes flancs, glissèrent sur mes cuisses, emportant le bas de mon vêtement de nuit, et le peu de pudeur qui me restait. Ma cheville me lança un peu, mais c'était sans importance. Puis le corps de Jacob remonta à nouveau vers moi, ses mains sur mes genoux, mes cuisses, vraiment doux, attentif, presque trop car je ne savais plus où j'étais, je ne savais plus rien, si ce n'est que je le voulais, lui, collé à moi, contre moi, en moi, enfin.  
Il posa sa joue sur mon ventre, l'embrassa. Je caressai ses cheveux de jais, mes doigts palpant sa tête entre ses mèches épaisses et lisses. Sa bouche montait, rencontra un de mes seins, y resta un moment. Nouveau spasme, nouveau gémissement. Je m'arquai. Son visage s'approcha du mien.  
« Je t'aime tant, Bella », souffla-t-il. Pour lui répondre, je refermai mes bras autour de son buste et le serrai aussi fort que je pus, repliant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou, et je le sentis, en moi. Ma bouche s'était ouverte en une inspiration surprise et affolée, comme d'une personne qui se noie et cherche à retrouver l'air. Je connaissais cette sensation. Les vagues au bas de la falaise passèrent derrière mes yeux fermés, puis disparurent aussitôt. A nouveau, Jacob souffla profondément, très longuement, presque difficilement, comme s'il devait refouler un emportement dévastateur qui menaçait de le submerger. Se noyait-il lui aussi ? Lui qui m'avait sauvée, repêchée et tirée de l'eau.  
Je repliai mes bras autour de lui, l'un autour de son dos, l'autre sur sa tête, ma main dans ses cheveux. Il ne bougeait plus, respirait doucement, caressait mon épaule. Je me sentais… étrangement… comblée. Entière. Heureuse. Je caressai son dos. Ma main descendit sur ses reins. Encore un spasme. Assez différent cette fois-ci… beaucoup plus affolant… et qu'il avait ressenti aussi. Je fis comme lui : j'inspirai à fond puis soufflai longuement, pour évacuer un peu de ce trouble intense qui m'envahissait et tétanisait mon corps et mon esprit. Etrangement, j'eus envie de rire.  
Jacob se redressa un peu au-dessus de moi, me regarda. Le moindre de ses gestes provoquait au centre de mon corps des décharges exquises qui irradiaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale et filaient jusqu'au bout de mes doigts et de mes cheveux. Je ne pouvais plus respirer régulièrement. Je lui souris, l'attirant vers ma bouche. Son beau visage me rendit mon sourire et se baissa vers le mien, son nez caressa ma pommette, mon menton, une de ses mains se glissa sous ma nuque. Il m'embrassa, plus voluptueusement que jamais… et je perdis pied totalement, disparaissant dans l'oubli de moi-même, dans la vaste forêt, sombre, protectrice et embaumée -mon refuge-, fondant mon être entier, dans celui de Jacob Black.


	10. L'ombre, The Shadow

Chapitre 10 : L'ombre près de la fenêtre/ The shadow by the window

Je m'éveillai dans la nuit.

Instinctivement, je tâtonnai dans l'obscurité, à la recherche du corps chaud et rassurant de Jacob endormi à mes côtés, mais mes doigts ne trouvèrent rien. La place était vide.

« Il est parti, dit une voix feutrée qui venait du fauteuil installé dans l'angle près de la fenêtre et qui me fit d'abord sursauter avant que je ne reconnaisse le timbre –quoiqu'un peu métallique- d'Edward, il t'a laissé un petit mot ».

J'allumai ma lampe de chevet. La lumière pourtant douce qui en jaillit m'éblouit tout à fait, et il me fallut un moment pour que mes yeux s'habituent à l'éclairage. J'étais sonnée. Je regardai l'heure : quatre heure du matin.

Alors, je m'aperçus que j'étais nue.  
Immédiatement, je saisis le drap et me couvris.

« Laisse, commenta la voix d'Edward, un peu acide, depuis la pénombre du coin de la fenêtre, ce n'est pas… désagréable à regarder. »  
Comment osait-il ? Je fus submergée par la colère. Et une honte incommensurable suivit immédiatement.  
« Il dit qu'il est sorti… mais qu'il revient. »  
Il était assis, les jambes allongées. Un de ses bras, posé sur l'accoudoir, était plié et son poing soutenait son front. Il avait l'air las et très détaché, quoique le ton de sa voix trahissait une humeur un peu cynique. Ses prunelles luisaient.  
Oh, j'aurais voulu qu'il s'en aille ! Qu'il me laisse me déliter, seule dans la nuit. Que faisait-il là ? Il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à m'agonir, me piétiner… ou me tuer. Je le méritais, après tout.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »  
Ma voix était affreuse mais ma gorge était si serrée qu'elle avait eu du mal à sortir. Je saisis la petite feuille de papier posée à côté de moi.

_Bella,_

C'était l'écriture de Jacob. Le mot devait avoir été vite griffonné dans l'obscurité car je ne m'étais pas aperçue de son départ.

_Suis sorti un moment. J'espère que tu ne te réveilleras pas et que tu n'auras pas besoin de lire ce mot. Mais au cas où, sache que je reviens tout de suite. N'aie pas peur, rendors-toi._

_Je t'aime,_  
_Jacob_

« Ses amis loups l'ont appelé pour le prévenir que j'avais disparu, je suppose. Il leur avait demandé de me garder à l'oeil. De braves amis. Un peu jeunes, peut-être… ou pas franchement impliqués dans l'histoire, ce soir. Ils ont dû s'endormir. Ils l'ont appelé et il est allé voir. Il va revenir… vite…, poursuivit la voix basse et comme cassée d'Edward.  
_ Tu as lu le mot ?, demandai-je, et mon énervement me fit trembler, si bien que ma voix s'étrangla tout à fait dans ma gorge.  
_ Non, répondit Edward dans un souffle, je l'ai vu… dans sa tête, quand il l'a écrit. »

Quoi ?

« Tu étais là ? »  
Je me mis à envisager ce qu'il avait pu se passer et j'eus un frisson.  
« Depuis quand es-tu revenu ?  
_ Depuis… un bon moment. »  
Comment était-il si calme ?  
« En fait… presque depuis _le début_. Je suis arrivé après lui… je voulais l'empêcher… je n'étais plus d'accord. Mais il était trop tard… je t'ai…, il hésita comme au bord d'un gouffre, je t'ai vue dans son esprit et je me suis arrêté. »  
Comment ça « plus d'accord » ? Ces mots en disaient trop.  
« Tu… tu es resté ?  
_ Oui. Sur le toit.  
_ Non. Tu es resté dans sa tête ?  
_ Oui.  
_ TOUT LE TEMPS ?  
_ Oui. »

J'avais crié d'une manière affreuse, alors que lui était resté impassible et le regard vague, comme s'il n'était plus là mais perdu dans ses pensées. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi imperturbable ? Encore une façon de me torturer ?  
« Mais c'est abominable… », articulai-je dans une grimace tant mon estomac se tordait.  
Il revint à lui et me considéra comme s'il me découvrait. L'expression de son regard changea également.  
« Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de me faire quelque reproche que ce soit », répondit-il en plissant les yeux et, à son articulation, je compris combien il devait refouler de peine ou de colère.  
Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. J'avais tellement honte ! Ainsi Edward avait tout vu… tout ressenti ! Il savait tout ! Je n'aurais donc rien à lui avouer, rien à lui cacher.  
Après tout, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Mon humiliation était consommée.

Un long silence s'installa. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, alors que je sentais bien que je me désintégrais totalement de l'intérieur. Pourquoi restait-il là ? En silence, sans bouger ?

« Bella… ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie, reprit-il d'une voix douce et fatiguée, tu étais… si belle… tout était beau… et je n'aurais jamais cru que Jacob t'aimait autant… qu'il aurait été si… _bien_… Que c'était si puissant. Je n'aurais jamais pu penser que tu l'aimais comme cela, également. »  
Il avait l'air de vraiment penser ce qu'il disait : il était comme captivé, ses yeux regardant à travers le vide de la pièce les images fantomatiques que son esprit projetait et que lui seul pouvait voir. Et il me demandait de ne pas lui en vouloir, en plus ! J'aurais souhaité disparaître totalement.  
« Tu n'avais pas le droit de LUI faire ça, Edward. C'est du… viol. Il va être fou !  
_ Je sais. »  
A nouveau, une certaine amertume perça dans son timbre, teintée de souffrance, comme s'il constatait sa propre impuissance à suivre une conduite qu'il aurait jugée plus digne. Puis, après une pause, il siffla entre ses dents en se redressant brusquement :  
« Mais ça a été plus fort que moi… Je… je t'ai cédée à lui… pour un temps. Il n'aurait pas dû croire que ce serait sans aucune contrepartie. J'ai besoin de… J'aurais tant aimé être à sa place !  
_ Je ne t'en ai jamais empêché !  
_ Tout m'en empêche, et tu le sais très bien. J'en souffre… affreusement. »

Il souffrait donc. Tout le monde souffrait. C'était parfait.

Il y eut encore un silence. Edward se renfonça dans le fauteuil, brusquement abattu. Reposant son front dans une de ses paumes, il reprit, à nouveau fasciné :  
_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si… bon… si apaisant.  
_ Oh, arrête les commentaires !  
_ Je viens de changer totalement de point de vue sur Jacob. Je le prenais pour un animal dangereux au fond, j'avais peur pour toi. Il est sans doute… mieux que moi. Il n'a jamais cherché son plaisir. Il ne pensait qu'à toi, tout le temps, à la solennité de votre acte… Il a tout mon respect.  
_ Ton _respect_ ! Tu plaisantes ? »

En un éclair, il fut près de moi, assis sur le bord du lit. Je me repliai sur moi-même.  
« Bella, j'ai beaucoup pensé, je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu profites de ta vie, de ta nature humaine. Que tu la connaisses avant de la quitter, si tu le veux toujours. Tu dois le comprendre. Je suis prêt à m'arracher le cœur pour ça.  
_ Tu l'as fait exprès !, explosai-je. Comment as-tu pu ? Pourquoi veux-tu faire des choix à ma place, pourquoi me pousses-tu sans cesse à faire des choses que je ne souhaite pas spontanément ? Pourquoi compliques-tu tout, toujours ? Quel est le résultat ? Tout le monde est malheureux.  
_ Parce que je suis beaucoup plus âgé que toi, et que je sens très bien que naturellement… Jacob t'attire. Quelle chance il a ! Je sais… et même je découvre, encore davantage, l'affreux renoncement qu'il y a à devenir un vampire de son plein gré. Ne vois-tu pas que c'est une damnation ? Et ne vois-tu pas que, toi, tu ne choisis pas véritablement ? Qu'en tant qu'humaine tu ne peux tout simplement pas me résister parce que c'est comme cela que je suis conçu ! Que tu n'as pas ton libre arbitre quand je suis avec toi… Je ne pourrai jamais savoir ce que tu voudrais _vraiment_. Cette idée me torture en permanence. Et moi… moi de la même manière… je suis lié à toi, par ta vie, ton sang, qui m'obsède jour et nuit, qui me fait vibrer à chaque seconde. Je n'arrive pas à avoir les idées claires, à être raisonnable. J'en deviens complètement fou ! Tu ne comprends pas… »  
Sa main saisit la mienne, je tressaillis. Malgré ma colère, je le regardai. Il était si… angélique. Il s'était enfin nourri. Ses yeux avaient presque retrouvé tout à fait leur teinte fauve et leur éclat d'or.  
« Bella… ma belle… (ses doigts se posèrent sur mon visage, en suivirent la courbe depuis le sourcil jusqu'au menton et descendirent sur mon épaule), tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir tout à l'heure, de ce que j'éprouve en te voyant, là. Tu ne mesures pas l'effet que tu m'as fait et que tu me fais encore en ce moment. Il n'a aucun rapport avec ce qu'a pu ressentir Jacob, bien qu'il ait été intensément ému et que sa perception d'homme-loup soit très aiguë, parce que mes sens sont ceux d'un vampire. Quelque part, je suis heureux d'avoir ressenti cela, je n'en aurais probablement jamais eu l'occasion, sinon. »  
La douleur et la pureté de son amour irradiaient de son visage parfait, digne des plus beaux portraits jamais peints. Dans mon ventre, un nouveau nœud se forma, un peu douloureux.  
Il retira soudain sa main, se tendit, plissa le nez et leva vers moi un regard plus obscur, que je ne compris pas.

« Tu sens le chien mouillé et… tu saignes.  
_ Quoi ? »  
Je cherchai la blessure.  
Sans que je m'y attende, il arracha d'un geste si vif le drap qui me couvrait que je poussai un cri de surprise. Je vis le sang, petite trace allongée et vive sur le drap bleu pâle, et encore une trace sur le haut de mes cuisses… J'étais nue, devant Edward, pour la première fois. Et je saignais. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire ?

Il me regardait. Il n'arrêtait pas, c'était insoutenable.

Sa tête se pencha lentement sur le côté, il baissa le regard, puis, à nouveau planta ses pupilles d'ambre dans mes yeux. Son air se fit enjôleur, caressant, irrésistible. Etait-ce cela, l'ensorcellement que pratiquaient ceux de son espèce ? Un regard, et la victime offre tout ce qu'elle a à offrir ? Comme la souris pétrifiée devant le serpent. Le moucheron, prisonnier dans la toile. Je ne l'avais jamais vu le pratiquer sur moi de manière aussi ostensible, ou alors je n'en avais jamais eu vraiment conscience.  
J'étais assise sur le lit, les jambes repliées contre mon buste, dans une tentative involontaire et spontanée de me cacher un peu, comme je le pouvais, à son regard. Il saisit ma cheville valide, puis l'arrière de mes genoux, impérieusement, tira ; je glissai doucement à la renverse et il m'attira à lui.  
Comment faisait-il ? C'était tellement injuste. Ce désir incontrôlable que je ressentais…  
Il se pencha sur moi. Sa langue toucha mon genou. Non, il n'allait pas… Elle glissa sur ma cuisse.  
« Tu n'as… pas… le droit… de faire… ça… » Tu n'as pas le droit d'exercer ton pouvoir pour balayer Jacob de cette manière, pas après ce que tu as provoqué. Mais les sons qui sortaient de ma bouche n'avaient rien de paroles articulées.  
A ce jeu-là, Edward finirait par me mordre, j'en étais sûre. Et peut-être valait-il mieux pour tout le monde qu'il mette un terme à mon existence, enfin.  
Au lieu de cela, je sentis un plaisir intense monter doucement en moi, à mesure qu'il nettoyait le sang… qu'il me buvait… et lorsque, brusquement, il s'arracha à mon corps inassouvi, je poussai un cri de déchirement.  
« Jacob revient, déclara-t-il en vacillant comme s'il était ivre, il faut… que je disparaisse… »  
Et il avait disparu.


	11. Le pacte, The deal

Chapitre 11 : Le pacte/ The deal

Quelques secondes. Quelques secondes pour rassembler mes esprits.  
Je titubai jusqu'à la salle de bains après avoir arraché les draps du lit, et les fourrai dans la machine à laver. J'allumai l'eau de la douche, l'eau froide, et me collai dessous. Je m'effondrai, sous l'eau vive qui emportait mes odeurs, mes sensations, mes pensées.

Un moment après –je ne saurais dire si je restai longtemps prostrée dans le bac à douche- une main ferma le robinet.

« Bella, que s'est-il passé ? »  
Jacob me prit dans ses bras, me sécha, m'enveloppant dans une serviette, et m'emporta.  
« Où sont les draps ?  
_ Tachés.  
_ Ah.  
_ Je vais en mettre d'autres. »  
Est-ce que je tremblais de froid ? D'émotion ? De fatigue ?  
Jacob m'aida, et en une seconde je me retrouvai allongée dans un lit tout propre et sec. Contre un grand corps très chaud et tendre qui me serrait dans ses bras.  
« Je sens son odeur, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, il est venu ici.  
_ Oui.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
_ T'empêcher.  
_ Ah…  
_ Il est resté sur le toit.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Il a tout vu… dans ton esprit. Il a choisi de ne pas intervenir »  
J'avais débité tout cela comme une automate. Je devais lui dire. Plus personne ne cachait rien à personne maintenant. Il n'y avait plus rien à cacher.  
Jacob ne répondit rien. Il trembla cependant de rage et je m'attendis à le voir se métamorphoser, peut-être même à devoir essuyer sa colère.

« C'est pervers, déclara-t-il enfin. Mon intimité est vouée à être partagée par la meute, malgré eux, malgré moi. Mais là… exprès et en direct… il est fou.  
_ Non, il m'aime. Il m'a dit qu'il était… content de ce qui s'était passé. Que c'était…beau. »  
Silence. Jacob regardait le plafond. Que pouvait-il comprendre, lui si entier, aux sentiments contradictoires et à la manière d'agir compliquée d'Edward. Moi-même, je ne cernais pas toute la portée de ses actions et toute l'ampleur de ses émotions. Je n'en percevais la motivation profonde qu'après, après avoir dû subir leurs douloureuses conséquences.

« Oh, Jacob, que m'avez-vous fait ! Vous vous êtes entendus pour ça. C'est monstrueux. »  
Jacob tourna son visage vers moi. Il posa sa main contre mon front, glissa ses grands doigts dans mes cheveux. Il voulait que je comprenne. Très tendrement, il expliqua :  
« Trois jours… Il a dit que j'avais trois jours, Bella. Pour confirmer que tu m'aimais vraiment, pour… t'avoir à moi si tel était le cas et te prouver que tu aimes la vie, ta vie d'humaine. Il m'a juré que l'opportunité finirait par se présenter d'elle-même. Il avait l'air tellement déterminé. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire tout mon possible… Il n'y croyait pas réellement, je suppose. Peut-être qu'il t'aime vraiment… plus que lui-même. »

Jacob s'interrompit et considéra l'hypothèse.

« Nous sommes donc deux dans ce cas, poursuivit-il si naturellement que j'en frémis. Il m'a demandé de venir le rencontrer un soir. Il m'a expliqué que tu étais très perturbée, qu'il ne te quitterait plus jamais mais qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher ta vie. Il sait très exactement ce que je ressens, il m'a dit qu'il le respectait, pourvu que… je ne te fasse pas de mal. Comme si je pouvais te faire du mal, moi ! Alors que lui… Je me demande s'il aurait pu faire vraiment exprès de te… blesser un peu. Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable au juste. Il m'a dit que je te manquais, qu'il le voyait dans tes yeux et parce que… tu ne parlais plus jamais de moi. Je sais qu'il a vu Seth aussi. Et il a… dégagé le terrain. J'ai demandé à Quil et Embry de le surveiller au cas où… C'était assez gênant mais ce sont mes amis, mes frères. Ils n'ont pas été très efficaces sur ce coup-là je trouve, il m'ont dit que quelque chose a détourné leur...  
_ Je n'en peux plus Jacob, soufflai-je, mon visage contre son épaule.  
_ Tu dois _accepter_ de faire ce dont tu as envie, Bella, ce que tu sens que tu dois faire, au plus profond de toi. Tu dois arrêter de t'empêcher de vivre et te mettre en accord avec toi-même, comme j'ai essayé, moi, d'y parvenir ces dernières années, lorsque j'ai découvert qui j'étais vraiment.  
_ Je ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment ni ce dont j'ai envie, Jake, pleurai-je presque, ou plutôt si… je le sais très bien, c'est abject et inavouable. Je veux… tout. »

J'avais honte d'avoir déclaré cela, mais il avait raison, je devais arrêter de tricher avec eux… et avec moi, surtout. Ma raison en dépendait, ma vie en dépendait, puisqu'en luttant en permanence contre moi-même, comme je n'avais cessé de le faire, je n'étais jamais parvenue qu'à me rendre malheureuse et à faire souffrir tout le monde autour de moi.

Après un silence, j'ajoutai :  
« Oh, Jacob… tu m'as menti, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu as dit que tu ne t'étais pas imprégné de moi. Lorsque nous avons… fait… l'amour… tout à l'heure… j'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête (je devenais réellement folle !)… enfin bref… qui disait que c'était le destin. Que c'était comme cela que les choses devaient être.  
_ Une voix ? C'est étrange… Ben, disons que…, avoua-t-il un peu ennuyé, d'après les autres, je n'ai pas fait une imprégnation "traditionnelle". Apparemment, elle se serait produite avant que je transmute pour la première fois, quand tu es arrivée à Forks. Un coup de foudre puissance mille en quelque sorte, la première fois que je t'ai vue. Je me rappelle (il gloussa), j'ai failli tomber dans les pommes. Tu te rends compte ! Je me sentais stupide… N'empêche, ça y ressemble tout à fait. Tu vois, je peux tout endurer pourvu que je sois avec toi et je ne veux que ton bien. Je suis ton véritable… esclave. C'est comme ça que ça marche.  
_ Oh, Jacob, ne dis pas ça !  
_ Edward le sait très bien. Il l'a lu dans mon esprit il y a longtemps déjà, sans doute, mais il a toujours fait mine de l'ignorer et, apparemment, ne te l'a jamais dit. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que je voulais que cela vienne de toi, que tu ne te sentes pas prisonnière d'un genre de fatalité. Je dois lui être… reconnaissant pour cela, en tout cas. »

Les mots de Jacob étaient presque ceux qu'avait prononcés Edward un peu plus tôt.  
Une parole qu'il m'avait dite auparavant me revint également en mémoire. « Jacob Black conserve bien des secrets », avait-il affirmé un jour. Je n'avais pas fait attention alors. Edward et Jacob étaient beaucoup plus semblables que je n'aurais jamais cru, plus qu'ils ne le sauraient jamais eux-mêmes.  
Les bras de l'homme-loup m'entouraient tendrement, ses mains chaudes posées sur mes épaules, apaisantes. Je comprenais. Je comprenais tout. Il serait toujours là. Solide, protecteur, tendre, chaud et irrévocablement amoureux. Tant que je le voudrais, tant que j'en aurais besoin. Et j'en avais tellement besoin ! Il était mon âme-sœur, mon autre âme-sœur, et même si cette réalité était insupportable pour nous tous, c'était LA réalité. C'était comme si j'étais la terre, Edward la lune et Jacob le soleil. Dans cet univers, nous tournions tous les trois les uns autour des autres et changer cela c'était comme changer à jamais le visage du monde. Seul un cataclysme pourrait modifier cet équilibre fragile mais essentiel et, s'il se produisait, il n'y aurait pas de survivant.  
J'étais à Jacob, autant qu'à Edward. Ils étaient à moi, tous les deux. Qu'allions-nous devenir ? Oh, comment faire cesser les questions, comment mettre fin à la torture ? En acceptant, oui, tout simplement, peut-être…  
Je me serrai contre Jacob, épuisée, et m'endormis comme on s'évanouit, à bout de forces. Je rendais les armes.

La lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de ma fenêtre et la douce chaleur de l'été m'éveillèrent. En ouvrant les yeux, je découvris, face à moi, le dos de Jacob endormi. Ses épaules se soulevaient et s'abaissaient calmement. Quelque part dans un arbre, un oiseau chantait.  
Nous avions dormi ensemble. Il était allongé près de moi et profondément assoupi, abandonné. Peut-être rêvait-il… Je n'avais jamais connu cela. Un réveil auprès du corps d'un amant endormi. J'inspirai : la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps pénétra dans mes narines. J'y retrouvai ce parfum végétal et cette odeur de terre brûlante qui m'avaient saisie et séduite la veille. Je m'approchai, me collai à lui, mon visage contre sa nuque. Il frissonna et émit une sorte de grognement. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Mon bras libre s'enroula autour de lui. J'étais bien.

« Je rêve encore ou tu es en train de me faire un câlin ?, souffla-t-il d'une voix assourdie par le sommeil.  
_ Tu rêves encore !, gloussai-je en regrettant de l'avoir éveillé.  
_ Oh, eh bien, c'est un très beau rêve… je ne veux pas le quitter…  
_ Souhaites-tu que je t'assomme afin de te rendormir ? », m'esclaffai-je.  
Il se tourna vers moi.  
A peine éveillé, son regard était déjà vif et plein de malice.  
« Tu n'y arriverais pas. Et de toute façon, si tu es un rêve, dit-il avec une moue de provocation, tu ne dois pas te moquer de moi et faire seulement ce que je veux.  
_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit comme ça que fonctionnent les rêves…, répondis-je en repensant à celui qui m'avait tant agitée et perturbée quelque temps auparavant… les rêves font plutôt ce qu'ils veulent.  
_ Alors… fais ce que tu veux, Bella, mais sois gentille… gratte-moi derrière l'oreille. »  
J'explosai franchement de rire.  
« Mais tu es un vrai chien, Jacob, ma parole ! Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas attrapé une puce ? »  
Il rit également, pendant que mes doigts passaient derrière son lobe, et son rire m'enflait le cœur de bien-être.  
Puis il avança les mains, les posa sur ma taille et me souleva comme une plume pour venir m'allonger sur lui.  
« Bas les pattes, toutou, riai-je, et surtout ne me lèche pas la figure !  
_ Je n'en avais pas l'intention mais… maintenant que tu le dis… » Et il ouvrit lentement la bouche. Je poussai un cri parmi mes rires, voulus me débattre, impossible de lui échapper.  
« On ne maltraite pas son rêve comme ça, Jake, ou bien je vais me changer en cauchemar !  
_ Tu ne pourrais pas, même si tu essayais, rétorqua-t-il, tu es ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux au monde… »  
Je fondis. J'arrêtai de me débattre, le considérai avec émotion. Son visage redevint également plus sérieux, comme si nous venions de nous égarer, comme si, de manière insouciante, nous avions oublié pendant une minute que notre amour était grave et… tragique. Pour ne pas céder à la tristesse, je l'embrassai soudain. Tout doucement.  
Je devais lui montrer que je l'aimais. Il le méritait. Je devais respecter Jacob et ses sentiments aux profondeurs insondables et inaltérables.  
J'embrassai tout son visage. Un peu surpris, il me laissa faire, et je sentais que, progressivement, il s'abandonnait.  
J'embrassai son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine. J'embrassai tout le corps enfiévré de Jacob. Je voulais qu'il sache qu'il était aimé.  
« Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse, demandai-je d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion, si j'étais un rêve qui… pouvait exaucer tous tes désirs ?  
Il cligna des yeux, un peu confondu par mon audace.  
_ Viens-là », répondit-il en m'attirant à lui tendrement.  
Nous nous embrassâmes… puis nous nous fondîmes l'un en l'autre, à nouveau. Sans plus de retenue aucune. Envoûtés.

Pendant la journée, la nuit et la seconde journée qui suivirent, je fus presque parfaitement heureuse. J'avais décidé d'être à Jacob, d'être totalement à lui… puisque nous le voulions tous. Je me raccrochais à cette idée comme un naufragé à un débris de navire, même si une petite voix dans un coin de mon esprit me chuchotait que tout allait rapidement prendre fin. Les "randonneurs" rentreraient, et je ne saurais plus moi-même ce que je voudrais alors. Jacob aussi le sentait sans aucun doute, mais nous l'ignorâmes tous deux, du mieux que nous pûmes. Nous essayions de vivre, tout simplement.  
Je m'efforçais également de chasser l'idée qu'Edward était peut-être, à tout instant, _avec nous_, dans l'esprit de Jacob (s'il parvenait à se concentrer suffisamment ou s'il s'était approché de l'endroit où nous étions sans que nous en ayons conscience –j'ignorais au juste l'étendue de son pouvoir et sa volonté de s'en servir ou non en cet instant) et, alors qu'il paraissait soudain un peu plus sombre, il m'arriva quelques fois d'avoir l'impression que Jacob lui-même s'inquiétait d'être épié, jusque dans ses pensées les plus intimes. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Edward souhaitait, ce qu'il faisait ou ressentait. Je ne pouvais que m'obliger à ignorer cette pensée, qui revenait sans cesse cependant.  
Je cuisinai pour Jake, alors qu'il me regardait faire, énamouré, un plat de lasagnes géant et, le lendemain, un rôti avec un gratin de pommes de terre, qu'il engloutit en un rien de temps. Il m'aida à faire la vaisselle, nous nous battîmes avec la mousse et les torchons, nous riions… nous riions beaucoup. Trop, comme s'il fallait en profiter au maximum. Nous nous promenâmes un peu –ma cheville me lançait toujours- dans les bois où il me porta (beaucoup) lorsque je sentais que je ne pouvais plus avancer. Nous nous baignâmes dans une rivière où, bien entendu, je faillis me noyer après avoir glissé, de mon seul pied valide, sur une pierre moussue. Nous regardâmes un film d'action pendant lequel nous nous endormîmes tous deux enlacés sur le canapé… J'imaginais que cette vie aurait pu être celle de tous les jours, avec Jacob. Autant de bonheurs simples que mon corps et que mon esprit réclamaient comme l'on peut réclamer de l'air ou de la nourriture.  
Nous allâmes passer un moment chez Billy, qui ne demanda jamais à son fils à quoi il occupait ses journées -et ses nuits- mais qui nous regardait néanmoins avec une sorte de tendresse mêlée de méfiance, après nous avoir accueillis par un « Salut, les gosses ! » très détaché.  
Il me semblait qu'effectivement, nous étions des gosses. Nous étions redevenus des gosses. Des gosses qui faisaient une grosse bêtise, qui le savaient, et qui adoraient ça.  
Nous faisions bien semblant.  
Mais notre amour, lui, ne faisait pas semblant.  
Dans les bras de Jacob, je n'avais plus peur. Je ne pensais plus à toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur ma personne, aux Volturi, à cette silhouette que j'avais cru voir depuis ma fenêtre l'avant-veille et qui m'avait fait téléphoner à Jake en larmes… Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais existé que dans mon imagination ? Ou bien avait-elle été l'œuvre d'Edward ? Encore une manipulation pour me pousser… au-delà de mes résolutions. Je me jurai de le lui faire avouer, plus tard. Quand il reviendrait. Quand tout recommencerait comme avant. Car tout allait recommencer. C'était fatal…  
Avec Jacob, tout était simple. Il n'y avait aucune question à poser, aucune complication. Il suffisait de suivre son instinct. D'écouter l'animal en soi, d'agir selon la nature. Et c'est ce que j'avais décidé de faire pour l'heure car c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. C'était vital.  
Avec Edward… L'intellect tentait de contrôler chaque chose et le conflit avec le cœur était permanent. Tout se déployait en demi-teintes ou en coloris hyper contrastés. Tout était si captivant, subtil, intense et absolu aussi… Eternel.  
J'avais besoin des deux, me semblait-il. Et ils ne pouvaient se concilier.

J'en étais arrivée, malgré moi, à ces réflexions quand Charlie poussa la porte pour nous découvrir, sans aucun étonnement, affalés sur le canapé, devant une émission sur la vie des animaux en Afrique –que nous n'avions pas regardée car nous nous étions réconciliés tendrement après nous être battus à coup de pop corn- et nous étions très sages, car très repus.  
D'un coup d'œil, il avait remarqué les petits flocons blancs de maïs soufflé –en avais-je dans les cheveux ?- qui jonchaient le sol de la pièce, jusque dans les coins les plus improbables (il faudrait que je pense à les y dénicher quand je ferais le ménage !), et il avait soufflé, désolé, mais amusé au fond:  
« Je me demande quel âge vous avez, parfois. »  
La réalité me gifla soudain avec une violence terrible. Quel âge ? J'étais une femme à présent. J'étais irrévocablement changée. Mon père ne s'en apercevait pas, lui, et j'eus l'étrange impression de l'avoir trahi, en me trahissant moi-même.  
C'était fait. C'était fini.  
Finie l'enfance, finie l'insouciance. La vie était redevenue complexe, injuste et cruelle.  
Réelle.  
J'avais franchi une étape, je laissai des choses derrière moi. Une porte se refermait sur l'époque des espérances et des tentations irrésistibles de l'adolescence.  
A présent, je savais. J'avais vécu ce que mon corps et que mon âme de jeune fille humaine avait tant désirée. C'était ce qu'Edward avait voulu. C'était ce que mon rêve m'avait dit… J'eus comme un déclic.  
Et maintenant ?

Pour Jake, le rideau peint du monde idéal devait également se déchirer en cet instant, et il se raidit car il venait de voir Edward passer dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, portant quelques affaires de mon père à l'intérieur.  
Comme si de rien n'était, il s'approcha de moi, sourit, m'embrassa. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti depuis plus longtemps qu'une minute, mes yeux qui l'observaient le trouvaient toujours si… attirant, si fascinant, que j'en fus choquée.  
« Comment vas-tu, mon amour ?, demanda-t-il. »  
Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais tout, pensais-je. Mon estomac brûlait.  
Il salua Jake de manière tout aussi naturelle, en lui offrant une main tendue, dans un large sourire trop aimable. Jacob hésita. Mon père revint parmi nous. Alors le regard du Quileute se voila, il saisit fermement la main tendue.  
Je ne pouvais voir autre chose dans ce geste que la représentation du pacte qui les unissait.  
Merci et au revoir, aussi. Voilà ce que disait rudement cette poignée de main d'Edward.  
« Bon, j'y vais, articula trop clairement Jacob, le visage fermé. A plus, Charlie. A bientôt, Bella, me lança-t-il en posant sur moi un regard lourd. »

Et il sortit.


	12. Bonne nuit, Good night

Chapitre 12 : "Bonne nuit, douce dame..."/ "Goodnight, sweet lady..."

Je restai un moment sur le canapé, complètement paralysée, à fixer la porte par laquelle Jacob venait de disparaître. Pendant que Charlie rangeait ses affaires, Edward vint s'asseoir près de moi. Je n'osais pas le regarder, même si je savais que rien, absolument rien de tout ce qui avait pu passer par l'esprit de Jacob ne lui était peut-être inconnu. Il tendit la main, attrapa la mienne de ses doigts glacés. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il souriait. Comment pouvait-il me sourire ? Il se pencha vers moi :  
« Il faut absolument que nous parlions, murmura-t-il. »  
Comme ma bouche s'ouvrait pour lui répondre, il ajouta :  
« Tout à l'heure. Je viendrai te voir. Reste un peu avec Charlie. »  
En se levant, il posa un baiser sur mon front et sortit immédiatement.  
Qu'allions-nous bien pouvoir nous dire ? A quoi devais-je m'attendre ? Fallait-il que je me prépare à quelque chose ?  
Charlie revint bientôt, me tirant de mes réflexions.  
« Comment ça va, Bella ?, il regarda autour de lui, euh… Edward est parti ?  
_ Oui, il devait être fatigué, j'imagine.  
_ Fatigué ? J'en doute. Ces Cullen sont impressionnants. Nous avons fait de sacrées balades et ils n'avaient jamais l'air épuisés. Heureusement que le temps était un peu couvert aux heures les plus chaudes, ça m'a évité de perdre toute l'eau que mon corps contient. »  
Machinalement, je me levai et ramassai quelques flocons de popcorn.  
« Tu marches un peu ?  
_ J'appuie le pied en tout cas, pas trop longtemps.  
_ Bon, tant mieux. Ecoute… je crois que je vais encore avoir pas mal de travail cet été.  
_ Ah bon, pourquoi ?  
_ Dans la forêt… enfin… nous avons trouvé quelques carcasses d'animaux. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir été attaqués par des ours ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne voudrais pas que ça recommence comme la dernière fois… Tu n'iras pas te promener seule, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Juré. »  
Et j'étais bien persuadée de respecter cette promesse. Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer sur ce que Charlie racontait pendant tout le repas du soir mais, visiblement, il avait l'air très satisfait de ses petites vacances. Ainsi, il y avait sans doute bien eu d'autres vampires dans la forêt ces jours derniers. Des vampires qui s'étaient nourris d'animaux, cependant. C'était étrange. Il me tardait de pouvoir parler à Edward finalement, car j'avais besoin de lui raconter ce que j'avais vu moi-même et je ne doutais plus que là était le sujet qu'il voulait aborder avec moi.  
La soirée fut écourtée car Charlie était épuisé et je l'entendis bientôt ronfler à travers les cloisons. J'étais dans ma chambre, la fenêtre ouverte, assise sur le rebord, une jambe à l'extérieur. Une seconde, j'envisageai d'écrire à René. Lui parler de tout et de rien de manière anodine me donnerait l'impression d'être un peu proche d'elle. Pourquoi me sentais-je soudain le besoin si fort de me rapprocher de mes parents ? De passer du temps avec eux, d'échanger, de leur dire que… je les aimais ? J'avais frôlé la mort de si près ces derniers mois… je la côtoyais tous les jours.  
Soudain, l'air bougea près de moi, comme un souffle inattendu et je vis Edward à mes côtés. Je ne l'avais même pas aperçu traverser la pelouse ou grimper à l'arbre. Il s'assit près de moi, entièrement tourné vers l'extérieur. Il ne craignait rien, ayant une parfaite notion de l'équilibre et des réflexes absolument surnaturels. Son attitude avait toujours eu quelque chose d'elfique, comme Alice, mais de manière plus virile bien entendu. En cet instant, peut-être parce qu'il était ainsi suspendu et que la nuit nous baignait, il m'évoqua Puck, l'espiègle serviteur d'Oberon du _Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté_.  
« Bonsoir, Robin Goodfellow, fis-je avec un demi-sourire un peu las.  
_ Bonsoir Ophélie, répondit-il d'une voix douce. »  
Je considérai la référence. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait été abandonnée par celui qu'elle aimait, qu'elle avait perdu la raison, ou bien tout simplement pour dire que nous n'appartenions décidément pas à la même histoire ?  
« Tu crois que je vais… mal finir ?, demandai-je quand même.  
_ Oh non, c'est à cause des lys auxquels je t'associe toujours… et d'Arthur Rimbaud… Et toi, crois-tu que j'aie ramené la fleur d'amour-en-oisiveté ? »  
Je pris –peut-être avais-je tort- cette dernière question pour une sorte de reproche, très délicat certes, mais qui m'enfonça une aiguille chauffée à blanc dans le cœur.  
« Charlie m'a parlé des animaux que vous avez trouvés.  
_ Oui, je m'en doute, il était très inquiet. Nous le sommes aussi. Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'œuvre de vampires, en tout cas pas de vampires… ayant toute leur raison.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Ils étaient vraiment déchiquetés et en partie mangés.  
_ De vrais ours alors ?  
_ Pourquoi pas. Mais c'est assez inhabituel.  
_ J'ai vu… »  
Je m'interrompis. Aborder le sujet, c'était rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé ces jours derniers et je ne savais pas si je le voulais, s'il le fallait et comment m'y prendre.  
« Tu as fait un autre rêve ?, demanda Edward intrigué.  
_ Non. De cette fenêtre, j'ai vu un vampire à l'horizon, là, indiquai-je bras tendu. J'ai pensé que c'était Démétri ou Félix, un Volturi en tout cas. J'ai vraiment paniqué et… j'ai appelé Jacob. »  
Edward ne réagit pas, il regarda dans la nuit.  
« C'était… toi ?, repris-je d'une voix hésitante.  
_ Moi ? Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi penses-tu … ? »  
Il comprit. De mon côté, je rougis de ma bêtise. Ainsi, Edward ne s'était pas senti obligé de m'effrayer pour me jeter dans les bras de Jacob. Il n'avait sans doute pas fait exprès de me blesser non plus. Les choses… étaient arrivées, voilà tout.  
« Vous n'avez rien remarqué ?, demandai-je à nouveau. Et Alice ?  
_ Non, rien et nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle d'Alice depuis des jours, répondit-il en soupirant. Elle m'en veut.  
_ Pourquoi ? Etes-vous sûrs qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ?  
_ Oh oui, Jasper appelle de temps en temps. Elle pense que j'aurais dû faire en sorte que tout cela n'arrive pas, que j'aurais dû te transformer la semaine dernière.  
_ Tu aurais peut-être dû, effectivement.  
_ Je suis convaincu d'avoir _bien agi_. Nous devons assumer nos choix, Bella, tous les deux. »  
Il avait raison. Je devais assumer mes choix, comme j'avais finalement accepté mes désirs. Mais comme cela était difficile !  
« Alice savait, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Oui, en quelque sorte…, tu sais qu'elle ne voit pas les loups.  
_ Bon sang ! Tout le monde était au courant sauf moi, tout le monde savait avant moi ! Quelle honte !  
_ Il n'y a pas de honte, Bella. Et si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, personne, à part Alice et moi, n'est au courant de rien. Il y a davantage de Quileutes…  
_ Oh, gémis-je, il y a les loups télépathes en plus… Mais je sais qu'ils ne jugent pas, eux, ajoutai-je pour me consoler un peu.  
_ Personne ne te juge mal. »  
Alice me jugeait sûrement. _Je_ me jugeais. Je devrais apprendre à me pardonner. Une part de moi était comme morte aujourd'hui, envolée. Celle qui avait toujours voulu croire en l'amour absolu, parfait, unique, immortel. Celle qui avait toujours cru que mes sentiments resteraient à jamais purs, qu'il y avait un destin clair, évident et hors du commun pour Edward et moi. La réalité de la vie était autre. Il y avait peut-être bien un destin, mais que je ne savais pas déchiffrer. Pourtant, l'envie d'être à jamais avec Edward était toujours là, bien vivante. Alors je demandai :  
« Tu as décidé de ne plus faire de moi un vampire ?  
_ Oh que non ! Je te transformerai, moi-même, j'y tiens. Alice a vu cela aussi, pas très clairement, mais elle m'a vu… boire ton sang et te mordre. Et tu sais… que j'en meurs d'envie.  
_ Alors quand ? »  
Il me semblait que le temps m'était compté. Si les Volturi avaient décidé de revenir, peut-être valait-il mieux que j'aie la force d'un nouveau-né pour les affronter.  
Edward me regarda. Sa main se tendit et il caressa ma joue.  
« Tu es… pressée ?  
_ Je pense aux Volturi…  
_ Tu penses à Jacob. En tout cas, tu devrais y penser.  
_ Que… ? »  
Edward ne pouvait lire mes pensées mais il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Comment me connaissait-il aussi bien ? Comment me comprenait-il mieux que je n'y arrivais moi-même ? Loin de me déranger, cette intimité me faisait du bien. Edward et moi vibrions à l'unisson. Je ne me sentais pas seule au fond de mon cœur et au fond de mon âme. Quelqu'un partageait tout avec moi. Quelqu'un qui comprenait et qui pardonnait.  
« Ecoute, Bella, reprit-il. Tu dois arrêter de fuir, de te fuir. Jacob t'aime… comme un enfant qu'il est, mais autant que moi, j'en suis convaincu, même si c'est tellement différent que cela n'est pas comparable. Je sais aujourd'hui -j'ai _décidé_- que je t'aurai avec moi et à moi pour l'éternité. J'ai accepté l'idée que j'allais prendre ta vie et faire de toi un vrai monstre… un merveilleux monstre. Alors, prends toi aussi ! Prends ce qui s'offre à toi lorsque le moment est là et quand ta vie d'humaine t'y conduit. Cette vie est si fragile. Tout est tellement éphémère, si… précieux…, il baissa la voix et ajouta plus sourdement comme pour ne pas me blesser, Jacob… ne sera jamais immortel, sa nature le lui interdit. »  
Cette parole fut un choc. Je n'avais jamais envisagé que Jacob me quitterait, à plus ou moins long terme. Ma crainte avait toujours été que nous soyons séparés si je devenais vampire et que nous ne puissions plus supporter d'être l'un avec l'autre, ou bien qu'il soit mortellement blessé dans un combat, mais jamais je n'avais pensé qu'en étant vampire j'aurais un jour à supporter sa disparition naturelle. Génétiquement, comme c'était le cas pour sa capacité à se métamorphoser en loup, Jacob était immunisé contre le venin des vampires. Il ne le transformait pas. Un désespoir affreux s'abattit sur moi. C'était comme de savoir que le soleil finirait un jour par s'éteindre. On espère juste que cela se produira le plus tard possible, on se console en se disant qu'on ne sera plus là (en revanche, on a une pensée peinée pour ceux qui y seront) et qu'on n'aura pas à voir… la fin de tout. Moi vampire, je devrai endurer cela.  
Edward me regardait et je compris qu'il compatissait. Comme avait tenté de me le faire comprendre le docteur Cullen, la nature vampirique et ses conséquences, le fait d'être immortel par exemple, conduisaient à une vision des choses et de la vie très différentes, en effet.  
« Je peux t'embrasser, Bella ? Je vais rentrer. »  
Je compris qu'il fallait effectivement qu'il me laisse seule pour la nuit. J'avais envie d'être seule. Je n'avais… plus goût à rien en cet instant. Je hochai le menton. Pourquoi demandait-il s'il pouvait m'embrasser ? Craignait-il que mes sentiments aient changé ? Devraient-ils avoir changé ? Croyait-il que je lui en voulais ? Il passa un doigt entre mes sourcils froncés pour en effacer le pli, puis il posa sur mes lèvres un baiser très doux, un baiser d'amant chaste. A ce moment-là, je sus avec certitude, au fond de moi, qu'en vérité nous n'avions besoin de rien d'autre, tant nos natures profondes étaient à jamais liées et notre amour fusionnel. Plus tard, bientôt sans doute, je serais à lui. Lorsqu'il me mordrait, il prendrait tout à la fois ma vie, mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme. Ce que je lui donnerais alors, personne d'autre ne l'aurait, jamais. Jamais aucune étreinte ne pourrait rivaliser avec cela. Et il me prendrait avec lui, pour toujours. Ce que je deviendrais alors n'avait aucune importance pour moi en comparaison du bonheur de rester auprès de lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait attendre, il me l'avait toujours dit. Il me semblait que je le pouvais aussi, maintenant du moins. Que je le devais, presque.  
« Bonne nuit, douce dame », dit-il en glissant sa bouche près de mon oreille.  
Alors il disparut dans la nuit.


	13. Leah

Chapitre 13 : Leah

Je ne sais si ce furent les mots d'Edward où ce que j'avais ressenti ces derniers jours mais, cette nuit-là, je rêvai à nouveau et ce que je vis me fit sauter sur mes pieds dès que j'eus ouvert un oeil. Oh, ces rêves ! Ils étaient si reconnaissables, si différents des rêves ou même des cauchemars habituels. Ils étaient confondants de réalisme, de précision, vibrants de vérité malgré leur message brouillé et qui était susceptible d'être rendu obsolète par chacune des actions que je choisirais de faire au réveil.  
Charlie, le nez dans son café, me regarda depuis la cuisine traverser le vestibule à grands pas, comme une furie boiteuse.  
« Quelle mouche te pique, Bella ?  
_ Je dois aller à La Push.  
_ Tu peux conduire ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, je vais essayer.  
_ Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui dire. Non, il valait mieux que je ne dise rien, au cas où je n'aurais pas bien compris ce que mon rêve m'avait montré.  
« Rien de spécial. »  
Je n'étais pas douée pour mentir. J'essayai d'avoir l'air plus calme.  
« Jake vient de m'appeler. Il veut… absolument que je voie quelque chose.  
_ A 7h et demie du matin ? »  
Il était donc si tôt ?  
« Euh, oui, c'est… il y a une baleine grise qui a l'air de vouloir s'approcher de la plage.  
_ Ah ? Bon. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'échouer.  
_ Oh, non. Enfin… je veux dire, moi non plus. A plus tard. »  
J'entendis Charlie bougonner quelque chose à propos des adolescents qui, de son temps, préféraient les grasses matinées et sortis aussi vite que je pus.  
Je m'en étais bien tirée et je n'avais pas menti. Cette grande baleine grise, je l'avais vue avec tant de précision dans mon rêve que je ne pouvais douter de sa réalité. Seulement, je l'avais vue plus loin, vers Clallam Bay, en milieu de matinée, me semblait-il. Elle ne serait à La Push que le soir. Charlie ne se préoccuperait sans doute pas de ce détail. Je réussirais à conduire, mais ce serait un peu douloureux. Avant de mettre le contact, j'essayai tout de même de joindre Jacob sur son portable mais, comme je m'en doutais, il ne décrocha pas. J'allais tout de même passer par La Push pour prévenir Billy.  
Tout en conduisant, j'étais assaillie par les images et les émotions de la nuit. Il fallait absolument que je parvienne à faire ce que je m'étais vue accomplir sans savoir si j'en serais vraiment capable. Je me garai rapidement devant chez Billy, frappai et entrouvris la porte. Comme la dernière fois, je savais très exactement à quoi m'attendre : il était dans le salon. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença :  
« Bella ? Jake n'est pas là. Leah…  
_ Je sais, Billy. Je suis venue pour ça. Il faut juste dire à Jacob quand il sera de retour qu'ils se trompent, elle n'est pas vers Strawberry Bay, elle est au nord, quelque part sur la route 112 après Clallam Bay et Sekiu. J'y vais. Dites-lui qu'il m'appelle sur mon portable, _dès qu'il rentre_, s'il-vous-plaît. »  
Billy me regardait, interloqué. Je voulais lui dire que je n'avais pas le temps de lui expliquer et surtout que je n'y étais pour rien, ni les Cullen, mais il hocha simplement la tête. Billy n'était pas du genre à poser des questions quand cela ne semblait pas le moment.  
« Appelez le docteur Cullen, aussi, ajoutai-je en sortant, je ne crois pas que les Quileutes… doivent aller à l'hôpital, non ? »  
Pour toute réponse, il plissa les yeux et leva la main en signe d'assentiment.

Je remontai dans ma camionnette. Le trajet allait me prendre environ une heure, le temps de trouver ma route. Heureusement, il faisait trè beau. Je craignais tant de me perdre et de ne pas arriver à temps ! Pourtant, ce que ma vision nocturne m'avait montré à ce sujet aurait dû me rassurer, je n'avais qu'à la suivre pas à pas. Quant au reste… je m'en préoccuperais plus tard. J'avais pris une petite couverture, cela me semblait plus approprié. Déjà, je changeais des éléments à mon rêve. Je repensai à Leah, telle que je l'avais vue. Il faudrait que je sois capable de surmonter ma répugnance naturelle, il y avait beaucoup de sang. Du sang séché et noir. Mais Leah était encore en vie. Il fallait que je la trouve, les autres viendraient m'aider ensuite.  
Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. A la différence d'Alice, je ne voyais que ce que j'étais susceptible de vivre moi-même (quoique j'avais aussi été dans la tête de Jacob et je considérai, un instant, cette certitude que j'avais eue que Jake était comme _un autre moi-même_ sans pourtant parvenir à en saisir le sens), et encore pas toujours de manière très concrète. Mais cette matinée, que j'avais déjà vécue, ne me semblait contenir aucun élément relevant plus du symbole que de la réalité. Bon sang, où était cette plage à l'embouchure d'une rivière près de laquelle je trouvais le corps ensanglanté de Leah ? Je ne la connaissais pas, comment allais-je bien pouvoir la trouver ?  
Une image me revint. Non, pas celle-là. Pas maintenant. Plus tard, quand j'aurais le temps de réfléchir à tête reposée. Mais elle semblait incrustée devant mes yeux ouverts. Ce mariage. Mon mariage. Je m'étais mariée avec Edward, dans une magnifique robe dont le bas se répandait en un tulle transparent tout brodé de roses de soie offerte par Alice. Je m'étais mariée le ventre rond comme celui d'Emily et heureuse, malgré mes réticences face à une telle célébration. Je portais Renesmée, notre fille, et déjà, je percevais sa voix dans ma tête, ses pensées, qui me parlaient et se montraient tendrement protectrices. Tous ceux que j'aimais avaient assisté à la bénédiction, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres invités cette fois. Elle avait été célébrée chez les Cullen. Et c'était arrivé, juste après. J'avais vu ma robe se teinter de rouge au niveau de mon ventre. Personne n'y prêtait attention. Mon enfant me dévorait de l'intérieur mais je ne ressentais pas de souffrance. (J'étais consciente que cette partie de mon rêve devait être une sorte d'allégorie que je ne comprenais pas.) Nous avions ensuite quitté la villa pour l'Eglise, afin d'assister à un enterrement. Dans ma robe rougie je m'avançais vers le cercueil pour présenter mes respects au défunt. J'étais bouleversée car je ne voulais pas savoir qui s'y trouvait. Pourtant, quand j'arrivais à son niveau, je découvrais le corps inanimé de Benjamin, le vampire de mon précédent rêve dont Carlisle m'avait appris qu'il n'existait a priori pas. Je regardais Edward, lui murmurais :  
« Je ne savais pas qu'on inhumait les vampires.  
_ On ne le fait pas, me répondait-il, ce n'était pas un vampire. »  
Alors je regardais mieux et je découvrais que le corps allongé devant nous était en réalité le mien.  
« Pardonne-moi, disait Edward le regard perdu, pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai fait ».  
Un deuxième cercueil était posé à côté du premier et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu tout d'abord. Je m'approchais et y découvrais, avec horreur, la dépouille de Jacob. Me penchant sur lui, je lui murmurais, répétant étrangement les mots exacts d'Edward : « Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai fait. » J'étais effondrée. Tout était fini, tout le bonheur, la joie insouciante de ma courte vie, tout s'était définitivement envolé. Tout n'était plus que ténèbres.  
Mon rêve m'avait montré d'autres choses encore, aussi stupéfiantes, magnifiques ou angoissantes que la première fois. Mais cette image de Jacob, les yeux clos, ce sentiment que ma vie était arrivée à son terme, s'imposaient à mon esprit avec une force telle que j'avais du mal à rester concentrée sur la route. Au fond de moi, une oppression, une urgence, une conviction que j'avançais vers une fin abominable et inéluctable commençait à poindre, à vriller lentement mes entrailles. Il fallait absolument que je la réprime pour l'heure. Plus tard, j'irais voir Carlisle, il m'aiderait, s'il le pouvait, à démêler encore toutes ces horreurs dont ma tête était décidément pleine.  
J'approchais de Clallam Bay quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner, me faisant sursauter. Je m'arrêtai rapidement sur le côté. C'était Jacob. Il était très inquiet, mais entendre sa voix me fit tellement plaisir sur le moment que j'en souris.  
« Où es-tu ?  
_ A 10 km de Clallam Bay, je crois.  
_ Qu'est-ce que… ? Tu es sûre de toi.  
_ Oh oui. »  
Une seconde je fus prise d'un vertige, et si je délirais totalement cette fois-ci ?  
_ Où vas-tu ?  
_ Je ne sais pas trop encore. Il faut que je passe Sekiu, que je reste sur la 112, il y a une route de l'Aigle, une rivière, elle est là.  
_ La rivière Hoko ? »  
Elle avait donc un nom.  
« Elle est près de la plage. Il y a des rochers. Elle est très mal.  
_ On arrive dans une demi-heure. Je te rappelle s'il y a un problème. »  
Ils étaient sacrément rapides. Je savais qu'ils arriveraient à nous trouver.  
Au bout d'un moment, je reconnus parfaitement le paysage, les maisons, la route qui tournait à droite. Eagle Point Road. Je la suivis jusqu'au bout. La mer était toute proche. Il faisait une journée magnifique, exceptionnelle en fait. Un grand soleil brillait intensément dans un très beau ciel pur. Je passai quelques habitations, débouchai sur la plage, quittai ma camionnette. Le lit de la rivière se dessinait à ma gauche, à droite, des rochers. Où était-elle ? « Là, chuchota une toute petite voix à l'intérieur de ma tête, si faible que je n'y pris presque pas attention, tu n'es pas loin ». J'avançai encore. Des arbres venaient presque toucher l'eau, je passai derrière l'un d'entre eux. Elle était là, enroulée contre son pied dans un creux du sol. Son visage était si pâle, son bras gauche affreusement écrasé. Son corps était noir de sang et de terre. Comme elle était nue, je la couvris de ma couverture. Je ne pourrais pas la porter, il faudrait que j'attende. Je caressai son très beau visage.  
« Leah, tu m'entends ? Nous allons te ramener. »  
Elle ne répondit pas, mais je sentis sa respiration.  
Je levai la tête et regardai la mer qui s'étendait à l'horizon devant nous. Alors, je la vis surgir de l'eau. Elle était là, la baleine grise. Assez loin, cependant, mais je la vis sauter très nettement. Puis elle glissa, la tête hors de l'eau, avant de propulser un jet de bulle et de disparaître. Etait-ce un « au revoir » ? Nos routes se recroiseraient plus tard, dans la journée. J'eus à nouveau ce sentiment de puissance que j'avais ressenti la première fois que j'avais constaté que je savais, que je pouvais être sûre de moi et de ce que je faisais.  
Très progressivement, mais très nettement, un bruit de branches écrasées et un piétinement sourd se firent entendre. Les loups arrivaient. Ils nous entourèrent. Jacob et Seth avaient repris forme humaine au préalable et s'approchèrent de nous après les autres. Seth se jeta à genoux, visiblement désespéré.  
« Elle va s'en sortir, dis-je –et je devais avoir été plus convaincante que jamais parce que le jeune garçon qui levait vers moi des yeux humides esquissa un sourire plein d'espoir- mais son bras est salement amoché. »  
Les autres loups reniflaient l'air, reniflaient tour à tour Leah. Je reconnus Sam, qui se tenait immobile.  
« Dépêchons-nous, dit Jacob, Seth et moi rentrons avec vous. »  
Il glissa ses bras sous le corps de Leah, la souleva comme une plume et l'emporta en direction de ma camionnette. Jacob conduisit et Seth tint Leah dans ses bras durant tout le trajet du retour. Personne ne parla. Je m'abîmai dans mes pensées.

Carlisle était chez les Clearwater lorsque nous arrivâmes et il réceptionna la blessée avec tous les soins qu'il était en mesure de fournir hors d'un hôpital. Il avait cependant amené avec lui quelques appareils et beaucoup de matériel. Il déclara que Leah était dans une sorte de coma et qu'il faudrait un peu de temps pour pouvoir juger de son évolution. Il installa des perfusions et nous le laissâmes inspecter les blessures de la jeune femme. Seule Sue tint à rester avec lui, les traits tirés et tout son corps de mère tendu d'angoisse. Seth resta près de la porte, assis dans le petit couloir sombre.  
« Comment as-tu su ?, me demanda Jacob lorsque nous fûmes sortis.  
_ J'ai refait un rêve cette nuit.  
_ Oh. Il semblerait que ce soit un bien, finalement. Ces rêves te permettent de faire… de très bonnes choses ! Nous ne l'aurions pas retrouvée sans toi. Nous n'aurions jamais pensé qu'elle serait autant montée au nord. Elle avait disparu depuis deux jours. Sue n'a rien dit, d'abord, parce que Leah était tellement insupportable depuis son impré… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
De très bonnes choses… Oh, mon Dieu, Jacob ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait.  
« Rien. Enfin, si, je suis tracassée. Mon rêve était très compliqué, il n'y avait pas que du bon.  
_ Eh bien, prends le bon et laisse le mauvais ! Réjouis-toi, Bella Swan, tu as sauvé une vie aujourd'hui ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu l'as dit toi-même, Leah se remettra, nous sommes solides. »  
Il avait toujours une telle capacité à s'enthousiasmer et à voir les choses du bon côté ! Pourquoi avais-je si peur pour lui au fond de moi ? Il était là, vivant, il allait bien. Je le regardai. Soudain, mon cœur se contracta, je fus inondée d'un intense sentiment de tendresse. Je tendis une main, la posai sur sa joue. Il me considéra avec une sorte d'incompréhension.  
« Ecoute, Jake, dis-je doucement en me rapprochant de lui, je reviendrai en fin d'après-midi. Il y aura une surprise pour toi, une belle surprise. Je… j'ai besoin de me poser un peu, là, de mettre de l'ordre dans toutes mes pensées. »  
Il hocha la tête, un air toujours un peu surpris et inquiet. Je posai un petit baiser, très doucement, sur ses lèvres en me levant. Mon estomac me tirait.  
Je rentrai. Charlie n'était pas là, il ne reviendrait qu'en fin de journée vraisemblablement. Je me fis rapidement à manger puis je montai m'allonger un peu. J'étais moulue. Pauvre Leah ! Que lui était-il arrivé ? Etait-elle tombée sur le vampire que j'avais aperçu ? J'avais entendu un loup hurler affreusement cette nuit-là… J'avais cru qu'il s'agissait de mon imagination, elle me jouait tant de tours en ce moment ! J'entendais des voix, de plus en plus fréquemment. C'était sans doute à prendre au sérieux. En fait cela avait commencé avec celle d'Edward, quand il était parti et que je me comportais… un peu dangereusement pour moi-même. J'avais tenté –et réussi- à provoquer ces hallucinations auditives en me mettant volontairement dans des situations périlleuses. Réagissais-je au danger de quelque manière que ce soit ? Il fallait vraiment que je voie Carlisle.  
Je me levai et appelai chez les Cullen. Esmé répondit et m'apprit qu'il venait de rentrer. Il avait d'ailleurs mentionné le souhait de me voir bientôt. Je griffonnai un mot pour que Charlie ne s'inquiète pas et le laissai en évidence sur la table de la cuisine. Je ne rentrerais pas ce soir, je le savais.  
Edward m'accueillit à mon arrivée.  
« Carlisle m'a dit… je suis fier de toi.  
_ Je n'ai rien fait de particulier, répondis-je avec une moue incrédule.  
_ Oh si, tu es _toi_, et c'est déjà tellement. Personne n'aurait pu en faire autant.  
_ J'ai rêvé, la nuit dernière. Mon rêve m'a tout dit.  
_ Puis-je te demander, s'enquit Edward très sérieux tout à coup, ce qu'il y avait exactement dans ton rêve ?  
_ Je voulais en parler avec Carlisle, justement. Je voudrais que tu sois avec moi, si tu veux bien. Je… j'ai besoin que tu saches tout de moi, cela me rassure tellement ! »  
Comme la fois précédente, Carlisle était dans son bureau et nous nous assîmes dans le grand fauteuil où nous tenions tous les deux. Il nous apprit que Leah était toujours inconsciente mais que son corps se remettait peu à peu. Il ne pouvait déterminer l'origine de ses blessures puisqu'elles avaient dû lui être infligées alors qu'elle était sous sa forme de loup. Son corps d'humaine les rendait indéchiffrables. Cependant, elle avait sûrement été écrasée par quelque chose de très puissant, peut-être l'œuvre d'un vampire bien que personne n'en ait repéré la trace. Son bras était vraiment mal en point et le docteur Cullen se demandait si, malgré son exceptionnelle capacité à guérir, la jeune femme n'en garderait pas des séquelles. Il retournerait la voir dans la soirée. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.  
« Tu as donc fait un nouveau rêve, Bella, commença le médecin en s'adressant plus particulièrement à moi.  
_ Oui, répondis-je. Il était beaucoup plus court que la dernière fois mais il procédait toujours de la même manière : d'exactes vérités mêlées à des inventions plus… délirantes.  
_ Il ne faut pas les envisager comme cela. Disons que ce sont des vérités plus difficiles à cerner. Il faudrait pouvoir y réfléchir plus longuement.  
_ Justement, affirmai-je avec détermination, j'aurais besoin que vous m'aidiez.  
_ Je t'écoute. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?  
_ Eh bien, je… j'entends des voix.  
_ Dans tes rêves ?  
_ Non, bien éveillée. Cela a commencé l'an dernier.  
_ Quels genres de voix.  
_ Au début, c'était la voix d'Edward, pour me détourner de situations… problématiques. Ce matin, celle de Leah, je crois, alors que je la cherchais… mais je ne les reconnais pas toujours bien.  
_ Et dans quelles circonstances ces manifestations se produisent-elles ?  
_ Quand il y a un danger, le plus souvent ou… (je repensai à celle que j'avais entendue lorsque j'étais avec Jacob et rougis un peu) que j'ai besoin d'être rassurée, je dirais.  
_ Etais-tu perturbée émotionnellement à chaque fois ?  
_ On peut dire que oui, répondis-je en finissant de rougir tout à fait.  
_ Je ne peux pas répondre clairement là-dessus, reprit Carlisle après une courte pause, mais il me semble que ces voix que tu entends, alors que tu es consciente, sont en rapport direct avec tes rêves et doivent également l'être avec ta nature profonde, celle que tu as découverte il y a quelque temps et que tu as appelée « bouclier ». C'est une manifestation psychique particulière sur laquelle j'ai pu trouver quelques renseignements. Peu, je l'avoue. C'est une aptitude à contrôler la communication entre ton esprit et tout ce qui lui est extérieur, ce qui englobe beaucoup de choses, connues ou inconnues. Il s'agirait de pouvoir en permettre ou en refuser l'accès. Edward ne lit pas tes pensées, ce qui signifierait que la plupart du temps, je dirais « naturellement », tu es en mode « fermé », en quelque sorte. Mais parfois, sous l'effet de l'émotion, il me semble -encore faudrait-il pouvoir déterminer quel type d'émotion particulier déclenche cela- tu « t'ouvres ». Alors, tout s'engouffre.  
C'est un don qui s'exprime de manière très différente selon les personnalités et … tu es humaine. Je me demande si le tien ne tendrait pas vers… la clairvoyance, ou quelque chose de semblable. Ce serait formidable. A ma connaissance, ce serait unique. »  
Carlisle avait l'air très intrigué et presque enthousiaste.  
« La _claivoyance_ ?, repris-je, comme Alice ? La capacité de voir l'avenir ?  
_ Non, pas du tout. Alice voit les intentions et donc ce qui, logiquement, devrait en découler à l'avenir. Elle a des visions incontrôlées. Etre clairvoyant ce serait connaître le présent, entièrement, savoir, sans le moindre doute et à chaque instant, la vérité des choses. Connaître leur essence, les tenants et les aboutissants. Ce serait un état particulièrement… un état de sagesse, de tranquillité d'âme. Plus de doute, plus de questions… »  
Carlisle se fit rêveur. Moi-même, j'essayai de ne pas souhaiter avoir les capacités qu'il décrivait de crainte d'être cruellement déçue car je n'aspirais qu'à trouver cette paix de l'âme depuis trop longtemps maintenant.  
« Bien entendu, reprit-il en appuyant son menton sur ses mains croisées, l'état vampirique modifie ou amplifie les aptitudes naturelles de chacun et je ne peux avec certitude dire à l'avance ce que cela donnerait te concernant. Par contre, il est connu que les vampires peuvent "travailler" leur don, le développer peu à peu et apprendre à le maîtriser.  
_ Ainsi je serais comme une porte… tantôt fermée tantôt ouverte ?  
_ Oui, dit-il en souriant, ou un bouclier, levé ou baissé. As-tu jamais… entendu une de ces voix en présence d'Edward ?  
_ Non, répondis-je, il n'était jamais là, et ça a toujours été extrêmement bref. »  
Je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase que je réalisai… Edward était là ! Il était sur le toit ! Il était… dans l'esprit de Jacob. Je tournai le visage vers lui. Il me regardait.  
« Je me demandais juste…, poursuivit Carlisle, si dans ce cas-là il ne pourrait pas parvenir à capter tes pensées… »  
C'était donc cela ! Cette voix que je n'avais pas reconnue… il y avait deux voix ! Deux voix ensemble, parfaitement synchronisées et superposées ! Deux pensées mêlées et identiques, celle de Jacob et celle d'Edward. Qu'avait-il pu lire dans la mienne au même instant ?  
« Y a-t-il d'autres éléments qui t'intriguent, Bella ?, demanda Carlisle.  
_ Oh, oui, beaucoup… malheureusement, répondis-je en m'efforçant de poursuivre notre conversation. Il y a toujours cette petite fille, ma fille, Renesmée, cet hybride que je ne peux porter qu'au péril de ma vie. La nuit dernière, encore, elle me dévorait de l'intérieur…  
_ Cette idée d'un hybride Bella… il me semble qu'elle représente assez clairement ta volonté de concilier deux éléments inconciliables. Si je te dis qu'il y a trois mères dans cette histoire, est-ce que tu perçois mieux ce que tu as cherché à te faire comprendre à toi-même ?  
_ Trois mères ?  
_ Oui, Esmé, Renée et toi. L'enfant que tu portes dans ton rêve est la fusion de deux de ces mères, l'humaine et la vampire. Chercher à les unir et à leur donner la vie te tue car c'est impossible.  
_ Oh ! »  
Effectivement, il me semblait que je commençais à percevoir du sens dans tout cela. De la même manière, j'exposai rapidement les autres éléments de mon rêve : on voulait à m'assassiner (mais était-ce bien nouveau ?). L'homme que j'avais déjà vu dans mon premier rêve, Max, qui travaillait pour J. Jenks, s'introduisait chez Charlie pour m'éliminer à la demande, selon lui, « d'une très belle dame ». J'étais sauvée par l'arrivée d'un monstre indescriptible. Une sorte de loup, mais très différent de ceux que nous connaissions.  
Je ne racontai par contre pas la fin de mon rêve que je refusais totalement d'envisager. Je ne mentionnai ni la mort de Jacob, la cérémonie funéraire puis le rituel quileute qui avait suivi, le loup –un vrai loup cette fois !- que je poursuivais désespérément dans la forêt sans parvenir à le rattraper, ni ce qui m'avait faite me réveiller en sursaut au matin ( étincelle de volonté au sein de mon inconscience) afin d'y échapper sans doute : avant de revenir à moi, je m'étais entendue dire à Edward que je ne pourrais pas le suivre, qu'il ne ferait pas de moi un vampire et que nos chemins se séparaient là. La nuit dernière, dans mon rêve, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'avais quitté Edward. La seule chose que je savais à ce sujet était le sentiment, avec lequel je m'étais éveillée. Celui de lui en vouloir profondément, de m'être sentie trahie, et celui d'avoir également à accomplir un devoir important ou une sorte de mission. Ces éléments-là, je ne voulais en parler qu'à Edward, en privé, quand je le pourrais et ce ne serait pas ce soir.  
Carlisle avait écouté très attentivement mon récit. Mais lorsqu'il intervint, ce fut pour me dire que la signification de ces derniers éléments ne lui apparaissait pas avec évidence. Il se proposa cependant d'y réfléchir et me demanda de bien vouloir revenir le trouver si moi-même j'entrevoyais un élément de réponse ou si je faisais un nouveau rêve. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et je voulais retourner prendre des nouvelles de Leah. Le docteur Cullen me demanda d'ailleurs de lui signaler tout changement concernant son état qui nécessiterait qu'il se déplace rapidement.  
Après avoir expliqué à Edward que je souhaitais pouvoir lui parler dès le lendemain, requête qu'il avait reçue sans surprise –il savait parfaitement ce que je voulais lui demander- je me rendis à La Push.


	14. Equilibre précaire, Precarious balance

Chapitre 14 : Equilibre précaire/ Precarious balance

Tout était calme chez les Clearwater. Sue était assise près de Leah et lui tenait la main. Elle était toujours inconsciente et son état semblait stationnaire, malgré la chaleur intense qui émanait à présent de sa personne. Comme j'allais sortir, un homme arriva. Sue le salua d'un signe de la tête. Elle avait sûrement vu défiler un certain nombre de personnes durant l'après-midi. Je tendis la main pour me présenter.  
« Je m'appelle Johnny, répondit-il. Je viens d'arriver dans la réserve. »  
Ainsi, il était celui dont Leah s'était imprégnée. Il me semblait avoir une trentaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus. Il était très beau, indien assurément lui aussi, nerveux, les traits fins et l'air très intelligent. Cependant, toute son expression trahissait une grande angoisse. Il semblait également très mal-à-l'aise, ce qui pouvait aisément se comprendre. Je les laissai ensemble afin de ne pas ajouter une gêne supplémentaire et me rendis chez Jacob. Il était assis sur les marches, devant la porte.  
« Eh bien, fit-il à mon approche, tu boîtes bien, encore plus que ce matin.  
_ Les simples mortels se remettent lentement, ironisai-je, surtout moi.  
_ Nous ne savons rien au sujet de Leah, précisa-t-il l'air préoccupé, aucune odeur spéciale, aucune trace particulière... c'est un vrai problème, il va falloir attendre qu'elle explique elle-même.  
_ Le docteur Cullen reviendra demain. Je suis passée la voir. Johnny arrivait, il paraissait franchement inquiet.  
_ Ben, oui… il est amoureux, forcément ! C'est un gentil gars, il me semble… Où est ma surprise ?, demanda-t-il soudain en faisant le tour de ma personne.  
_ Tu pensais me voir arriver avec un énorme paquet cadeau sur lequel serait écrit "Surprise pour Jacob" ?  
_ Quelque chose comme ça… »  
Il éclata de rire.  
« Viens, dis-je, allons sur la plage. »  
Le soleil descendait sur la mer. Nous nous approchâmes lentement de l'eau. Il me regardait, inquisiteur, j'essayais de prendre un air détaché.  
« Tu t'attends à une sorte de tour de magie, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Tu sais faire ça aussi, maintenant ?, répondit-il en soulevant un sourcil.  
_ Oui. »  
Je prenais un ton mystérieux.  
« Tiens, mets-toi là. »  
Je le retournai devant moi, pour qu'il se place face à l'horizon.  
« Mais qu'est-ce…  
_ Chut, regarde. »  
C'était le moment. Le soleil était presqu'en train de toucher la surface de l'eau. Elle apparut. Vraiment près. Enorme. Elle resta en surface un moment, tourna sur elle-même et ses nageoires remuèrent l'eau calme, créant de grandes vagues qui couraient jusqu'à nous. Nous admirions cette merveille, fascinés. Quel monstre magnifique ! Puis elle émit un jet puissant, glissa en silence, et plongea. Son immense queue sortit de l'eau comme une aile déployée.  
« Whaaaah…, souffla Jacob, impressionnant ! Je crois que tu n'es pas qu'une simple mortelle, Bella Swan.  
_ Pour info, si Charlie le mentionne un jour, on ne sait jamais, c'est toi qui m'a appelée, ce matin, pour que je vienne la voir…  
_ Ah bon ?  
_ J'ai trouvé ce que j'ai pu. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire : bon, je viens de rêver que je dois aller chercher Leah, gravement blessée, à 60 km d'ici, et comme tous les Quileutes sont actuellement transformés en loups et la cherchent dans la mauvaise direction il faut que je parte immédiatement. Il aurait eu du mal à digérer son petit déjeuner. Il a mieux accepté la version "gentils amoureux de la nature".  
_ Pfff… mais nous sommes de gentils amoureux de la nature, Bella. »  
Nous rîmes tous les deux de bon cœur, en faisant quelques pas le long de la plage, jusqu'à ce qu'une inquiétude revienne planter ses serres acérées au bas de mon estomac. A nouveau, je regardai Jacob. Mon rêve était absurde. Il l'était forcément.  
« Tu… envisages quoi… pour ton avenir, Jake ?  
_ Hein ?  
_ Tu veux aller à l'Université ?  
_ Oh ! Euh… je ne pense pas. Je me débrouille pas mal, malgré tous les… évènements, mais je… je crois que j'aimerais bien faire de la mécanique ou… -ne te moque pas- rentrer dans la police.  
_ Ah bon ?  
_ Ouais. J'y pense de plus en plus depuis quelques temps.  
_ Pfff, les bandits n'auront aucune chance !  
_ Te moque pas !  
_ Mais c'est vrai ! Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée.  
_ Bon. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
_ Juste… parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait.  
_ Et toi ? Tu… vas partir fin septembre ?  
_ Je… suppose que oui. »  
Que cette conversation était étrange ! Nous étions tout sauf des êtres humains normaux, comment parler de pareils sujets ? Mon estomac se serrait, malgré tous les efforts que je faisais pour me détendre. Je pris la main de Jacob.  
« Jake, promets-moi… promets-moi que tu vas faire attention à toi.  
_ Mais, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
_ J'ai peur pour toi, Jake, je sens… il y a tellement de dangers… »  
Je ne voulais pas le perdre. C'était insupportable, impossible. Mais depuis qu'Edward l'avait exprimée la veille, cette idée ne m'avait pas quittée, renforcée par les images trop réalistes de la nuit. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, je sentis une faille s'ouvrir au fond de moi. Mon cœur eut une accélération soudaine, répandant dans tout mon corps un sentiment de tendresse infini. Mes yeux me piquèrent, je sentis le bas de mon visage et ma gorge fondre.  
« Non mais… tu vas vraiment pleurer, Bella ? »  
Jacob me regardait, les yeux écarquillés, incrédule.  
« Tu sais, la vie…, reprit-il comme pour me rassurer, on ne peut jamais envisager ce qu'elle réserve vraiment… tu vois, ma mère…, il s'arrêta quelques secondes,… mais aujourd'hui je suis heureux, je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu l'acceptes, ça me suffit. Aujourd'hui me suffit. »  
Il posa sa main sur mon cou. Le soleil entrait dans l'eau, diffusant une lumière rouge qui caressait les vagues, le sable, nos visages. Je m'accrochai à son tee shirt, enroulant mes doigts dans le tissu, comme si je voulais inconsciemment le retenir alors que rien n'allait me l'arracher à cet instant, et enfouis mon visage dans sa poitrine. Je tremblais un peu. Sur mes lèvres, je sentais les battements de son cœur, très forts et rapides. J'y déposai un long baiser, essayant à chaque pulsation de goûter la vie, la réalité de Jacob, et de lui faire ressentir mon amour.  
« Viens, viens par là, dit-il doucement après m'avoir serrée contre lui un moment. »  
Et il m'entraîna plus loin, entre les rochers qui formaient un abri à la brise marine et aux embruns.

Le ciel blanchissait quand je passai la porte. Si Charlie ne dormait pas, il avait dû entendre le moteur. J'espérai qu'il ne se manifesterait pas. Effectivement, rien ne bougea dans la maison. Peut-être trouvait-il même normal que je découche, il avait lui-même appelé de ses voeux une attitude plus « jeune », après tout. Je pris une douche, chassai le sable qui s'était glissé dans mes cheveux et mes vêtements puis m'allongeai sur mon lit encore défait de la veille. Mes pensées vagabondèrent un moment, mon angoisse s'était tue.  
Je fus éveillée en fin de matinée par Edward qui s'était glissé par la fenêtre ouverte de ma chambre, suffisamment rapidement pour n'être aperçu de personne.  
Il ne me posa aucune question en me découvrant encore endormie et je me demandai à nouveau si ce silence était la preuve qu'il savait, qu'il savait tout et estimait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, ou bien s'il avait juste choisi de ne s'occuper que des moments que nous passions ensemble lui et moi, persuadé que l'avenir nous était réservé. Il s'assit près de moi, me sourit.  
« Je suis là, souffla-t-il simplement.  
_ Je vois, répondis-je, je me demande toujours si tu vas revenir. L'angoisse est toujours là… depuis le jour où tu es parti brusquement. Elle n'a jamais disparu.  
_ Je sais ce que j'ai fait, Bella, dit-il avec regret en passant sa main dans mes cheveux pour en démêler les mèches. Ce que j'ai créé ne s'effacera pas, pas avant longtemps en tout cas, et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Il faut vivre… avec. »  
Ses paroles impliquaient beaucoup plus de choses qu'elles n'en avaient l'air.  
« Tu sais ce que je veux te demander, n'est-ce pas ?, finis-je par déclarer.  
_ Tu veux savoir si j'ai eu accès à tes pensées ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Eh bien… je ne l'ai pas réalisé clairement, sur le moment, mais… oui, j'ai vu tes pensées, de manière très fugace, cependant.  
_ Et tu ne me l'as pas dit !, m'écriai-je aussitôt. »  
Edward me considéra avec un air étrange, mais sourit à nouveau, comme pour lui-même cette fois.  
« Toi non plus, il y a des choses que tu ne m'as pas dites, Bella. »  
Je restai interdite. De quoi parlait-il ? Qu'avait-il pu lire dans mon esprit que j'ignorais moi-même ?  
« Que veux-tu dire ?, me décidai-je à demander.  
_ Tu ne m'as pas parlé de la demande de Jacob… que tu as acceptée, d'ailleurs. »  
C'était donc cela.  
« Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, me défendis-je, ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Mais j'en avais l'intention. Et puis, il n'est pas dit que… Tu… tu as vu ça dans mon esprit ?  
_ Non, dans le sien. »  
Il sourit à nouveau. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude.  
« Et dans le mien, qu'as-tu vu ?  
_ Oh, pas grand chose. Tu es très… hermétique. Tu ne m'as été perméable que quelques secondes… mais les pensées sont… elles ne sont pas soumises au temps comme le reste…  
_ Vas-tu me dire enfin…, m'énervai-je car je sentais qu'il s'amusait presque.  
_ J'ai vu Jacob et… moi. C'était très étrange. Je n'ai pas vraiment tout saisi. Il y avait beaucoup de choses mêlées. Mais c'était… réconfortant. Il y avait beaucoup d'amour. J'ai entrevu une part de ton rêve, je crois. Nous étions dans un lieu que je ne connais pas… tu as pensé à moi quand tu étais dans les bras de Jacob. »  
Ces paroles me confondirent. Je n'avais jamais envisagé à quel point le don d'Edward pouvait lui permettre de pénétrer au plus profond de l'intimité de ceux dont il captait les pensées. C'était vrai. Cette nuit-là, au cœur de mon marasme de sentiments et de sensations, mon esprit débridé avait bondi de souvenirs en projections sans que j'en ai eu pleinement conscience. Il m'avait plutôt semblé divaguer. Ne me restaient que quelques images chimériques.  
« C'était sur l'île d'Esmé, je suppose, notre nuit de noces… celle de mon rêve. C'est tout ce que tu as vu ?  
_ Oui. Mais cela m'a beaucoup plu, répondit-il en embrassant mon front. J'ai parfaitement compris l'amour que tu éprouves pour moi. Je n'ai plus aucun doute à ce sujet depuis, c'est merveilleux. J'ai aussi vraiment découvert ce que tu ressens pour Jacob. Je ne dirai jamais plus rien le concernant, parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, je respecte cela, même si une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie. Etre dans ton esprit a été une véritable… révélation. Cela m'a aussi permis de comprendre que je devais accepter certaines choses. Et j'en suis capable, parce que je t'aime.  
_ Oh, Edward… et moi j'ai entendu ta voix à cet instant… j'ai entendu ta pensée qui employait les mêmes mots que celle de Jacob… »  
Comment pouvions-nous être liés, tous les trois, à ce point ?  
Je me serrai contre lui. Comme cette sensation d'être parfaitement transparente et comprise, aimée et pardonnée, était réconfortante ! J'aurais tant souhaité qu'Edward puisse lire mes pensées en permanence, qu'il ait accès à ma vérité à chaque seconde, alors nous n'aurions réellement fait qu'un… Tout aurait été si simple !  
« Il faut que j'arrive à contrôler cela, dis-je au bout d'un moment, il faut que je te devienne perméable, que je baisse ma garde.  
_ Carlisle te l'a dit : cela se travaille, tu y arriveras.  
_ Quand je serai un vampire.  
_ Cela te sera sans doute plus facile de comprendre ton don, alors. Il t'apparaîtra plus clairement. »  
Je ne voulais pas douter que je serais vampire un jour… Pourquoi mon rêve m'avait-il laissé entendre que je pourrais refuser de le devenir ?  
« Edward, il y avait autre chose, dans mon dernier rêve, dont je n'ai pas parlé à Carlisle… »  
Alors je lui racontai tout ce que j'avais vu et ressenti. A présent, je voulais qu'il sache tout, même ce qui me faisait honte ou qui me faisait peur, ce que je craignais le concernant ou me concernant. Je conclus en lui disant que je doutais de la véracité de ces éléments mais que je n'en percevais pas le sens pour autant.  
Il m'avait écouté, l'air grave. J'espérai ne pas avoir à regretter mon absolue franchise.  
« Si tu choisis de rester humaine un jour, Bella, je comprendrai, conclut-il simplement.  
_ C'est tout à fait impossible. Je le sais. Nous sommes faits pour être l'un avec l'autre ! Mes rêves n'indiquent ce qui va se produire que si je choisis de les suivre, je changerai cela.  
_ Ton rêve te dit peut-être juste que tu devrais bien réfléchir.  
_ Je ne fais que ça, réfléchir… c'est tout réfléchi. »


	15. Et ils vécurent heureux, And they lived

Chapitre 15 : Et ils vécurent heureux.../ And they lived happily ever after...

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Edward et moi ne mentionnâmes plus le sujet. Il me tourmentait suffisamment sans que j'aie en plus à constater en permanence l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait lui procurer. Pourtant, je remarquais qu'il paraissait particulièrement anxieux parfois, alors qu'il s'absorbait dans ses pensées. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec Jacob aussi. Mes angoisses à son sujet refermaient régulièrement leurs longs doigts puissants et étouffants comme des lianes sombres autour de mon cœur. Dans ces moments-là, je suffoquais presque et ne parvenais à trouver de répit que lorsque j'arrivais à voir Jacob heureux. A mes yeux, son bonheur avait pris plus d'importance que moi-même.  
Leah avait repris conscience au bout de trois jours. Ses blessures avaient presque totalement guéri peu après. Cependant, son bras gardait des traces des coups qu'il avait subis : elle ne parvenait plus à le tendre ou à le plier tout à fait et les cicatrices qui le couvraient tardaient à s'effacer. Par contre, elle semblait profondément choquée et avait déclaré ne se rappeler absolument rien de ce qui lui était arrivé. Nous avions dépassé la mi-août et ses souvenirs ne lui revenaient toujours pas. Elle refusait aussi catégoriquement de se changer en loup. Son ami Johnny –dont plus personne ne pouvait douter qu'il deviendrait bientôt son compagnon- venait régulièrement la voir et ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Ils étaient même partis trois jours sur l'île San Juan, la semaine précédente, afin que Leah puisse à son tour admirer le ballet estival des orques et des baleines. Johnny était vraiment adorable avec elle. La magie opérait.  
« Elle est quand même traumatisée, avait déclaré Jacob un jour que nous nous promenions à l'ombre de grands arbres qui bordaient une étendue de hautes herbes jaunies, ça peut se comprendre. N'empêche, il faudra bien qu'elle transmute à nouveau un jour ou l'autre.  
_ Rien ne l'y oblige, avais-je répondu, est-ce qu'elle pourrait… cesser d'être un loup si elle ne souhaitait plus se transformer ?  
_ Aucune idée. C'est déjà assez rare qu'une fille le fasse, alors… On ne sait pas très bien comment les choses peuvent évoluer. N'empêche… il faudrait que la mémoire lui revienne aussi. »  
Jacob semblait assez soucieux. Il paraissait hésiter à me dire quelque chose. Soudain, il se décida :  
« J'ai essayé, tu sais… ce que tu m'avais dit à propos des _Transformateurs_… J'en ai parlé à Sam mais ça ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. Il est assez… traditionaliste.  
_ Ah ? Et alors ?  
_ Ben… je suis arrivé à quelque chose, mais ça n'a pas grand intérêt, regarde. »  
Il se déshabilla rapidement et se métamorphosa. L'animal que Jacob devint n'était pas le grand loup rouge sombre que je connaissais. Sa gueule était beaucoup plus fine et son poil réellement roux. Ses yeux s'étiraient davantage… Un renard… Un renard géant ! L'animal bondit dans les hautes herbes. Je courus après.  
« Jake, Jake ! C'est formidable !... Où es-tu ? »  
Soudain, je fus plaquée au sol et m'écrasai dans l'herbe sèche. Jacob reprit sa forme humaine. Il me chatouilla.  
« J'aime bien être renard, gloussa-t-il, ça me rend… facétieux. Mais c'est parfaitement inutile.  
_ As-tu essayé autre chose ? Un oiseau ?  
_ Ouais, bien sûr, mais je n'y arrive pas.  
_ Pas encore… je suppose qu'avec un peu d'entraînement… »  
Allongé dans l'herbe, il me regardait avec une sorte de curiosité. Puis il se pencha vers moi et posa sa tête contre mon épaule.  
« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'Edward t'a dit s'il… avait recommencé à lire dans mes pensées ?  
_ Non, il n'en parle pas.  
_ Bon, tant mieux. »  
Je me doutais que cette idée devait le préoccuper davantage qu'il ne le montrait. Moi aussi, il m'était arrivé de me demander si Edward avait pu en ressentir encore le besoin ou l'envie. Il m'avait parlé de sa jalousie, de ses sensations fascinantes aussi… Ces derniers temps, je ne n'avais jamais eu l'impression qu'il se préoccupait de savoir ce que je faisais quand je n'étais pas avec lui et je l'imaginais mal nous espionnant. Du reste, il savait parfaitement et comprenait, sans avoir besoin de précisions, ce que je ressentais pour Jacob. Il me l'avait dit lui-même.  
Ce soir-là, pourtant, comme j'arrivais chez les Cullen, la question de Jacob tournait dans ma tête.  
Je découvris un Edward passablement sombre et irrité. Le temps avait encore été magnifiquement ensoleillé et il n'était pas sorti de la journée.  
« Alice a appelé, déclara-t-il à mon entrée.  
_ Oh !, m'exclamai-je le cœur serré, elle a eu une vision ? »  
Je m'attendais toujours à ce qu'on m'annonce un jour que la décision de me mettre à mort avait finalement été prise. Ou pire : qu'une vision d'Alice confirme ce que mes propres rêves m'avaient montré.  
« Non, justement. C'est ça qui la tracasse. Elle ne voit plus rien du tout depuis un bon moment. Elle se sent… aveuglée.  
_ Comment est-ce possible ?  
_ Personne n'en sait rien. Ils sont en Nouvelle-Zélande pour le moment mais ils ont l'intention de revenir bientôt, d'ici la fin du mois en tout cas. »  
Comment Alice pouvait-elle ne plus rien voir ? Je n'osais pas demander à Edward ce qu'il en pensait réellement, son énervement m'en disait assez. Croyait-il que notre avenir était en train de changer pour de bon ?  
« Au moins, elle n'a plus l'air de t'en vouloir… », dis-je en tentant de trouver un point positif à leur dernière communication téléphonique. Mal m'en avait pris. Edward me dévisagea, le regard noir, et je reconnus sur son visage l'expression tourmentée qui avait été la sienne, un mois et demi plus tôt, alors qu'il luttait en permanence contre sa nature pour me garder en vie.  
« Non, effectivement, répondit-il les dents serrées, maintenant, c'est moi qui m'en veux. J'aurais peut-être dû suivre ses conseils…  
_ Oh, Edward, ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'Alice n'a plus de vision que notre avenir change pour autant. Je suis toujours aussi déterminée.  
_ En es-tu absolument convaincue ? Tu… tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Jacob. Tu es tellement _différente_ depuis… tu as vraiment l'air heureuse d'être avec lui. »  
Nous y étions.  
« Que veux-tu dire ? Est-ce que tu… Jacob se demande si tu continues à lire ses pensées, expliquai-je mais il n'y avait aucune intonation de reproche dans ma voix.  
_ Et toi, Bella, cela t'inquiète-t-il ?, me demanda Edward d'une voix sourde, les sourcils froncés, as-tu une préférence ? Veux-tu que je m'explique réellement à ce sujet ou désires-tu juste m'entendre te jurer que non, je ne m'immisce jamais entre vous pour tenter de savoir à quoi m'attendre à l'avenir, alors que j'en ai le pouvoir ? »  
Je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'aurais pas dû demander. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il doute, cela me poussait à douter de moi.  
« Excuse-moi, Edward, dis-je simplement. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'alarmer mais je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour t'en convaincre.  
_ En es-tu bien _sûre_ ? », fut la seule réponse que me fit Edward. Il me regardait avec insistance, comme s'il essayait de me faire comprendre quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à saisir.  
Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui, cela me rendait malade, alors je rentrai chez Charlie.

Je ne dormis pas, cette nuit-là, des pensées et des images tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête jusqu'à m'en donner le vertige. Oh, comment ne pas souhaiter parvenir à cette paix de l'esprit dont m'avait parlé Carlisle ! Au matin, je me sentis tout à fait abattue. Mon malaise se concrétisa après le petit déjeuner : une nausée me vint et je terminai rapidement à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, dans la salle de bains. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été malade. Peut-être devrais-je me reposer davantage, au moins quelques jours. Je m'allongeai sur le carrelage. Sa fraîcheur me ranima et je me sentis rapidement mieux. Ce n'était sans doute rien, après tout.  
J'allais tout de même prendre le temps de me relaxer un peu, si j'y parvenais. Je profitai de l'occasion pour écrire un petit mail à René : dire que j'étais un peu malade, mais que ce n'étais pas grave, que j'avais vu une baleine et que tout le monde allait très bien me paraissait constituer un ensemble de nouvelles parfaitement équilibré. Je m'installai ensuite sur mon lit avec la ferme intention d'entamer la lecture d'un livre que j'avais acheté quelques mois plus tôt et encore jamais commencé. C'était un gros volume sur la couverture duquel on voyait une jeune femme de dos. Elle était couchée sur un drap rouge, nue, un très joli dragon noir tatoué sur son épaule gauche. Mais, avant même d'avoir fini la première page, je m'étais endormie. Je fus réveillée quelques heures plus tard par le signal annonçant que j'avais reçu un nouveau mail. Je me traînai jusqu'au bureau. Décidément, je devais couver quelque chose. C'était la réponse de Renée. Je la lus plusieurs fois, tant ce qu'elle écrivait me semblait étrange.

_Bella, ma chérie,_

_Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tout le monde va bien et que ta cheville s'est bien remise. J'espère que tu profites de tes vacances. Je me doute que tu dois passer beaucoup de temps avec Edward. Si je ne savais pas que tu es une jeune fille extrêmement responsable et sensée, je m'inquiéterais presque un peu… mais tu es tellement plus mûre que tous ceux de ton âge, tu l'as toujours été ! Je ne doute pas des sentiments et du sérieux d'Edward non plus. Je suis convaincue que vous agissez au mieux. Soigne-toi bien si tu es malade, car il faudra que tu sois bien en forme pour la rentrée. Avoir été acceptée dans un établissement de l'Ivy League est une formidable chance !_  
_Donne-moi de tes nouvelles bientôt,_

_Ta mère qui t'aime._

Il me fallut un moment pour accepter de comprendre ce que Renée me disait.  
Par contre, je fus au magasin en moins de dix minutes. Où était ce fichu rayon ? Je finis par trouver plusieurs boîtes de marques différentes entre les serviettes hygiéniques et les préservatifs. J'avançais la main pour en saisir une quand une voix me fit sursauter.  
« Eh, Bella, ça faisait longtemps ! Comment se passent les vacances ? »  
C'était Jessica. Ma main s'abattit sur un emballage de tampons périodiques. Cela aurait pu être pire, cela aurait pu être Mike.  
« Bien, bien, je ne fais pas grand chose… Et toi ? »  
Jessica se mit à raconter. Je n'entendis rien, mais cela me parut affreusement long. Finalement, elle se décida à me quitter en me proposant de passer la voir si je le souhaitais, ce qui était très gentil de sa part, et si Edward me laissait un peu de liberté.  
« Jamais un bon moment, hein ?, ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu.  
_ Quoi ? »  
Elle me désigna la boîte de tampons du menton. Elle ne parut pas remarquer que ma main tremblait.  
« Ah ! Non, évidemment. »  
Dès que je fus assurée qu'elle avait quitté les lieux, je me ruai en caisse et remontai dans ma camionnette.  
Arrivée dans la salle de bains, je déchiquetai l'emballage en tous petits morceaux et le fourrai dans le sac poubelle. Inutile que Charlie tombe là-dessus et fasse une attaque parce que j'avais paniqué bêtement. J'irais le porter directement dans le container à l'extérieur. Ce ne fut qu'après que je me rendis compte que j'avais besoin de l'emballage pour vérifier le résultat. J'avais l'impression d'agir en somnambule. Je finis par dénicher le bout de carton en question. Trois minutes.  
Quand je revins dans ma chambre, le sac ficelé à la main, j'avais l'impression que je marchais dans du sable. Je m'assis au bord de mon lit. Comment avais-je pu, moi, faire ce que j'avais toujours considéré avec mépris et condamné ? Comment avais-je été aussi inconséquente ? Ce n'était tellement pas moi ! J'avais été la pire des écervelées, j'avais été profondément stupide. La vérité était que je n'avais pas réfléchi à cela, pas une seule seconde. Je n'avais pensé à rien, en pensant à tellement d'autres choses… Qu'allais-je faire ? Que devais-je faire ?

J'étais enceinte. Le monde s'écroulait autour de moi.


	16. Maudite, Cursed

Chapitre 16 : Maudite/ Cursed

« Avance ! »  
Il me tenait par les cheveux, le poing serré contre mon crâne. Chaque fois que je trébuchais, il agrippait plus fermement ma chevelure. J'avais mal, mais ce n'était sûrement rien en comparaison de ce qui m'attendait.  
« Mais quelle empotée ! »  
Il ricanait, sans pour autant ralentir le pas. J'avançais, les mains tendues, par réflexe, devant moi, afin d'éviter le feuillage et les ronces. Je ne voyais absolument rien. Malgré la lune, la forêt était vraiment très obscure. Il n'y avait pas de chemin. Nous avancions parmi les arbres et les fougères, des racines qui affleuraient ça et là étaient autant d'obstacles sur lesquels je ne manquais pas de buter, des branches fines et piquantes me griffaient le visage et les bras. Je ne pleurais pas, j'étais terrorisée. Je savais avec certitude qu'on allait me tuer, mais je ne savais pas comment, et c'était sans doute cela le pire. Son autre main me poussait violemment dans le dos. Devant moi, la petite silhouette sombre glissait en silence sans jamais se retourner.  
J'étais épuisée. Où me conduisaient-ils ? Nous marchions comme cela depuis un bon moment, à un rythme soutenu –leur rythme le plus lent, sans doute- et je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Je n'avais aucune idée de la direction que nous avions suivie.  
« Là, nous y sommes. »  
Nous débouchâmes dans une petite clairière que je ne connaissais pas, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une cabane en ruine. Je m'écroulai, à bout de souffle. Mon cœur cognait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.  
« Amène-la par ici. Ne l'abîme pas trop, il faut que cela reste discret, qu'elle ait l'air d'avoir fait ça elle-même. »  
A nouveau, la main puissante et glacée du vampire s'abattit sur moi, me saisissant par la nuque, et se referma comme un étau, m'étranglant presque. Je suffoquai quand il me souleva et me tira vers la petite maison. Ce ne fut qu'un instant après que je remarquai la mélodie qui s'échappait de ma veste.  
« C'est quoi, ça ? »  
Je fus jetée au sol, plaquée et écrasée par le grand vampire brun, pendant que d'autres doigts plus habiles fouillaient mes poches. Mon téléphone portable en fut arraché et, d'un geste vif, lancé contre un des murs de pierre de la bâtisse. Il explosa en mille morceaux. Cet appel était le dernier témoignage que j'aurais eu dans ma vie que quelqu'un m'aimait et s'inquiétait pour moi. Une seconde, je me demandai qui essayait de me joindre. Je ne le saurais jamais. Sans doute était-ce Edward. Il devait m'attendre, c'était pour cette nuit. Je devais devenir sa semblable _cette nuit_ ! J'avais choisi. J'avais renoncé à tout pour cela, à Jacob, à la vie que je portais, à ma vie. J'étais prête. J'allais me donner à Edward de telle manière que sa nature vampirique serait satisfaite. La confiance que j'avais en lui était totale. Il allait me transformer et nous resterions ensemble pour toujours. Notre bonheur éternel était sur le point de devenir réalité. Pourquoi les Volturi avaient-ils décidé de me tuer maintenant ? C'était cruel, cruel et absurde.  
Alors je me mis à hurler. Je hurlai avec ce qui me restait d'énergie. C'était inutile, néanmoins l'horreur de ce que je ressentais me submergeait et c'était la seule chose que j'étais en mesure de faire. Je me débattis également, rampai, plantant mes ongles dans la terre.  
« Oh, non, il ne faut pas qu'on trouve des traces de lutte. Arrête-la avant que je doive en plus la nettoyer après…  
_ On ne la retrouvera pas de sitôt, de toute façon… Alors, pas la peine de s'inquiéter des traces !  
_ Détrompe-toi, corrigea la petite voix doucereuse et charmante, les loups-garous, ces sales cabots avec lesquels elle a toujours traîné, ont du flair. Ils la retrouveront rapidement, même si un des leurs les a quittés à cause d'elle, car ils se sont donné la mission stupide de veiller sur les humains vivant sur leurs terres. Nous n'en sommes pas si loin, bien que j'aie fait en sorte de prendre la direction opposée à celle de leur territoire pour être un peu tranquille. Cette ruine ne gardera pas bien longtemps son odeur… Et si ce ne sont pas eux qui la découvrent, ce seront les Cullen. Son Edward remuera ciel et terre. »  
Le vampire se pencha sur moi, m'attrapant par les épaules et me releva. Je lui donnai tous les coups que je pus mais il saisit soudain mon bras et la douleur que je ressentis fut si grande que je m'arrêtai net en poussant un cri.  
« Voilà, bien sage. »

Que pouvais-je faire si ce n'était attendre qu'ils aient fait de moi ce qu'ils voulaient ? Je refusais de la supplier. Supplier ne servirait à rien, d'ailleurs. Jane n'était pas du genre à s'émouvoir des suppliques et le vampire qui l'accompagnait, son amant peut-être, même si elle s'adressait à lui comme à un serviteur, lui était dévoué corps et âme et exécutait chacun de ses ordres à la seconde. J'étais réduite à l'impuissance totale et ce sentiment était absolument effroyable. Il ne servait à rien de chercher à obtenir des réponses non plus. Jane me méprisait totalement, pourquoi répondrait-elle à mes interrogations ? Pourtant, je m'entendis demander d'une voix rendue rauque par la peur et l'épuisement :  
« Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Je ne représente aucune menace. Je… Edward a promis à Aro qu'il ferait de moi un vampire afin de garder le secret et il s'apprête à le faire, cette nuit justement… nous venons de nous marier et... »  
Jane me regardait, impassible. Elle avait l'air de ne pas se soucier le moins du monde de ce que je lui racontais. Les coins de sa bouche délicate étaient cependant légèrement relevés et ses yeux brillaient d'une joie mauvaise. Elle me faisait face et la lumière de la lune éclairait son beau visage d'enfant innocent. Quelle tromperie que ce visage magnifique et pur ! Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et je vis ses dents. Elle souriait ! Un sourire plein de haine. Elle avait l'air de vouloir que je comprenne pourquoi elle était là. Je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point elle devait éprouver de plaisir à faire souffrir ses victimes. Si les circonstances avaient été autres, elle aurait sans doute pris son temps. Oh oui, elle aurait adoré me faire subir un véritable supplice. A cette idée, ma vision se brouilla. Etais-je en train de m'évanouir ? Une seconde, l'image de Jane disparut totalement, ainsi que celle de l'autre vampire, de la cabane… pour réapparaître aussitôt.  
« Tu ne deviendras pas un vampire, dit-elle avec une moue sournoise, pas dans ton état... Plus jamais, en fait, ça je peux te le promettre. »  
Soudain, je pris conscience de ce que ces mots avaient voulu signifier. Mon ventre était énorme. J'étais si lourde tout à coup ! Enceinte, indubitablement. Que se passait-il ? J'aurais juré que ce n'était pas le cas une seconde plus tôt, ni lors de notre longue marche dans les ténèbres de la forêt. N'y avais-je pas renoncé, pour être avec Edward ? Et Jake n'était-il pas… ?  
Non. Ces pensées s'éloignaient de moi comme une illusion vite dissipée. J'avais décidé de rester humaine. Ma vie était avec Jacob. Je l'avais finalement choisi car j'avais compris que je devais suivre le cours normal de mon existence. J'avais quitté Edward et il m'avait laissée faire, comme il l'avait promis, mais le cœur brisé.  
« Je ne serai jamais qu'une simple humaine, avais-je répondu dans un cri, j'ai épousé un Quileute, ils sont au courant de l'existence des vampires et gardent le secret. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi, jusqu'à ma mort.  
_ Les règles sont les règles. Les Volturi ne reviennent pas sur leurs décisions. Pour le moment, le Cullen a rompu son engagement, vous méritez tous les deux d'être punis. Mais… crois-tu que celui que ton sang a _enchanté_ pourrait réellement accepter de te laisser disparaître un jour ? C'est parfaitement inconcevable. Moi je n'y crois pas. Un vampire ne peut pas renoncer à la _sua cantante_. »  
Vraiment ? Pensait-elle qu'Edward irait contre son serment ?  
« Alors… alors, si jamais c'est le cas, il vous tuera tous, soufflai-je, désespérée.  
_ Tous ? Vraiment ?, elle rit, … ma pauvre petite, tu te fais des illusions. Les Cullen ont déjà trop fait parler d'eux. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que nous décidions de les éliminer tous. En fait, ce serait une bonne chose : sans ce clan dénaturé de l'ouest, nous aurions enfin la paix. De plus, l'exemple nous permettrait de réaffirmer notre puissance et notre volonté de maintenir l'ordre dans le monde des vampires. C'est une opportunité que les Volturi ne pourront que considérer à leur avantage, j'en suis convaincue. Une longue paix à venir vaut bien quelques dons perdus... »  
De leur point de vue, elle avait raison. Il était clair que leur décision était sans appel. Tout était fini pour moi, pour nous, pour le fruit de nos amours que je portais. C'était injuste. Nous méritions de vivre. J'avais voulu vivre, ces derniers temps, je m'y étais enfin résolue. J'avais eu foi en l'avenir, j'avais senti que c'était ce que je devais faire et je m'étais sentie forte grâce à cette idée que j'avais fait le bon choix, en faisant confiance à la vie et en suivant la nature. Que c'était bien. Et maintenant… On avait décidé que ma vie, que nos vies, devaient s'arrêter là. Cette nuit. De cette manière abominable.

« Amène-la dans la cabane, Giacomo. »  
L'homme me poussa rudement à l'intérieur. Jane déroulait une longue corde qu'elle avait amenée avec elle. Le toit de la bâtisse était effondré, mais il restait encore quelques poutres de la charpente. Elle lança la corde, l'accrocha avec habileté et rapidité, fit un nœud coulant. Ainsi, ils voulaient me pendre ! J'étais sur le point de la supplier. Je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire, mais j'allais la supplier, lui demander d'avoir pitié de moi, et de la vie que je portais, surtout. A cette pensée, je sentis monter en moi une nouvelle vague d'horreur et de confusion : je tentai à nouveau de m'enfuir mais Giacomo me retint et, comme je recommençais à hurler, m'écrasa contre lui en me bâillonnant d'une main. Il me faisait vraiment mal. A nouveau, je manquai de défaillir et ma vue se troubla. Jane gloussa :  
« Je t'aurais bien laissé en profiter un peu, et moi-même cela aurait vraiment été avec le plus grand plaisir… mais il faut que cela ait l'air naturel. Avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu, personne ne se posera vraiment de questions. Que de vies gâchées, quelles tragédies !… On peut comprendre qu'elle ait fini par perdre tout à fait la raison ! »  
Quelque chose au fond de moi me disait qu'elle n'avait pas tort et que je méritais ce qui m'arrivait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi étais-je seule ici ? Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Pourquoi Edward m'avait-il abandonnée, lui qui avait promis de ne jamais plus me quitter ? Où était Jacob ? M'avait-il abandonnée lui aussi ? Je ne savais plus. Je ne voulais pas savoir.  
Oh, mon Dieu ! Qu'avais-je fait ?  
Jane désigna ensuite la corde d'un geste du menton et son compagnon me hissa. J'avais beau me débattre autant que je le pouvais, c'était en vain. D'un coup, il me lâcha. Je vis les yeux de rubis de la redoutable petite vampire luire de satisfaction comme je me raidissais, mes mains cherchant à dégager mon cou de la corde afin de retrouver un peu d'air. Son visage exultait… puis il se tordit en une bizarre expression de dégoût suivi de terreur, tandis qu'un long hurlement se faisait entendre à proximité. Un hurlement féroce et puissant de loup monstrueux, suivi d'un autre, plus faible et plus naturel, puis un rugissement de bête enragée s'élançant à toute allure, massive, furieuse, déjà si proche que le sol tremblait. A demi-asphyxiée, je perçus pourtant un halètement et un grognement menaçant au-dessus de la cabane et, alors que je levais péniblement les yeux pour découvrir la gigantesque bête qui se penchait sur nous, la lumière de la lune disparut. Tout disparut.

Je m'éveillai en sueur et fus immédiatement prise de nausée. Je me ruai dans la salle de bains. C'était la troisième fois en trois jours. Mais comme mon estomac était vide, je n'eus pas besoin de vomir. Je me passai de l'eau fraîche sur le visage en attendant que mon malaise se calme. Ils ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Si je me mettais à faire ce genre de rêves régulièrement, en plus, comment pourrais-je parvenir à me reposer suffisamment pour avoir les idées claires et prendre la bonne décision ? C'était encore un de ces rêves _révélateurs_, assurément, même s'il avait été très court, mais je n'avais dormi que trois ou quatre heures, après tout. Je palpai la peau de mon crâne, là où j'avais senti le poing d'acier du vampire refermé pendant si longtemps. Elle était presque douloureuse… Arriverais-je à passer une nuit sans tourment prochainement ? J'en avais tellement besoin, j'étais épuisée, mais j'étais également très perturbée et mes nerfs m'empêchaient de trouver le repos.  
Mes idées oscillaient entre le désespoir le plus complet et l'envie folle, aussitôt réfrénée, d'envisager une issue heureuse à mon malheur. Et si la fatalité existait réellement pour moi, pour nous ? J'arrivais même à y percevoir comme une sorte d'ironie parfois, un humour noir qui m'aurait presque faite rire si je n'avais eu tant de raisons de pleurer. La vie ne se moquait-elle pas de moi de manière évidente ? Je payais le prix de mon inconscience de quelques semaines. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais eu droit, moi, à un peu de légèreté ? Pourquoi la contrepartie à régler était-elle aussi lourde et aussi immédiate ? Pendant un moment, si peu, en vérité, quelques dizaines de jours, je m'étais crue libre, j'avais voulu faire comme si je l'étais, du moins, j'avais voulu tout oublier de ma torture et de mon déchirement constants, arrêter de réfléchir un moment, et j'avais tenté de me laisser aller enfin… à mes envies, à mes espérances, à mon plaisir, à… sentir que j'étais aimée. J'avais essayé de vivre en double, de concilier mes deux amours, de prendre le bon qu'il pouvait y avoir en chacun d'eux. Cette situation était impossible, je savais que c'était mal agir, mais il m'avait semblé en plus que cette offense à la morale, cet interdit, étaient délicieux à transgresser. J'avais aimé Jacob, je l'aimais, de tout mon cœur, et le plus sincèrement du monde. J'aimais Edward, également, depuis le premier jour où nous nous étions rencontrés. J'avais presque réussi à me diviser totalement, en envisageant l'avenir avec l'un et en goûtant le présent avec l'autre. Beaux moments toujours entachés d'anxiété, cependant, toujours assombris d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Mon présent était en réalité une traîtrise de chaque instant et mon avenir la promesse d'une tristesse infinie. Il n'y avait pas d'apaisement dans ce statut quo. La situation n'avait rien de sain. Etre insouciante –alors que je ne l'avais jamais été- comme une jeune fille de mon âge aurait pu l'être, ce n'était apparemment pas pour moi. J'étais certainement maudite. Pourquoi ma vie devait-elle être si _différente_ ? J'avais bien plus mal et plus sottement agi que la plupart des jeunes filles de mon âge, cependant. Et maintenant… je me trouvais dans la pire des situations.


	17. Le fruit défendu, Forbidden fruit

Chapitre 17 : Le fruit défendu/ Forbidden fruit

L'avant-veille, lorsque j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence, après que le test se soit révélé positif, j'avais été tellement choquée que j'avais passé la journée enfermée dans ma chambre, à regarder bêtement dans le vide, en essayant d'envisager toutes les éventualités et toutes les conséquences de ce qui m'arrivait. Cela m'avait pris la nuit également. Charlie en avait conclu que j'étais réellement malade, d'autant plus que mon teint virait immanquablement au verdâtre chaque fois que je me trouvais en sa présence, tant mes sentiments de honte, de culpabilité et mon égarement étaient grands. Mon estomac était tellement noué que je n'arrivais plus à avaler quoi que ce soit, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon état.  
En fin d'après-midi, alors que je m'assoupissais un peu, Jacob était passé, inquiet de ne m'avoir pas vue depuis deux jours. La tête que je devais faire l'avait immédiatement alerté et il s'était attendu au pire des aveux.  
« Tu ne te sens pas bien, Bella ?, avait-il demandé avec beaucoup de sérieux. Tu as… encore vu quelque chose de terrible ? »  
J'hésitai un moment. Je n'étais pas trop sûre que je devais le lui dire. Mais il me semblait également qu'il avait le droit de savoir. Il était autant concerné que moi, après tout. Mais, bon sang, comment trouver les mots ? Je n'avais jamais été douée pour cela.  
« Euh, non, pas de rêve, avais-je fini par répondre, accablée, et je sentais ma voix et mes mains qui tremblaient, …mais, Jake, tu devrais t'asseoir.  
_ Quoi ? »  
Son regard était immédiatement devenu plus dur, son ton plus agacé. Pensait-il que je voulais lui parler d'Edward ?  
« Vraiment, Jacob, fais-moi plaisir, assieds-toi et détends-toi. J'ai… nous avons un problème… toi et moi. »  
J'étais assise sur mon lit. Il avait tiré la chaise du bureau et, en me la désignant pour me montrer qu'il faisait ce que je lui demandais, il s'était assis, face à moi. Il avait ensuite planté son regard inquisiteur dans le mien.  
« J'écoute.  
_ Eh bien… il semblerait que… je sois enceinte. »  
J'avais lâché la fin de ma phrase sans plus de précautions, je ne savais décidément pas comment j'aurais pu le dire autrement.  
Jacob n'avait rien répondu. Sa bouche s'était ouverte en un « quoi ? » muet. Puis il m'avait considérée, l'air ahuri.  
J'avais pris mon front dans ma main. Les paroles que je venais de prononcer avaient soudain donné une nouvelle réalité à la chose et je me sentais à nouveau complètement perdue.  
« Déjà !  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Enfin je veux dire… waouh… c'est un peu tôt !… Mais je croyais que tu…  
_ Oh, Jake !  
_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu… mais, Bella, tu es si raisonnable d'habitude…  
_ Ah, vraiment ?, j'étais éberluée par cette remarque. Et quand m'as-tu vue raisonnable pour la dernière fois ? »  
A nouveau, Jacob s'était tu. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il avait appuyé son menton dans une de ses mains qui couvrait également sa bouche. Il avait l'air de réfléchir. Je n'aurais évidemment pas dû lui dire. Il était trop jeune, il ne pourrait pas gérer une telle nouvelle. Il allait sans doute s'enfuir en courant.

Soudain, il s'était levé et était venu s'asseoir à mes côtés. Se penchant un peu, il avait humé l'air autour de moi.  
« C'est bizarre, avait-il déclaré, je ne sens rien de vraiment évident.  
_ Oh, Jacob Black, enfin !, avais-je explosé, stupéfaite, je te dis que j'attends un enfant et, toi, la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est de me renifler pour en avoir la confirmation ! »  
Alors, il avait passé un de ses bras autour de mes épaules et enveloppé mes mains dans la sienne.  
Il me regardait. Peu à peu ses yeux s'étaient plissés et sa bouche fendue en un large sourire.  
« C'est merveilleux, Bella, je suis très heureux !  
_ Quoi ?, avais-je gémi. Mais tu es complètement fou, ou complètement inconscient ma parole ! »  
Il n'avait rien répondu mais me regardait toujours, l'air vraiment réjoui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Un instant, j'avais pensé à m'enfuir moi-même. Je n'aurais décidément pas dû lui dire, c'était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Pourtant, au fond de moi, quelque chose s'était bizarrement senti rassuré par l'attitude de Jacob, et je percevais mon cœur qui commençait à battre, un peu plus vite qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Non, ce n'était pas raisonnable. Il fallait absolument se montrer réaliste.  
« Mais, Jacob, tu… tu n'as même pas dix-huit ans ! Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement… tu es trop jeune, voyons ! Je suis trop jeune !  
_ Bella, avait-il repris sur un ton très calme et presque un peu amusé, apparemment, nous ne sommes pas trop jeunes, contrairement à ce que tu dis. Enfin, moi je ne me sens pas trop jeune en tout cas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà assez vécu pour mon âge. Si c'était un réel problème pour toi, rien ne t'empêchait… Moi, je crois que tu l'as fait exprès. »  
J'étais restée bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il affirmer une chose pareille ? Il ne savait pas combien j'avais été angoissée à son sujet à cause de mes rêves, au point de ne plus penser à rien d'autre ces dernières semaines, combien je craignais encore… Il ne savait pas combien j'avais toujours désiré être à Edward, et seulement à lui, depuis le début. Les choses n'auraient jamais dû se passer ainsi ! La vie… la vie était tellement compliquée, décidément !  
« Je dois aller à l'Université, Jake, avais-je riposté en tentant de me montrer rationnelle, tu dois… finir le lycée !  
_ Tu parles ! Tu avais décidé de te marier et de te laisser changer en vampire le plus rapidement possible, non ? Mais il me semble que tu n'en avais pas tellement envie, finalement… Tu devrais le dire à Edward. Je peux m'occuper de toi aussi bien que lui. Nous serons heureux ensemble, tu sais… »  
Pourquoi Jacob disait-il toujours ce que je ne voulais pas entendre ? Pourquoi se montrait-il toujours aussi sûr de lui dans ces cas-là également, toujours si arrogant ? Si Edward savait exactement ce que je ressentais pour Jacob après avoir pu capter ma pensée quelques secondes, Jake ignorait tout, en revanche, de la profondeur de mes sentiments pour Edward. Il cherchait toujours à les minimiser ou à les occulter, mais c'était tout à fait impossible. J'avais essayé de maintenir ma position, entre eux deux, de maintenir l'équilibre, en restant humaine, en ne faisant rien et en ne prenant aucune décision. Ce temps était révolu, l'équilibre était rompu.  
« Tu délires complètement, Jake… Tu crois pouvoir assumer une vie de famille ? Tu ne gagnes même pas ta vie ! Ni moi !  
_ Ce n'est qu'une question d'années. Je peux travailler un peu après le lycée, toi aussi… Billy serait ravi, il nous aiderait, on a l'habitude de veiller les uns sur les autres dans la réserve. Ton père aussi, je suis sûr…  
_ Mais, vous autres Quileutes, n'avez donc aucun sens commun ?  
_ Nous avons au moins celui de la famille et des choses… naturelles, contrairement à _vous autres_, apparemment ! »  
Le ton était monté mais il tenait toujours fermement mes mains. J'étais abasourdie. Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je soupirai.

Subitement, son irritation s'était effacée. A nouveau il avait souri. Ses yeux pétillaient, comme ceux d'un enfant le matin de Noël.  
« Quand même, je n'en reviens pas… c'est vraiment formidable ! »  
Sa main s'était posée sur ma joue. Il s'était approché et m'avait embrassée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je n'arriverais à rien, il ne voulait pas comprendre.  
« Tu ne devrais pas t'emballer de toute façon, Jacob… ce n'est que le début, il se peut que… enfin, il arrive souvent… les fausses couches sont fréquentes, je veux dire.  
_ Mmh…, avait-il seulement répondu d'un air incrédule, le regard toujours brillant et les lèvres serrées, je n'ai pas l'impression que cela se produise si fréquemment chez les Quileutes… enfin, pour les _Transformateurs_ en tout cas.  
_ Quoi ? »  
Jacob venait de ruiner ma dernière illusion. Devant mon expression défaite, il avait ri. J'avais même eu l'impression qu'il était fier. Ses bras m'entouraient, son regard m'englobait totalement. Déjà il se montrait protecteur, presque possessif. J'avais la sensation d'être… un territoire jalousement gardé. Déjà, je ne m'appartenais plus.

Il avait porté une de mes mains à ses lèvres, l'avait embrassée, puis il s'était levé et avancé vers la fenêtre.  
« Charlie arrive, avait-il dit en regardant au-dehors.  
_ Oh, m'étais-je lamentée, pauvre Charlie, je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Je me sens si mal !  
_ Tu l'as déjà fait, tu sais…, avait-il répliqué sur un ton un peu moqueur mais toujours joyeux alors que j'entendais la porte d'entrée se refermer en bas. Tu es juste… enceinte, Bella, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, voyons. Je dirais même que c'est… le contraire ! »  
_Juste_ enceinte, hein ? Jacob avait le don de m'exaspérer avec ses remarques confondantes de vérité profonde et de positivisme à toute épreuve.  
« Que vas-tu faire ?, avait-il demandé avec une légère inquiétude cependant.  
_ Je… je n'en ai aucune idée.  
_ Tu ne penses quand même pas…  
_ Je ne sais pas, Jake. »  
Ma voix tremblait encore. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, mais je devais être sincère.  
« C'est à moi de décider.  
_ Je n'en suis pas sûr, avait-il affirmé d'une voix blanche en plongeant son regard sombre dans le mien. »  
A cet instant la porte s'était ouverte. C'était Charlie.  
« Salut Bella. Salut Jake, tu viens voir la malade ? Alors, comment tu te sens, fillette ?  
_ On dirait que ça va, avais-je répondu avec un pauvre sourire, mais je me rendais bien compte que je devais pâlir encore en regardant Charlie.  
_ Tu devrais faire attention, Jake, elle est peut-être contagieuse !, s'était-il exclamé en pointant sur moi un index accusateur et en prenant un ton menaçant. Il n'était évidemment pas sérieux.  
_ Oh, je crois que je ne crains rien, moi…, avait répondu Jacob dans un sourire sympathique et confiant qui m'avait consternée tout à fait.  
_ Ah ? Bon. Tant mieux alors. »  
Charlie n'avait pas vraiment saisi la remarque -à moins qu'il ne l'ait mise sur le compte de la résistance exceptionnelle de l'Indien- mais peu lui importait, apparemment, et il était ressorti en refermant la porte.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, Jacob s'était avancé vers moi. Je m'étais levée et il avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules. Elles avaient glissé le long de mes bras et avaient saisi mes doigts. Puis il m'avait serrée dans ses bras.  
« Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit, Bella, tu verras que j'ai raison. Je t'aime et je suis vraiment heureux aujourd'hui. Repose-toi, je reviens bientôt », avait-il murmuré en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

Je ne m'étais pas vraiment reposée… je n'avais quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Par contre, j'avais beaucoup réfléchi, effectivement. Sans parvenir à trouver de solution. Je m'étais aussi demandée comment j'allais présenter les choses à Edward. J'avais tellement besoin de son avis, de son conseil, peut-être, de son aide, de sa tendresse… Mais, la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, il était déjà si contrarié ! Je n'avais pas osé aller le voir depuis. J'avais si peur ! Si peur qu'il me rejette. Si cela se produisait encore, j'en mourrais sûrement. Il avait toutes les raisons de le faire, pourtant.  
Et ce rêve, maintenant. Que me disait-il que je ne savais déjà ? Les Volturi avaient décidé que je devais mourir. Ce n'était pas bien nouveau. Et ils envoyaient Jane pour m'éliminer, ce qui, apparemment, la réjouissait tout à fait. Mon rêve me disait aussi très clairement que j'hésitais entre deux routes, ce dont je n'étais que trop consciente. Cependant, certaines choses me semblaient beaucoup plus confuses. Une intense sensation de désespoir m'avait envahie peu avant que je ne m'éveille, de désespoir et d'abandon. Je m'étais sentie tellement seule ! Si seule que j'en avais presque accepté de mourir finalement… et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Dans ma vision, j'avais glissé imperceptiblement d'une possibilité à l'autre, je l'avais bien perçu, de ma vie avec Edward à celle avec Jacob, et pourtant j'allais toujours mourir. Rien ne semblait satisfaire les Volturi. Etait-ce parce que nous n'étions pas allé assez vite ? Devais-je devenir vampire le plus rapidement possible afin d'éviter cela ?  
Je ne le pouvais pas. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence. A présent, les choses avaient changé. Devenir vampire impliquait… d'autres sacrifices, qui ne dépendaient plus seulement de moi, Jacob avait raison. A moins que je ne décide d'en porter seule la responsabilité. L'idée était affreuse. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Et pourtant, il le faudrait sûrement. Qu'allait dire Edward ? Il allait m'y pousser sans doute. S'il tenait vraiment à moi, il me demanderait de le faire.  
Oh, j'allais vraiment devenir folle !

J'étais retournée dans ma chambre et m'étais assise au sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Je cognai à plusieurs reprises ma tête contre la cloison. Si seulement je pouvais arrêter… d'être moi ! Il fallait… il fallait que je trouve une solution, il fallait que je réagisse ! En adulte.  
Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important ? Le moment était venu de se poser la question sans détour, et d'y répondre honnêtement, en véritable accord avec soi-même, en écoutant, au fond de son cœur et de son âme, la vérité qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer.

Je me levai donc et m'habillai rapidement. Je devais absolument aller voir Edward.


	18. Aveu, Truth

Chapitre 18 : Aveu/ Truth

Lorsque j'approchai de chez les Cullen, j'hésitai, cependant. J'étais dans les bois, sur le chemin privé qui menait à la villa, je pouvais encore faire demi-tour. Je coupai le moteur. Appuyant ma tête sur le volant, j'essayai pendant quelques minutes de rassembler mes idées.  
Un coup à la vitre de ma portière me fit sursauter. C'était Edward. Malgré la distance, il avait pu m'entendre arriver… Je baissai la vitre.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bella ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
_ Si… je… je venais te voir justement… »  
Il fit le tour de ma camionnette et s'installa à mes côtés.  
« Eh bien, allons-y ! », déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire légèrement inquiet.  
Edward avait l'air détendu, il ne m'en voulait pas pour notre dernière discussion. Il ne m'en voulait pas encore pour celle qui allait avoir lieu. J'essayai de profiter de ces quelques minutes de répit.  
« Tu as pris un petit déjeuné ce matin ? Tu n'as pas très bonne mine… », demanda-t-il alors que nous avions passé la porte et que j'enlevais ma veste, la mort dans l'âme.  
« Euh, non, je… n'ai pas très faim, je suis… un peu malade depuis quelques jours…  
_ Eh bien, justement, il faut manger quelque chose. »  
Il prit doucement ma main, m'entraînant vers la cuisine. Je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation, celle d'être une poupée fragile qu'il voulait protéger et traiter avec la plus grande délicatesse, depuis bien longtemps. Elle me replongea soudain dans mes souvenirs. Je revis le jour où, pour la première fois, il m'avait présentée à sa famille. J'avais été tellement émue d'être à ses côtés, qu'il tienne ma main… Chacun de ses gestes, de ses regards, manquait de me faire défaillir ; mon jeune cœur battait de manière effrayante dès qu'il était un peu trop près de moi... Il avait été si tendre ! Il était amoureux alors, follement et totalement, tout comme je l'étais, pour la première fois de ma vie. L'étions-nous toujours de la même manière ?  
Pendant que je glissais dans ces pensées, Edward avait disposé devant moi un verre de jus d'orange, une petite brioche et une jolie coupelle contenant de la confiture. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que je pourrais manger quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, essayer d'avaler quelque chose me permettait de gagner du temps avant… de ruiner définitivement cet agréable moment.  
« Je suis allé chasser, avec Emmett et Rosalie, hier. Nous sommes revenus cette nuit.  
_ Ah ? »  
Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il avait l'air si calme et décontracté. Pourrait-il le rester ?  
« Je suis passé te voir, un peu avant l'aube. Tu dormais… mais tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar. Je ne savais pas si je devais te réveiller ou te laisser… »  
Ainsi, il était venu me voir. Je baissai mes yeux sur la brioche. Machinalement, j'en détachai un bout, l'avalai. Edward me regardait, tendrement. Mon estomac réagit. En fait, j'avais faim. J'avais très faim. Mais j'avais peur aussi.  
« As-tu encore rêvé ? »  
Il allait falloir… il allait falloir que je lui dise…  
« Justement, Edward, c'est pour ça que je suis venue. »  
J'avalai une gorgée de jus d'orange pour dégager ma gorge serrée. Edward me regardait, de manière plus grave à présent, il attendait que je parle.  
« J'ai rêvé de Jane. Elle venait pour me tuer, pour _nous_ tuer. Parce que… parce que je n'avais pas encore été transformée. »  
Edward fronça les sourcils.  
« Quand cela se passait-il ? Le sais-tu ?  
_ Non… c'était… c'était assez confus. »  
Devais-je mentionner la taille de mon ventre ?  
« Il y avait un autre vampire avec elle. Elle l'appelait Giacomo. »  
Edward haussa les épaules. Il était vrai que ce détail n'avait pas grande importance. Je gardai pour moi ce qu'ils m'avaient fait subir.  
« Tu veux une autre brioche ?  
_ Non, merci. C'est bien déjà. »  
Je finis le jus d'orange. Edward me sourit comme pour m'encourager, puis son regard se posa sur moi avec une telle intensité, une telle affection mêlée de détresse que j'eus le sentiment de me liquéfier sur ma chaise.  
« Ils m'emmenaient dans la forêt, dans une cabane écroulée. Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve.  
_ J'essaierai de voir ça, répondit-il en hochant la tête d'un air plus sombre. »

A cet instant, il y eut un grand silence, qui se prolongea plus que je ne pouvais le supporter.  
Edward avait pris mes mains. Ses yeux cherchaient dans les miens la raison de mon trouble sans doute. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et j'aspirai une grande bouffée d'air, comme on le fait entre deux sanglots.  
« Edward… je suis enceinte », soufflai-je en m'efforçant de me faire entendre.  
L'expression de son visage ne changea pas. Il ne lâcha pas mes mains. La pièce, la villa et le monde ne disparurent pas aussitôt comme je m'y étais attendue. Tout resta exactement à sa place. Seul, mon cœur battait à mes oreilles et dans ma gorge, avec d'intenses soubresauts qui impulsaient dans mes veines une chaleur cuisante. Je sentais battre mon coeur jusque dans le bout de mes doigts. Je savais qu'Edward le percevait. Je ne pouvais rien y faire.  
Nous restâmes longtemps nos regards accrochés l'un à l'autre sans rien dire. J'explorais le sien avec anxiété, m'attendant à y voir soudain s'allumer l'étincelle qui annoncerait l'explosion. Je m'apprêtais à la subir. Mais rien. Doucement, comme mon visage devait avoir pris malgré moi une expression muette d'incompréhension, Edward embrassa mes mains. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tout à fait. Il ne sourit pas, mais ses sourcils se rejoignirent en une pointe et sa bouche fit une moue qui signifiait que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Son air se voulait clairement réconfortant ! Je devais paraître toujours aussi décontenancée car il expliqua :  
« C'est… normal ? Non ? Quand on est… _vivant_, quand on est… humain, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Tu… es heureuse ? »  
J'étais atterrée. Il s'en était douté ? Il savait ? Comment ?  
« Tu… tu pourrais avoir l'air surpris, au moins.  
_ Tu veux que j'aie l'air surpris ? »  
Mon cœur avait recommencé à tambouriner dans ma poitrine, mais la peur que j'avais ressentie jusqu'à présent se changeait progressivement en colère.  
« Tu le _savais_ ?  
_ Non. Mais comme je te le dis… c'est dans l'ordre des choses.  
_ Bon sang !  
_ Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?, répondit-il d'un ton plus ferme. Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu pourrais être assez stupide pour ne pas y avoir pensé toi-même ? »  
Encore ! Mais pour qui me prenaient-ils tous les deux ?  
« Mais je n'y ai pas pensé du tout !, explosai-je. Je n'ai pensé à rien et tout… a filé. Pourquoi cela serait-il entièrement de ma faute ? J'ai juste… "débranché", parce que je n'en pouvais plus, parce que ma vie est… insupportable, parce que je deviens totalement dingue à faire de plus en plus fréquemment des rêves pleins de sang et de morts, parce que j'ai peur, tellement peur, en permanence, pour ceux que j'aime, pour moi, parce que je ne contrôle vraiment rien, que je ne sais plus qui je suis au fond de moi, parce que… »  
Je m'entendais débiter tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur en véritable spectatrice de moi-même. J'entendais ma voix qui criait et s'étranglait dans ma gorge. J'allais faire une crise de nerfs. Je le sentais, bien que cela ne me fût jamais arrivé. J'étais tellement dépassée par tout, j'avais tellement l'impression de me retrouver dans un piège duquel je ne pouvais plus m'échapper ! J'avais envie de tout casser et de disparaître.  
Edward l'avait compris, il s'était levé et avait fait le tour de la table. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras et me serrait contre lui. Je lui donnais des coups sans le vouloir vraiment.  
Bientôt, je perçus une voix. Mes cris avaient attiré Esmé.  
« Qu'y a-t-il ?, avait-elle demandé de son timbre doux et tendre. Bella, chérie, viens ! Ne reste pas ici, viens dans le salon ! »  
Edward m'avait lâchée alors qu'Esmé passait son bras autour de ma taille et me conduisait hors de la cuisine. Elle voulut me faire asseoir dans le grand canapé mais je ne pouvais pas me détendre, je ne pouvais pas me calmer.  
Esmé caressait tendrement mes cheveux. Elle était si maternelle ! J'aurais tellement voulu, en cet instant, pouvoir me blottir dans les bras de ma mère, de René. Qu'elle me dise quoi faire, qu'elle me pardonne, qu'elle m'assure qu'elle m'aimerait toujours. Mais Renée n'était pas là. Il valait sans doute mieux qu'elle ne soit pas là. Alors, je me serrai dans les bras d'Esmé qui m'accueillit contre sa poitrine avec bienveillance.  
Sans que je m'en sois rendue compte, Rosalie et Emmett nous avaient rejoints.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
C'était la voix de Rosalie, assez discrète et inquiète cependant.  
« Bella est enceinte », répondit simplement Edward.  
Je ne fus pas choquée par sa réponse. C'était vrai. Les Cullen ne se faisaient pas de cachotteries inutiles.  
Je fondis cependant en larmes contre le cou d'Esmé.


	19. Menaces, Threats

Chapitre 19 : Menaces/ Threats

Personne ne posa de question. Il n'y avait rien à demander. Les choses étaient évidentes. Peut-être étaient-ils tout simplement consternés. Il y avait de quoi.  
« Bella, mais c'est merveilleux…, intervint Esmé, rompant le silence. Ne pleure pas, voyons ! »  
Au lieu de cela, mes larmes redoublèrent.  
« Bella a vu Jane en rêve cette nuit, reprit Edward. Apparemment, les Volturi pourraient décider qu'elle doit mourir si elle ne devient pas un vampire rapidement. »  
A ces mots, j'avais entendu Rosalie siffler comme un chat sur la défensive.  
Soudain, la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable se fit entendre. C'était celui d'Edward. Il décrocha rapidement.  
« Oui. Oui Alice…. Elle est là. Tu veux… ? »  
Il s'était approché de moi.  
« Bella, Alice souhaite te parler. »  
Il me tendait l'appareil. Je me détachai d'Esmé, essuyai mon visage et m'éloignai un peu vers la baie vitrée. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à Alice. En fait, j'avais pensé qu'elle ne voudrait sans doute plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Alice savait. Elle avait tout su avant tout le monde. Et elle désapprouvait sans aucun doute le cours des évènements. Elle avait souhaité que son frère fasse en sorte de les modifier. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir penser maintenant ?  
« Allô, Bella ?  
_ Oui, Alice.  
_ Oh, Bella, je suis heureuse de t'entendre à nouveau… Je… je regrette d'être tellement inutile ! Je t'aime comme une sœur... tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas que nous… »  
Les mots d'Alice me faisaient du bien, elle paraissait vraiment émue, comme si notre séparation, l'absence et le silence qui en avaient découlé, lui avaient vraiment pesé. Elle était la seule amie que j'avais eue, que j'appréciais réellement. J'étais fascinée par sa personnalité fantasque, sensible et intuitive, par son raffinement aussi. Quelque part, Alice était mon parfait contraire. J'avais tellement craint qu'elle ait perdu toute estime pour moi.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Alice.  
_ Oh si, je m'inquiète, Bella ! Si tu savais… Je n'arrête pas… Je n'arrête pas d'avoir des visions, ces temps-ci ! Mais elles sont toutes… vides ! Toutes… blanches ! Comme si on avait brouillé le récepteur… débranché l'image et le son.  
_ Que veux-tu dire ?  
_ Je ne vois plus rien de ce qui se passe à Forks. Je me concentre, j'essaie, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai même l'impression que plus j'essaie, moins j'y arrive. Et pourtant, je sens… je sens que c'est affreux. Je sens que ça arrive, que ça se rapproche ! »  
Ces dernières paroles m'avaient emplie d'effroi. Une image s'imposa à mon esprit. Je revis Jane et ses yeux étincelants, son air narquois, je ressentis la terreur éprouvée durant la nuit.  
« Alice, t'es-tu… as-tu essayé de te concentrer sur les Volturi ?  
_ Je ne comprends pas… Je n'ai rien vu les concernant. Mais je ne contrôle pas vraiment mes visions : elles viennent d'elles-mêmes. Pourquoi ? »  
J'expliquai rapidement à Alice le contenu de mon cauchemar. Ce qui m'avait semblé le plus clair, en tout cas.  
« Edward m'a dit que tu faisais ces rêves, Bella. Comment est-ce possible ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Carlisle m'a expliqué que cela arrivait parfois quand… on est très perturbé. Que c'est quelque chose qui existe depuis toujours, même si ce n'est pas fréquent.  
_ Sincèrement, je compatis. Je sais ce que c'est… ces images qui s'imposent… Je vais essayer de me concentrer sur Jane mais, tu sais, elle a vu comment je fonctionne, Aro m'a touchée… ils me connaissent maintenant… »  
Elle avait malheureusement raison. Victoria avait bien réussi à agir malgré le don d'Alice, alors les Volturi…  
Carlisle venait de passer la porte. Il avait eu l'air un peu surpris de nous trouver ainsi rassemblés dans le salon, mais il avait affiché une attitude immédiatement concernée et attentive à chacun. Il s'était approché d'Esmé, puis d'Edward. Tous deux parlaient à voix basse.  
« Ecoute, Bella, avait ajouté Alice, Jasper et moi rentrons immédiatement. Nous n'avons pu trouver de places sur un vol qu'après-demain, mais nous arrivons bientôt. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé mais… comment te sens-tu avec tout ça ? Tu… tu tiens le coup ?  
_ Oh, Alice ! Je… »  
J'allais me remettre à pleurer si je devais encore mentionner mon état, qui était une véritable catastrophe compte tenu des circonstances.  
« Ne… ça va aller, mentis-je, je serai contente de te revoir bientôt. »  
Je raccrochai. Edward s'approcha et je lui tendis son téléphone. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers moi.

« Qu'a dit Alice ?, demanda le docteur Cullen en s'approchant de moi.  
_ Qu'elle arrive après demain, répondis-je. Et… qu'elle ne peut toujours rien voir. Elle a l'air très anxieuse également. Elle affirme qu'elle sent quelque chose de grave.  
_ C'est une bonne chose qu'Alice et Jasper rentrent, Bella. Nous ne serons pas de trop si… les Volturi se manifestent. »  
Carlisle envisageait déjà l'affrontement. Il paraissait déterminé à prendre ma défense et celle de son fils. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser risquer leurs vies à cause de moi. Je ne le méritais pas.  
« Carlisle… non, je ne peux pas vous exposer à ce danger. Il faut… il faut qu'Edward me transforme rapidement. »  
Je jetai un regard circulaire à l'assemblée des vampires qui m'entourait. Esmé regardait dans le vide, son beau visage empreint de tristesse, les sourcils froncés. Edward me fixait, le regard brûlant, il secouait la tête en signe de désapprobation. Rosalie était de dos, une de ses mains appuyée contre un pan du mur et Emmett s'était assis, son menton reposant sur son poing serré. Carlisle s'approcha davantage. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.  
« Bella, ce genre de choses ne se fait pas. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? »  
Je ne voulais pas envisager la monstruosité d'une transformation alors que je portais une vie, encore bien peu évoluée, certes, mais un être vivant tout de même. Quelle abomination cela engendrerait-il ? Serais-je enceinte éternellement ? Non, ce n'était pas supportable, il fallait envisager autre chose… avant.  
« Je vais… je dois… faire ce qu'il faut et… vite, je suppose. »  
Carlisle s'était un peu penché vers moi.  
« Personne ne te demande de faire une chose pareille, Bella. A moins que tu ne le veuilles, toi-même. Serait-ce ton choix ? »  
J'entendis Rosalie soupirer. Elle se retourna vivement : elle trépignait. Elle trépignait de rage, visiblement. Sans doute était-elle scandalisée par ma bêtise, ma faculté à mettre sa famille en péril par mon comportement irrationnel et stupide. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. La tension qui régnait à cet instant dans la pièce d'ordinaire si claire, calme et accueillante, me bouleversa et je ressentis dans tout mon corps, dans l'appui pourtant léger des mains de Carlisle sur mes épaules, le poids de mes erreurs passées. Ce fardeau aurait pu me faire m'écrouler sur place à l'instant même.  
« Non, murmura Esmé, il doit y avoir une autre solution… Carlisle, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut trouver… »  
Elle fut interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée, qui nous firent tous sursauter. Ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde, puis reprirent, plus violents encore.  
Personne ne bougeait. Le docteur Cullen se détacha de moi, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.  
« Ah, c'est toi Ja…  
_ Où est-elle ? »  
Dépassant le médecin, sans lui répondre et sans le regarder, Jacob fit irruption dans la pièce.  
« Bella… que fais-tu ? Viens avec moi… s'il te plaît ! »  
Je connaissais assez Jacob pour savoir, sans avoir besoin de le regarder, qu'il était extrêmement nerveux et irrité.  
« Jacob, ne crois pas…, essaya d'expliquer Carlisle.  
_ Laissez-la tranquille !, s'énerva l'imposant Indien en défiant les cinq vampires qui l'entouraient. Sa place n'est plus parmi vous ! Ayez au moins un peu de respect pour…  
_ Jacob Black, veux-tu, toi, te montrer un peu plus respectueux et… te calmer, pour commencer ?, souffla froidement Edward en s'avançant vers lui.  
_ Toi…, Jacob tremblait de rage maintenant, toi n'approche pas ! Et vous, docteur Cullen, bien que j'aie eu beaucoup d'estime pour vous jusqu'à présent, si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux…  
_ Je peux t'assurer que nous ne désirons que son bien, répliqua Carlisle en levant la main en signe d'apaisement.  
_ Bella… je te ramène chez toi. Viens ! »  
La voix de Jacob tremblait. Pourtant, elle avait une nuance autoritaire qui ne m'échappa pas. Je percevais toute la colère qu'il essayait de contenir. Son affolement aussi. Sa peur. Je la comprenais. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi révolté depuis longtemps. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus sonore et rapide. Son exaspération se muait en rage. Emmett ne s'y était pas trompé : il s'était levé et, par réflexe, était venu se positionner, parallèlement à Edward, à la droite de Jacob.  
« Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est à Bella de décider, articula Edward, les yeux rivés sur le Quileute.  
_ Oh, non, pas seulement !, tonna Jacob les poings serrés. Je m'y oppose… je m'y oppose tout à fait, j'ai raison et je suis prêt à te l'expliquer plus clairement si tu refuses de le comprendre.  
_ Dans ce cas, rétorqua Edward sans s'avancer davantage mais en adoptant une posture plus offensive, j'ai moi-même quelques objections à formuler… parce que tu ne penses plus réellement à l'intérêt de Bella. »  
Son ton, bien que plus bas et retenu que celui de Jacob, n'en était pas moins agressif.  
« Et toi, Cullen, à qui penses-tu ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un suceur de sang peut se permettre de me faire la morale ?  
_ Tu ne devrais pas croire que tout t'est définitivement acquis, Quileute, tu ignores certaines choses et ton orgueil t'égare !  
_ Non, s'il vous plaît ! », s'exlama alors le docteur Cullen qui avait pressenti ce qui allait se produire.  
Mais il était trop tard. Un tremblement irrépressible s'était emparé de tout le corps de Jacob et il s'était replié sur lui-même tandis que sa silhouette se déployait, s'étendait, s'obscurcissait, déchirant ses vêtements qui tombaient en lambeaux sur le sol… Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, puis un rugissement furieux s'échappa de la gueule de la gigantesque bête qui venait de prendre forme dans le salon.  
« Eh ben…mince !, lâcha Emmett en se penchant légèrement en avant, prêt à bondir, c'est nouveau ça ! »  
Le colosse qui, debout sur ses pattes arrières, faisait face à Edward en le toisant de toute sa masse corpulente, n'avait en effet rien du grand loup que les Cullen connaissaient, que nous connaissions tous.  
Jacob avait transmuté -pour la première fois à ma connaissance- en un monstrueux ours, énorme, sombre, et particulièrement menaçant. Si la pièce n'avait pas eu de si vastes dimensions, il n'aurait pas pu s'y mouvoir comme il le faisait. Il fit un pas en direction d'Edward qui ne bougea pas : on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer en retour dès que l'attitude du _Transformateur_ aurait dépassé les bornes. L'ours rugit à nouveau.  
« Non ! Non !, cria Esmé, arrêtez ça, je vous en prie !... Rose, viens, il faut faire sortir Bella d'ici. »  
Je regardai le monstrueux animal, j'étais effrayée. Il paraissait tellement dangereux !  
« Jake, s'il te plaît, calme-toi, suppliai-je à son adresse.  
_ Jacob, avant d'en arriver à réellement tout casser dans cette maison et à blesser quelqu'un, reprends tes esprits et nous pourrons parler calmement. J'aurais plusieurs choses à t'apprendre, si tu voulais bien m'écouter », intervint Edward, en évitant un coup de patte énorme lancé dans sa direction.


	20. Prise de conscience, Awareness

Chapitre 20 : Prise de conscience/ Awareness

Esmé et Rosalie m'entraînèrent hors de la pièce. Je tremblais. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, je vis cependant que l'ours avait reposé ses quatre pattes au sol. J'espérai que Jake trouverait la force de se contrôler et que l'affrontement ne se poursuivrait pas. J'étais choquée de la violence qui se dégageait de l'animal qu'il était devenu quelques instants plus tôt. Il me faisait peur. Encore une fois, j'étais la cause de sa colère et de la douleur qui en était à l'origine. Moi… mais plus seulement moi, je le comprenais. Jacob m'avait juré qu'il me laisserait libre pour le restant de mes jours lorsque j'étais allée lui parler après l'attaque de Victoria et de ses nouveaux-nés, quand il m'avait demandé de l'épouser. Et maintenant… la situation n'était plus la même. Il avait davantage à défendre que son amour d'homme-loup imprégné de la jeune femme que j'étais. A présent, il y avait autre chose, de bien plus important pour lui, je le sentais. Qu'allais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir encore davantage.  
Esmé m'avait fait entrer dans une chambre à la décoration claire et douce. Je m'étais assise au bord du lit, elle s'était installée près de moi et tenait ma main, Rosalie restait debout, appuyée à une commode en bois blond.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, tout ira bien, souffla Esmé dans un sourire, ils vont s'expliquer. Jacob se contrôle très bien, il a de grandes capacités, il va s'apaiser. »  
Je lui rendis son sourire, même si je ne savais plus trop à quoi il pouvait bien me servir de sourire encore. Une seconde plus tard, un fracas nous parvint, légèrement assourdi par la distance et les portes que nous avions refermées derrière nous, immédiatement suivi d'un bruit de verre brisé. Esmé ne parut pas y prendre garde.  
« J'ai beau ne l'avoir jamais apprécié, déclara Rosalie, je comprends parfaitement la réaction de Jacob Black. Sérieusement, Bella, tu ne comptes pas… renoncer à ton enfant ? »  
Rosalie me regardait à présent, bien en face, son visage parfait figé en une expression dure et froide qui contrastait avec le timbre nerveux de sa voix.  
« Non, Rose, répondit Esmé, Bella ne fera pas ça… elle est juste… extrêmement bouleversée. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.  
_ J'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas de temps, murmurai-je, et je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Edward… ou à aucun d'entre vous.  
_ Nous savons nous défendre, reprit Rosalie. Nous pouvons te protéger… pendant assez longtemps sans doute… nous pouvons te cacher. »  
J'étais surprise par sa réaction. Elle n'avait jamais eu pour moi d'affection particulière. D'ordinaire, seule sa famille lui importait et elle semblait soudain si impliquée ! Je lui avais déjà vu cet air concerné, pourtant, quelques semaines plus tôt, dans mon premier rêve. Je l'avais vue se préoccuper de moi, me soigner, me veiller, parce que j'attendais... Renesmée, mon enfant et celui d'Edward, cette impossible hybride de nos deux natures. Mais dans le monde réel, pourquoi se serait-elle intéressée à la descendance de la simple humaine que j'étais, à celle de Jacob ? De toute évidence, elle méprisait les _Transformateurs_, ils ne m'avaient jamais semblé être pour elle beaucoup plus que des chiens.  
« Rosalie, tu ne devrais pas… te préoccuper de moi, articulai-je, ce qui m'arrive… n'est pas votre affaire.  
_ Si Edward pense que c'est la sienne, alors c'est aussi la nôtre, articula-t-elle. Et puis, Bella… tu ne rends pas compte de cette chance que tu as ! Je te giflerais, si je m'écoutais, d'avoir osé penser une seule seconde que tu pourrais choisir de tout abandonner… que tu pourrais choisir _la mort_ ! »  
Rosalie se tenait au-dessus de moi, les poings serrés. J'imaginai que la gifle risquait effectivement de partir à tout moment. Elle serait douloureuse, donnée par cette main de statue, mais je la méritais et peut-être m'aiderait-elle à me réveiller de ce cauchemar. La belle vampire blonde soupira longuement puis plia les genoux pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Elle planta son regard de miel dans le mien et prit ma main.  
« Bella, tu dois te rendre compte qu'il n'y a rien… _rien_, tu m'entends ?, de plus important que ça. Que cette vie que tu portes. C'est la seule raison d'exister de tout être. Nous… nous ne sommes que des ombres… absurdes. »  
Les paroles de Rosalie m'émurent profondément. Je regardai Esmé. Elle avait tendu la main et caressait l'ovale du visage de sa fille, très tendrement. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Rosalie ne lâchait pas ma main, m'observait avec une telle volonté de me persuader, une telle détermination, que je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux. Aucun bruit ne se faisait plus entendre dans le reste de la maison.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Edward pénétra dans la chambre. Il paraissait à nouveau très calme, comme si rien de bien important ne s'était passé.  
« Jacob est parti, expliqua-t-il, il y a… un peu de casse. »  
Rosalie et Esmé se détachèrent doucement de moi et sortirent. Edward s'assit à mes côtés.  
« Carlisle a pu le rassurer. Je lui ai parlé des Volturi et du coup de fil d'Alice, reprit Edward.. Il est allé chez Sam… Il a dit qu'il viendrait te voir, plus tard, dans l'après-midi… je crois qu'il ne va plus te quitter une minute maintenant.  
_ Il est effectivement très… encore plus possessif que d'habitude !... depuis qu'il sait.  
_ Je peux le comprendre. A sa place…, il s'interrompit,… en fait, je le comprends tout à fait.  
_ Son attitude m'inquiète. Il a eu l'air capable d'une telle violence tout à l'heure ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.  
_ Tu savais qu'il pouvait se changer en autre chose qu'en loup ?, demanda Edward visiblement intrigué.  
_ Il m'a montré qu'il pouvait se changer en renard, il y a trois jours, et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler… Il disait que c'était sans intérêt… mais je ne savais pas… Il m'a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à autre chose. Cet ours était effrayant !  
_ Je crois que c'était plutôt un grizzli… mais Emmett n'a pas eu l'air de le trouver à son goût. Il lui a quand même prêté quelques vêtements pour qu'il puisse repartir. »  
Malgré mon abattement, je souris.  
« Jacob est très doué, avait repris Edward en plissant les yeux.  
_ Je sais, acquiesçai-je. Et il a encore beaucoup à découvrir, il me semble. »  
Je repensai à l'angoisse qui m'avait oppressée ces dernières semaines. Aux craintes que j'avais eues concernant Jacob à cause des affreuses images des mes rêves.  
« Oh, Edward !, m'exclamai-je, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je sais bien qu'il a peur que je… ça le tuerait ! Mais, d'un autre côté, je refuse de mettre ta vie en danger, alors, je dois sans doute m'y résoudre… Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je devrais peut-être partir, vous seriez mieux sans moi.  
_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, Bella !, souffla Edward en m'enlaçant. Et puis ce serait bien inutile, les Volturi te retrouveraient, où que tu sois, et d'autant plus facilement si tu es seule.  
_ Il vaudrait mieux que je disparaisse tout à fait, alors… Tu devrais tout simplement me tuer, Edward. Je préfèrerais… que ce soit toi. Tout serait fini, il n'y aurait plus de problème pour personne. »  
Edward me considéra avec gravité. Il vit que j'étais sérieuse, que je pesais mes paroles. Il comprit que mon désespoir était total. Alors, son visage prit une expression alarmée.  
« Tu ne peux pas envisager une chose pareille, Bella, insista-t-il en me serrant plus fermement, je ne peux pas… ta vie est tout ce qui m'importe… et celle que tu portes également à présent… ce serait monstrueux. Longtemps, j'ai refusé l'idée d'avoir à prendre ton âme en faisant de toi un vampire, je ne pourrais jamais accepter l'idée d'en prendre plusieurs ! Et je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre à jamais. »  
Je savais qu'il disait la vérité, qu'il parlait avec son cœur. Jamais Edward n'achèverait définitivement ma vie, ni pour sauver la sienne, celle de sa famille ou de qui que ce soit, ni même si je le lui demandais. Les paroles que Rosalie avaient prononcées un moment plus tôt retentirent à mes oreilles : « … Tu pourrais choisir la mort… », avait-elle dit. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas ce que ses mots avaient voulu signifier mais… ils résonnaient à présent dans mon esprit avec un sens nouveau. Sans doute était-ce la solution. C'était certainement la solution. Edward ne pouvait pas suivre le fil de ma réflexion, et c'était mieux ainsi. Il essaya à nouveau de me détendre en me montrant avec humour que ma demande était absurde.  
« Tu te rends compte… si je faisais ce que tu me demandes ? Il faudrait ensuite que je tue Jacob, puis toute la meute, et d'autres Quileutes viendraient encore protester sans doute. Trop d'âmes pour moi, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! »  
Je lui souris, mais il comprit que j'étais profondément triste et que rien ne pourrait plus me détourner de ce sentiment. Je souffrais intensément. Pourtant, au fond de moi, j'étais déterminée.  
Comme s'il avait perçu également le néant qui s'ouvrait devant nous, Edward glissa soudain sur le sol et se mit à genoux devant moi, son front appuyé au mien, ses mains enserrant les miennes.  
« Bella… je voudrais… Il se peut effectivement que nous disparaissions tous si les Volturi nous condamnent. Ils sont vraiment nombreux et personne ne soutiendra notre cause car nous avons enfreint les lois. Promets-moi… je sais que l'idée te déplaît… mais je voudrais que tu acceptes de m'épouser... avant. »  
J'ouvris la bouche pour protester. Je devais lui dire qu'il était insensé, que c'était impossible, que je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait encore vouloir de moi comme épouse alors que je…  
« Ecoute-moi, Bella, poursuivit-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Si la mort vient pour nous, pour moi, je voudrais qu'elle nous trouve unis. Unis par un serment solennel, dans lequel j'ai foi. Je n'ai pas pu, en cette vie, m'unir à toi, réellement, alors que je l'aurais tant voulu. Alors, je souhaiterais que nos âmes le soient, si jamais il se trouve que j'en aie encore une, je désire véritablement qu'elle soit à toi. Comprends-tu cela ? »  
Je fermai les yeux. Je comprenais, oui. C'était la demande d'un condamné.

On frappa doucement à la porte.  
« C'est Carlisle », annonça Edward dans un soupir.  
Le docteur Cullen entra.  
« Je venais voir comment tu te sens, Bella. Esmé est très inquiète.  
_ Je me sens… bien, mentis-je. Juste une certaine nausée, régulièrement, mais… c'est normal, je suppose.  
_ Oui. Enfin, non. Tu as la nausée parce que ton corps voudrait que tu manges davantage. Il faut le faire. Régulièrement.  
_ Ah ? »  
J'étais tellement loin de ces préoccupations à présent. Manger, se reposer… A quoi bon ?  
« Jacob nous a tous beaucoup impressionnés tout à l'heure, reprit le médecin, c'est tout à fait remarquable… »  
Je ne savais pas s'il était sincère ou s'il essayait de se montrer gentil envers Jacob qui devait avoir pourtant saccagé son salon. Le docteur Cullen était néanmoins d'un caractère à s'émerveiller toujours des dons particuliers de chacun et il respectait vraiment les individus. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui ne devait pas disparaître. A nouveau, je glissai dans mes obscures pensées.  
« Oui, répondis-je machinalement, Jake est impressionnant. Un peu trop, même…  
_ Tu devrais te reposer davantage, Bella, poursuivit Carlisle. Je veux te dire… nous sommes tous très heureux, et de manière réellement sincère, de ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu sais que nous respectons la vie, nos choix en sont la conséquence. Elle est un vrai miracle. Nous t'aimons, Bella, et je sais qu'Edward t'aime. Il t'aime _au-delà_ de ce que tu peux envisager… Si tu t'interrogeais à ce sujet, sache que cela ne change rien pour nous, bien au contraire. Nous nous sentons même le devoir de te protéger à présent. »  
Les paroles du médecin, si généreuses et bienveillantes, déclenchèrent en moi une nouvelle vague de désespoir mêlé de cuisants remords.  
« Vous avez raison, dis-je en me levant, je vais rentrer et me reposer. Je vais manger et… je te verrai ce soir Edward ?  
_ Oui, bien sûr. »  
Je quittai la villa des Cullen après avoir embrassé Esmé. Elle me serra longuement dans ses bras et, percevant son émotion, je faillis me remettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mais non, à présent je ne pleurerais plus. J'avais enfin compris ce qu'il me restait à faire, je n'aurais plus de larmes.  
Rosalie me suivit du regard jusqu'à-ce que j'aie passé la porte. Elle n'avait pas besoin de gestes démonstratifs. Elle m'avait tout dit. En quelques phrases.

J'agissais en somnambule. Charlie n'était pas à la maison. Il ne rentrerait pas avant la fin de la journée, comme à son habitude. J'allais passer la soirée avec lui, je lui cuisinerais quelque chose de bon, il serait content. Il garderait un bon souvenir de nos derniers moments ensemble.  
Une nouvelle nausée me vint alors que je réfléchissais à tout cela, debout dans le salon, et je décidai de manger quelque chose, suivant les conseils du docteur Cullen. J'avais besoin de pouvoir continuer à agir et réfléchir sans difficulté supplémentaire. J'envisageais que l'effet serait sans doute pire que ce qu'on m'avait laissé espérer, pourtant, après quelques bouchées, le malaise disparut effectivement.  
Je montai ensuite dans ma chambre. Il fallait que je rassemble mes idées, je devais être… efficace. Je voulus écrire à Renée, pour lui dire… quelques petites choses banales, et puis que je l'aimais aussi, je ne le lui avais jamais assez dit. Oh, mon Dieu, je n'allais plus la revoir ! Jamais. Cette idée était affreuse à supporter. J'envisageai le moment où on lui apprendrait la nouvelle. Elle serait effondrée. J'allais encore faire du mal autour de moi. Mais il ne fallait pas que je pense à cela. Ce qui se passerait ensuite ne devait pas me faire fléchir.  
Devais-je mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires ? Je ne possédais pas grand chose. Tout serait vite rassemblé, lorsqu'il le faudrait. Rien de secret à faire disparaître, tout ce qui avait été secret dans ma vie continuerait d'exister après moi, c'était ce que je désirais le plus. Enfin, presque tout. Je m'apprêtais à devenir une meurtrière en quelque sorte… cependant, le fait que je paye ce geste de ma propre vie était la seule chose qui me permettait d'arriver à l'accepter.


	21. Adieux, Farewell

Chapitre 21 : Adieux/ Farewell

J'étais plantée devant mon ordinateur, à recommencer pour la dixième fois la même phrase -la seconde- du mail que j'avais décidé d'envoyer à René, lorsque Jacob entra. J'étais heureuse qu'il m'interrompe, je n'arrivais à rien. J'étais contente qu'il soit là aussi, simplement là, même s'il allait me falloir supporter les remarques qu'il pourrait faire ou son comportement un peu trop étouffant. Je le voyais sans doute pour la dernière fois et j'avais du mal à imaginer que nous ne serions plus jamais ensemble.  
Il ne dit rien, ne me demanda pas ce que je faisais, ne fit aucun commentaire à propos de la matinée. Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, puis elles glissèrent en avant et ses bras vinrent se croiser autour des miens, m'entourant tendrement. Son geste contrastait tellement avec la brutalité de l'animal dont il avait pris la forme quelques heures plus tôt !  
« Comment vas-tu ?, demanda-t-il en se penchant vers mon oreille.  
_ Je vais… Et toi ? Tu ne t'es pas blessé en… détruisant le mobilier chez les Cullen ?, fis-je remarquer un peu amèrement. Tu m'as fait peur, Jacob.  
_ Je suis désolée, Bella, j'étais hors de moi…  
_ C'est au docteur Cullen qu'il faut dire ça, Jake. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire une telle démonstration de force.  
_ Je le lui ai déjà dit. J'ai… cassé une baie vitrée… mais il ne m'en veut pas, apparemment, et… non, je ne me suis pas blessé. Je ne maîtrisais pas vraiment tout, tu sais.  
_ Comment t'es-tu transformé en ours ? Je croyais que tu n'arrivais pas à grand chose.  
_ Je n'en sais rien. C'est venu d'un coup. Je crois que j'ai compris le truc. En fait, c'est une question de _parenté_.  
_ Quoi ? »  
Jacob alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.  
« Je saisis beaucoup de choses maintenant, expliqua-t-il. Nous pouvons nous changer quand nous sommes en phase avec l'esprit de l'animal. Il correspond à certains états, à certaines émotions. Le loup est notre animal d'origine, parce que c'est celui de notre clan. Traditionnellement, il est le totem de la tribu des Quileutes, l'animal-allié de nos légendes. C'est donc celui que les autres appellent en nous quand nous nous transformons pour la première fois. Nous le sentons, et nous réagissons instinctivement. Le loup est pratique quand il s'agit d'agir en groupe, il est naturel, car la meute, c'est notre clan, notre tribu. Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin d'être autre chose. Nous ne savions même pas que c'était possible. Etre loup nous permet de communiquer entre nous par la pensée également, ce qui n'est pas le cas quand on se change en un autre animal qui ne vit pas en meute. Je crois qui j'y suis arrivé ces derniers temps parce que je suis devenu plus… solitaire ou… individualiste, et que j'ai envisagé la possibilité d'être différent de ce que mon clan pouvait souhaiter. »  
J'écoutais Jacob avec attention. Malgré ma peine, apprendre qu'il continuait à découvrir et à maîtriser le don qu'il possédait, qu'il avait trouvé là une nouvelle motivation, me réconfortait.  
« Tu dis que l'animal correspond à un état d'esprit ?  
_ Oui, tout à fait. Je t'avais dit que le renard me donnait la sensation d'être vif et malin. Il me donne envie de m'amuser…  
_ Et l'ours alors ?  
_ Je…, il hésita, je me suis senti… très seul… et vraiment très en colère. J'avais l'impression qu'on voulait me voler... me prendre… »  
Il s'interrompit. Je compris que ces sensations devaient encore le perturber. J'imaginai que sa nature devait lui faire ressentir les choses d'une manière très différente de la mienne, sans doute beaucoup plus aiguë.  
« J'en ai parlé à Seth il y a un moment.  
_ Ah ? Et il arrive à transmuter en un autre animal ?  
_ Oui, il n'est pas content du tout… il n'arrive qu'à se changer… en chien, pour l'instant. »  
Jacob sourit.  
« Je ne pense pas que tous les animaux soient _compatibles_… ce n'est que quand on arrive à se projeter dans l'état d'esprit précis de l'animal, son essence profonde, qu'on peut en adopter la forme. Le loup est vraiment proche de nous autres, par sa nature et son comportement. Je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour épouser l'esprit d'un serpent, par exemple, ou d'un… pingouin. »  
Je souris à mon tour. S'il y avait dans le monde de nombreuses choses abominables, il y en avait également de merveilleuses. C'était réellement dommage… dommage pour moi, et pour nous.  
Les explications de Jacob m'avaient distraite un moment, mais je sentais que je m'enfonçais à nouveau dans des sables mouvants dont je ne parviendrais plus à me sortir. Je regardai Jake. Il allait vraiment m'en vouloir. Une seconde, j'espérai qu'il me haïrait pour ce que j'aurais fait, ce sentiment l'aiderait à avancer, à poursuivre son existence. Mon regard croisa le sien. Alors je m'aperçus qu'il me regardait également, d'un air préoccupé.  
« Je suis allé voir Sam, commença-t-il. Je lui ai parlé de ton dernier rêve, de ce que dit Alice, de l'attitude des Cullen. Il… est un peu agacé par toutes ces histoires de vampires. Il ne voit pas trop pourquoi certains voudraient te tuer si un autre ne le fait pas avant et le punir pour cela. Pour lui, c'est parfaitement absurde. Il pense que nous devons simplement protéger la vie des humains mais il se fiche complètement des règlements de compte entre vampires. Par contre, il ne peut pas accepter que faire de toi l'un d'eux soit considéré comme une solution. Les Cullen redeviendront nos ennemis, si cela se produit. Je peux comprendre son attitude, elle est conforme à nos règles. Il a aussi… d'autres préoccupations en ce moment. »  
Je revis Emily et son ventre rond. Je revis leur foyer et le bonheur simple qui s'en dégageait. Je comprenais que Sam veuille éviter tout danger et tout combat, à présent.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Jake, ça n'arrivera pas. »  
Je pouvais rassurer Jacob, ce serait toujours une préoccupation de moins, pour lui, aujourd'hui.  
« Tu veux dire… que tu comptes rester humaine, Bella ? »  
Je ne lui mentais pas si je répondais par l'affirmative.  
« Oui, Jake. Je resterai une humaine. »  
Il s'était levé et avait attrapé mon bras. M'obligeant à quitter ma chaise, il m'attira ensuite doucement vers lui et m'assit sur ses genoux. Je vis alors ses yeux se plisser et il tendit le nez. Se penchant vers moi, il huma la peau de mon cou et sourit.  
« Il me semble… que tu sens un peu aujourd'hui. C'est léger mais… c'est sucré.  
_ Ah ?, fis-je, mais ma tristesse m'empêcha d'ajouter autre chose.  
_ Nous te protègerons, Bella, affirma Jacob comme pour me redonner courage, tu ne risques rien avec nous. Tu es plus en sécurité ici que nulle part ailleurs. »  
En cela, il avait sans doute raison. Mais, si une lutte s'engageait avec les Volturi, les conséquences seraient évidemment désastreuses. Je devais leur épargner un tel massacre. Tout était de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû exister.  
« Tu sais, Bella. Je suis vraiment prêt à tout… »  
Jacob n'avait pas besoin de le dire, je savais qu'il irait jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait. Je devais faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.  
Je posai ma main sur sa joue. Elle était très chaude, comme toujours. Je ne devais pas me mettre à pleurer, je devais rester forte et apprécier les derniers instants que nous passions ensemble… avant que Jake me déteste à jamais. Alors je l'embrassai, le plus tendrement que je pus, et je me serrai contre lui. Je ne devais pas m'apitoyer, même si mon cœur cognait douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je devais rester la plus naturelle possible. Jacob dut, néanmoins, sentir que j'étais émue car il ne dit plus rien. Il me rendit mon baiser avec tout le bonheur de celui qui vient d'obtenir une victoire, puis il me garda simplement entre ses bras, longtemps. Son amour me donnait du courage, et il ne le savait pas.

Quand Charlie rentra, Jake était parti depuis un bon moment. Je lui avais expliqué que j'avais besoin de rester seule, que je comptais cuisiner un peu et c'était ce que j'avais fait. Il ne m'avait pas semblé totalement rassuré, cependant, et je m'attendais à le voir revenir dès le lendemain, ou même à ce qu'il monte la garde, près de la maison, durant la nuit.  
Ma soirée serait pour Charlie, ma nuit pour Edward… et ce serait tout.  
Charlie fut ravi du repas, et nous discutâmes un peu plus longuement que d'habitude. Il m'expliqua que Billy lui avait présenté Johnny, et que ce dernier cherchait du travail.  
« Je pense pouvoir le dépanner, pour un temps, du moins, vu qu'il nous manque quelqu'un pour tout ce qui est administratif depuis qu'une des secrétaires a démissionné. Elle a suivi son mari, en Californie… une vraie opportunité pour eux. Il viendra, demain, pour voir à quoi ressemble le boulot.  
_ Pour un temps… ?  
_ Oui, je doute que ça l'intéresse, à long terme… il est complètement… surqualifié pour le poste.  
_ Ah bon ?  
_ Oui, il travaillait à Wall Street, à New York, … un truc dans la gestion informatique... tu te rends compte ?  
_ Waouh… »  
Un moment, je me demandai comment quelqu'un qui avait vécu à New York -et avait sans doute très bien gagné sa vie- avait pu choisir de venir se perdre à Forks, en abandonnant réellement tout derrière lui, mais Charlie y répondit à ma place.  
« Les histoires d'amour… ça peut bouleverser complètement une vie, hein ?... surtout quand ça se termine mal. »  
Je soupirai. C'était l'évidence, je ne le savais que trop bien.  
Durant toute la soirée, je regardai souvent Charlie, mon père silencieux et discret. Il était un peu sauvage et solitaire, comme moi. Je savais bien qu'il ne s'était jamais remis de sa séparation d'avec René. J'étais persuadée qu'au fond de lui, il l'aimait toujours. Comment avait-il trouvé la force de continuer, seul, après qu'elle soit partie en m'emportant, des années auparavant ? Il y avait tant de choses que nous ne nous étions jamais dites ! Il était trop tard à présent.  
Quand il monta se coucher, il déposa un baiser sur mon front.  
« Tu n'as pas sommeil ?, demanda-t-il.  
_ Oh , je ne vais pas tarder… Je veux faire la vaisselle avant d'aller au lit. J'ai le temps… enfin, je suis en vacances, moi, tu sais. »  
Il me sourit. Je remarquais toujours ces petites rides charmantes aux coins de ses yeux, quand il souriait. Charlie aurait pu refaire sa vie, depuis le temps, s'il l'avait voulu. Cette pensée m'emplit à la fois de tristesse et d'admiration. Il était sans doute d'une nature à ne pouvoir aimer qu'une fois. C'était mon cas, me semblait-il également, même s'il m'était assez difficile de pouvoir l'affirmer compte tenu de la situation très particulière qui était la mienne. Mais… il n'y aurait eu personne d'autre, jamais, je le savais. Il n'aurait dû y avoir qu'Edward. Ou bien… il n'y aurait eu que Jacob. Il n'y avait pas d'autre place dans mon cœur et il n'y en aurait jamais eu.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle et rangé quelques petites choses dans le salon, je montai prendre une douche. Je restai longtemps sous l'eau chaude. Je me sentais vide et lasse. Je pouvais percevoir, également, la nouvelle tension qui habitait mon corps, déjà discernable dans mon ventre, ma poitrine. La chaleur de l'eau mordait ma peau, devenue soudain plus sensible, avec davantage d'intensité qu'auparavant. Ces nouvelles sensations, je n'aurais pas l'occasion de les découvrir pleinement, de les apprécier et de m'en émerveiller, comme j'aurais dû le faire… si je l'avais pu.  
Je lavai mes cheveux, puis les enveloppai dans une serviette.  
Mon mail pour René était resté en suspens. Je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à le finir, alors j'annulai le message. Je ne trouverais rien à dire. Il y avait trop à dire et je n'avais plus de mots.  
Comme je retirais la serviette enroulée autour de mes cheveux, je me rendis compte qu'Edward était là, près de la fenêtre ouverte. Il me regardait. C'était toujours tellement étrange, cette façon qu'il avait d'apparaître… comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être là, avec moi. Si lointain de mes pensées profondes pourtant, du cours de ma réflexion, dont il était exclu par une bizarrerie incompréhensible, un hasard, qui avait voulu que je sois la seule à lui rester hermétique. Sa sensibilité extraordinaire lui permettait de comprendre beaucoup de choses pourtant, de ressentir les émotions qui me traversaient, mais il ne savait pas… tout, à chaque instant, il ne saurait jamais. Peut-être les choses avaient-elles été voulues ainsi, peut-être était-ce le destin, justement.  
Il s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Son parfum envahit mes narines et toute ma peau frissonna. J'aurais voulu qu'il me dise : « Viens, partons dans la nuit, je t'enlève… nous disparaîtrons et personne ne nous retrouvera jamais. Je vais te conduire dans un monde dont moi seul ai la clé… et tu pourras tout oublier. »  
Mais c'était un rêve. Notre présent ne nous permettait pas de rêver comme cela. J'étais dans les bras d'un rêve et tout rêve m'était interdit, cependant.  
« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?, susurra le songe à mon oreille.  
_ Oui, j'étais avec Charlie, c'était bien.  
_ Tu as réfléchi… à ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ? »  
Je savais que la question viendrait, que notre discussion de la matinée avait été interrompue et qu'Edward attendait une réaction, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait si vite.  
Pour toute réponse, je saisis ses mains et l'entraînai vers le lit, sur lequel je m'assis. Edward s'assit à côté de moi, le regard insistant, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes : il allait reprendre sa phrase d'une seconde à l'autre. Je me penchai vers lui comme on tombe dans le sommeil, doucement, lentement, avec un léger vertige mais avec soulagement. Le sang qui circulait dans mes veines, jusque dans le moindre de mes petits vaisseaux, vibra, frémit, comme s'il voulait... comme s'il se _tendait_ vers Edward. Je n'avais jamais ressenti le phénomène avec autant d'acuité. Ma main se posa sur son cou, je m'avançai plus près, me collai contre lui, et nous nous embrassâmes. C'était comme si de minuscules bulles d'oxygène pétillaient dans ma tête. Je me sentais… réellement _différente_. Déjà.  
Edward emprisonna ma taille dans ses mains froides et m'allongea. Je savais que notre baiser ne durerait pas. J'essayai de le retenir pourtant, quand il se détacha de moi et posa sa tête contre ma poitrine.  
« Ne me tente pas, souffla-t-il. »  
Mon cœur s'était emballé et il devait à présent battre à son oreille comme un tambour affolé. Je posai mes mains sur ses cheveux, caressai sa joue.  
« Je ne te tente pas. Je suis très raisonnable au contraire.  
_ Je ne veux pas revenir sur ma décision, assura-t-il, je sais qu'elle est la bonne. Elle est la seule qui puisse me permettre de demeurer… de ne pas devenir définitivement un monstre. C'est le dernier espoir qu'il me reste, la dernière chose au monde qui me permette de ne pas perdre toute considération pour moi-même et mes semblables, qui donne un sens à mon existence ! Et puis… j'ai promis à Jacob que je ne ferai rien pour le moment. »  
Les paroles d'Edward m'avaient fait souffrir le martyre, au regard de la résolution que j'avais prise, et les derniers mots qu'il venait de prononcer m'anéantirent tout à fait.  
« Tu as promis cela à Jacob ?  
_ Oui, ce matin. Quand il a compris que nous voulions la même chose, sa colère l'a quitté. »  
Ils avaient toujours voulu la même chose. Ils étaient même capable de s'entendre pour cela. Jusqu'à quel point, d'ailleurs ? Il me semblait que nous avions franchi toutes les limites. Où cela nous mènerait-il encore si ce n'était à la mort ? A quoi bon tout cela ? Comment la vie pouvait-elle être aussi absurde !  
En plus de mon désespoir, un sentiment de colère, sinistre et acide, s'insinua en moi.  
« Alors… que dis-tu, Bella, demanda Edward pour la troisième fois. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?  
_ Oh, oui, bien sûr, Edward, répondis-je d'une voix basse, soudain submergée par l'amertume. Je vais t'épouser. Puis… j'épouserai Jacob, comme je le lui ai promis. Nous irons ensuite vivre tous les trois dans une jolie maison, dans les bois. Nous élèverons notre enfant… Il aura une mère humaine, maladroite et déchirée, ainsi que deux pères fabuleux… et capables de s'entretuer à tout moment : l'un, torturé par l'envie constante de boire mon sang, l'autre de m'avoir pour lui seul. Un véritable conte de fées, effectivement ! Comment résister ? »  
Je n'avais pas sitôt fini ma phrase, que je regrettai de m'être laissé emporter par le cynisme. J'étais à bout. Edward ne répondit rien, mais il me considéra avec désarroi.  
« Oh, pardon Edward ! Je suis… horriblement… épuisée. Tu devrais plutôt me laisser seule… j'ai besoin… d'être seule. Je ne suis pas supportable, je ne me supporte pas moi-même. Il faut que je dorme, que je me repose… »  
Mais il continua à me fixer en silence de ses yeux d'or sombre.  
Je dus finalement me résoudre à affronter, encore, l'insoutenable vérité que j'avais cherché à occulter durant toute la journée : Edward s'apprêtait à mourir. Il avait accepté l'idée de la mort, pour moi, comme il avait accepté celle que j'aimais Jacob ou que je portais un enfant. Jamais personne ne m'aimerait comme il m'aimait. Je devais être à la hauteur. Au fond de mon cœur et de mon âme, je savais que le geste qu'il me demandait avait du sens.  
Alors, toute raison m'abandonna, et toute velléité de lutte. Dans mon esprit, ce fut le désert et le silence. En moi, tout se retira, comme l'aurait fait une extraordinaire vague qui serait repartie en arrière pour ne jamais revenir.  
« Edward, je t'épouserai, assurai-je avec gravité, quand tu le voudras. Le plus tôt possible même, ce serait mieux, je crois. »  
Le vampire ne répondit rien, mais son regard changea. La couleur de ses yeux s'éclaira imperceptiblement. Il m'embrassa.  
J'eus l'impression que mon âme se brisait en mille morceaux : amour, douleur, espoir, désir, souffrance, bonheur, peur… tout me quitta, à cet instant. Tout ce que la vague avait emporté, ou retenu en se retirant, tout fut aspiré quelque part, hors de moi, dans le néant. Il n'y avait plus rien. Les évènements de ma vie étaient finalement parvenus à tout tuer en moi.  
« Je te laisse, si tu le veux vraiment, murmura Edward en faisant glisser un de ses doigts de ma pommette à mon menton. Je reviendrai demain. Je vais m'occuper de tout. »  
Quelque chose, dans son attitude, me fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas totalement dupe, peut-être, de mon revirement soudain. Mais il était satisfait et disposé à faire ce que je lui avais demandé. S'il avait résolu de rester, invisible, à veiller sur moi pendant la nuit, je ne m'en serais pas aperçue de toute manière.  
Je me serrais encore contre lui, comme la feuille morte reste parfois étrangement accrochée à l'arbre, durant tout l'hiver. Puis, je le laissai s'en aller.  
C'était fini.


	22. Max

Chapitre 22 : Max

_Réveille-toi._

« Quoi ? »

_Allez, Bella…_

« Mmmh… »

_Bella, debout !_

« Non, je ne veux pas… »

_Debout, c'est aujourd'hui._

« Quoi aujourd'hui… ? »

_Allez, c'est aujourd'hui que tu meurs._  
_Courage… _

Je saisis le réveil. 9h40.  
26 août.

Mon cœur fait un bon. Ma tête tourne.

J'ai dormi. Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Quand me suis-je endormie, au juste ?

Oh… ma tête tourne…

_Respire, ça va passer._

« Bon, je me lève. »

Salle de bains. De l'eau fraîche… Boire.

Un jour gris.

_Il n'y a personne._

M'habiller, puis descendre…

_Ne pas réfléchir. Faire. Tu dois faire ce qu'il faut._

« Je vais… bien trouver un moyen. Dans le garage, Charlie doit avoir une corde, quelque chose… »

_Tu sauras t'en servir ?_

« Peut-être pas… »

_Sûrement pas. Quoi faire, alors ?_

« Je vais prendre la camionnette. Rouler, jusqu'à ce que… je trouve une falaise. »

_C'est mieux, sans doute._

« Oui, plus simple. En descendant vers Jefferson Cove… »

_Oui, voilà._

_Allez._

Je descends l'escalier.  
Le salon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il était là.  
Aussi surpris que moi, l'homme me dévisagea. Je tenais encore la rampe.  
Je le reconnus tout de suite. Mais il était… très différent. Il avait l'air affolé, le teint livide, les yeux cernés et rouges. Des yeux fous. Il était agité de tics nerveux.

_Danger_

Il porta la main à sa ceinture. Un objet argenté apparut. Long. Une lame.

_Cours !_

Je fis un bond en arrière, en direction de l'entrée, mais il me saisit par le bras, agrippa mon t-shirt. Je luttai, tombant à genoux. Son bras se referma autour de mon cou. J'allais crier mais sa main se plaqua sur ma bouche. Instinctivement, je voulus mordre. Je donnai des coups de pieds.  
Je reçus un coup de poing, entre les épaules, qui me coupa la respiration. Mes bras étaient emprisonnés vers l'arrière. L'homme glissa la lame sous ma gorge.  
« Tu bouges plus, garce, compris ? Et ça ira vite. »  
Je hochai la tête.  
Me tirant en arrière, il me releva.  
« Max, s'il vous plaît…  
_ Comment co… ? »  
Il me jeta contre le canapé et je m'écroulai au sol.

L'assassin me considéra un moment. Apparemment, il cherchait quelque chose. Sans doute se demandait-il si nous nous étions déjà croisés. Puis il vint s'accroupir devant moi, brandissant son couteau sous mon nez. Il en appliqua la pointe contre ma joue.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu sais, au juste ? »  
Il avait l'air terrorisé.  
« Rien, je ne sais rien.  
_ C'est quoi ces conneries ? Y en a d'autres qui savent comment je m'appelle ? Mais vous êtes _qui_, tous ? »  
Il se mordait les joues et reniflait bruyamment. Peut-être drogué, à ce qu'il me semblait… imprévisible, donc.  
« Max, vous pouvez… juste vous en aller. Je ne dirai rien.  
_ Ben ça ! C'est sûr que tu diras rien. Mais j'ai un boulot à faire. On m'a payé assez pour ça. Et je veux la suite ! »  
Il attrapa mon menton d'une main, examina mon visage.  
« Je croyais pas que tu serais si jeune, quand même. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle t'en veuille à ce point ? Si les gosses se tuent entre eux, maintenant… Enfin, c'est des gosses riches en tout cas.  
_ On vous a payé pour venir me tuer ?  
_ Payé, à moitié, et… promis que je pourrais en profiter un peu… J'avais espéré que tu lui ressemblerais davantage… »  
Il sourit et son visage se tordit en une grimace écoeurante.  
« Elle avait dit que ce serait facile et sans danger, que j'aurais le temps… Si je faisais exactement ce qu'elle disait. Mais j'aime pas que tu connaisses mon nom… D'où tu connais mon nom ? »  
Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir réellement expliquer ce détail et je n'avais aucun mensonge plausible à servir en échange, alors je ne répondis pas.  
Je reçus une gifle.  
Le choc me fit réagir. Avec une violence dont je fus moi-même étonnée.  
« Oui, il y en a d'autres qui connaissent votre nom. Ils sont assez nombreux, ils vous retrouveront sans aucune difficulté et ils ne seront pas tendres, si vous me faites du mal, vous pouvez en être certain. »  
L'homme eut un hoquet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse. Il se mit à trembler.  
« Bon Dieu de… Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est... la mafia ? »  
Il se releva, marcha de long en large, son couteau à la main. Il hésitait.  
« T'as pas l'air bien dangereuse, toi, en tout cas… l'autre me fait… vraiment peur. Elle est trop jeune et trop belle pour parler comme elle parle ! »  
Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il m'explique qui lui avait demandé d'en finir avec moi.  
« Vous devriez partir vite, répondis-je dans l'espoir de le déstabiliser davantage, il se peut que mes amis arrivent d'un moment à l'autre. »  
Il s'arrêta. Sa main se referma sur la poignée de la lame. J'avais mal apprécié ce qui pourrait mieux le convaincre. Mes menaces ne valaient pas l'effet que Jane avait eu sur lui.  
« OK, on va se dépêcher alors, tu as raison. »  
Il se jeta sur moi, empoigna mes bras, me releva.  
« Allez, viens, gamine, on va faire un peu de bruit. »  
Je ne saisis pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il m'entraîna vers la télévision, attrapa la télécommande. Il passa quelques chaînes avant de trouver ce qui l'intéressait, puis il monta le volume à fond. En un éclair, je compris tout. Je me débattis, hurlai, mais je ne percevais même plus le son de ma propre voix.  
Sa main se referma sur ma gorge. Il voulait que je cesse de bouger. Je vis sa bouche articuler « tranquille » alors qu'il posait la pointe de son couteau près de mon œil en secouant la tête pour me faire comprendre le genre de menace que c'était-là. Valait-il mieux souffrir davantage ou non ? J'aurais voulu réagir, saisir son bras et détourner la lame, mais je n'en avais pas la force. Et si je tentais quoi que ce soit, sans doute me le ferait-il payer davantage. La situation était atroce.  
Il avait l'air si sûr de lui ! Certainement, avait-il déjà eu l'occasion de procéder de la sorte. Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour décider de ce que j'allais faire. De toute ma force, je donnai un coup de genou en avant. La lame glissa sur ma joue. Max se plia. Je me dégageai, mais ses mains se refermèrent autour de mes jambes et je m'étalai sur le sol. Il me roua de coups.  
Au moins, il me tuerait sans y avoir pris de plaisir.

Je tendais mes bras devant moi pour me protéger comme je le pouvais, quand il se produisit quelque chose de parfaitement inattendu. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se produire. La porte s'ouvrit, et je vis Charlie apparaître sur le seuil, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension. Quand il nous découvrit, sa bouche s'ouvrit en une expression de surprise. Je remarquai qu'il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un se tenait à côté de lui. C'était Johnny. A cause du vacarme, mon agresseur ne les vit pas immédiatement. Ce fut mon regard qui le fit se détourner de moi. Il se releva promptement. Déjà, Charlie avait tiré son arme de service et en menaçait Max. Alors, il détala, son couteau à la main, et s'enfuit en direction de la forêt par la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison, celle-là même par laquelle il avait dû entrer.  
Charlie fit un signe à Johnny, me désignant du doigt, et il s'élança à la poursuite de Max. Je tendis les bras en avant pour le retenir, mais il avait déjà disparu.  
Je voulus me relever. Mon corps me faisait mal, je trébuchai. Johnny me retint. Son geste m'effraya et je le repoussai violemment. Un instant, je pensai qu'il pouvait aussi avoir été mandaté pour finir le travail s'il en était besoin, après tout, je ne connaissais rien de lui. Jane était assez perfide pour avoir imaginé un pareil plan. Devant mon expression apeurée, Johnny leva les mains et me fit signe de me calmer. Il chercha du regard dans la pièce, ramassa la télécommande du téléviseur et coupa le son. Ce fut comme si tout s'arrêtait d'un coup. Je m'effondrai.  
« Il faut… il faut suivre Charlie !, haletai-je. Cet homme est dangereux, il est drogué.  
_ Ton père sait ce qu'il fait », affirma Johnny en se rapprochant de moi.  
Il plongea la main dans sa poche et me tendit un mouchoir. Je ne comprenais pas.  
« Tu as une entaille. »  
Ma main se posa contre ma joue, elle était collante. Mes doigts étaient rouges quand je les retirai, et j'acceptai le mouchoir proposé par Johnny en le remerciant.  
« Comment vas-tu ?, demanda-t-il.  
_ J'ai mal partout, mais ça va.  
_ Que s'est-il passé ?  
_ Quand je suis descendue tout à l'heure, il était là.  
_ Tu le connais ? »  
Je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Johnny s'était agenouillé près de moi, c'était la première fois que je le voyais d'aussi près. Ses yeux étaient très noirs, légèrement étirés, posés comme deux billes de jais au dessus de ses pommettes saillantes et brunes. Bizarrement, j'eus l'impression de le connaître. Il me semblait que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de plonger dans ce regard.  
Johnny perçut mon trouble et il se recula un peu.  
« Non, répondis-je, jamais vu.  
_ Tu sais ce qu'il voulait ?  
_ Aucune idée. Voler quelque chose, j'imagine. »  
Mes paroles devaient sonner faux. Johnny me regarda attentivement. Avait-il compris que je mentais ? A nouveau, je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler. Ses joues étaient creuses, tout son visage tendu et nerveux. Je reconnaissais sans peine les traits caractéristiques de l'Indien en lui, les cheveux raides et noirs, le nez droit, la peau d'un bronze mat, la bouche large et fine. Cependant, quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à identifier m'intriguait. Je reconnaissais en lui autre chose, qui le rapprochait dans mon esprit du clan des Quileutes, sans qu'il leur appartînt pour autant. Mais pourquoi donc me semblait-il si familier ?  
« Vous…, commençais-je comme pour moi-même, êtes un peu… différent…  
_ Tu connais bien les Indiens qui vivent ici, hein ? »  
Il eut un petit sourire.  
« Oui, tu as raison, poursuivit-il, je suis Cherokee par ma mère… Mais mon père était Quileute. Il l'a rencontrée quand il est parti vivre sur la côte est. »  
Ses dents étaient parfaites et blanches. Très régulières. Son sourire avait plissé la peau de ses joues autour de sa bouche et je remarquai sa texture étrange. On la voyait à peine. On aurait dit du cuir tanné, imperceptiblement parcheminé…  
J'arrêtai de le dévisager.  
« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ajoutai-je simplement. »  
Il plissa les yeux et son sourire tomba. Je me demandai s'il n'était pas également un _Transformateur_. Son père était Quileute, il se pouvait qu'il ait hérité du don. Il serait le plus âgé de ceux que je connaissais, alors. Quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir, en réalité ?  
Un instant, il me sembla comprendre : cette nuit-là, le vampire que j'avais aperçu fuyait… j'avais bien entendu un loup avant d'appeler Jacob. Leah avait été blessée et entraînée au loin, il aurait pu chercher à la défendre. Si tout ceci n'était pas seulement le produit de mon imagination, il se pouvait tout à fait que Johnny soit, lui aussi, capable de transmuter. Peut-être pas seulement en loup, d'ailleurs. Mais il ne souhaitait pas que cela se sache, apparemment. Il ne faisait pas partie de la meute de La Push.  
« Je crois que tu peux comprendre que tout le monde a des secrets, Bella », dit-il en baissant le regard.  
J'allais lui montrer que je saisissais, par un hochement de tête quand, dans le lointain, retentit un coup de feu qui me fit sursauter. Le temps de réaliser, une deuxième détonation se fit entendre, puis une troisième. Je me redressai.  
« Il faut y aller !, gémis-je en bondissant vers la porte-fenêtre.  
_ Il faut surtout appeler la police, répondit Johnny, où est le téléphone ? »  
Je lui désignai l'endroit où se trouvait l'appareil. Que devais-je faire ? Il m'était insupportable de rester immobile. Je piétinais pendant que Johnny expliquait la situation.  
« Ils disent de ne pas bouger, ça pourrait être dangereux. Ils arrivent. »  
Je sortis, néanmoins. Je scrutais les bois. Charlie allait surgir d'un moment à l'autre. Il avait mis l'homme en fuite, l'avait effrayé, il n'allait pas tarder à revenir.  
Les minutes passèrent comme des heures.


	23. Tragédie, Tragedy

Chapitre 23 : Tragédie/ Tragedy

Au bout d'un moment, je perçus le bruit d'un moteur : c'était la Volvo d'Edward. Quelques secondes après, j'entendis la porte d'entrée qui se refermait.  
« Bella ? »  
Quand il m'aperçut, son visage prit une expression alarmée.  
« Que s'est-il… ? »  
Il lança un coup d'œil à Johnny qui le salua de la tête en reculant, visiblement gêné par l'impression que lui procurait Edward.  
« Oh, Edward ! Charlie est dans la forêt, il y a eu des coups de feu… il poursuivait quelqu'un qui s'est introduit ici. Vas-y ! Va voir… »  
Il interrogea mon regard affolé durant quelques secondes, puis disparut rapidement entre les arbres.  
Johnny n'intervint pas. Il balayait l'horizon de ses yeux noirs, attentif au moindre bruit. Il guettait l'arrivée des collègues de mon père.  
Quand le camion, suivi de quelques voitures, déboucha au coin de la rue, il s'empressa d'aller au devant d'eux. Plusieurs policiers armés pénétrèrent dans la forêt, ainsi que quelques hommes de la brigade des secours. Pourquoi fallait-il que je reste sur place ?

J'allais me lancer à leur suite, quand je vis Edward réapparaître entre les arbres. Je bondis au-devant de lui.  
« Tu as vu Charlie ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Edward s'avança vers moi.

« Edward ? »

Il ne répondit rien, écarta les bras, et les referma autour de moi.

« Mais… »

Il me serra fort. Très fort.  
Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

Tout à coup, je compris.

« Oh, non… Non. »  
Mes jambes ployèrent. Edward me retint.

« C'est impossible !... Non ! »

Je tombais en morceaux.  
Mon cœur se glaça.  
Je me crispai contre Edward.

« Il faut que tu… tu dois…  
_ Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, murmura très doucement Edward qui avait compris ma demande. Il était déjà parti.  
_ Oh, mon Dieu, non !... »

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne me parut plus très réel. Il me semblait que me tête allait exploser. Edward continuait de me serrer contre lui.  
Des hommes passaient et repassaient près de nous, silhouettes floues et anonymes. Je reconnus cependant quelques visages. On parla à Johnny. Je vis passer une civière. On m'éloigna.

Quand le calme fut revenu, le docteur Cullen posa sa main sur mon épaule.  
« Bella. Il va y avoir beaucoup de choses à régler. Je peux m'en charger mais j'aurai sans doute besoin de toi à un moment ou à une autre, tu es la plus proche famille. Nous allons t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas. Bella, tu m'entends ?  
_ Oui. Oui, Carlisle, merci.  
_ Edward, il vaudrait mieux emmener Bella chez nous. Peut-être devrais-tu prévenir sa mère aussi.  
_ Bien sûr. »  
Edward ne me lâcha pas une seconde. Il me fit monter dans sa voiture, et me conduisit à la villa, dans les bois.  
Il appela René, je n'aurais pas pu le faire.  
« Ta mère prend le premier avion, m'annonça-t-il.  
_ D'accord. »  
C'était irréel. Cette journée était une erreur. Le cours des événements s'était trompé, il allait faire marche arrière, il le fallait, les choses ne pouvaient pas être ainsi !  
Edward s'assit à côté de moi et m'attira contre lui.  
Au bout d'un moment, il demanda :  
« Que s'est-il passé, Bella ? Qui t'a agressée ?  
_ Max. L'homme de mon rêve. C'étaient les Volturi. Il avait l'air drogué, et Jane l'avait payé.  
_ Il t'a fait du mal ?  
_ Non… Il m'a juste frappée. Il avait un couteau, il voulait… Je me suis défendue comme j'ai pu. »  
Edward souffla. Je savais ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait pas été là, à veiller sur moi, pour une fois… une seule fois. Jacob non plus n'avait pas été là. Je m'étais retrouvée seule… comme dans la cabane de mon rêve, lorsque je m'étais sentie abandonnée et que j'avais pensé que je le méritais.  
_ Si Charlie n'était pas arrivé… Il m'a sauvé la vie. »  
Je me tus un instant.  
« Edward, je vais aller m'allonger, je ne me sens pas bien.  
_ Oui, bien sûr. »  
Un grand vertige s'était emparé de moi. Je pensai que j'allais sombrer avant d'atteindre la chambre.  
« Je vais t'apporter quelque chose à boire, dit Edward qui avait compris mon malaise, il faudra manger aussi, même si tu n'en as pas envie.  
_ Oui. »  
Il embrassa mon front et disparut.

Je restai un moment à contempler le plafond. Ce n'était pas réel. C'était impossible, j'allais me réveiller. Quelle erreur… quelle monumentale erreur du destin !  
Soudain, j'entendis des pas qui se rapprochaient. La porte s'ouvrit.  
« Bella ? »  
C'était Jacob. Il s'approcha, s'assit au bord du lit. Il me regarda, et avança une main. Ses doigts se posèrent sur mon front, ma joue, ma lèvre. Il ne fit que m'effleurer mais tout mon visage était très douloureux. Mon corps aussi l'était. Je devais être couverte d'ecchymoses.  
Le regard de Jacob se fit très dur, très noir, il ne détachait pas ses yeux de moi.  
« Arrête de me regarder, Jake, je dois avoir une tête horrible, fis-je en repliant un bras sur mes yeux.  
_ Je ne regarde pas ta tête, Bella, murmura Jacob, je regarde ce qu'on a osé te faire. Je peux t'assurer que celui qui t'a fait ça vit ses derniers instants.  
_ Oh, Jake, Charlie… »  
Je me redressai et me blottis contre lui. Il m'entoura de ses bras solides et tendres.  
« Je sais, Bella, je sais. »  
Je voulais lui demander comment j'allais faire, comment on faisait pour vivre sans l'un de ses deux parents. Je me sentais… trop jeune pour avoir à affronter une telle épreuve. C'était trop tôt, tellement trop tôt ! Jacob savait cela lui. Il avait eu à le vivre bien plus tôt que moi.  
J'enfouis mon visage contre sa poitrine.  
« Je suis là, Bella, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais t'aider. Ce crime ne restera pas impuni.  
_ Que veux-tu faire, Jake ? Plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant.  
_ Nous allons le chercher.  
_ Le mal est fait… »  
Jacob me serra contre lui. Il comprenait sans doute.

Rien ne me rendrait jamais mon père.

René arriva le lendemain, en fin de matinée. A partir de cet instant, tout se déroula sans que je n'aie plus aucun contrôle sur rien.  
Je dus signer quelques documents, les Cullen s'occupèrent de beaucoup de détails et je leur en étais profondément reconnaissante.  
Edward ne me quitta pas.  
J'avais passé la nuit précédente chez eux, le docteur Cullen avait soigné ma blessure, et ce ne fut que lorsque René arriva que nous retournâmes chez Charlie.  
« Ma petite fille…, avait-elle dit quand nous nous étions retrouvées, ma pauvre chérie ! » Elle était consternée par l'apparence de mon visage et profondément affligée, elle-même, par la disparition de celui qui avait été -même si c'était des années plus tôt- son seul et unique mari.  
Alice et Jasper étaient rentrés. Edward m'avait expliqué qu'Alice était très mal-à-l'aise. Je supposais qu'elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir pu prévoir les choses, ce qui aurait peut-être pu permettre de les éviter. Moi-même, je ne comprenais pas comment les rêves que j'avais faits, s'ils m'avaient montré la menace qui pesait sur moi (à laquelle je n'avais pas pris garde tant les autres menaces m'avaient paru plus réelles et dignes d'inquiétude), ne m'avaient en revanche rien laissé envisager concernant Charlie. A aucun moment, me semblait-il.  
Jacob tenait à rester près de moi également, et il faisait constamment des allers-retours entre la maison et La Push : Sam et les autres membres de la meute s'étaient, eux, mis en quête de Max, mais ils ne trouvaient rien. Sa trace s'arrêtait au bord d'une route qui longeait la forêt.  
« Si cet homme avait bien été envoyé par les Volturi, avait dit Edward à Jacob alors que nous nous trouvions seuls tous les trois, il doit déjà être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Non seulement il n'a pas rempli sa mission, mais en plus il a fait parler de lui. »  
Jacob l'avait regardé en silence, la mâchoire serrée. De toute évidence, cette conclusion trop simple ne le satisfaisait pas.

Il fallut attendre deux jours que les examens et l'enquête se poursuivent. Deux policiers, des collègues de mon père que j'avais déjà entrevus, vinrent pour me parler. Ils étaient très attristés, ne voulaient pas s'imposer et proposèrent de revenir quelques jours plus tard. Ils m'apprirent, néanmoins, que les choses semblaient déjà évidentes : l'homme s'était introduit dans la maison, à la recherche d'argent sans doute, pensant la trouver vide. Charlie était rentré à l'improviste, l'avait surpris et mis en fuite, puis il s'était lancé à sa poursuite et une lutte s'en était suivie, dans les bois. Mon père avait dû hésiter à se servir de son arme et son assassin s'en était emparé, le tuant sur le coup. C'était, selon eux, affreusement banal.  
Moi, le caractère absolument extraordinaire de la situation m'apparaissait dans toute son horreur. Si l'on n'avait pas cherché à me faire disparaître, Charlie ne serait pas mort. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Tout était de ma faute.  
J'étais tellement abattue, que je ne réagissais plus à rien. Edward s'en rendit compte, il avait parfaitement appréhendé mes réflexions.  
« Tu n'es pas _responsable_ de ce qui s'est produit, Bella », m'assura-t-il.  
Comme je dus lever à cet instant vers lui un regard empli de détresse, il poursuivit :  
« Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Les responsables sont les assassins : celui qui a appuyé sur la détente, et ceux qui ont commandité son action en prenant les décisions. Tu ne dois pas penser _autre chose_, tu m'entends bien, Bella ? »  
J'acquiesçai, mais la culpabilité me rongeait. Elle me rongerait longtemps. Aussi longtemps que je vivrais, sans doute.

Durant ces quelques jours, il me sembla –mais sans doute était-ce une illusion provoquée par la douleur- que Charlie était toujours là, dans cette maison qui était la sienne, pleine des odeurs familières : le café, le bois de l'escalier et des lambris, l'eau de toilette… l'odeur de la vie et des êtres. Je m'attendais presque à le voir, à tout instant, passer la porte ou surgir de la cuisine. Je le voyais sur le canapé, une bière à la main, regardant un match. Je repensais au baiser qu'il avait posé sur mon front, l'autre nuit, en montant se coucher, à son sourire, alors que j'imaginais le voir pour la dernière fois car je pensais, moi, à la mort. A la mienne.  
Que fallait-il que je fasse, à présent ? De nouvelles réflexions me venaient, des pulsions plutôt, instinctives, me semblait-il. De Charlie, il ne restait plus que moi dans le monde. La couleur de ses cheveux, de sa peau, certains traits de son caractère, vivaient à travers moi, en moi. Durant quelques brefs instants, je commençais à considérer les choses d'un autre point de vue. Un point de vue très différent de celui que j'avais pu avoir jusqu'à présent, comme s'il n'était plus tout à fait le mien, comme s'il m'était suggéré par les circonstances. Il m'apparut qu'ayant à subir la disparition de mon père, je redécouvrais la valeur de la vie, de la mienne, de tout être, son aspect précieux –c'était le mot qu'avait employé Edward, une nuit- alors qu'ils m'avaient progressivement échappé, quittée, durant les dernières semaines. J'envisageai la vie que je portais comme une espérance... un témoignage, également, de ceux qui avaient vécu et qui n'étaient plus. Mon enfant tiendrait un peu de Charlie, peut-être. Je lui parlerais de lui, il porterait son souvenir vers l'avenir.  
Mais quel avenir avais-je ? Quel avenir avions-nous tous ?


	24. Résolution

Chapitre 24 : Résolution

Je ne dormis quasiment pas. Par moments, la souffrance était telle qu'il me semblait que la réalité du monde chavirait. Pour me raccrocher à ce qu'il me restait de solide et de réconfortant, je me levais et trouvais René, ma mère adorée, endormie sur le canapé, Edward, mon amour qui ne dormait jamais, lisant dans un fauteuil. Jacob passait la nuit à La Push, avec Billy, qui avait été très affecté par la tragique disparition de son meilleur ami.  
Edward se levait, silencieusement, et nous sortions devant la maison, dans la nuit. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de lune, elle allait bientôt disparaître tout à fait. Ne restait qu'un mince fil d'argent arrondi qui luisait faiblement au firmament. Par contre, comme la nuit était claire, les étoiles brillaient, suspendues dans le ciel, myriades de petits diamants étincelant dans les ténèbres. L'air était doux encore, même si, déjà, la chaleur intense de l'été avait décliné.  
Edward me serrait dans ses bras, en silence. Il savait que les mots étaient inutiles. Lui-même avait perdu toute sa famille, sa vraie famille humaine, celle qui lui avait donné le jour, bien trop tôt. C'était il y avait longtemps, certes, mais je comprenais bien que toutes les douleurs ne sauraient être effacées par le passage du temps. Il s'était perdu lui-même, ensuite, et il considérait cela comme une mort véritable, et même était-ce pour lui pire que la mort. En devenant vampire, Edward pensait avoir perdu tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui, toutes ses valeurs, le sens de son existence, et sa foi. Il y avait perdu son espoir, et cette nouvelle vie que son père adoptif lui avait donnée pour le sauver de la mort, n'avait longtemps été pour lui qu'une demi-vie ou plutôt une demi-mort, amère et décevante, qui devait, de plus, durer éternellement. Jusqu'à-ce que nous nous rencontrions. Soudain, sa vie avait repris un nouveau sens, tout comme la mienne en avait trouvé un. Et aujourd'hui, ma vie n'avait-elle réellement plus de sens ? Ne venait-elle pas plutôt d'en trouver plusieurs ?  
Il y avait tant de choses à accepter, tant de douleurs à traverser, et je n'étais pas prête. Mais, sans doute, ne l'est-on jamais tout à fait. Si l'on ne décide pas, la vie décide, elle. Elle vous jette dans ses flots déchaînés et… nage qui peut !

Mon front était appuyé contre le cou frais d'Edward, mes bras autour de son corps immuable. Chaque jour qui passait me montrait combien il était un être merveilleux. Sa sensibilité, sa compréhension des hommes et du monde, sa générosité et son abnégation exceptionnelle, son amour pour moi, éternel… Je devais faire en sorte de le rendre heureux, lui aussi, au lieu de l'accabler définitivement et de ruiner tous ses espoirs par ma disparition.  
Sans y penser, sans le savoir, Charlie avait perdu la vie alors qu'il sauvait la mienne… Je devais avoir davantage de courage, pour ce qui avait vraiment de la valeur à mes yeux, pour tous ceux que j'aimais et qui demeuraient, pour moi aussi. Il fallait que je fasse en sorte de goûter le bonheur des instants qu'il nous restait à passer ensemble, de savourer chaque minute de cette vie, avant qu'on ne nous l'arrache, malgré nous. Je devais assumer mes choix et leurs conséquences, jusqu'au bout. Nos existences s'étaient révélées hors du commun, elles devaient faire naître en moi une volonté, une détermination et une ténacité à leur mesure.  
Je devais me battre au lieu de me résigner…

Dans les bras d'Edward, sous la voûte étoilée, ma douleur s'apaisait un peu. Ce fut, à cet instant, que je choisis _la vie_.  
Ma résolution était prise.

Aux obsèques de Charlie, l'Eglise était comble. Malgré la fatigue et la peine, je trouvai assez de force en moi pour rester digne, pour faire honneur à celui qui était parti. J'eus l'impression qu'il me donnait du courage, qu'il se tenait quelque part, près de moi, et cette pensée était réconfortante.  
Je croisai de nombreux visages inconnus, quelques visages connus, également, qui me saluèrent d'un regard ou d'un signe amical. Je vis Ben, Angela et sa famille, celles de Jessica et de Mike, beaucoup de mes camarades du lycée étaient présents. Les Cullen, Jacob et Billy, les familles de La Push, Sam, Johnny et Leah, les collègues de mon père… tous étaient venus lui rendre un dernier hommage.  
Pendant tout le temps que dura la cérémonie, j'eus l'impression de flotter, quelque part à côté de mon propre corps, comme si je n'étais plus tout à fait présente, comme si je m'étais totalement détachée de moi-même pour pouvoir endurer tout ce qu'il y avait à faire.  
La dépouille de Charlie fut ensuite conduite au cimetière de Forks, un long cortège l'accompagna jusqu'à sa dernière demeure. Je tenais la main de ma mère.  
Peu avant la fin de l'inhumation, René lut un texte, simple et sensible, qu'elle avait préparé. Son courage et les mots qu'elle employa m'émurent profondément. Charlie et elle n'avaient pas passé la moitié de leur vie ensemble, et pourtant… Elle le connaissait si bien ! Il y avait eu de l'amour entre eux, un l'amour sincère, qui vivait encore aujourd'hui.  
A cet instant, je réalisai que l'amour subsiste, malgré les aléas de l'existence, une fois donné, il ne repart plus. Pas totalement, en tout cas.  
Nous nous rendîmes ensuite chez Charlie où de nombreuses personnes nous accompagnèrent et nous tinrent compagnie jusqu'au soir. Esmé était près de René, avec Billy et le docteur Cullen. Je restai avec Edward et Jacob, sur la terrasse. Je regardais la forêt. La forêt où mon père était entré, pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Je la regardai jusqu'à-ce qu'une brume monte d'entre les arbres et que le soir l'obscurcisse doucement.  
Comme les derniers visiteurs se retiraient, Ben et Angela vinrent me saluer.  
« On y va, dit cette dernière dans un sourire sympathique. Tu dois être épuisée.  
_ Oui, soufflai-je, effectivement. »  
Elle saisit mon bras.  
« Bella, je voulais te dire… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…  
_ C'est gentil, Angie, merci. Je pense que ça va aller, mais je te dirai si jamais…  
_ Tu vas… tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? Ta mère va rester un peu ?  
_ Oh… »  
Je n'y avais pas réfléchi. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'envisager une suite à cette journée.  
« Je suppose, oui.  
_ Et la fac ?  
_ Je ne sais pas… il y a pas mal de choses… »  
Y aurait-il vraiment un _après_ ?  
« Je comprends, conclut-elle, écoute… Viens, là. »  
Elle me serra dans ses bras. Ben en fit autant. Ils étaient adorables. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup partager avec eux, je n'en aurais peut-être jamais l'opportunité, mais je savais qu'ils étaient profondément sincères et gentils.

René et Esmé préparèrent un repas léger et, quand ceux qui avaient faim eurent mangé un morceau, je demeurai avec ma mère et Edward, comme les deux soirées précédentes.  
René me regardait. Elle semblait anxieuse.  
« Bella, finit-elle par demander, comment te sens-tu, ma chérie ?  
_ Bien, maman ? Pourquoi…  
_ Je… ne t'ai pas vue pleurer une fois, Bella. Ce n'est pas… normal. Tu m'inquiètes beaucoup. »  
Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer qu'il y avait un stade dans les émotions, comme la douleur, au-delà duquel elles ne trouvaient plus d'expression ? J'avais franchi ce stade plusieurs jours auparavant. Les larmes ne venaient plus, pour le moment. Peut-être reviendraient-elles, un jour. Plus tard.  
René ajouta :  
« Je me demandais… Souhaites-tu que je reste avec toi, ici, un moment ?  
_ Tu peux rester, oui…  
_ Est-ce que tu ne préfères pas… repartir avec moi ? »  
J'aurais dû envisager cette possibilité, mais elle ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit.  
« Je crois… que je vais plutôt rester ici. Cette maison… est la mienne maintenant. Ma vie est ici. »  
Edward s'était rapproché, il s'assit près de moi et prit ma main.  
« Tu sais, poursuivit-elle, pour l'Université… je me disais… tu pourrais peut-être prendre une année avant d'y aller. Voyager un peu… te reposer… prendre le temps de…  
_ Tu as raison. Un an… me semble bien.  
_ Ah ! »  
Elle avait l'air soulagée. Son regard glissa sur Edward. Il me sembla que c'était le moment.  
« Maman, commençai-je, j'aimerais effectivement que tu restes un peu… une dizaine de jours.  
_ Tant que tu voudras, Phil comprend…  
_ Maman… Edward et moi allons nous marier. Nous souhaitons que cela se fasse bientôt. »  
Je me tournai vers Edward, son regard doux et calme était posé sur moi, il hochait la tête.  
« Ce sera très simple. Il y a aura peu de monde. Nous ferons la bénédiction ici. »  
René me regardait, les yeux brillants. Elle avait couvert sa bouche d'une main, mais elle ne paraissait pas vraiment surprise. Elle semblait hésiter entre le rire et les larmes.

Au bout d'un moment, elle tendit les bras.  
« Viens, ma belle, dit-elle et sa voix tremblait, viens que je t'embrasse. J'espère que tu seras très heureuse, ma chérie… que _vous_ serez très heureux. »


	25. Promesses, Promises

Chapitre 25 : Promesses/ Promises

« Mais est-ce qu'au moins je pourrais décorer la maison ? »  
Alice avait vraiment l'air d'y tenir. Elle avait déjà été assez déçue de devoir oublier la grande cérémonie et la fête, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Mais à présent, il me semblait qu'un décor particulier ne s'imposait plus : je me mariais quelques jours après la disparition de Charlie, pour le symbole que cela représentait et au cas où notre vie devrait s'achever plus tôt que nous ne le souhaitions. Je n'avais pas le cœur à me réjouir ou à m'inquiéter des apparences.  
« Il n'y aura pas grand monde, Alice, ce n'est sans doute pas la peine de te donner du mal…  
_ Mais je ne me donnerais pas de mal, au contraire ! Je serais ravie ! Il faut quand même… un peu de glamour, non ? Bella… c'est un moment important !  
_ Je sais, Alice, mais je préfèrerais que ce soit sobre.  
_ Je te promets que ce sera sobre. Sobre et raffiné. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
_ Bien sûr que si… »  
Alice était réellement loin des préoccupations et des sentiments humains ! Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas la contrarier et briser tous ses élans romantiques. Sa capacité à s'enthousiasmer et son désir de rendre toujours les choses plus belles qu'elles n'étaient, se révélaient tout à fait déconcertants par moments. Déconcertants et touchants. De plus, elle m'inquiétait. Elle n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal depuis qu'elle et Jasper étaient rentrés à Forks. Je n'y avais pas pris garde quand Edward me l'avait expliqué, j'avais d'abord cru à un simple malaise, étant donné les circonstances, mais c'était autre chose. Alice était très perturbée, je le voyais bien. Elle clignait souvent des yeux, ce qui ne se produisait jamais d'ordinaire, et se massait le front du bout des doigts.  
« Comment, vas-tu, Alice ?, demandai-je en considérant sa mine défaite. Edward m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien…  
_ Oh, j'ai la tête qui… vibre en permanence maintenant. On dirait qu'elle ne va plus tarder à exploser », souffla-t-elle avec lassitude.  
Cependant, elle se ressaisit aussitôt :  
« Mais tant qu'elle reste sur mes épaules, ça ne m'empêchera pas de…  
_ Ecoute, Alice, je suis d'accord, si tu me promets que ce sera très discret. »  
Malgré ses traits tendus, elle sourit d'excitation.  
« Je te le promets, Bella, je ne suis pas si futile que j'en ai l'air.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Tu sais que je t'apprécie, Alice, c'est juste que… enfin, tu comprends…  
_ Oui, je comprends. »  
Elle déposa un baiser léger sur ma joue, frais comme un battement d'aile de papillon. Elle avait saisi mes mains.  
« J'ai déjà ta robe, ajouta-t-elle.  
_ Ah bon ?  
_ Oui, je l'ai achetée… il y a un moment, quand nous sommes partis en Australie. »  
Il m'apparut qu'en dépit des évènements, Alice n'avait jamais douté. Elle avait toujours été convaincue que j'épouserais Edward. Elle l'avait vu… avant de ne plus rien voir.  
« Tu penses qu'elle m'ira ?, demandai-je pour aller un peu dans son sens.  
_ Oh, oui. Mais tu feras un essai, quand même… Le révérend a confirmé qu'il était libre la semaine prochaine ?  
_ Dans une dizaine de jours, en fait. Le 6.  
_ Bon, ça nous laisse un peu de temps. »

Alice et moi descendîmes au salon. Edward était au piano. Il jouait en sourdine un air apaisant, du Satie, me semblait-il. René et Esmé discutaient à voix basses. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Même si Esmé était, en apparence, bien plus jeune qu'elle, son caractère doux et généreux avait séduit René. Une intimité de mères s'était instaurée entre elles, renforcée par la douleur de la perte que nous subissions, à laquelle les Cullen se montraient très sensibles. Les liens créés par le bonheur et le malheur sont de ceux qui s'avèrent, souvent, les plus solides. René ne semblait pas s'inquiéter une seconde de l'étrangeté des Cullen. Leurs yeux uniformément mordorés, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas du même sang, leurs peaux pâles, leur beauté quasi anormale… rien n'avait paru la choquer. Elle avait sans doute remarqué leur différence, comme quiconque les fréquentait d'un peu plus près -c'était évidemment la raison pour laquelle ils ne fréquentaient réellement personne-, mais cela ne la préoccupait pas. René ne s'intéressait qu'à ce que chacun d'entre eux était au fond de lui, et elle les appréciait pour leurs qualités propres, ce qui me rassurait beaucoup. Je réalisais que René avait une sensibilité certaine, sous des apparences et des comportements parfois irrationnels. Elle ressentait les choses essentielles de manière instinctive, et son instinct la trompait rarement.  
« Bella, ma chérie…, dit-elle alors que j'approchais, Esmé et moi sommes parfaitement du même avis : Edward et toi devriez partir quelque temps, après le mariage… sortir de Forks te fera du bien, tu dois prendre soin de toi, penser à la vie, à ton avenir… »  
René était sensible mais elle ne pouvait pas tout envisager cependant, tout comprendre. Elle ne _savait_ pas. Ses paroles réveillèrent soudain en moi une angoisse vive qui s'était tue depuis quelques jours, depuis que j'avais arrêté de penser à quoi que ce soit. Ma mine dut s'obscurcir.  
« Oh, ma chérie…, reprit René, je sais que c'est dur… »  
Elle ne pouvait pas savoir combien cela l'était.  
« … mais tu as la vie devant toi !, acheva-t-elle. »  
Esmé comprenait mon trouble. Elle me sourit affectueusement. Il fallait que cela cesse. Je ne pourrais pas supporter davantage de réflexions à ce sujet, sans basculer totalement dans l'abattement. Aussi, je proposai à René de rentrer, ce qu'elle accepta un peu à regret. Nous étions restées chez les Cullen une paire d'heures, et elle aurait sans doute souhaité poursuivre sa conversation avec Esmé. Elle aurait l'occasion de la reprendre, plus tard. De plus, j'avais l'intention d'aller à La Push : je devais parler à Jacob et j'avais besoin de toute mon énergie pour cela.  
Sur le trajet, René voulut cependant continuer ses recommandations. Je savais qu'elles partaient d'une bonne intention, qu'elles exprimaient ses inquiétudes maternelles, pourtant, la crainte des pensées qu'elles engendraient me poussèrent à répondre un peu plus rudement que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
« Bella, j'aimerais vraiment que tu te soignes davantage, dit-elle, tu as tellement maigri depuis quelque temps… il faut que tu penses à ta santé…  
_ Je te promets de devenir bientôt énorme dans ce cas, maman ! », avais-je soufflé.  
Au moment où je prononçai ces paroles, je réalisai ce qui avait inconsciemment dû me pousser à les formuler. J'espérai que René ne ferait pas de remarque, qu'elle ne soupçonnerait rien, ou ne demanderait pas « déjà ? » d'un air triste. Je me souvenais l'avoir entendue affirmer, à plusieurs reprises de par le passé, qu'avoir des enfants trop tôt n'était pas une bonne chose, selon elle. Effectivement, elle ne dit plus rien mais, comme je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa direction quelques minutes plus tard, je constatai qu'elle me regardait. Son expression était indéfinissable. Elle ne ressemblait pas à de la déception pourtant.

Une fois que nous fûmes rentrées, René s'attela à terminer le rangement et le ménage que nous avions déjà entamés dans la matinée. Je la quittai, peu après, pour me rendre chez Billy.  
Ce dernier me reçut avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il me sembla que c'était la première fois qu'il me manifestait son affection de manière aussi évidente. Il saisit ma main, sourit et planta son regard noir dans le mien.  
« Bella, dit-il, tu sais que j'aimais ton père… que je l'aime. Tu dois penser que ceux qui disparaissent ne nous quittent jamais vraiment. Ils sont partout au contraire, dans le vent, dans l'eau, dans les arbres et les fleurs qui reviennent à chaque saison nouvelle. Nous faisons tous partie du même monde. C'est ce que je crois. »  
Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Alors je me contentai de hocher la tête. Billy ne lâcha pas ma main immédiatement. Son regard sombre me scrutait et j'y lisais une confiance, une foi, qui calmèrent un peu l'anxiété que la conversation avec René avait fait naître un moment plus tôt.  
« Bella… »  
Jacob venait d'entrer dans le salon. La large main de son père défit son emprise autour de la mienne et il s'éloigna en silence.  
« Jake…, je venais te voir. Tu veux bien que nous allions marcher un peu ?  
_ Bien sûr. »  
Je pensais que j'aurais besoin d'air pour parvenir à choisir les bons mots, ceux qui exprimeraient au mieux ma pensée. Tout devait être très clair, autant que cela l'était dans mon esprit. Mes mots devaient suivre ce que me disait mon cœur également, maintenant que mon esprit et mon cœur s'étaient enfin accordés tous deux. Néanmoins je craignais la réaction de Jacob.  
Nous prîmes le chemin de la plage. Il faisait beau mais frais, déjà. La pluie continue, la brume et le froid reviendraient bientôt. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, quand Jacob allongea un bras qu'il posa autour de mes épaules. Il ne disait rien. Sa présence me suffisait. Il attendait de savoir ce que je pouvais bien avoir à lui apprendre.  
Je m'appuyai contre un rocher.  
« Comment tu te sens, Bella ?, demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
_ Je ne sais pas trop. En fait, je ne me sens pas… du tout. Je crois que je suis un peu anesthésiée.  
_ C'est normal. »  
Il sourit.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_ Tu… ton odeur est plus forte, aujourd'hui... »  
Cette remarque me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc qui me ramena à la réalité. Mon cœur bondit, et se mit à cogner plus fort. Une chaleur se répandit à travers tout mon corps. C'était la première fois que je prenais conscience de ma grossesse… avec une sorte de plaisir, m'apparut-il, presque avec bonheur. Maintenant que je l'avais acceptée, que je m'étais déterminée, que je savais où je voulais aller, peu importaient les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur ma route et l'issue qui m'attendait, je me sentais en paix. Ce sentiment était particulièrement fort, et rassurant.  
« Justement, Jacob, je voulais te dire plusieurs choses. J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes attentivement, que tu me laisses parler jusqu'au bout avant d'intervenir. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et… tout m'est finalement apparu de manière évidente. Je sens… je sais ce que je dois faire, ce que je veux faire. A ton tour, je te demanderai de bien réfléchir avant de parler. J'espère que tu te souviens de la promesse que tu avais exigée de moi… »  
Jacob posait sur moi un regard grave. Il écoutait.  
« Edward…, repris-je, Edward m'a demandé, à nouveau, de l'épouser. »  
Je me tournai vers Jacob pour anticiper une éventuelle protestation, mais il ne réagit pas. Alors, je continuai :  
« Il se peut… je ne sais pas quand au juste, que les Volturi décident que nous devions être punis pour la promesse qu'Edward leur a faite et qui n'est pas respectée. Qui ne sera pas respectée… pas de sitôt, en tout cas. C'est ce que j'ai vu dans mon rêve, tu le sais. C'est déjà ce qui… a entraîné la mort de Charlie. »  
Je marquai une pause. Ce que je disais n'était pas nouveau pour Jacob.  
« Si nous devons mourir, Edward souhaite que nous soyons mariés. C'est important pour lui… et ça l'est pour moi aussi, je m'en suis rendu compte. Il a accepté de ne pas faire de moi un vampire parce que j'ai décidé de vivre, et de mettre notre enfant au monde, Jake. Je suis persuadée que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, et cela me rend… heureuse d'avoir compris cela. Tout a l'air de prendre un sens. Cet enfant est tellement important ! Il est celui du seul… être _humain_ que j'aurais jamais aimé dans ma vie, et je suis infiniment reconnaissante à Edward de comprendre cela… mieux même, de souhaiter cela avec moi. Mais nous risquons tous notre vie à présent. Nous ne ferons pas le poids face aux Volturi. Ni les Cullen, ni les Quileutes, ne feront le poids. »  
Même s'il restait très sérieux, le visage de Jacob s'était éclairé. Il ne se préoccupait pas du danger, de la menace, de la mort certaine… Jacob se préoccupait seulement de la vie, et il était en train de se réjouir des paroles que je venais de prononcer. C'était la seconde fois que je lui avouais ma résolution de ne pas devenir vampire, mais j'avais dû me montrer moins convaincante, la première fois...  
Je le considérai un moment, tout à la fois accablée et admirative.  
« Ce que je voulais encore te dire, Jake, c'est que je n'ai pas oublié ce que je t'ai promis. Je ne sais pas si tu considères ce serment comme étant toujours d'actualité mais, si tu le souhaites, je ferai ce que tu m'as demandé après avoir épousé Edward. »  
J'en avais fini. Tout était sorti assez simplement, me semblait-il. Assez explicitement.

Jacob détacha son regard de moi, et le posa sur la mer. Il fronçait les sourcils. Je le laissai à sa pensée. Je comprenais qu'il puisse avoir besoin de réfléchir, et regardai moi-même les vagues couleur d'acier qui brillaient sous les rayons du soleil déclinant. A l'horizon, quelques oiseaux volaient assez bas sur les flots, et j'entendais des voix d'enfants et de promeneurs qui arpentaient la plage. C'était une fin d'après-midi calme, vraiment sereine.  
« Si c'est un garçon…, intervint tout à coup Jacob dans un demi-sourire qui me stupéfia, si c'est un garçon, j'aimerais bien qu'il s'appelle _Ocean_. Au moins comme deuxième prénom…, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Bella ? »  
Ma bouche s'était ouverte mais je ne trouvai rien à répondre. Jacob rit tout à fait.  
« J'aime beaucoup ce nom, continua-t-il, même s'il peut paraître un peu… inhabituel. »  
Sa réaction m'avait complètement déstabilisée. Mais peut-être avait-il raison, après tout. Peut-être valait-il mieux se projeter dans l'avenir, comment s'il était une certitude. Après quelques secondes, je retrouvai un peu mes esprits pour répondre quelque chose :  
« Et si c'est une fille, Jake… ? Parce qu'il est possible que ce soit une fille, tu sais…  
_ Une fille ?... Mmmh, je ne sais pas… moi, je vois plutôt un garçon…  
_ Ah, ça ! »  
Je lui assénai un petit coup de poing sur le bras. J'allais rire.  
« Bella… », reprit-il soudain, en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.  
Son visage avait une telle expression que mon rire s'étrangla dans ma gorge.  
« Bella, c'est bien que tu restes humaine et que tu penses à… notre enfant. Il aura besoin de toi… enfin, je veux dire qu'il me semble que tu devrais rester humaine… même après. »  
Je comprenais ce que Jacob voulait dire, mais cela, je ne pouvais pas le lui promettre. Si par miracle les Volturi nous épargnaient assez longtemps, je ne pourrais pas me permettre de mettre indéfiniment en péril l'existence d'Edward. Cette éventualité, je ne l'avais pas encore réellement envisagée. Peut-être même, si le temps passait trop… Tout à coup, je craignis qu'Edward ne veuille plus de moi. Jacob me forçait à réfléchir à un futur qui ne m'était encore jamais apparu concevable. Comme je ne répondais rien, il poursuivit, sur un ton plus détaché, en tournant à nouveau son visage vers la mer :  
« Je suis d'accord.  
_ Quoi ?, m'exclamai-je un peu confuse en sortant de ma réflexion.  
_ Tu m'épouseras, après.  
_ Ah…  
_ Je t'expliquerai. Tu viendras. Seule.  
_ Bon. C'est bien. »  
Jacob me regarda. Il n'avait peut-être pas saisi le sens de mes dernières paroles. En mon for intérieur, il m'apparut que les choses progressaient, comme elles devaient le faire. J'épouserais Edward et j'épouserais Jacob. Cela me semblait juste. C'était insolite, également, mais nos existences l'avaient toujours été.  
« Par contre…, articula Jacob sur un ton un peu morose, tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas assister à ton mariage avec… _l'autre_… »  
Cette discussion avait quelque chose de parfaitement absurde qui m'apparut tout à coup et m'amena à sourire.  
« Non, Jake, bien sûr… Il y aura peu d'invités, de toute façon… Peu d'invités, pas de grande fête, ni de nuit de noces… Rien de _normal_, comme d'habitude !  
_ Pour la nuit de noces, je pourrais peut-être… faire quelque chose…, ajouta-t-il avec une moue provocatrice.  
_ Tu l'as déjà fait, Jake… », conclus-je dans un soupir, en lui donnant à nouveau un petit coup contre l'épaule.  
Puis j'y appuyai mon front. Nous avancions, encore, sur un chemin qui n'existait pas. Comment pouvais-je être poussée par une telle certitude que c'était, pourtant, la bonne direction ?  
La seule.

La semaine qui suivit fut toute en demi-teintes. Une certaine tension se faisait tout de même ressentir, une émotion, bien naturelle, devant un événement important de la vie, régulièrement contrebalancée par la peine lancinante de la trop fraîche disparition de Charlie. J'essayai de me figurer le moment où je me présenterais devant nos familles réunies, où je m'engagerais envers Edward… Je penserais très certainement à mon père, qui ne serait pas là pour me conduire, qui n'assisterait pas à nos vœux. J'espérais que l'émotion ne me submergerait pas à cet instant, et que je parviendrais à garder le contrôle de moi-même.  
Alice se montra très discrète, à la mesure de ce qu'elle m'avait promis, peut-être, également à cause de l'état particulier dans lequel elle se trouvait et qui l'empêchait d'être pleinement à son enthousiasme. Elle conseilla Edward au sujet du costume qu'il porterait, l'entraîna à Seattle pour faire quelques essais, commanda des fleurs blanches et rouges en quantité raisonnable, et s'occupa auprès d'un traiteur de faire préparer un buffet pour ceux qui auraient faim. Ils seraient peu nombreux mais, si certains Quileutes étaient présents, cela se révèlerait nécessaire.  
De mon côté, je me chargeai d'inviter les quelques personnes dont j'estimais la présence opportune. Le premier que je contactai fut Seth Clearwater. Je me doutais que la nouvelle le surprendrait mais il me semblait qu'il appréciait suffisamment Edward et sa famille pour nous faire l'honneur de sa présence. Il me répondit effectivement par l'affirmative. Je lui demandai de transmettre l'invitation à sa sœur ainsi qu'à Johnny, mais il me répondit que, les concernant, il ne pouvait rien me promettre, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Leah n'appréciait pas la compagnie des Cullen, c'était dans sa nature et je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. J'appelai ensuite Angela, lui expliquant la situation et la simplicité voulue de la cérémonie qui nous avait fait négliger les traditionnels faire-part. Elle semblait sincèrement ravie, quoiqu'un peu étonnée -de toute évidence, son père ne lui en avait pas parlé-, émue cependant, et je profitai de son émotion pour lui demander d'être mon témoin. Après tout, elle était celle –la seule !- qui avait vu naître ma relation avec Edward de manière favorable et qui m'avait accompagnée dans cette période difficile de doute et de solitude, alors que je venais d'arriver à Forks. A mon grand soulagement, elle accepta avec joie. Je lui demandai si elle pensait que Ben, Jessica, Mike et Tyler souhaiteraient se joindre à nous, mais elle m'apprit que seul Ben était en ce moment présent à Forks, comme j'avais pu le constater la semaine précédente. Les autres étaient partis assister au festival du _Burning Man_, dans le Nevada, et n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Ils avaient prévu de faire un détour par San Francisco, avant de regagner l'Etat de Washington pour les derniers jours de congé. Je téléphonai donc à Ben immédiatement ensuite. Il fut beaucoup plus surpris qu'Angela par la nouvelle, mais il se ressaisit rapidement et me garantit sa présence le jour dit.  
J'avais fait le tour de mes invités potentiels, me semblait-il. Ils n'étaient guère nombreux. Il me restait encore à convier Billy à la cérémonie. Je ne doutais pas de sa présence, ne serait-ce que par respect pour la mémoire de Charlie, même s'il verrait sans doute cette union d'un mauvais œil. Phil ferait le déplacement, également, et il repartirait avec René, le lendemain.  
J'avais compté sur Edward pour annoncer, de manière tout à fait diplomatique, la nouvelle à Sam et lui proposer d'être des nôtres. Mais il m'apprit qu'il avait décliné poliment l'invitation, sans chercher d'excuse cependant. Il avait expliqué que leurs traditions ne lui permettaient pas d'approuver ouvertement une telle union, ce que nous pouvions tout à fait comprendre. Toutefois, il laissait chaque membre de la meute libre de ses actes. Edward l'avait assuré, en notre nom à tous, que nous n'aurions, à l'avenir, aucune animosité à leur égard à cause de ce choix.


	26. Union sacrée, Sacred union

Chapitre 26 : Union sacrée/ Sacred union

Un jour que je me trouvais chez les Cullen, assise au piano près d'Edward (René conversait passionnément avec Esmé et Rosalie), Alice me proposa d'essayer la robe qu'elle me réservait pour mon mariage. Je détachai ma joue de l'épaule d'Edward, qui continua sa mélodie en m'escortant tendrement du regard, et la suivis à l'étage.  
Quand elle ouvrit la grande boîte mauve dans laquelle la robe se trouvait, je m'assis, et pris une profonde inspiration.  
« Qu'y-a-t-il, Bella ?, s'inquiéta immédiatement Alice. Oh..., elle ne te plaît pas !  
_ Non, Alice, elle est magnifique… c'est juste… que je l'ai déjà vue, cette robe.  
_ Oh, non ! J'aurais dû te la montrer plus tôt… je suis sûre que nous pouvons en changer ! Nous irons à Seattle, dès demain…  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, soufflai-je, je ne l'ai pas vue… _en vraie_. Je l'ai vue… dans un de mes rêves, il y a quelque temps.  
_ Oh ! »  
A cet instant, tout me revint : le mariage, le sang, l'enterrement… Est-ce que tout cela avait eu un sens ? Je passai ma main sur mon visage. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas tout comprendre, tout saisir des messages cachés dans ces visions, s'il y en avait réellement ? Un moment, je me demandai si cette image de moi-même dans un cercueil, que j'avais vue sans parvenir à en déchiffrer la signification, n'annonçait pas tout simplement que j'allais devoir m'abandonner moi-même. N'avait-elle pas voulu me dire que celle que j'étais alors allait définitivement disparaître ?… Quelque part, c'était ce qui s'était produit. A la mort de Charlie, une Bella avait péri. L'enfant, l'adolescente, que j'étais… avant, avaient disparu. Je n'envisageais plus la vie de la même manière. J'avais compris, ou enfin éprouvé, certaines choses. J'allais me marier et j'y trouvais un sens, j'en comprenais la nécessité. J'allais être mère et j'en ressentais l'envie. Je me battrais pour cela, s'il le fallait, jusqu'à mes dernières forces.  
« Tu veux bien l'essayer quand même ?, demanda Alice avec hésitation.  
_ Bien sûr. »  
Elle était splendide. En tulle et soie. A la fois belle et simple. Elle me donna l'impression d'être une danseuse, moi, qui aimais si peu l'idée de devoir danser ! Le haut était un bustier uniformément lisse et chatoyant comme la surface d'une perle. Le bas était recouvert de tulle, sur lequel s'étendaient en arabesques de grandes roses de soie blanche qui glissaient progressivement, et semblaient se répandre au sol. Je devrais la soulever pour me déplacer. Je n'aurais pas à danser cependant. Cette épreuve traditionnelle des mariages que j'aurais certainement redoutée, dans d'autres circonstances, me serait épargnée.  
« J'étais sûre qu'elle t'irait !, s'exclama mon amie.  
_ Elle est parfaite, Alice, comment te remercier ?  
_ Oh, je t'en prie, Bella !, protesta-t-elle. Je pense qu'on pourrait attacher tes cheveux et y piquer quelques petites roses rouges… ce serait très bien, très lumineux. »  
En me regardant dans la grande glace en pied qui se trouvait dans la chambre d'Alice, je passai instinctivement une main sur mon ventre. Aurai-je le temps de le voir prendre le volume que je lui avais vu dans mon rêve ?  
Tout à coup, la main d'Alice se crispa sur mon bras et je poussai un cri. Elle me lâcha, mais se raccrocha au cadre massif du miroir.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alice ? Tu te sens mal ?  
_ Oh, non, gémit-elle, ça recommence !  
_ Quoi, la questionnai-je, qu'est-ce qui recommence ?  
_ J'ai encore une vision… blanche. Il y a juste… cette angoisse affreuse… et ce vide… lumineux. Ce silence… comme si tous mes sens étaient étouffés… annihilés.  
_ Je vais chercher Edward.  
_ Non, reste ! Là, ça va passer… Elles ne durent pas longtemps. »  
Alors je restai près d'elle, en silence, mon cœur battant à mes oreilles. Au bout d'une minute environ, elle reprit :  
« Voilà, ça s'éloigne. Je ne comprends pas…  
_ Oh, Alice… ! »  
Nous étions accroupies sur le sol. Je tenais une de ses mains dans l'une des miennes, de l'autre, je caressais ses cheveux. Nous étions l'une et l'autre impuissantes à comprendre ce qu'il nous arrivait, à maîtriser nos dons ou ce que notre existence voulait bien faire de nous.  
Alice posa ses doigts fins sur ses paupières closes puis appliqua sa main sur son front, comme si elle s'attendait à y trouver de la fièvre.  
« Oh, Bella, souffla-t-elle, je n'en peux plus de cette chape de plomb permanente dans mon esprit, d'avoir l'impression que quelque chose… va finir par faire exploser mon crâne. Il faut que cela cesse ! »  
J'étais désolée. Je ne pouvais rien pour la soulager. J'étais moi-même tellement soucieuse chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je craignais tant que le sommeil ne m'amène d'autres images affreuses ! Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'avais été épargnée, mais jusqu'à quand le serais-je ? Il était possible que cela ne se reproduise jamais et, pourtant, chaque soir, je m'endormais dans l'appréhension. Je déposai un baiser appuyé sur le front frais, lisse, et dur comme du marbre d'Alice. J'espérais lui faire ressentir mon affection et que ma chaleur, si elle ne pouvait pas effacer son malaise, lui serait au moins agréable. Ce geste la fit sursauter, mais il me sembla qu'il lui apportait tout de même un certain réconfort.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice, murmurai-je, ça va passer tu verras, cela ne peut pas durer toujours… Tu comprendras ce qu'il t'arrive et tu trouveras la solution.  
_ J'espère, Bella…, répondit-elle tristement en se relevant, j'espère vraiment. »

Le matin du 6 septembre, Alice fut à la maison avant même que Renée et moi ayons eu le temps de finir notre petit-déjeuner. La veille, nous avions débarrassé le salon, poussant les quelques meubles contre les murs, et disposé un certain nombre de chaises de manière à former quelques rangées, où viendrait s'installer l'assistance. Il ne restait pas grand chose à faire si ce n'était d'attendre les livraisons du fleuriste et du traiteur. Nous devions nous habiller aussi mais la bénédiction n'avait lieu qu'en toute fin d'après-midi. Phil allait arriver en milieu de matinée. En tout, nous serions une quinzaine et cela me semblait très bien.  
« J'ai demandé à Angela de me prêter une paire de chaussures, annonçai-je à Alice. Pour faire un peu traditionnel, j'ai besoin d'emprunter un accessoire à quelqu'un… et comme je n'en ai aucune qui fasse l'affaire pour l'occasion…  
_ Mais j'en avais moi !, s'exclama-t-elle.  
_ Je doute, Alice, d'être capable de tenir sur aucun de tes talons plus extravagants les uns que les autres !, l'assurai-je dans un sourire. Et, franchement, je m'en voudrais de m'étaler en rejoignant Edward… Angela m'a promis que les siens sont raisonnables. En plus, c'est une paire quasiment neuve… Elle lui est un peu trop petite, ce sera parfait pour moi.  
_ Quelle couleur ?  
_ Elle a parlé de quelque chose d'argenté, je crois… on ne les verra pas sous la robe, de toute façon. »  
Alice haussa les épaules. Apparemment, le coloris lui convenait.  
« Edward va passer te voir avant midi, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de ne pas le faire, mais je crois qu'il tient à t'apporter quelque chose.  
_ Ah ? »  
Effectivement, La Volvo grise d'Edward se gara devant la maison, vers midi moins le quart. J'étais dans ma chambre, à rassembler tout ce dont j'allais avoir besoin, à essayer de me rassembler moi-même surtout, car mon émotion allait en empirant au fur et à mesure que la journée passait. Heureusement, j'avais bien dormi, et je me sentais reposée. Pas de cauchemar. Je me demandais si mon état n'était pas pour quelque chose au calme de mes nuits. Sans doute mon corps comme mon esprit avaient besoin de repos… ou bien avaient-ils, tout simplement, trouvé le repos.  
Au rez-de-chaussée, Alice, René, Rosalie et Esmé disposaient les fleurs et les couverts pour le buffet. Phil réorganisait les derniers meubles afin de rendre la pièce la plus accueillante possible. J'entendis l'escalier craquer. Edward faisait sans doute exprès d'annoncer son arrivée. Il frappa enfin, mais resta derrière la porte.  
« Tu n'essayes pas ta robe, au moins ?, demanda-t-il. Alice en mourrait si je te voyais avant le moment opportun… »  
La robe était posée sur le lit de la chambre de Charlie.  
« Non, Edward, tu peux entrer. »  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et je vis sa chevelure cuivrée et ses yeux de topaze apparaître dans l'entrebâillement.  
« Tu ne me crois pas ?, pouffai-je.  
_ Ce n'est pas ça, sourit-il, je voulais juste… garder cette image dans mon esprit. C'est la dernière fois que je te découvre… en Mademoiselle Swan. »  
Il s'approcha de moi, m'enlaça.  
« Nerveuse ?  
_ Quand même…  
_ Moi aussi. »  
Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et le regardai. Il avait l'air ravi. Peut-être devais-je moi aussi laisser le bonheur se répandre en mon cœur, au moins pour la journée. Je sentais… je sentais qu'il ne demandait qu'à ce que je lâche la bride…  
« Oh, Edward, soufflai-je… tu aurais préféré quelque chose de plus… grand, n'est-ce pas ? De plus somptueux… Tu ne seras pas trop déçu ? Les choses ne sont pas vraiment idéales…  
_ La perfection n'existe pas, Bella, et l'idéal ne s'atteint jamais, répondit-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Cependant… mon vœu le plus cher se réalise aujourd'hui et je ne pouvais espérer rien de plus, rien de mieux. Toi, seule, m'importes. Mais, si tu en ressens l'envie… nous aurons l'occasion de nous remarier. De quantité de manières différentes…  
_ Ah ? »  
Il avait peut-être raison. Si jamais je partageais sa nature un jour, j'imaginai que nous nous remarierions dans un esprit plus... _vampire_.  
« J'aimerais, reprit-il soudain, et sa voix se fit plus vibrante, que tu portes ceci aujourd'hui. Que tu la portes toujours, désormais. »  
Il me tendit le petit boîtier que je reconnus immédiatement. Je pinçai les lèvres en un sourire ému, et acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Je tendis la main gauche. Edward ouvrit délicatement le boîtier, en sortit la bague qui avait appartenu à sa mère, la saisit respectueusement et la glissa à mon doigt. Je refermai ma main sur la sienne. Ce geste, cet instant, me semblèrent plus forts que ce qui aurait lieu plus tard dans la journée. Je me sentais déjà unie à lui, je l'avais toujours senti au fond de moi -dès la première fois que mon regard avait croisé le sien- mais à présent plus que jamais.

J'entendais piaffer les invités au rez-de-chaussée… La lumière, à travers les carreaux de ma fenêtre entrouverte, avait un peu décliné. Le moment approchait. Je finissais de me préparer, sous le regard attentif quoiqu'un peu las, d'Alice, quand René entra dans la chambre. Elle me considéra un moment et je vis les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
« Ne pleure pas maman, s'il te plaît, lui dis-je, tu dois m'aider à… garder le joli maquillage que m'a fait Alice le plus longtemps possible.  
_ Oui ma chérie, répondit-elle avec un petit reniflement. Je voulais t'apporter ceci : ils étaient encore dans le placard de la chambre de ton père, exactement là où je les avais rangés, la dernière fois.  
_ Qu'est-ce… ?  
_ J'ai pensé qu'il aurait voulu… et puis il te faut bien quelque chose de bleu… avec la merveilleuse bague ancienne qu'Edward t'a apportée, tout à l'heure, tu as tout ce qu'il faut maintenant. Ce sont des peignes en argent. Je les ai portés pour mon mariage. Puis je les ai laissés… en partant. Ils appartenaient à ta grand-mère Swan. »  
J'avais déjà vu ces peignes. Dans mon premier rêve, ils m'avaient été offerts par René et Charlie pour la même occasion… Tout était si différent pourtant ! Du bout des doigts, je caressai les petits strass bleus qui ornaient les motifs floraux entrelacés surmontant les dents. Malgré moi, je sentis soudain peser, sur mes épaules, le poids des générations qui m'avaient précédée, celui des traditions, des cérémonies, mariages, naissances, deuils… C'était un poids… et un soutien également. Longtemps j'avais voulu leur échapper, alors que ma place, ma vraie place, était parmi eux. J'entrais à leur suite, dans le cours de la vie, dans son flot perpétuel, ni plus, ni moins, malgré tout le caractère exceptionnel de mon existence.  
Le moment était arrivé. René me précéda, Alice et Angela me suivirent.  
Je m'avançais vers Edward qui se tenait devant M. Weber. Très légère, en arrière-plan, je distinguai une musique. Un air de Debussy, certainement. Une _Arabesque_. Edward avait sans doute choisi les morceaux qui nous accompagneraient dans ces instants. J'étais sûre de les apprécier tous, et sans doute m'attendriraient-ils les uns après les autres. Je croisai quelques regards et des sourires. Seth s'était fait beau et je le saluai d'un signe du menton. Près de lui, je ne vis ni Leah, ni Johnny, mais Billy, dont le visage, loin d'être celui, sévère et réprobateur, auquel je me serais attendue, exprimait plutôt une certaine bienveillance. Les Cullen étaient regroupés derrière Edward. Rosalie était époustouflante, dans un fourreau doré, Emmett, à ses côtés, avait l'air d'un animal sauvage qui serait, pour l'occasion, rentré dans un costume haute couture et dont le poil aurait été lustré et brossé dans une coupe sage. Il avait l'air très à l'aise cependant et m'adressa un clin d'œil.  
Edward… Edward était, bien évidemment, superbe. Sa chemise blanche et son complet gris clair lui donnaient un air intemporel et romantique qui me remua profondément. Il leva lentement son regard sur moi et je fondis. Sa bouche s'élargit en un sourire tendre.  
M. Weber procéda à la bénédiction. Quand il prononça les traditionnelles paroles « … jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare… », un frisson parcourut mon échine. Ce fut comme si un souffle invisible et froid était passé dans mon cou. Soudain, je vis Jane et son regard étincelant. La mort nous séparerait-elle plus vite que nous ne l'envisagions ? J'avais toujours cru, toujours espéré, qu'elle nous unirait à jamais, plutôt… Je fermai les yeux, pris une inspiration. Nous échangeâmes les anneaux.  
M. Weber nous déclara mari et femme. Edward m'embrassa. Mon cœur battait au bord de mes lèvres. J'aurais voulu me blottir dans ses bras, et y rester, toujours.  
Tour à tour, les invités nous félicitèrent chaleureusement et, quelque temps après, Carlisle proposa de sabrer le champagne. Puis, chacun s'égailla à sa guise, sur la terrasse ou la pelouse, certains attaquant déjà le buffet qui semblait délicieux.  
Je m'approchai du jeune garçon à la peau brune qui alignait consciencieusement quelques petits fours (une bonne dizaine !) dans une assiette.  
« Seth… j'espère que tu trouves ton bonheur.  
_Je crois, oui !, s'exclama-t-il. Je promets de tout goûter… et peut-être de tout finir, d'ailleurs. »  
Je souris en réponse à sa constante bonne humeur et à son énergie vitale débordante.  
« Leah va bien ?  
_ Ah, oui… ne lui en veux pas… »  
Il avait l'air un peu chagriné à présent.  
« Elle a vraiment hésité, tu sais, elle t'est réellement reconnaissante… tu lui as sauvé la vie, elle ne l'oubliera jamais. Mais… il y avait trop de vampires ici pour elle, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.  
_ Pas de souci, Seth, je comprends. Je voulais…, j'hésitai mais puisque l'occasion se présentait…, je voulais te demander : est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te… promener à l'extérieur de votre territoire quand tu … te transformes ? »  
J'avais également baissé la voix.  
« Rarement, mais ça arrive, pourquoi ? »  
Il engloutissait un énième petit-four, mais il était très attentif à notre conversation.  
« Connais-tu, quelque part dans la forêt, à l'opposé exactement de votre territoire, une petite clairière où se trouverait une vieille cabane en pierre, éboulée ?…  
_ Non, répondit-il, ça ne me dit rien… mais je peux chercher.  
_ Si ça ne te dérange pas, fais-le s'il te plaît. Il me semble… que c'est important.  
_ Compris. Pas de problème », conclut-il simplement en gobant un canapé au saumon.

La soirée fut très agréable. Toutes les personnes présentes se montraient charmantes et conversaient entre elles avec entrain. Le champagne fut bu. Je ne m'en autorisai qu'une gorgée, pour le principe et le plaisir. Vers le milieu de la nuit, ils se retirèrent peu à peu.  
Finalement, René se rapprocha de moi. Elle était fatiguée mais visiblement heureuse.  
« Bella, ma belle, dit-elle, Phil et moi allons… Esmé et Carlisle nous ont proposé de passer la nuit dans leur villa. Il ont plusieurs chambres d'amis… Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Nous allons prendre nos affaires et nous les suivrons. Phil… a l'air de bien s'entendre avec l'ami de Rose, je suis contente. Nous repasserons ici en début d'après-midi, pour vous embrasser avant d'attraper notre avion. »  
Je voulus lui dire qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'imposer leur présence aux Cullen mais, après tout, il en était peut-être mieux ainsi. J'allais quitter la maison dans quelques heures et je préférais que René n'ait pas à se poser de questions si elle s'en apercevait.  
« Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour toi, ma chérie, ajouta-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front. Les Cullen sont une famille formidable, je suis ravie qu'elle soit aussi la tienne maintenant. Ils sont tous… extraordinaires. »  
René avait raison, et elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison.  
Quand je refermai la porte, après être restée un moment sur le perron, à les saluer de la main alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans la nuit, je me retrouvai seule avec Edward. Il s'était assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et me regardait en silence.  
« Et maintenant…, dit-il. »  
Je ne déchiffrais pas son expression. Il s'avança vers moi.  
Je dus être surprise car l'étole rouge, prêtée par Rosalie, que j'avais mise sur mes épaules pour me protéger de la fraîcheur nocturne glissa et tomba, en s'enroulant à mes pieds. Je considérai l'image : l'étole au sol semblait une flaque, dans laquelle le bas de ma robe serait venu tremper. J'en fus saisie.  
En arrivant à ma hauteur, Edward s'immobilisa et m'observa de pieds en cap.  
« Tu es magnifique !, souffla-t-il. »  
Ce genre de réflexion m'étonnait toujours dans sa bouche. Comment un être aussi beau, aussi attirant, pouvait-il trouver l'humaine imparfaite que j'étais _magnifique_ ?  
Il semblait me contempler. Il s'approcha encore. Je ne bougeais pas, j'arrivais à peine à respirer.  
« Tu es ma femme, maintenant, mon épouse… »  
Ses mains glacées se posèrent sur mes bras nus. Une tension se forma dans mon ventre. Je ressentis, à nouveau, cette étrange sensation que tout le sang qui m'habitait se mouvait dans mon corps, comme attiré par le vampire qui se collait à présent contre moi.  
« Oui, murmurai-je, et tu es mon époux, Edward. »  
Il se pencha sur moi. Ses lèvres douces et froides se posèrent sur mon cou. Je frissonnai. Le contact d'Edward était irrésistible.  
Ses bras se refermèrent autour de mon corps. Ma tête tournait de plus en plus. La fatigue et l'émotion menaçaient de me submerger. Il pouvait…, en cet instant… J'étais à lui. Il aurait pu … s'il l'avait décidé. Il lui suffisait de le vouloir _vraiment_.  
« Me ferais-tu le plaisir…, Mme Cullen, de danser un peu avec moi, maintenant qu'aucun témoin ne se trouve plus dans les parages ?, demanda-t-il doucement en se redressant.  
_ Edward… »  
Je ne pouvais plus protester. Après tout, cela devait être possible.  
« Sans mes chaussures, alors…, proposai-je.  
_ Garde la robe, quand même… elle te va à ravir », chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, comme si on pouvait nous entendre. La réflexion, inattendue, eut pour effet de me faire rougir immédiatement.  
Il mit une valse de Chopin et m'entraîna, très lentement d'abord.  
Progressivement, je me laissai faire, je me laissai aller.  
Nous tournions. Edward me guidait.  
Mon esprit s'envolait, loin, par-delà le plafond, le toit, vers les étoiles de la nuit. Mon cœur battait régulièrement, la chaleur inondait mon corps, je souris, je ris.  
Le bonheur arriva sans prévenir. Il était là.  
Finalement.


	27. Le rituel des anciens, The elder ritual

Chapitre 27 : Le rite des anciens/ The elder ritual

Vers cinq heures du matin, je sortis silencieusement et me glissai dans ma camionnette. Il n'y avait personne à ne pas réveiller et, de toute manière, le bruit du moteur s'en serait chargé, mais je ne voulais pas… trop déplacer l'air de cette nuit. Tout était très calme. Il faisait un peu frais. Le jour se lèverait dans quelques heures. Comme prévu, je me rendais à La Push, où Jacob m'attendait. Je m'étais changée et douchée. J'avais un peu dormi, dans les bras d'Edward. Un moment, j'avais pensé qu'il essayerait peut-être de me retenir, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il n'avait rien dit. Il m'avait observée, en silence, me préparer et partir.  
Jacob m'avait demandé de me rendre directement à la plage. Ce que je fis.  
Quand j'arrivai, j'éteignis les phares, coupai le moteur, et sortis de la camionnette. Je marchai un peu sur le sable, m'approchant de l'eau à la recherche de la silhouette familière de Jake. Ce fut lui qui me rejoignit en quelques foulées, dès qu'il m'eut aperçue. Il se planta devant moi. Il portait un petit sac à dos.  
« Pas trop fatiguée ?, demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.  
_ Un peu, mais ça va. Où allons-nous ?  
_ Par là. Il va falloir grimper un peu. Si tu n'y arrives pas… je te porterai. »  
Il prit ma main et m'entraîna vers les rochers. Nous en contournâmes certains, grimpâmes sur d'autres. Cela dura un moment. Je commençais à haleter.  
« Tu veux monter sur mon dos ?, demanda Jacob comme je ralentissais l'allure.  
_ Non, ça va, mais… je ne peux pas suivre ton rythme.  
_ On arrive, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je suis sûr que tu devras t'accrocher à moi à la fin. Tu ne pourras pas grimper en haut. Ce n'est pas un endroit très accessible : je suis venu voir, il y a quelques jours. »  
Nous débouchâmes sur un passage qui s'ouvrait entre deux montants de la falaise. La lumière d'une demi-lune nous éclairait et je pus constater qu'une sorte d'escalier, si érodé qu'il en était presque impraticable, s'enroulait autour des roches dans la direction d'un plus gros bloc qui surplombait la mer. Nous nous arrêtâmes lorsque les derniers appuis praticables disparurent.  
« Bon, c'est le moment, tu veux bien t'accrocher ?, proposa Jacob en tendant la main.  
_ Attends, je souffle un peu. »  
Il s'assit à côté de moi. Sa main glissa le long de mon bras, jusqu'à la mienne. Il la saisit et ses doigts se replièrent autour. Il sentit la bague. Soulevant ma main, il la regarda. Sous les feux pâles de la lune, elle brillait de manière moins vive, elle scintillait cependant. Jacob ne dit rien, il se contenta de glisser ses grands doigts entre les miens, et attendit que me respiration se calme.  
« On peut y aller, dis-je au bout de quelques minutes. »  
Je pris son sac à dos, et m'agrippai à lui du mieux que je pus. J'avais déjà fait ce genre d'expérience avec Edward et j'espérai que j'aurais moins à souffrir de la vitesse sur le dos de Jacob. Quand il se fut assuré que je tiendrais bon, il s'élança. Il bondit de rocher en rocher, prenant appui avec ses pieds et ses mains mais rebondissant aussitôt comme un ressort. Les secousses étaient violentes, cependant je préférai ne pas fermer les yeux. Quelques bonds avaient suffi, car nous étions déjà parvenus au sommet. Il était large, plat, et semblait former un promontoire qui dominait la mer. A l'opposé, s'étendait la forêt.  
« Il y a une autre route par les bois, expliqua Jacob, mais c'est beaucoup plus long… Bienvenue sur la Pierre des Mariages, Bella !  
_ La _Pierre des Mariages_ ?  
_ Oui, viens voir. »  
Je m'avançai. Au bout du grand rocher, une autre pierre très noire, épaisse et plate, de toute évidence taillée et douce au toucher, était posée. Jacob s'agenouilla à côté.  
« Cela doit faire un sacré bail que plus personne n'est venu ici !, commenta-t-il. Ce bon vieux rocher doit halluciner…  
_ Les rochers n'hallucinent pas, Jake… Mais comment connais-tu cet endroit ?  
_ J'avais entendu le vieux Quil Ateara en parler, une fois. Je suis allé le voir il y a quelque temps. Il adore raconter tout ce qu'il sait, toutes nos légendes… et je dois avouer qu'il en connaît ! Des choses absolument formidables ! Il faudrait les écrire ou l'enregister… faire quelque chose, en tout cas. Il serait vraiment dommage que tout cela disparaisse avec lui. Je crois… que je vais m'occuper de faire ça très bientôt, c'est passionnant.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
_ Il m'a juste expliqué qu'il existe un rituel de mariage Quileute que l'on ne pratique plus de nos jours, mais il m'a semblé… nous convenir tout à fait.  
_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
_ C'est une union traditionnelle pour les âmes qui s'aiment depuis toujours et… à jamais. Parfait, non ? Tu ne trouves pas ça _terriblement_ romantique ? »  
J'imaginai qu'effectivement cela devait être parfait, si Jacob le disait. Par contre, le romantisme du trajet que nous avions accompli ne me semblait pas évident.  
« Et il faut faire quoi ?, demandai-je.  
_ Rien de bien compliqué. »

Il ouvrit son sac à dos, en tira un petit bol de bois, une bouteille d'eau, une pomme, quelques petits galets noirs qui ressemblaient à du charbon et une boîte d'allumettes. Il les disposa devant nous. Plongeant à nouveau la main au fond de son sac, il sortit encore un objet de forme allongée, enveloppé dans un tissu, et une longue lanière de cuir.  
« Regarde ça, dit-il, c'est très intéressant. »  
Il déroula le linge. Un objet en métal apparut, qui ressemblait à un petit poignard, une sorte de dague qui devait avoir la longueur de ma main. La poignée était sombre, très oxydée, granuleuse. Des motifs devaient y avoir été gravés mais le temps les avait effacés. Par contre, la lame était lisse, luisante, comme neuve. Elle me sembla faite d'un métal qui ressemblait à du cuivre car il avait un éclat de feu, assez surprenant au demeurant.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demandai-je.  
_ Le plus beau, gloussa Jacob, c'est que j'ai vu ça toute mon enfance. Je l'avais trouvé dans les affaires de Billy, dans un tiroir, à la maison, parmi d'autres vieilleries. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit à son sujet, juste que je devais faire attention de ne pas me blesser avec si je m'en servais pour couper quelque chose, et le ranger toujours à sa place, ensuite. En fait… je pense aujourd'hui que cet objet est très _très_ vieux. »  
Je le soupesai. Malgré sa petite taille, cette dague était très lourde.  
« C'est quoi ce métal ?  
_ Le vieux Quil l'appelle _orkalk_. A mon avis, c'est du cuivre. Mais il ne verdit pas. Jamais. »  
Je faisais tourner l'objet dans ma main. La découpe de la lame était fine, vraiment belle. D'un doigt, je suivais sa courbe, elle n'était pas froide. Quand mon doigt atteignit la pointe, je sursautai. Une petite goutte de sang se forma et je fouillai mes poches à la recherche d'un mouchoir.  
« Zut ! Elle coupe plus qu'elle n'en a l'air ! Tu l'as aiguisée récemment ?  
_ Jamais. Par contre, je l'ai nettoyée et désinfectée cet après-midi, au cas où… Bella, tu serais franchement contre le fait que… je doive te faire une entaille avec ? »  
Je scrutai son visage. De toute évidence, Jacob ne plaisantait pas. Il avait l'air un peu soucieux, également.  
« C'est… dans le rituel, ça ?, m'étranglai-je. Tu sais que j'ai du mal à supporter la vue du sang ! Quel genre d'entaille, d'abord ?  
_ Petite, sur l'avant bras. Tu ne sentiras rien. Tu… n'es vraiment pas faite pour devenir un vampire, tu sais ça ?  
_ Mmmh… »  
Je fis une grimace.  
« Y a d'autres trucs louches du genre que tu comptes me dire au dernier moment encore ?  
_ Non, sourit Jacob. S'il avait fait plus chaud, j'aurais ajouté certaines choses… de mon invention… comme le fait que nous devions être nus, par exemple, ou… mais j'ai pitié de toi ! Je suis sûr que tu aurais tout gobé…  
_ Jake !, grondai-je, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me fâcher…  
_ Je sais. »  
Il continua de glousser pour lui-même.  
« Bon, reprit-il, nous allons attendre un peu. Le reste sera assez rapide.  
_ On attend quoi ?  
_ L'aube. Tu veux venir, là ?, demanda-t-il en tendant un bras. Tu trembles un peu. »  
Il avait raison. Je me coulai contre lui sans rechigner.

Nous restâmes un long moment, l'un près de l'autre, le regard tendu vers l'horizon, bercés par le murmure des vagues. L'air était chargé de sel et, par moments, la brise humide apportait des effluves végétales en provenance de la forêt derrière nous. Dans le ciel, la lune luisait en silence. Elle donnait l'impression de parvenir à repousser en permanence les gros nuages noirs qui tentaient de l'approcher et, de-ci de-là, quelques trouées laissaient apparaître de nombreuses étoiles. Leur éclat vif dansait dans l'obscurité de l'espace. Certaines, les plus grosses, semblaient même avoir leur propre pulsation lumineuse. Une pulsation, comme celle d'un cœur joyeux. Un instant, la pensée me vint que les étoiles _riaient_, peut-être…  
Quand, dans un coin du ciel, une lueur pâle monta, imperceptible d'abord, puis rapidement évidente, Jacob me demanda de m'agenouiller face à lui. Il gratta une allumette, et enflamma les galets de charbon empilés en une petite pyramide. Ils crépitèrent un peu avant de se consumer lentement, en lançant de légères langues de feu orange et bleu. L'Indien prit mes mains et prononça quelques paroles en langue chimakuane. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu le faire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il savait parler quileute ! En cet instant, il m'apparut comme un Jacob inconnu de moi, porteur, lui aussi -comme je l'avais ressenti moi-même au moment où Alice avait glissé les peignes d'argent de ma grand-mère dans mon chignon-, des traditions de son peuple, de la longue lignée de ses ancêtres. J'aurais aimé lui demander ce que signifiaient ces mots mais je ne voulus pas l'interrompre. Il prit la dague et coupa la pomme en deux. Il en lança une moitié dans la mer, mordit dans l'autre, et me la tendit. Je l'imitai. Il versa ensuite de l'eau dans le petit bol en bois, y plongea la lame trois fois, la retira et l'essuya. Il but, et me présenta le bol. Je bus également puis il reposa le récipient près de la moitié de pomme croquée, sur la pierre noire. Je réalisai qu'elle devait être une sorte d'autel et un sentiment étrange s'empara de moi. Nous étions en train de nous marier, réellement, comme il me l'avait dit ! Je n'avais pas pensé que cela me troublerait autant. En fait, j'étais impressionnée. Je sentais que je glissais dans le mystère d'un rituel et d'un peuple qui n'étaient pas les miens. Jacob avait accompli ces gestes en silence, avec respect, et dans une extrême lenteur. Il leva son regard vers l'horizon, le jour progressait, de plus en plus intense. Nos visages et le paysage étaient déjà beaucoup plus perceptibles.  
Alors il se leva, se plaça derrière moi, et me fit pivoter pour que je me retrouve face à la direction dans laquelle le soleil allait bientôt apparaître. Il vint ensuite s'agenouiller à ma droite, remonta ma manche ainsi que la sienne, attrapa la dague et la lanière de cuir qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Je lui abandonnai mon bras, résolue à ne rien regarder. D'un geste appliqué, il traça une sorte de croix sur son avant-bras gauche, puis il saisit mon poignet droit et l'ouvrit vers lui. Je fermai les yeux. Une seconde après, je sentis un baiser furtif sur ma tempe. Jacob avait enroulé son bras autour du mien, pressant nos deux avant-bras l'un contre l'autre, et passé ses doigts entre les miens. Effectivement je n'avais rien senti. Je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien, même. Il enroula le lien autour de nos deux bras réunis et poussa un soupir, en reposant la dague sur la pierre douce de l'autel. Finalement, il souleva le bol, et répandit son contenu sur les charbons qui rougeoyaient encore faiblement. Ils sifflèrent et s'éteignirent, dégageant dans l'air une fumée rapidement dispersée.  
« Voilà, dit Jacob, et il ajouta encore quelques mots en quileute. »  
Je le regardai, j'étais émue. Il me semblait… soulagé. Presque triste, aussi.  
« C'est fini ?, demandai-je d'une voix assourdie.  
_ Pas tout à fait, il ne nous reste qu'à… attendre l'aurore. »  
Quelques minutes après, l'arrondi rouge et vibrant d'un énorme soleil apparut, loin, au-dessus des arbres noirs de la forêt. Le ciel se colora rapidement de rose et d'orange, les étoiles s'effaçaient une à une. L'astre montait, très rapidement. Déjà, il était à moitié levé et plus petit. Jacob tenait toujours ma main. Peu à peu, je ressentis un léger picotement le long de mon bras, là où celui de Jake semblait soudé. La chaleur qui se dégageait de lui me donnait l'impression de cuire ma peau blessée, mais cela n'avait rien de réellement douloureux. Il ne me fut bientôt plus possible de continuer à regarder dans la direction du lever du soleil et, de ma main libre, je me couvris les yeux. Je percevais le cri de nombreux oiseaux posés à proximité, sur les rochers, tout excités par le jour naissant.  
« C'est bon, intervint Jacob, je te libère. »  
Le soleil était entièrement levé. Jake défit le lien. Je fus étonnée de remarquer que, contrairement à ce que j'avais pu avoir l'occasion de constater par moi-même dans le passé, l'entaille sur son bras était toujours ouverte.  
« Oh, fis-je, tu n'as pas cicatrisé comme tu le fais d'habitude !  
_ Non, répondit-il dans un petit sourire, ça va prendre un moment. Encore un "truc louche", tu vois. »  
Puis il ajouta :  
« Tu nettoieras ton bras dans la mer, en bas. »  
J'imaginai qu'effectivement c'était ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse. J'évitai de trop le regarder pour le moment.  
« C'était assez… bizarre, dis-je en essayant de sortir de mon engourdissement. Ni menaces, anneaux ou baiser… Les Quileutes ont de drôles de cérémonies !  
_ Eh non…, acquiesça Jacob, pas de baiser !… Tu regrettes ? »  
Avant que j'aie pu répondre, il avait passé sa main derrière ma nuque, m'avait attirée à lui et m'embrassait.  
Je frémis, des orteils aux cheveux. Il y avait quelque chose… de tellement _différent_, dans cette façon qu'eut Jacob de m'embrasser à cet instant ! Des milliers de souvenirs et d'émotions se précipitèrent dans mon esprit, affluèrent à travers chaque parcelle de mon corps, chaque cellule, jusqu'à ma conscience, si nombreux que je ne pouvais en distinguer clairement aucun, puis déferlèrent violemment vers mon cœur et mon estomac. Quand il se détacha de moi, j'étais comme sonnée. J'essayai cependant de sourire à nouveau.  
« Allez, on y va, grimpe !, s'exclama-t-il soudain. La descente sera plus facile… si tu restes bien accrochée. »  
Je n'étais pas sûre d'y arriver. Pourtant, nous étions rendus sur la plage de La Push avant que je fusse encore revenue de mon trouble. Je nettoyai l'entaille de mon bras. Elle n'était pas trop grande, très fine, et ressemblait à une sorte de _x_. Je sentais que j'étais vraiment fatiguée, à présent. Jacob me raccompagna jusqu'à ma camionnette. Je m'apprêtais à grimper à l'intérieur, quand il demanda en soulevant un sourcil :  
« Alors… ? Et cette… nuit de noces ?... »  
Je me retournai vers lui, posai une main sur sa joue.  
« Il n'y a plus de nuit, Jake, maintenant…, lui répondis-je dans un sourire. Il fait jour. »  
Je lui adressai un clin d'œil tendre et m'installai sur le siège crissant. Puis, je rentrai chez moi.

Ce qui avait été promis était accompli.


	28. Cauchemar, Nightmare

Chapitre 28 : Cauchemar/ Nightmare

« Avance ! »  
Je reçus un nouveau coup entre les omoplates.  
Le grand vampire brun me tenait par les cheveux, m'obligeant à suivre leur rythme. Mais je n'étais pas essoufflée. Pas encore. La douleur n'était pas non plus celle que j'avais pu ressentir dans mon rêve, avec autant d'acuité qu'aurait pu, qu'aurait dû, en avoir la réalité. Quelque chose avait changé. Nous suivions Jane dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Je savais où nous nous rendions. Au fond de moi, je savais que nous avancions vers ce qui devait être la fin de tout.

Comment dire cette horreur de voir se produire ce que j'avais le plus redouté au monde ? De le voir se dérouler, _à nouveau_, sous mes yeux. De pouvoir prédire, à chaque instant, les paroles qui allaient être prononcées, les gestes qui seraient faits… Ma tête aurait pu tourner, j'aurais pu avoir la nausée, m'effondrer de peur et de désespoir, perdre connaissance sous l'effet de la terreur… car comment endurer l'insupportable ? Pourtant, rien de tout cela. J'étais solide, incroyablement. Calme et détachée, comme seul peut l'être celui qui sait exactement à quoi s'attendre. Pleine de rage, aussi. Une rage bizarre, assourdie pour le moment, par la surprise de l'attaque, par le rythme de la marche, par le bouillonnement de mes pensées durant cette fuite dans l'obscurité des bois et de la nuit, mais qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser, je le sentais. Je la sentais monter en moi, énorme, puissante… C'était une rage qui ne m'appartenait pas, comme cette ardeur que j'avais ressentie toute la semaine qui avait précédé, que je sentais encore dans tout mon corps, mes muscles, mes nerfs, mon souffle et mon sang.  
Je levais les pieds afin d'éviter les racines traîtresses qui menaçaient à chaque instant de me faire trébucher. Mes mains tendues devant moi cherchaient à éviter les obstacles des branches, des ronces, des troncs entre lesquels il fallait se faufiler, vite, vite. Jane glissait devant, comme une ombre silencieuse et immatérielle, sans bruit et sans se retourner jamais. Je pensais à la corde. L'avait-elle, enroulée autour de son épaule ou de sa taille, sous sa cape flottante ?  
Giacomo ne relâchait pas son emprise et me poussait également d'une main plaquée au milieu de mon dos. Il était vraiment très grand, très épais, plus fort qu'Emmett, me semblait-il. Jane avait choisi un soldat -et un garde du corps- qui saurait se montrer un combattant efficace si l'éventualité se présentait. Elle, seule, était déjà un véritable fléau. Qui pourrait lui résister ? Si je restais hermétique aux illusions de douleur qu'elle était capable de créer, je n'avais cependant pas la possibilité de lutter contre la force des vampires et ce don que j'avais se révélait alors parfaitement inutile. Elle n'avait rien à craindre de moi. Peut-être ne voulait-elle tout simplement pas avoir à me toucher elle-même ? Des milliers d'idées se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Je sentais, je comprenais, que je réagissais comme un animal pris au piège qui cherche la moindre occasion, le moindre moyen de pouvoir s'échapper, qui réagira dès que l'opportunité se présentera, avec violence, avec toute son énergie, et même davantage. Je me voyais faire, comme si je ne m'habitais plus moi-même, en cet instant. L'instinct de conservation se manifestait de manière évidente et particulièrement forte. Je me sentais prête à bondir, à lutter, à blesser, peut-être (si seulement je le pouvais !), jusqu'au bout de mes forces et au-delà encore. Cela, sans doute, parce que je n'avais pas à le faire pour moi seule. Parce que ma raison de vivre me dépassait à présent et, aussi étrange que cela pouvait me paraître, ce sentiment ressemblait fort à de la fierté.

Lorsque nous débouchâmes dans la clairière, tous les petits détails de ma vision me sautèrent aux yeux. L'herbe était bleue sous l'intense lumière de la pleine lune, la cabane en pierre écroulée était posée en son centre comme un tombeau éventré… Mon cœur cognait dans ma gorge…  
Que se passait-il ensuite ? Il fallait que je m'éloigne de mes bourreaux.  
Le vampire qui me retenait me jeta au sol. Je laissai flancher mes genoux et m'écroulai en haletant. Giacomo se détacha de moi une seconde. Je plongeai la main dans ma poche. Mon téléphone… il allait sonner. Je plaçai mes doigts sur les touches. Jane s'avançait vers la cabane.  
« Amène-la par ici. Ne l'abîme pas trop, il faut que cela reste… »  
Entre mes doigts, je sentis l'appareil vibrer. Je m'accroupis et détalai aussi vite que je pus vers la limite des arbres. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que je ne m'écrase contre la statue de pierre qui venait d'apparaître devant moi. Sa main glacée plongea contre ma nuque, ses doigts se replièrent autour de mon cou, l'enserrant si fermement que je suffoquai. En un clin d'œil, nous fûmes à nouveau près de Jane.  
« Elle est coriace, maugréa Giacomo.  
_ Plus que je ne l'imaginais… », souffla la petite vampire d'une voix de velours.  
Elle me dévisagea longuement. Dans ma poche, l'appareil était décroché. Celui, ou celle -quel qu'il fût (j'étais cependant quasiment sûre qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de Renée)-, qui avait cherché à me joindre devait à présent pouvoir entendre notre conversation. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à appeler de toutes ses forces et qu'il comprendrait rapidement la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Peut-être n'entendait-il tout bonnement rien et avait-il déjà raccroché… Puisque je faisais en sorte de modifier le cours des évènements que mon rêve m'avait montrés, chaque élément nouveau était voué au hasard.  
Jane plissait les yeux. Aucun son ne montait de mon portable, et ce fut dans le plus grand des silences qu'elle m'asséna une gifle dont la violence me fit pousser un cri. Elle avait frappé contre mon oreille et le choc me sonna. La douleur résonna, profondément, dans mon cerveau, me laissant assourdie pour un moment. Je tombai à genoux pour de bon, cette fois-ci, gémissante, les mains posées sur ma tempe douloureuse.  
« Tu as de la chance, reprit-elle avec une sorte de petit sourire, que je doive me retenir…  
_ Pourquoi s'inquiéter ?, demanda Giacomo. On ne la retrouvera pas de sitôt, alors…  
_ Détrompe-toi, répondit Jane en faisant claquer sa langue, ses amis loups-garous, qui se sont donné pour mission de protéger les humains de cette région, la chercheront… et la trouveront sans doute… dans quelque temps, même si j'ai fait en sorte de m'éloigner autant que possible de leur territoire. Eux, ou les Cullen. Son Edward remuera ciel et terre… Pour les autres humains, en tout cas, il faudra que tout ait l'air le plus naturel possible. Alors… pas de traces ! »  
La rage qui, jusqu'alors, avait couvé en moi, éclata tout à coup. Le geste était sans doute vain -c'était un geste désespéré-, mais je me jetai sur Jane. Je savais qu'elle ne mordrait pas. Elle cherchait la discrétion, je devais faire en sorte de contrarier ses plans, autant que possible. Je donnai des coups qui n'eurent évidemment aucun effet sur elle. Elle se recula, simplement.  
« Calme cette furie ! », articula-t-elle avec mépris.  
Giacomo saisit mon bras et je perçus le craquement des articulations sous ma chair écrasée. Dans un nouveau hurlement, je fus contrainte d'abandonner la lutte.  
« Là, bien sage. »  
Je soufflais bruyamment. Malgré la douleur, j'avais du mal à contenir ma colère et cette envie que j'avais de frapper, de griffer et de mordre. La vitalité qui m'habitait me dépassait, comme elle l'avait fait tous ces jours derniers. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à la contrôler totalement encore, même si je la sentais déjà décliner. Il m'avait fallu du temps pour en comprendre l'origine. Je n'étais plus vraiment moi, et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais, cette nuit-là, à la merci de ces deux vampires. Giacomo me tenait en respect. Cependant, pour répondre aux exigences de Jane, il détacha ses doigts de mon bras et enroula le sien autour de ma gorge, me plaquant contre lui. Instinctivement, j'eus un soubresaut de dégoût et tentai de me dégager de son étreinte, mais il me plaqua contre lui, m'étranglant presque.  
« Mais elle est enragée, ma parole…  
_ Etrange…, murmura Jane, il faut croire que la fréquentation de ce… clan de vampires dénaturés lui a fait perdre toute notion de crainte ou de respect pour les êtres supérieurs que nous sommes. »  
Mes mains s'agrippaient au bras d'acier qui écrasait ma poitrine, je parvenais difficilement à trouver de l'air.

Jane me considérait avec attention. Sous la lumière blafarde, son visage d'ange avait une expression terrible. Ses mâchoires serrées creusaient ses joues rondes, éternellement enfantines, son front lisse était tendu, étirant ses yeux dont les extrémités semblaient remonter vers ses tempes. Ses prunelles étincelaient, profondément rouges et liquides. Elle réfléchissait. Sa langue passa sur ses dents, nacrées comme des perles. Je sentais, je savais, qu'elle regrettait… de ne pouvoir prendre tout son temps. Depuis quand me guettaient-ils ? Que savaient-ils au juste ? Comme je m'étais vue le faire dans mon rêve -très différemment cependant- je m'écriai :  
« Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Je ne représente aucune menace. Je… Edward a promis à Aro qu'il ferait de moi un vampire afin de garder le secret et il le fera… bientôt… nous venons de nous marier et... »  
Comme je m'y attendais, Jane retroussa les coins de sa bouche délicate. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une joie méchante. Elle me faisait face et souriait ! Un sourire plein de haine. Elle avait l'air de vouloir que je comprenne pourquoi elle était là.  
« Tu ne deviendras pas un vampire, dit-elle avec une moue narquoise, plus jamais, en fait, ça je peux te le promettre car… je ne le _veux_ pas. »  
Quoi ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Mon expression surprise la fit rire tout à fait. Mais dans ce rire, sec et métallique, je perçus clairement l'exaspération qui l'habitait.  
« Vous… les Volturi… n'ont pas décidé… ?  
_ _J'_ai décidé », coupa-t-elle.  
Son rire tomba soudain. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent et sa voix se fit plus sourde.  
« Je suis convaincue que tu es une menace réelle, poursuivit-elle, pour notre équilibre. Les Volturi n'ont pas besoin de toi. Notre fonctionnement est harmonieux et fort… »  
Il me semblait que je commençais à comprendre. C'était absurde… réellement incroyable… impensable ! Derrière les propos de Jane, transparaissait progressivement sa motivation profonde. Je n'aurais jamais pu la soupçonner, ni même l'envisager ou l'imaginer… Pourquoi se donnait-elle la peine de me l'expliquer en des termes qu'elle voulait rationnels ? Pour le plaisir de me faire savoir qu'elle avait gagné ? Qu'elle se débarrassait définitivement d'une rivale gênante et insupportable ? Pour me faire ressentir le pouvoir que j'aurais pu avoir et qui allait m'échapper à tout jamais ? Elle pouvait croire que cela me blesserait, alors que je n'en avais cure. Ses motivations étaient trop loin de ma personnalité et de ma sensibilité pour qu'elles aient pu me sembler plausibles de prime abord. Elles étaient sans nul doute le produit d'un esprit retors et déséquilibré. Je réalisai, à cet instant, à quel point j'étais passée à côté de la folie de Jane. Certes, il n'y avait que la folie pour la pousser à agir comme elle l'avait fait, comme elle le faisait… Comment un être comme elle, si belle, puissante et redoutable, pouvait-il éprouver de la _jalousie_ pour l'humaine que j'étais ? Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait… de jalousie !  
« Je… ni Edward, ni aucun des Cullen n'a jamais eu l'intention de se joindre aux Volturi, répliquai-je, nous souhaitons juste rester ici, vivre en paix selon nos principes. Vous gérez parfaitement les intérêts des vampires et votre pouvoir ne saurait être…  
_ Tu ne sais pas…, gronda Jane entre ses dents, à quel point Aro… te _veut_. Depuis des mois, il ne cesse de parler de toi et de ton… fameux don. Ce _bouclier_… L'Egide ! Voilà comment il t'appelle ! Comment il t'envisage ! Le bouclier des dieux… ni plus ni moins… son bouclier personnel. Infranchissable, indestructible, celui dont il a toujours rêvé. Contre lequel, moi-même, je ne pourrais rien… »  
Jane sifflait de rage. Je n'avais rien compris. Je n'aurais pas pu voir venir cette lutte-là, tant elle était éloignée de mes préoccupations. Une lutte de pouvoir. Elle avait toujours été la préférée d'Aro. Son plus beau jouet et son arme imparable. Peut-être la craignait-il, même … Elle ne voulait pas perdre ce statut qui lui autorisait toutes les fantaisies et lui donnait, au sein des Volturi, un rang sans égal. Jane avait résolu de me faire disparaître et rien n'aurait pu empêcher cela.

Le petit vent qui soufflait dans la nuit faisait flotter ses cheveux autour de son visage de statue. Elle se tenait très près de moi. A cause des mots qu'elle venait d'employer sans doute, elle m'apparut alors comme une gorgone, un monstre tout droit sorti des mythes anciens. Et comme dans les mythes, la fatalité qui venait de m'être finalement révélée me pétrifia d'horreur.  
« Il jubile à cette idée… il est prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra… que ton Edward te change enfin à notre image... Cela, je ne le souffrirai pas, acheva-t-elle.  
_ Vous allez contre sa décision !, m'exclamai-je encore incrédule. Vous agissez… seule ? Dans ce cas, il ne vous le pardonnera jamais !  
_ Personne… ne saura… jamais. »  
Jane avait articulé ses dernières paroles avec une telle détermination que je compris tout ce qu'elles signifiaient. Apparemment, Giacomo ne se doutait pas, lui, de ce dont elle était capable. Sans doute était-il trop confiant, ou trop aveuglé… Il ne quitterait pas la forêt, une fois sa besogne achevée. Il ne quitterait pas le pays, en tout cas.  
« Je suis venue jusqu'ici m'assurer que les choses seraient enfin bien faites, et elles vont l'être, reprit-elle d'un ton badin, en retrouvant son petit sourire satisfait et sa voix doucereuse. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit si difficile de venir à bout d'une humaine ! Il faut dire… que tu es très entourée. J'avais d'abord envoyé un vampire… un incapable, qui a pris peur en croisant un de ces hommes-loups qui ont fait alliance avec les Cullen. Il est rentré si bouleversé que j'ai jugé préférable d'abréger son trouble… Puis ce minable junkie de Seattle… J'avais cru que cela serait presque plus facile pour lui. Il avait une bonne motivation, pourtant ! Encore une existence inutile… Non. Il faut faire les choses soi-même si l'on veut être satisfait. »  
Un instant, je me demandai quel était cet homme-loup qui avait mis le premier vampire envoyé pour me tuer en fuite. S'il avait appartenu à la meute de La Push, nous aurions rapidement appris la nouvelle… J'avais vu juste : il s'agissait certainement de Johnny. Je n'aurais malheureusement pas l'occasion de le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait.  
Jane soupira, contrariée d'avoir dû perdre tant de temps avant d'atteindre son but, de toute évidence. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent et luirent étrangement.  
« Ah !... et désolée pour ton père… », ajouta-t-elle avec un air de compassion feinte qui me vrilla l'estomac.  
Sur ce, elle fit un geste, se retourna et s'éloigna en direction de la ruine. Son serviteur m'entraîna à sa suite. Je voulus hurler, mais il abattit sa grande main froide sur ma bouche, comme un bâillon de pierre inamovible.  
A présent, je savais vraiment tout, et j'allais mourir. Pour rien. Pas parce que nous avions transgressé les lois, pas parce que ceux qui régnaient sur le monde des vampires avaient collectivement décidé que notre existence, le caractère unique de notre vie et du chemin si particulier que l'amour avait tracé pour nous, mettait en péril leur loi du silence… Non. A cause des craintes aberrantes d'une petite vampire insensée. A cause de son orgueil démesuré.  
Au moins, ni Edward ni Jacob n'auraient à affronter les Volturi. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils n'auraient pas à le faire ensuite, qu'Edward ne chercherait pas d'explications. L'incompréhension serait totale, pour les uns comme pour les autres. Jane ne pouvait savoir à quel point ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire génèrerait de confusion. Si mon portable, décroché quelques instants plus tôt n'avait pas capté et restitué clairement à celui qui m'avait appelée notre conversation, personne ne saurait jamais, effectivement. N'était-ce pas préférable, d'ailleurs, malgré le sacrifice insupportable que cela impliquait ? Je regrettai presque d'avoir cherché à aller contre les événements que m'avait annoncés mon rêve en empêchant la destruction de mon téléphone. Mais je n'aurais pas pu me douter, quelques instants plus tôt, de la tournure que prendraient les choses. De plus, mon attitude irrationnelle des jours passés sèmerait aisément le doute sur les circonstances de ma disparition.  
Pourtant, comme nous approchions de l'entrée de la cabane de pierre, mon regard scruta l'ombre de la forêt qui nous entourait, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe annonciateur : car mon rêve, même si je n'avais plus jamais eu l'occasion de le refaire récemment, ne se terminait pas ainsi… ni celui que Jacob avait fait, et dont il m'avait parlé en fin d'après-midi.  
Je ne parvenais cependant pas à envisager comment ce que nous avions vu tous deux pourrait se produire à présent.


	29. Envoûtée, Spellbound

Chapitre 29 : Envoûtée/ Spellbound

Après avoir quitté Jacob sur la plage de La Push, une semaine auparavant, j'étais directement rentrée chez Charlie -chez moi, car cette maison était la mienne à présent- avec l'intention de me reposer quelques heures avant de devoir dire au revoir à Renée et à Phil. Je me sentais réellement épuisée, lasse et vide. J'avais mis cet accablement sur le compte de la longue nuit que j'avais passée et de l'accumulation de bouleversements que ma vie avait eu à subir en si peu de temps. Trop d'émotions fortes à gérer pour la jeune fille que j'étais… je m'attendais, un jour ou l'autre, à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Un moment de dépression aurait sans doute eu quelque chose de très naturel. Pourtant, ce qui m'arrivait n'avait rien de naturel, et il allait me falloir encore plusieurs jours pour m'en rendre compte.  
J'avais retrouvé Edward qui m'attendait, dans le salon, à l'endroit même où il se trouvait lorsque j'étais partie. Silencieux et figé, si semblable à une statue. Il était bien capable de n'avoir pas bougé durant des heures. Son costume gris et sa chemise blanche étaient aussi impeccables que s'il venait de les revêtir…  
Peu après mon entrée, il s'anima comme s'il sortait de sa torpeur. Lentement, il tourna son regard vers moi, tendit la main.  
« Un moment, j'ai imaginé que tu ne reviendrais pas, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire inquiet. Je n'arrive jamais vraiment à être rassuré à propos des intentions de Jacob… »  
Je m'avançai vers lui et m'assis à ses côtés. Je voulais appuyer ma tête contre son épaule et me détendre, m'endormir, peut-être, auprès de lui. Cette maison était aussi la sienne à présent. Nous étions mari et femme. Edward avait pris ma main, il caressait mon poignet.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? », articula-t-il soudain.  
Je rouvris les yeux. Il contemplait mon bras, l'air effaré.  
« Oh, mince !, m'exclamai-je. Je vais aller nettoyer ça. »  
La plaie de mon bras saignait, sans doute à cause de l'eau de mer. Elle ne me cuisait pas pourtant.  
Je la nettoyai consciencieusement avec un produit que je trouvai dans la salle de bains, y appliquai une pommade antiseptique et me fis une sorte de bandage avec un bout de tissu propre. Edward me regardait faire, appuyé contre le montant de la porte.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait au juste ?, demanda-t-il enfin.  
_ Rien de bien grave, ça va passer rapidement. J'aurais juré que c'était déjà presque sec tout à l'heure…, je suis désolée en tout cas, Edward. »  
Il me considérait d'un air perplexe. A cet instant, l'idée me traversa l'esprit qu'une vie quotidienne avec lui allait sans doute se révéler plus difficile que je ne l'avais imaginée. L'avais-je jamais réellement envisagée, d'ailleurs ? Si je m'étais déjà projetée dans une vie commune avec Edward, quelques fois seulement, et jamais de manière bien approfondie, je ne m'y étais jamais vue humaine… Etait-il seulement possible de vivre avec un vampire, sous le même toit que lui ? Passerions-nous tout notre temps ensemble ? Nous ne partagerions pas nos repas, certes … il ne partagerait pas mon sommeil… que nous resterait-il ? Combien de temps cela serait-il supportable, pour lui comme pour moi ? Si seulement il nous restait du temps…  
Je m'aperçus que ces pensées faisaient progressivement monter en moi une sorte de colère. Je me sentais énervée, tout à coup. Je n'avais plus sommeil, je n'étais plus fatiguée. Il fallait… il fallait que je fasse… quelque chose.  
« Je crois que je vais… ranger un peu la maison, déclarai-je. Non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »  
Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de me suivre des yeux comme je dévalais l'escalier en direction du salon.  
Quand René et Phil arrivèrent, en début d'après-midi, j'avais déjà remis en place, rangé et lavé la plupart des meubles, accessoires et éléments de vaisselle que nous avions déplacés ou utilisés la veille. Edward était rentré se changer et les avait ramenés pour que nous puissions nous embrasser avant de les conduire à l'aéroport. René remarqua mon bras bandé mais ne s'étonna pas lorsque je déclarai que j'avais cassé une assiette en faisant la vaisselle. Elle me serra tendrement contre elle, puis prit mon visage entre ses mains.  
« A bientôt, ma chérie », dit-elle avec émotion.  
Presque aussitôt, elle s'exclama :  
« Oh ! Mais Bella, tu… tu te sens bien ? On dirait que tu as de la fièvre…  
_ Ah bon ?, m'étonnai-je. Non, je me sens tout à fait normale. Je dois… être fatiguée, j'imagine.  
_ Bien sûr, sourit Renée. Venez nous voir, bientôt… Tu me manques déjà ! »  
Après leur départ, je décidai d'aller prendre une douche. Les travaux que j'avais effectués dans la matinée m'avaient donné terriblement chaud et j'avais suffisamment transpiré pour la journée.  
En apercevant mon reflet dans le miroir, je compris cependant la réflexion de Renée. Contrairement à l'habitude, mes joues étaient très roses, mes lèvres presque rouges et mes yeux brillants. Je paraissais réellement fiévreuse. Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi bien alors ? Je ne pouvais pas être malade… à moins que je n'aie attrapé, au cours de ma nuit près de la mer, une sorte de rhume qui ne tarderait pas à se manifester. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Une douche s'imposait, de toute manière.  
Le temps que je passai sous l'eau chaude ne m'apporta pourtant pas la détente à laquelle je me serais attendue et j'en sortis plus dynamique que je n'y étais entrée. Tout en moi appelait l'action. Je sentais qu'il fallait que je bouge, je ne pouvais envisager de rester une minute sans rien faire. Si je n'en avais pas besoin, tant mieux, je me reposerais plus tard. Mon esprit anticipait rapidement les tâches à accomplir et l'ordre dans lequel il valait mieux les entreprendre : il me restait tant de chose à arranger ! D'abord, il me sembla qu'un nettoyage et un rangement complets s'imposaient dans la maison, ensuite… je pourrais commencer à transformer la chambre d'amis. Je ne voulais pas toucher à celle de Charlie pour l'instant. René m'avait proposé de m'aider à faire le tri dans ses affaires, nous nous étions interrogées sur ce à quoi il valait mieux les destiner, mais nous n'avions pu nous résoudre à rien pour le moment, et je ne pouvais toujours pas. Par contre, il était possible faire quelques petits travaux d'aménagement simples dans la troisième chambre dont nous nous étions si rarement servis (pour ainsi dire jamais) qu'elle avait toujours plutôt fait office de débarras et ne contenait même pas de lit. Je devrais peut-être chercher un petit travail, également, afin de gagner de quoi assumer certains frais et subvenir à mes besoins. J'étais mariée à Edward, pour qui les ressources financières n'étaient pas -et ne seraient sans doute jamais !- un problème, mais je ne voulais pas vivre à son crochet toute mon existence… Je pourrais prendre des cours par correspondance aussi, afin de continuer à m'instruire et ne pas perdre mes acquis, le temps que… Rien ne me semblait impossible. Il fallait juste s'y mettre… S'y mettre tout de suite. J'en ressentais le désir impérieux, le besoin absolu.

Lorsque Edward revint de l'aéroport, il me trouva en pleine activité. Il ne dit d'abord rien et partit lui-même chercher certaines de ses affaires qu'il souhaitait voir intégrer notre nouveau foyer. Puis, comme la nuit tombait, il parut s'inquiéter.  
« Tu ne te sens pas fatiguée, Bella ?, s'enquit-il d'un ton qui me sembla signifier que mes occupations lui paraissaient suspectes.  
_ Non, répondis-je avec étonnement car je venais moi-même de prendre conscience de la quantité de travail que j'avais abattu en une journée. Je crois même… que je pourrais continuer toute la nuit ! Il y a tant…  
_ Viens un peu par ici… s'il te plaît, insista-t-il avec un geste de la main.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Assieds-toi. »  
Je me posai près de lui. Une seconde, deux secondes, trois… Mes doigts commencèrent à tambouriner nerveusement sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Cinq secondes, six… Mes orteils se tortillaient d'eux-mêmes à l'intérieur de mes chaussettes, mon souffle s'accéléra, mon cœur cognait. Rester inactive me rendait… nerveuse ! Je n'en pouvais plus, je me levai comme un ressort. Edward m'observait, si calme et si immobile…  
« Bella, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu te sens bien ?  
_ Oui, je… je dois seulement…  
_ Tu ne tiens pas en place. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte, seulement ? Tu es… franchement agitée. On dirait que tu as pris des amphétamines ! Aurais-tu… je me demande… as-tu peur de rester simplement _avec moi_ ?  
_ Mais non, voyons, quelle idée ! »  
A nouveau, je sentis monter en moi une irrépressible colère. Réellement disproportionnée, cependant, m'apparut-il.  
« Alors arrête de me donner l'impression que tu cherches des prétextes… enfin, tout ça peut attendre ! Nous avons le temps… »  
L'étrange ballon qui avait lentement gonflé à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, m'empêchant de respirer et m'oppressant depuis plusieurs minutes –à moins que ce ne fût depuis toute la journée- éclata soudain.  
« Oh, Edward, me désolai-je, crois-tu vraiment que nous ayons du temps ? Qu'allons-nous faire ? Il faut nous préparer… les Volturi… le bébé… la suite… y a-t-il une suite ? La maison… comment allons-nous vivre ?... »  
J'étais trop tendue pour pleurer, néanmoins ma voix hoquetait comme si j'avais vraiment sangloté.  
« Bella ! Calme-toi… »  
Edward s'était levé, m'avait prise dans ses bras.  
« Bella, mon amour… Je crois que tu commences à décompresser… et c'est bien normal. Je me demande même comment cela n'est pas arrivé plus tôt. Là, calme-toi… »  
Il posait des baisers sur mes cheveux, ses mains caressaient mes épaules. Tout mon corps se mit à trembler. J'étais secouée de soubresauts nerveux, mes idées s'emmêlaient, mes sentiments se bousculaient, confus et violents, passant instantanément de la peur à la confiance, du désir à la répulsion, des sensations se répandaient dans tout mon corps, incontrôlables et aberrantes. Voulais-je m'abandonner au bien-être que me procurait le contact d'Edward ? Me laisser aller, être réconfortée et apaisée ? Ou bien me dégager de ses bras, exprimer tout ce qui me torturait depuis si longtemps, que j'avais si bien enfoui au fond de mes entrailles que j'avais presque réussi à en oublier l'existence, mais dont la présence muette me hantait jour et nuit ? M'arracher à l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur moi dès que nous étions trop près l'un de l'autre, et m'enfuir, peut-être même… loin de cet être charmeur qui parvenait à me détourner de mes préoccupations graves et réalistes, loin de son irrésistible beauté, loin de son parfum qui me chatouillait les narines et dont l'odeur douce me mettait autant mal à l'aise qu'elle m'était délicieuse ?  
Mes bras désenlacèrent sa taille et retombèrent, inutiles, le long de mes flancs. Edward se détacha un peu de moi pour juger de mon expression. Alors, je m'aperçus que sa chemise était tachée. La plaie de mon bras s'était rouverte. Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait.  
Pendant trois jours, je ne compris plus rien à rien.  
Trois jours et trois nuits, pendant lesquels je ne dormis pas. Je ne parvenais à calmer la tension singulière qui m'habitait qu'en m'occupant physiquement : dépenser mon trop plein d'énergie me procurait une vraie et incompréhensible satisfaction. Je tournais dans la maison comme une âme en peine de choses à faire. Mon attitude frénétique alarmait Edward, qui prévint bientôt Carlisle. Après m'avoir examinée, sans pour autant se sentir obligé de m'interroger à propos de l'origine exacte de ma blessure –il était trop délicat pour cela-, le docteur Cullen avait constaté que la plaie de mon bras, bien qu'elle ne fût toujours pas cicatrisée, était tout à fait superficielle et n'avait induit aucune infection. Il déclara que, malgré mon attitude foncièrement étrange et la fièvre inexpliquée que je semblais avoir, j'étais en parfaite santé. Le médecin ne voulait donc m'administrer aucun médicament que ce soit, ne pouvant déterminer de quoi je souffrais et compte tenu de mon état. Il recommanda seulement que je ne reste pas seule, que je n'entreprenne rien qui puisse se révéler dangereux et demanda qu'on le prévienne immédiatement si quelque chose de nouveau venait à se produire et qu'il faille envisager des examens plus approfondis.  
Curieusement, le manque de sommeil ne me causait aucune gêne.

Pourtant, le quatrième jour, je m'effondrai soudain sur le canapé, et m'endormis instantanément d'un sommeil de brute. Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans ma chambre, Edward se tenait près de moi.  
« Comment te sens-tu ?, demanda-t-il aussitôt et je remarquai immédiatement l'expression préoccupée, presque effrayée, de son regard.  
_ Mais… bien. Très bien, même… Pourquoi… ? »  
Je me redressai. Ma tête tournait vaguement et mon estomac émit un gargouillis sonore.  
« Tu n'as quasiment plus de fièvre, reprit Edward en posant une main sur mon front. Bella, tu… tu as dormi… plus de cinquante heures d'affilée !  
_ Ah ?... »  
Je ne m'étais absolument rendu compte de rien. Par contre, je réalisai très rapidement que j'étais morte de faim. Il fallait que je mange, et très vite. Jamais de ma vie, je ne me souvenais avoir autant éprouvé cette sensation de faim insoutenable.  
Edward me regarda dévorer le plat de pâtes géant ainsi que les quelques ailes de poulet que je venais rapidement de me préparer. Quand je fus rassasiée, je compris qu'il n'était pas seulement soucieux de ma santé. Edward paraissait également fou de rage.  
« Bella, finit-il par déclarer, il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques ce que Jacob et toi avez fait ! Ce qu'il t'arrive n'est pas… naturel. »  
Sur ce dernier point, il avait sans doute raison. J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui faire comprendre que les quelques gestes que Jake avait accomplis ne me semblaient pas pouvoir être directement la cause de ce que je ressentais depuis quelques jours, quand il ajouta :  
« _Il_ n'est pas dans son état normal non plus… Billy a demandé à Carlisle de passer à La Push.  
_ Quoi ?, sursautai-je, Jacob est… malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je vais aller…  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, me coupa Edward d'un ton sec, comme toi il est en parfaite santé. Il est juste… fatigué et il a… froid.  
_ Hein ? »  
Il était parfaitement impensable que Jacob ait pu avoir froid. Depuis sa transmutation, sa température corporelle habituelle était bien plus élevée que la normale, au point que la neige même lui était indifférente. Il pouvait faire fondre un glaçon dans sa main en quelques secondes.  
« Rien de plus, reprit Edward. Carlisle n'est pas inquiet. Son état a l'air de s'être amélioré dernièrement, comme le tien, d'ailleurs. C'est pour cette raison que je crois… qu'il y a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit. Quoi qu'il ait fait, vu les conséquences, je pense sincèrement qu'il n'a pas convenablement réfléchi à ses actes, et qui peut savoir ce qu'il risque encore de se produire ? Ce garçon est complètement inconscient ! A quoi a-t-il joué ? »  
Les yeux d'Edward lançaient des éclairs et son ton glacé exprimait davantage de rancœur et de reproches que ne l'auraient fait des cris.  
« Tu… tu lui en veux ?  
_ Oh oui ! Comment a-t-il pu mettre ta vie en danger ? Pendant un moment, j'avais pensé pouvoir lui faire confiance, j'avais vraiment cru… mais il semble que je me sois trompé.  
_ Il faudrait sans doute que j'aille à La Push…  
_ Non. J'apprécierais que tu évites de le voir pendant quelque temps. Tant que tout ne sera pas redevenu _normal_, en tout cas. Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises où vous êtes allés et ce que vous avez fait. Je veux faire des recherches et pouvoir en parler avec Carlisle. »  
L'attitude d'Edward me laissait clairement entendre que je n'avais pas le choix. Comme je l'avais ressentie quelques jours auparavant, une tension se réveillait dans tout mon corps et une vive irritation, que je reconnus pour ne pas être le produit de mon seul caractère, fit battre le sang à mes tempes. J'éprouvais des humeurs inattendues, brusques et changeantes. Je commençais seulement à les percevoir avec une certaine distance. Néanmoins, je ne parvenais pas à refouler mon agacement et, bientôt, il s'empara totalement de moi.  
« Et moi, j'apprécierais, Edward, que tu me laisses juger moi-même de ce qui est dangereux ou non, bon pour moi ou non. Notre vie commune va rapidement devenir un véritable enfer si tu ne perds pas cette fâcheuse tendance que tu as à te comporter de façon ridiculement paternaliste à mon égard ! »  
Les mots que j'avais prononcés avaient dépassé ma pensée, et il m'apparut que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient véritablement les miens !  
Edward me considérait, médusé. Allions-nous nous disputer ? Je redoutais sa réaction, pourtant, je restai campée face à lui comme s'il avait été en mon pouvoir de lui tenir tête. Il me sembla même que je _voulais_ que nous nous disputions.  
« Tu vois, fit-il remarquer d'une voix blanche en levant les sourcils, tu n'es toujours pas redevenue toi-même.  
_ Je suis complètement moi-même au contraire, désolée que tu n'apprécies pas !, rétorquai-je, et une partie de moi remarqua aussitôt que cet entêtement n'était effectivement pas le mien. Je sais bien… je sens qu'il faut… que j'aille voir Jacob. Tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher quand même ?  
_ Tu le verras, affirma Edward, plus tard. En attendant, si je dois t'attacher…, poursuivit-il avec une expression volontairement menaçante, ça ne me pose aucun problème ! Je ne vais pas te laisser sortir seule dans un état pareil. Tu te montres incapable d'agir rationnellement et… (j'avais ouvert la bouche) non, je ne t'accompagnerai pas !... car je suis bien persuadé que je profiterai de la faiblesse de Jacob pour l'empêcher définitivement de nuire.  
_ Oh ! »  
J'étais outrée. Il se donnait le droit de me retenir prisonnière maintenant ! J'avais envie de le battre.  
Mon air devait être suffisamment suggestif car Edward ajouta, sans pour autant se montrer moins ferme :  
« Tu n'es pas en mesure de t'en rendre compte, je pense, mais c'est pour ton bien. »  
C'en était trop. Je me ruai vers la porte.

Avant que j'aie pu l'atteindre, Edward se tenait devant moi, empêchant ma main de saisir la poignée.  
« Mais… Edward, pousse-toi de là ! »  
Il se produisit alors quelque chose que, de ma vie, je n'aurais jamais pu envisager : je me mis à lutter contre Edward, à me débattre furieusement, essayant de me frayer un chemin vers la sortie. J'avais beau y mettre toute ma force, qui devait, à cet instant, être bien supérieure à celle que j'avais jamais pu avoir, je ne parvenais pas à me dégager de sa poigne surnaturelle. Ses mains tenaient mes bras, mes épaules, ma taille. Mon impuissance me rendait complètement hystérique. Je voyais bien qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas me blesser, alors que, moi, j'utilisais toute la violence dont j'étais capable. Il dut se résoudre à m'immobiliser complètement.  
« Bella…, je t'en prie, finit-il par supplier alors, plus choqué que furieux, essaie de te calmer… Je ne voudrais pas être obligé de faire quoi que ce soit qui… »  
Je me mis à hurler.  
Cela me sembla durer longtemps. Mon corps était entièrement contracté, j'avais la sensation que je voulais… exploser. A mesure que mon souffle s'échappait de ma gorge, de mes poumons, du plus profond de moi, me semblait-il, je réalisais que je me montrais parfaitement insensée. Il fallait que je parvienne à retrouver le contrôle de moi-même. Quand le cri que je poussais finit par s'éteindre dans ma gorge, je haletais comme une démente. J'étais affolée et honteuse. Ma consternation fut complète lorsque je découvris l'expression du visage d'Edward. Mes yeux me brûlèrent, tout mon visage se liquifia, quelque chose en moi creva enfin… je me mis à pleurer.  
Il y avait longtemps, longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré.  
Je sentis qu'Edward ne me tenait plus. Je passai mes bras autour de lui et le serrai aussi fort que je pus. Mon visage enfoui dans son cou, je pleurais. Il caressait tendrement ma nuque et mes cheveux. Ses doigts se posèrent sur ma joue. Je finis par lever les yeux vers lui.  
« Oh, Bella, murmura-t-il, mon pauvre amour… »  
Prenant mon visage dans ses mains, il m'embrassa. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Edward avait un goût sucré, à moins que ce ne fût encore une sorte d'hallucination de mes sens détraqués. Son baiser était à la fois exquis et étrangement gênant. Néanmoins, il me calma pour de bon. Pour quelques heures, en tout cas.  
Vers le milieu d'après-midi, je me rendis compte que je m'étais remise à tourner comme un lion en cage, auprès duquel Edward aurait monté la garde. J'avais cependant davantage conscience de la façon dont j'agissais. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant capricieuse et caractérielle. Tout à fait lunatique. Et je commençais à croire que ce qui était en train de se produire était réellement en rapport avec la cérémonie du mariage quileute que Jacob et moi avions célébré. Ne plus être entièrement moi-même me perturbait beaucoup. Alors qu'Edward faisait semblant de se plonger dans la lecture d'un livre, sans pour autant me quitter du coin de l'oeil, je me questionnai. Ce que je ressentais m'apparaissait, peu à peu, plus clairement. J'éprouvais… une sorte de manque. Je l'avais éprouvé brutalement quand Edward avait parlé de Jacob, sans pour autant en prendre conscience. A cet instant, j'avais ressenti le besoin irrépressible de me rendre auprès de lui, de m'assurer qu'il allait bien, de le voir. J'en avais été empêchée, et c'était sans nul doute la raison de la crise de nerfs que j'avais faite ensuite. Je sentais, en ce moment même où je repensais à Jacob, un grand vide, au fond de mon corps et de mon âme. Un vide qui m'appelait à partir, à le rejoindre, vite, pour trouver enfin le soulagement. Je sentais que tout cela s'arrêterait quand nous serions à nouveau réunis. Il me semblait que c'était ce qu'il fallait. Peut-être le rituel qu'il avait accompli nous obligeait-il à rester toujours l'un près de l'autre… peut-être nous empêchait-il désormais de supporter l'éloignement. Jacob m'avait-il menti ? L'avait-il fait exprès, en connaissance de cause ? Etions-nous, en quelque sorte, envoûtés ? De cela, je ne pouvais absolument pas parler à Edward. Sa colère contre Jacob ne ferait que s'accentuer et, peut-être même, irait-il lui demander personnellement des comptes.  
Les choses semblaient pourtant évoluer. Même si mes émotions me submergeaient par moments, je pouvais à présent réfléchir à ce qu'il m'arrivait avec un recul certain.


	30. La gueule du loup, Into the lion's mouth

Chapitre 30 : La gueule du loup/ Into the lion's mouth

Le soir tombait doucement, lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Edward était assis juste à côté et me le tendit avec réticence. C'était René. Elle avait longtemps hésité, m'expliqua-t-elle, avant de déranger de _jeunes mariés_, mais elle voulait prendre de nos nouvelles et savoir si nous avions déjà fait des projets. La discussion s'annonçait difficile. Tout en parlant, un peu confusément, je déambulais dans la maison, et finis par me retrouver dans ma chambre. Je m'affalai sur le lit. Je laissai ma mère me fournir tous les conseils et me faire part de toutes les idées qu'elle avait eus pour nous. Au bout d'un moment, Edward vint constater par lui-même que je n'arrivais pas à mettre un terme au flot ininterrompu des explications que me fournissait René au sujet des différents voyages que nous devrions entreprendre –n'avait-elle pas employé les termes de _lune de miel_ ?- et la liste des destinations auxquelles elle avait songé avec excitation, puis il s'éclipsa à nouveau au salon. Devant le peu d'entrain qu'elle dut me trouver et qu'elle mit sur le compte de ma première semaine de mariage, René finit cependant par raccrocher plus rapidement que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Un moment, je contemplai le ciel qui s'assombrissait au-dessus des arbres, en tripotant les touches de mon téléphone portable. Je pouvais… juste quelques minutes… pour savoir et être rassurée… Edward était toujours en bas. Percevrait-il le changement de conversation ?  
Sans plus hésiter, je composai le numéro. A ma grande surprise, Jacob décrocha aussitôt.  
« C'est moi. Comment vas-tu ?, chuchotai-je.  
_ Bella ! Et toi ? Le docteur Cullen m'a dit que tu étais très… bizarre. »  
Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix me fut un soulagement indicible.  
« Bizarre ! C'est le mot ! »  
J'essayais de ne pas parler trop fort.  
« Tu te sens bien ?  
_ Oui, c'est justement ça le plus bizarre. J'agis sans dormir, je suis intenable… puis je dors, beaucoup trop… Ce n'est pas naturel. J'ai eu de la fièvre… mes sensations sont… anarchiques…  
_ Et moi j'ai le dynamisme d'une limace… mais ça va mieux aujourd'hui.  
_ Moi aussi, je crois qu'il y a du mieux. J'ai honte… je ne maîtrise rien. J'ai voulu… frapper Edward, tu te rends compte ! »  
Je l'entendis distinctement pouffer. J'aurais dû m'attendre à cette réaction.  
« Tu sais quoi, Bella ?... On dirait… »  
Il gloussa encore…  
« On dirait que… eh, ben ! Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être un peu _moi_ ces temps-ci ?  
_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
_ J'aurais dû m'y attendre… Je me demandais aussi… pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'avoir deux pieds gauches ces jours derniers !  
_ Tu crois que… mais enfin, Jake, on n'échange pas sa personnalité avec quelqu'un comme ça !... Quelle idée…  
_ C'est la cérémonie du mariage, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si… évident. Ou si fort ! Je pensais que le vieux Quil exagérait.  
_ Bon sang, Jake, tu n'aurais pas pu m'en parler ?  
_ Je suis désolé, crois-moi, je n'apprécie pas plus que toi… Je ne suis plus arrivé à transmuter pendant plusieurs jours, tu te rends compte ! Hier, j'y suis enfin parvenu à nouveau. L'angoisse… tu imagines un peu… ?  
_ Edward est fou de rage. Je voulais venir te voir et il refuse que je sorte, il pense que je suis dangereuse pour moi-même.  
_ Tu veux que je vienne ?  
_ Oh non ! Je suis certaine que ça tournerait mal. Il t'en veut énormément. Il pense que tu as agi de manière inconsidérée… et moi-même, je me suis demandée…  
_ Je suis vraiment désolée, Bella. Mais je peux t'assurer que nos rituels n'ont rien de dangereux. Au contraire ! J'ai une confiance absolue en nos traditions. »  
Je comprenais bien ce que m'expliquait Jacob. Je sentais également, au fond de moi, que je n'avais rien à craindre. Pourtant, il fallait que je lui demande si la sorte de dépendance viscérale qu'il me semblait à présent éprouver envers lui était aussi due à la cérémonie.  
« Dis-moi, Jake, est-ce qu'il y aurait d'autres… effets secondaires dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé ?  
_ Comme quoi… ? »  
Je l'entendis ricaner.  
« Tu… as les oreilles qui poussent ?  
_ Je n'ai pas envie de rire… Est-ce que… Non, écoute, je ne peux pas te parler trop longtemps. Je vais essayer de venir te voir… »  
Le ton de sa voix changea d'un coup.  
« Quand ?  
_ Dans quelques heures. Je pense que je devrais y arriver.  
_ Ecoute, Bella, moi aussi il faut que je te dise certaines choses, tout de suite, au cas où tu ne viendrais pas tout à l'heure… Je crois que j'ai perçu quelques… effets secondaires, comme tu dis, et ils m'inquiètent. Tu n'as qu'à m'écouter, ça pose problème ?  
_ Non, vas-y. Mais si je me mets à te parler de Rio de Janeiro, ne t'étonne pas.  
_ Ah ?... Bon. J'ai vu Sam, il y a quelques jours. Nous nous sommes… un peu disputés, disons-le comme ça. Il ne veut pas « avoir à se mêler des règlements de comptes entre vampires », ce sont ses mots. Alors je… je lui ai fait savoir que je suis un alpha, que je suis né pour l'être, en tout cas… enfin, il l'a bien senti. Je pense pouvoir prendre la tête d'une meute s'il le faut. Je sais que d'autres me suivront, parce que j'ai la capacité d'imposer mes décisions… Seth m'a dit qu'il viendrait avec moi sans hésiter. Il a dû en parler à Leah aussi, depuis. Je suis presque sûr que Quil et Embry répondraient à mon appel. Même Sam, si j'insiste… mais je ne veux pas avoir à le forcer.  
_ Je comprends. »  
Que Jacob fût un alpha à la volonté duquel aucun des membres de la meute ne pût s'opposer m'apparaissait évident. Je le savais. Il appartenait à une lignée de _Transformateurs_ faits pour diriger le clan. En lui, coulait le sang d'Ephraim Black, et personne parmi les Quileutes, ne saurait lui résister s'il prenait la décision d'occuper la place qui était, de droit, la sienne.  
« Enfin, c'est pour dire que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Il y aura du monde pour te protéger si… »  
La voix de Jacob avait pris une intonation nerveuse inhabituelle.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_ Je… à quoi ils ressemblaient tes rêves au juste ?  
_ Je te l'ai dit… trop réels… mais pourquoi… ?  
_ Il se pourrait que j'en aie fait un… plusieurs fois.  
_ Quoi ? »  
J'avais beau me trouver loin de lui, je pouvais presque le sentir trembler au bout du fil.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Jake ? Dis-moi !  
_ La forêt, une clairière. Une cabane en pierre. La nuit et… moi… enfin, je crois que c'était moi. C'était horrible, Bella ! Je ne pense pas du tout que ça puisse se réaliser vraiment. C'est tellement absurde ! Je ne comprends pas.  
_ Que se passait-il ?  
_ J'étais fou de rage. Totalement fou, je dirais. Je ne parvenais pas à me contrôler, à me raisonner, je ne reconnaissais rien ni personne. Il y avait du monde, c'était complètement délirant. Des êtres, des animaux et… toi, peut-être, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je pense qu'il y avait des vampires qui menaçaient et je… je… »  
Jacob avait l'air effrayé. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi perdu, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. J'en étais bouleversée.  
« Oh, Bella, pardon… jamais je ne pourrais faire ça, tu le sais… Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar et je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi j'imagine ces choses.  
_ Il faut me dire, Jake…  
_ J'étais tellement hors de moi ! Sans pouvoir rien y faire, je me suis vu… tuer… _tout le monde_. »  
Ce que venait de me dire Jacob n'avait effectivement pas de sens. Je devais le rassurer.  
« Ecoute, Jake. Il se peut que… ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, tu as raison. Il doit t'apparaître très réaliste parce que c'est ma façon à _moi_ de rêver parfois… mais ça ne veut pas dire… Comment te sens-tu en ce moment ? Tu as du mal à te contrôler ? Tu es… tendu, en colère ?  
_ Non, pas du tout. J'ai le sentiment, au contraire, que les choses sont en train de redevenir normales.  
_ Tu vois, c'est moi qui suis un vrai monstre, pas toi ! Nous sommes un peu confus, mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. »  
Il me sembla percevoir un mouvement au rez-de-chaussée, il fallait que je raccroche. Si Edward comprenait que je parlais à Jacob, il ne me quitterait plus une seconde.  
« Je veux te voir, conclus-je. Je viendrai tout à l'heure. Je t'appellerai quand je serai sortie et… tu pourras venir me chercher en voiture sur la route ?  
_ Je ne sais pas si tu dois… m'approcher en ce moment. Vraiment… Bella… »  
Je compris que Jacob avait peur. Ma décision d'aller le rassurer en personne n'en fut que plus déterminée.  
« Je t'appelle, compris ? »  
Et je raccrochai.

Dix secondes plus tard, Edward apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
« Je viens juste de finir, annonçai-je d'un ton que je voulais anodin et détendu. Elle m'a… véritablement épuisée !  
_ Tant mieux », répondit-il dans un sourire mi-amusé mi-soupçonneux, me sembla-t-il.  
Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un effet de mon imagination.  
Je passai la soirée à réfléchir au moyen par lequel je pourrais m'évader sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. J'avais un avantage inestimable : il ne pouvait savoir à quoi était occupé mon esprit. Cependant, chercher à lui mentir et à lui échapper, tromper sa confiance et manquer de respect au dévouement qu'il m'avait témoigné, me mettaient très mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas comment faire, mais je devais voir Jacob. Au fond de moi, dans le grand vide que je ressentais toujours, une voix criait, qui ne supportait pas l'idée de la détresse qu'il avait exprimée un moment plus tôt.  
Il était aux environs de minuit lorsque j'annonçai à Edward mon intention d'aller me coucher. En réalité, je n'éprouvais pas la moindre envie de dormir. Il parut un peu surpris, mais également soulagé. Il avait pu constater par lui-même que ma nervosité s'était cependant bien apaisée au fil de la journée. Si elle ne s'était pas pour autant éteinte, j'avais l'impression de la contrôler également beaucoup mieux.  
« Ah ?, s'étonna-t-il. C'est plutôt bon signe, non ?  
_ Edward…, dis-je avec une certaine inquiétude, … vivre avec moi risque de te décevoir rapidement… tant que je resterai humaine. Toutes ces nuits… Que feras-tu pendant que je dormirai ?  
_ Je resterai près de toi, je veillerai sur toi, je te regarderai… c'est quelque chose dont je ne me lasse pas. J'en profiterai pour faire un peu de ménage, aussi… ce qui n'est pas du tout nécessaire pour le moment, étant donné qu'il n'y a plus un grain de poussière dans cette maison !, ajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil.  
_ Tu iras chasser ?  
_ C'est possible. Ou bien je lirai, j'écouterai de la musique… Je fais beaucoup de choses durant la nuit. Il y a toujours des choses à apprendre et à découvrir. Cela te tracasse ?  
_ Un peu. Notre vie commune… va être bien ennuyeuse pour toi.  
_ Bella… ne crois pas cela. Je pense, d'ailleurs, que je devrais… réfléchir à une façon de me rendre utile, comme Carlisle. Je ne crois pas que recommencer indéfiniment le lycée ou l'université soit une solution à long terme. J'ai envie… d'autre chose, maintenant. En ce qui te concerne, dis-toi simplement que tu auras la chance de pouvoir continuer à dormir pendant que je m'occuperai de notre… de ton… enfin si… »  
J'avais saisi ce dont parlait Edward. L'avenir s'annonçait très étrange. Si avenir il y avait. Apparemment, même s'il essayait d'envisager les choses d'une manière positive, Edward ne pouvait être tout à fait à l'aise avec ce qui nous attendait. Je m'en voulais de ce qu'il allait avoir à subir. Comment pourrait-il se sentir concerné ? Comment supporterait-il ?  
Il me regardait pourtant avec un sourire si confiant et si tendre que j'éprouvai davantage de remords sachant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.  
Je mis de la musique, restai quelques minutes avec lui encore, pris soin de bâiller à plusieurs reprises (étais-je crédible ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression) puis montai prendre une douche.  
Au passage, je décrochai ma veste, pendue près de l'escalier dans l'entrée. Lorsque je fus dans la salle de bains, je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus. Je fermai la porte de l'intérieur, ouvris de robinet de la douche. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de laisser l'eau couler pour rien mais je n'avais pas le choix. Plus Edward penserait que j'étais à l'intérieur, plus il hésiterait, plus j'aurais de temps pour parler à Jacob. Je me penchai par la fenêtre. La gouttière passait juste à côté et cette partie de la maison était à l'opposé du salon dans lequel se trouvait Edward. Il ne m'entendrait pas, pas plus qu'il ne me verrait m'éloigner, à moins que je ne m'étale bruyamment et me casse encore quelque chose, auquel cas, effectivement, il vaudrait sans doute mieux qu'il me ramasse. En attendant, il ne pouvait imaginer que je tenterais une aventure pareille. Moi-même, je n'étais pas certaine d'en être capable. Pourtant, quelque chose me poussait à considérer cela comme une action _facile_. Pour peu que la gouttière tienne.  
Mon portable était dans ma poche, j'enjambai la fenêtre. Sans regarder en bas, je m'agrippai au tube métallique, posant mes pieds de part et d'autre des pitons qui le rivaient à la façade. Il y en avait tous les mètres environ, et je devais me laisser glisser un peu avant de retrouver un appui. A mon grand étonnement, cette descente me parut réellement aisée. Je n'aurais jamais pu y parvenir si j'avais été totalement moi-même, et, un instant, je réalisai combien je devais être encore _sous influence_. Ce ne fut qu'une fois au sol que je manquai de m'étaler en me reculant, sans faire attention, pour considérer la hauteur à laquelle se trouvait la fenêtre de la salle de bains et juger de l'exploit que je venais d'accomplir. Ma frayeur fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine, déchargeant dans mes veines une énergie nouvelle, et je détalai dans la nuit, aussi discrètement que je pus. Je ne pouvais faire le tour de la maison pour rejoindre la route, au risque d'être aperçue par Edward. Aussi, je m'enfonçai dans les bois, avec l'intention de couper rapidement et de rejoindre, plus loin, la route qui menait à La Push…  
J'avais passé quelques minutes à chercher mon chemin entre les arbres, dans l'obscurité où ne pénétrait pas la lumière de la lune. Peu à peu, une angoisse s'était emparée de moi. Les odeurs… le lieu dans lequel je me trouvais… m'évoquaient quelque chose. Une impression de "déjà vécu" qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, j'avais fini par apercevoir à nouveau la route qui longeait la forêt. Je m'étais approchée. J'allais appeler Jacob. Déjà, j'étais presque rassurée.  
Je n'avais rien senti, rien vu venir, rien entendu. Je m'étais arrêtée, à la limite des arbres, mes doigts fouillant dans ma poche, à la recherche de mon appareil. Une ombre, immense, s'était glissée près de moi. Une main glacée s'était posée sur ma bouche alors qu'un bras puissant se refermait comme un étau autour de mon corps. Giacomo et Jane devaient rôder –depuis combien de temps ? Ils venaient d'arriver, sans doute, puisque personne n'avait remarqué leur présence- dans les environs, certainement à la recherche d'une opportunité qui aurait pu ne jamais se présenter. Je m'étais, sans y penser, jetée dans la gueule du loup.


	31. Assassions, Slayers

Chapitre 31 : Assassins/ Slayers

Et maintenant ?  
Giacomo me poussait vers l'ouverture, encore debout, de la cabane de pierre partiellement éboulée, obscure comme une bouche monstrueuse. Je savais ce qui m'attendait là. Jane s'apprêtait à y pénétrer la première. Du regard, j'embrassai le paysage qui nous entourait, figé dans cette lumière de nuit, bleue et froide, la dernière lumière que je verrais jamais. Tout ce qui se passa ensuite fut complètement irréel et se déroula comme au ralenti.  
D'entre les arbres, une masse sombre déboula soudain. Une bête énorme, à la fourrure noire et rousse, se précipitait vers nous. D'abord, je l'associai à celle que j'avais vue dans mon rêve, mais elle n'avait aucun point commun avec la créature affreuse dont j'avais eu la vision. C'était Jacob. Comment ne pas le reconnaître ? Il se jeta sur le vampire qui me tenait fermement. Celui-ci me lâcha, je me reculai. Giacomo avait été surpris par l'attaque, un de ses bras était blessé, mais il ripostait à présent. L'énorme loup se plaça entre nous deux, babines retroussées, grognant furieusement. Giacomo ne bougeait plus. Il se tenait près de l'entrée de la bâtisse, dans laquelle Jane avait disparu un instant plus tôt. Jacob tourna, une seconde, la tête vers moi. Son regard se planta dans le mien. Il était à la fois doux et plein de rage. Ses yeux bruns se plissèrent et luirent, il pointa le museau en direction de la forêt. Me demandait-il de partir ? Devais-je fuir ? Je tendis la main pour le toucher. Pourquoi était-il venu seul ? Il n'aurait pas dû.  
A cet instant, il s'effondra. Je demeurai pétrifiée. Je le vis ensuite tressaillir, je l'entendis gémir… puis hurler. Que se passait-il ? Que faire ? Je m'approchai de lui, mais il ouvrit la gueule et voulut mordre. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Je tombai en arrière. Jane. Jane était sortie de la ruine. Son regard de braise fixait le loup qui se contorsionnait devant elle avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle le torturait. Elle allait le tuer, sans doute, et je ne pouvais rien faire ! Je voulus me jeter sur elle, mais Giacomo tendit son bras valide et m'envoya rouler à plusieurs mètres. Sous le choc, je restai un moment allongée à terre. Entre les nuages noirs, je voyais quelques faibles étoiles briller au-dessus de moi, les cris du loup déchiraient mon cœur et le silence de la nuit. Nous allions mourir, tous les deux. Non… pas Jacob. Pas lui. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, ma vision se troubla. L'énergie m'avait quittée. Je me redressai avec difficulté. Le loup avait cessé de bouger. Il haletait péniblement, la gueule ouverte et la langue pendante. Je rampai vers lui. Les yeux de Jane glissèrent vers Giacomo. Il leva une main aux doigts joints et son bras s'arma comme un arc tendu, prêt à décocher sa flèche. Je ne pouvais imaginer… Il allait frapper.  
« Non ! », criai-je en me relevant.  
Mais le coup était parti. Il atteignit Jacob dans la poitrine. La main de pierre du vampire pénétra le corps du loup avec une telle violence et une telle rapidité que je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son geste était si inattendu que je ne pensai pas à détourner le regard. Aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée, la main de Giacomo ressortit de la poitrine du loup, serrant entre ses doigts une chose… assez grosse et sombre. Une chose chaude, autour de laquelle se forma aussitôt une vapeur blanchâtre. Hébétée, je considérai le bras dégoulinant du vampire, l'air satisfait de Jane… Le loup ne bougeait plus. Son souffle s'était éteint, son regard était fixe. Je fis un pas. Un autre…  
« Oh, mon Dieu… non… », gémis-je en tombant à genoux près de son corps sans vie. Ma main se posa sur son oreille. Elle était brûlante. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas…  
J'enlaçai son cou, plongeai mon visage dans sa fourrure.  
« Cela suffit, souffla Jane. Débarrassons-nous d'elle une bonne fois pour toutes. »  
Giacomo m'arracha à la dépouille de Jacob. J'étais trop choquée pour hurler ou me débattre.  
J'avais l'impression d'être déjà morte moi-même.

Il se passa plusieurs secondes avant que je réalise que Giacomo et Jane s'étaient immobilisés. Dans mon vertige, j'eus du mal à distinguer ce qui captivait leur attention.  
Plusieurs silhouettes noires étaient sorties du bois. Elles nous encerclaient. Les loups. J'en distinguai un, plus massif que les autres, d'un noir profond, qui avait avancé davantage. Sam. A sa droite, un autre, plus clair, très grand également, qui devait être Paul. A l'opposé, se tenaient deux autres bêtes plus petites. La fourrure de l'une avait des taches sombres, l'autre était très claire. D'autres loups avaient pris position aux quatre coins de la clairière : Embry, Seth, Jared, Quil, et sans doute Collin et Brady. Ils étaient tous venus. Trop tard.  
Lentement, d'autres formes sortirent d'entre les arbres. Des silhouettes debout, humaines d'apparence, qui se joignirent au cercle formé par la meute. Une chevelure blonde flottait dans l'air nocturne. C'était Rosalie. Les Cullen étaient là. Une quinzaine d'êtres menaçants, sur leurs gardes et prêts à bondir, se rapprochait lentement de nous. Je vis Edward, qui ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je sentis l'étreinte de Giacomo se détendre, sans se relâcher totalement pour autant. Jasper tentait-il quelque chose ? Le visage de Jane était fermé, dur et impassible. Seuls ses yeux semblaient animés d'une vie qui leur aurait été propre. Ils passaient rapidement sur chacun de ceux qui nous entouraient, attentifs à leur moindre geste, les scrutant et les jaugeant avec minutie.  
« Giacomo…, l'entendis-je murmurer.  
_ Non !, hurla Edward en se jetant vers nous avant qu'elle eût fini sa phrase.  
_ … tue-la », acheva-t-elle.  
Le vampire ne serra pas immédiatement ses doigts autour de ma gorge. J'eus le temps de voir Edward tomber à terre et commencer à se tordre, pris des mêmes convulsions qui avaient agité Jacob un instant plus tôt. J'entendis ses gémissements. Puis ce fut au tour du loup noir, de Carlisle, de Rosalie, de Paul… Jane savait ce qu'elle faisait, et son pouvoir était immense. Elle avait décidé de s'attaquer à tout le monde. Elle en était capable, et elle exultait. Rien ne pouvait la faire reculer.  
Tous, un à un, s'effondrèrent en criant. Esmé, Alice, les jeunes loups… même Emmett ne résista pas davantage.  
La nuit s'emplissait des cris déments de ceux qu'on torturait. J'étais impuissante. Inutile. Et je devais assister à ça. J'aurais dû mourir… plus tôt. J'avais fait le mauvais choix. J'aurais dû, comme dans mon premier rêve, être vampire moi-même à cet instant. Ainsi, j'aurais pu exercer mon don, et les protéger, comme je m'étais vue le faire face à tous les Volturi rassemblés, étendant mon bouclier comme une peau extensible au-dessus de chacun de mes amis. Au lieu de cela… mon existence était vaine.  
C'était atroce, insupportable. Il fallait que cela s'arrête. Je sentis la main de Giacomo se refermer autour de mon cou. Tant mieux. J'aspirais à la mort. Je retrouvai la sensation que j'avais eu, dans la cabane, la première fois que je m'y étais vue. J'appelais la mort de mes vœux, parce que je la méritais. Au moins, en cela, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Le vampire me serrait contre lui, de plus en plus, et emprisonna mes épaules de son bras que les crocs de Jacob avait déchiré. Je suffoquais, ma tête allait éclater. Sa main se posa sur mon front. Il s'apprêtait certainement à me briser la nuque.  
Soudain, j'entendis Jane pousser un cri.  
Je fus immédiatement relâchée et m'effondrai au sol. Je ne pus relever la tête qu'au bout d'un moment. Il me semblait que j'allais perdre la raison. Ma tête tournait, tout mon corps était douloureux, mon cœur était froid et mon âme en lambeaux.  
« Qu'est-ce que… ? »  
C'était la voix de Giacomo. Elle était étranglée et exprimait une réelle terreur.  
« C'est impossible ! », articula Jane avec difficulté.  
Je la regardai. Elle avait perdu toute son assurance, et le plaisir que j'avais pu voir sur son visage, alors qu'elle avait entrepris de massacrer tous ceux qui s'étaient portés à notre secours, s'était à présent mué en une expression d'horreur évidente. Tout son corps d'enfant était raidi par la peur, et son regard fixait, droit devant elle, un point entre les arbres. Les cris avaient cessé. Chacun tentait de retrouver ses esprits, les sens encore broyés par les illusions de douleur que savait provoquer l'effroyable petite vampire. Je scrutai l'obscurité, à la recherche de ce qui pouvait se montrer capable de provoquer une telle émotion chez ces deux ignobles assassins. Je ne voyais rien. Je ne voyais rien… mais j'entendais. Un souffle. Un halètement puissant, encore lointain. A ma grande surprise, une petite forme sortit du bois. Un loup, à la fourrure gris clair. L'animal s'avançait vers nous, lentement. Il boitait. Etait-ce possible ? Le loup reniflait l'air autour de lui, regardait les corps étendus de ses congénères, des vampires. Il s'approcha encore, dévisageant Jane avec aversion et hostilité. Quand il arriva à ma hauteur, il baissa le museau. Son regard croisa le mien. Je reconnus sa finesse, sa patte avant déformée par une blessure ancienne. Leah ! Elle tourna la tête en direction du corps de Jacob étendu sur l'herbe humide. Je l'entendis pousser un petit gémissement.  
Alors, elle se planta, face aux deux vampires figés par la panique, dans une posture de défi, montrant les crocs et grognant furieusement. Jane ne prêtait aucune attention à elle, elle n'avait même pas cherché à la maintenir à distance. Son regard était toujours perdu, loin entre les arbres. Enfin, la tête de la louve se souleva et elle hurla longuement.  
Depuis la forêt, nous parvint une secousse. Un tremblement léger du sol et de l'air. Le halètement se fit plus proche, le souffle arriva jusqu'à nous.

Il apparut enfin, comme une image sortie du pire des cauchemars. Je le reconnus immédiatement. C'était lui, le vrai monstre que j'avais vu, sans rien y comprendre. En deux bonds qui firent trembler le sol, il se retrouva presque au milieu de la clairière, à quelques mètres de moi. Il était énorme. Bien plus grand que Sam encore. Mais il n'avait rien de commun avec les loups que devenaient les _Transformateurs_. Ce n'était pas un animal. Il se tenait debout, sur ses pattes arrière, même s'il se baissait pour courir ou bondir. Il était couvert de poils sombres, courts et drus. Une ligne blanche courait sur son dos, de son museau à sa queue. Il avait une souplesse saisissante, des gestes… humains. Sa tête, surtout, était effrayante. Sa gueule, démesurément grande, était plantée de crocs larges et acérés comme des poignards, et ses yeux… ses yeux avaient un regard à la fois intelligent et fou, particulièrement menaçant et effroyable. Cette bête était faite pour tuer, c'était ce qu'on ne pouvait manquer de ressentir dès qu'on la voyait. Il semblait enragé. Je voulais fuir, pourtant j'étais tétanisée. Tout le monde l'était.  
Le monstre soufflait bruyamment, grognait, les babines retroussées et écumantes, replié sur lui-même. Son étrange posture et son attitude nerveuse, comme s'il était prêt à s'élancer, laissait entendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire un seul geste. J'essayais de ne pas le regarder, par crainte de croiser ses prunelles et de le pousser à se jeter sur moi, mais je m'aperçus qu'il ne regardait personne, si ce n'était Leah.  
Giacomo se retourna vers Jane. Il avait l'air désemparé.  
« C'est un Enfant de la Lune, siffla-t-elle en réponse à sa question muette. Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous disparu.  
_ Allons-nous en ! », suggéra Giacomo.  
Jane lui lança un regard mauvais.  
Le loup-garou –puisque c'en était un- s'était mis à humer l'air autour de lui. Il tourna la tête vers la dépouille de Jacob, émit un rugissement horrible, puis sa gueule pivota vers moi. Je fermai les yeux.  
Il ne bougea pas davantage, pourtant, mais il trépignait. Il semblait qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit, effectivement, dès que le petit loup gris eut poussé un second hurlement. L'affreuse bête se tendit vers Jane, qui ouvrit la bouche en crachant rageusement et en bondissant de côté. Le loup-garou tressaillit, comme sous l'effet d'une impulsion électrique, et se débattit, envoyant ses pattes griffues dans toutes les directions.  
« Bella, pousse-toi ! »  
C'était la voix d'Edward, lointaine et proche en même temps. Sans que j'eus le temps de réfléchir davantage, je roulai de côté et m'enfuis comme je pus. Puis je fus saisie par une forme invisible et, en un éclair, je me retrouvai à la lisière de la clairière. Les bras d'Edward étaient enroulés autour de mon corps. Je me serrai contre lui, tremblante.  
« Edward ? Tu n'as rien ?  
_ Je vais bien. Tout le monde a été très choqué, mais ils ont recouvré leurs forces maintenant… sauf Alice... Il vaut mieux partir tout de suite, ajouta-t-il en m'engageant à le suivre, Johnny est très dangereux.  
_ Alice… Johnny ?  
_ Oui. Je l'ai vu dans l'esprit de Leah. »  
Je me détachai d'Edward et regardai l'impressionnant spectacle qui se déroulait près de la cabane. Le loup-garou -pouvait-il vraiment être Johnny ? Où se trouvait, à l'intérieur de ce monstre épouvantable, l'être humain que je connaissais ?- s'agitait frénétiquement, comme si une nuée d'abeilles invisibles le harcelait. Il donnait des coups en direction de Jane, qui parvenait tant bien que mal à les éviter. Giacomo avait disparu.  
« Jane essaie de l'anéantir, mais elle n'y arrive pas. C'est impossible : elle ne peut pas avoir d'emprise sur son esprit car il n'en a plus vraiment. Elle le pousse seulement à bout… », expliqua Edward.  
Les Cullen et la meute des Quileutes s'étaient repliés, et mis à couvert derrière les premiers arbres. Je ne les voyais plus.  
« Giacomo !, m'exclamai-je.  
_ Il s'est enfui. Sa dévotion pour Jane a atteint ses limites. »  
Tout à coup, un des gestes désordonnés du monstre atteignit son but. Jane fut jetée à terre. Alors une énorme patte griffue se replia autour d'elle. Le loup-garou la souleva immédiatement. Elle ne poussa même pas un cri lorsqu'elle disparut à moitié dans son énorme gueule…  
C'était fini.  
La bête s'ébroua, comme apaisée. Pourtant, cela ne dura qu'un instant. Il recommença bientôt à rugir. Le petit loup gris traversa la clairière en boitillant, l'entraînant à sa suite dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Peu à peu, quelques membres de la famille Cullen et la meute des Quileutes s'avancèrent à nouveau vers la cabane. Il fallait faire disparaître les restes de Jane. Il fallait…  
Qu'était-il arrivé à Alice ?

Je devais… je devais…  
_Oh, mon Dieu !_

J'avais perdu Jacob.

La vie n'avait plus de sens.


	32. Sacrifice

Chapitre 32 : Sacrifice

Je regardais danser les flammes du bûcher dans l'air humide et frais de cette nuit de septembre…

_Jake…_

J'avais aperçu, comme s'il s'était agi d'un mirage, les Cullen rassembler rapidement des branches de bois assez sec, en quantité suffisante pour que le feu soit capable de réduire en cendres ce qu'il restait du cadavre de Jane. Quelques débris épars, déchiquetés, qu'il avait fallu ramasser… il ne demeurait plus rien de l'abominable vampire aux traits d'enfant qui avait, en quelques secondes, pris la vie de Jacob Black et, par là même, déchiré et détruit mon âme. Irrémédiablement.  
J'étais brisée.  
Je m'étais blottie, malgré les suppliques d'Edward, contre la dépouille du grand loup immobile qui formait une longue masse sombre, comme un monticule tranquille, au centre de la clairière. Je ne voulais pas bouger. J'allais rester là. Toujours.

_Avec toi._

J'avais couru vers lui dès que mes forces m'étaient revenues, dès que j'avais pu me relever, dès que j'avais cessé de hurler en silence, la douleur effroyable qui déchirait mes entrailles, calvaire qu'aucun cri humain ne pouvait exprimer. Quand j'avais enfin réalisé… L'air ne voulait plus entrer dans mes poumons. J'avais frappé le sol de mes mains, mon front avait touché la terre. Aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de ma bouche. J'aurais voulu me dissoudre, entrer dans le sol, devenir l'herbe et la poussière, ne plus exister, ne plus rien ressentir. Je subissais de plein fouet l'accablement de l'injustice, de l'absurdité, du vide… que tout était vide !

_Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi fallait-il endurer cela ? La vie était devenue folle. Elle n'avait aucun sens. Elle n'en avait jamais eu. Edward s'était accroupi près de moi, il n'avait pas cherché à me retenir, n'avait pas osé me relever malgré moi. Il avait posé sa main sur mon dos et avait attendu. Ma tête me faisait si mal…  
Je regardais les flammes…  
La lumière du feu dansait sur les visages, rouge et chaude. Plus rien ne me réchaufferait jamais. La chaleur avait définitivement quitté le corps du loup et elle avait quitté mon cœur. Celui de Jacob était tout près, dans l'herbe bleue… pas la peine de le chercher du regard, je savais qu'il était là. J'avais vu son meurtrier le lâcher quand il s'était avancé vers moi pour me forcer à me lever. Sa main encore tiède avait saisi ma gorge, je l'avais sentie glisser sur ma peau, à cause du sang.  
J'étais avec Jacob à présent, c'était ma place, mes doigts enroulés dans sa fourrure. Edward s'était tenu près de moi un moment, puis, quand il avait compris que rien ne me ferait bouger, il était allé aider les autres, constater l'état d'Alice. Il avait l'air inquiet.

_Alice…_

Le docteur Cullen était près d'elle. Je voyais leur préoccupation, je les voyais s'affairer, mais il me semblait que plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur mon esprit. Puis Jasper l'avait emmenée, à la villa sans doute. Certains loups étaient partis, à la recherche de quoi ramener la dépouille de Jacob, et pour prévenir…

_Oh, Billy !_

Comment allaient-ils pouvoir lui annoncer une chose pareille ? Comment supporter… ? Son fils unique ! Je levai une main -celle qui n'était pas agrippée à la fourrure du loup-, écartai mes doigts, considérant un moment les jeux de lumière et d'ombre dans le creux de ma paume, et me couvris les yeux. Les ténèbres. Les ténèbres, le froid et le vide. Je les sentais établir leur empire en moi, sur le monde et sur ma vie. Il n'y avait plus de soleil. Sans lui, rien ne pouvait exister, ni la joie, ni la tendresse, ni l'espoir. Tout allait dépérir et disparaître.  
Dans le lointain, quelques voix appelaient ; plus près, le crépitement familier et tristement réconfortant du bois qui brûlait parvenait à mes oreilles assourdies.  
Les flammes dansaient…

« Bella ?... »  
Une main s'était posée sur mon épaule.  
« Bella … »  
Je levai les yeux. Un visage sombre d'Indien, sur la peau duquel glissait la lumière déclinante du brasier, était penché sur moi. Je regardai ses cheveux noirs, la forme de sa bouche. Je cherchais…  
« Seth…  
_ Bella, je suis désolé. »  
Sa main glissa sur mon bras, pressa plus fermement.  
« Quoi ?  
_ Je sais… Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons veiller sur toi. Sur _vous_. »  
Je le regardais, comme abêtie. De quoi parlait-il ? Ils devaient plutôt… exiger ma mort, en compensation de la perte qu'ils venaient de subir. Un des leurs avait disparu par ma faute ! Un Alpha ! Je l'avais affaibli, attiré, mis en danger… Il fallait me sacrifier sur l'autel de l'innocence et de la pureté bafouées !  
« Il faut que tu le laisses maintenant, Bella… Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Nous devons quitter cet endroit. Lève-toi, s'il te plaît. Nous allons le ramener sur notre territoire. »  
Seth tirait doucement sur mon bras. Je regardai sa main, son visage. Non, il fallait nous laisser là, tous les deux. Ils n'avaient qu'à partir… Ma tête bougeait de droite à gauche. Non. Non.  
« Bella. »  
Une autre voix. Une autre grande silhouette brune s'avançait vers nous. C'était Sam. Il posa un genou à terre, ouvrit une main tendue devant lui.  
« Il faut te reprendre, souffla-t-il. Jacob ne voudrait pas que tu te laisses aller au désespoir. Il faut te montrer fière. Fière et forte. Tu appartiens au clan des Quileutes, maintenant… Nous serons tous là pour toi. Et toi, tu dois savoir regarder droit devant toi, et avancer. »  
Mon corps et mon esprit engourdis refusaient de réagir. Sam ne sourit pas, mais sa voix se fit plus tendre, me sembla-t-il.  
« Nous savons tous combien c'est dur pour toi mais… Billy attend. Lève-toi, et laisse-nous lui apporter le corps de son fils. »  
A mes côtés, je perçus soudain la présence d'Edward. Il ne dit rien. Il me regardait. De toute sa hauteur, il toisait les deux Indiens penchés vers moi. Il était mon époux, les Quileutes ne devaient pas l'oublier. Je sentis ses doigts se poser sur mes cheveux, les caresser doucement.  
Il fallait… ? Il fallait. Alors je saisis la main de Sam.  
J'étais debout. Mon corps était aussi dur et lourd que du béton. Tous les _Transformateurs_ se mirent en devoir de glisser, sous la dépouille du grand loup rouge sombre, de quoi pouvoir le transporter jusqu'à la réserve. Il fut soulevé. Je vis glisser une large patte inerte sur laquelle je posai la main.  
Puis ils s'éloignèrent.  
« J'y vais aussi », déclarai-je à Edward.  
Il hocha la tête.  
Je fis quelques pas, chancelai. Il me retint. Il était là, toujours. Il était là, malgré tout. Il serait toujours là.  
« Aide-moi, il faut… »  
Je retirai ma veste, mon pull et mon t-shirt. J'avais besoin de ce dernier. Ensuite, je me rhabillai rapidement.  
Le feu s'éteignait doucement, en sifflant sous l'effet de l'humidité ambiante. J'avançai encore. Jusqu'à-ce que la forme brune que je cherchais soit à mes pieds. Je me baissai vers elle, l'enveloppai dans mon t-shirt, précautionneusement, et la soulevai, la serrant contre moi. Il fallait que je le fasse, peu importait... En fait, plus rien ne m'importait.  
« Allons-y. »  
Edward acquiesça.  
« Ils ne l'amènent pas chez lui, expliqua-t-il, ce n'est pas possible. Ils vont le laisser dans la forêt de la réserve. Il y a un arbre…, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Billy veut procéder à une cérémonie funéraire particulière étant donné que… Jacob ne peut pas être enterré comme un humain. Elle aura lieu demain soir.  
_ Ah ?  
_ Je suis désolé de te demander ça mais… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de… ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Je crois… je crois qu'il faut… il ne faut pas le laisser ici, en tout cas.  
_ Tu as raison », conclut Edward en posant tendrement sa main sur ma nuque.  
Tout le monde avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que nous deux. Elle allait être longue, pour moi surtout, cette marche du retour…  
Néanmoins, sous la lumière glacée de la pleine lune qui figeait chaque chose, nous reprîmes le chemin de la Push.

J'avais parcouru la forêt en somnambule, guidée par Edward, nous n'avions rien dit. L'air de la nuit, les senteurs de la forêt, les bruits, l'obscurité, tout m'était indifférent. J'avançais simplement. Il me semblait que j'avais mille ans tout à coup. Mon corps douloureux de s'être trop contracté ne pouvait l'être davantage… il l'était tant que je ne le sentais même plus. Il était vide. Je serrais désespérément contre moi la forme enroulée dans mon t-shirt : elle était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance. Moi, je n'étais là que pour la porter, pour en prendre soin, comme d'une précieuse relique.  
Quand nous parvînmes à La Push, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison de Billy. On pouvait y voir de la lumière. Des silhouettes, assez nombreuses, étaient massées devant. Les Quileutes, malgré la charge qu'ils portaient, nous avaient devancés. Le corps du loup n'était pas avec eux.  
Comme nous approchions, je m'aperçus qu'ils parlaient à voix basse. Certains devant la maison, d'autres près de la porte d'entrée. Je distinguai une silhouette plus basse que les autres, un fauteuil… Avant que nous ayons rejoint le groupe, le silence se fit, les discussions étaient terminées. Je vis le fauteuil de Billy pénétrer dans la maison par la porte entrebâillée d'où fusait une lumière orange. J'étais là, devant lui, je voulais… je ne savais… Il pivota pour saisir la poignée. Je ne pouvais voir l'expression de son visage. Cependant, je sentis que le regard du vieil Indien se posait sur moi, hésitait… puis il glissa, et la porte se referma sans un bruit.  
Je fus submergée par un intense sentiment de honte et de culpabilité. Je baissai la tête.  
Quelques secondes passèrent, qui me parurent une éternité. A nouveau, une phrase se mit à tourner en boucle dans mon esprit, toujours la même. Elle m'avait suivie dans la forêt, depuis la clairière. Elle ne me quitterait plus, sans doute.  
_Jacob n'aurait pas dû mourir, c'était moi… moi qui devais disparaître cette nuit !_  
« Bella ? »  
Seth se tenait à côté de moi.  
« Je vais vous ramener chez les Cullen, si tu veux bien, j'ai proposé à Edward et…  
_ Ah ? Oui, c'est gentil, Seth… »  
Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la porte par laquelle le père de Jacob venait de disparaître.  
« Quelqu'un reste avec Billy ?, m'inquiétai-je soudain.  
_ Il ne veut personne… mais Sam et Paul vont rester ici, au cas où.  
_ C'est bien. Où… où allez-vous mettre Jacob ?  
_ Eh bien… Pour le moment, la dépouille est dans la forêt, à l'abri, et puis demain soir… nous la brûlerons.  
_ Quoi ? »  
Je tournai vers lui un visage incrédule. Le sien prit une expression rassurante. Il avait beau être très jeune, Seth était également un garçon très mature et responsable, tous les _Transformateurs_ l'étaient, au fond.  
« Cela n'a rien d'anormal, Bella. C'est ce que nous faisions avant… ce sont nos traditions. Dans le cas présent, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.  
_ Vous allez faire ça, ici ?  
_ A l'entrée de la forêt, sur les rochers qui surplombent la mer, oui. Puis les cendres seront enfouies au pied de l'Arbre aux Ancêtres. C'est ce que Billy a décidé, et nous pensons tous qu'il a raison. »  
Je hochai la tête.  
Edward s'était approché, il avait posé un bras autour de mes épaules.  
« On y va ?, demanda Seth.  
_ Oui, mais… vous voulez bien m'attendre un moment, s'il vous plaît ? Je dois… j'ai quelque chose à faire.  
_ Bien sûr… »  
Immédiatement, je tournai les talons. Je sentis le bras d'Edward qui glissait de mes épaules. Leurs regards me suivaient, inquiets peut-être. Je savais où j'allais. C'était là que je devais me rendre.

Je traversai le village de la Push. Tout était immobile et silencieux. Mes jambes me portaient d'elles-mêmes et vite, sans que j'y songe vraiment, sur cette route que je connaissais bien.  
La falaise…  
Je ne sais combien de temps il me fallut pour l'atteindre, mais, bientôt, je sentis l'humidité et le sel de la mer toute proche sur mes lèvres et mon visage, je percevais le roulement des vagues, le grondement sourd de l'océan dans la nuit déjà plus claire au-dessus de la forêt, derrière moi. Le jour allait bientôt se lever.  
C'était de là que j'avais sauté. Cela me paraissait loin, si loin maintenant. A présent, j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. De ne plus être personne. Le lieu semblait m'avoir appelée, depuis que je m'étais trouvée devant chez Billy, le lieu voulait que je vienne me pencher sur mon passé un moment, car c'était là que j'avais failli mourir… que j'aurais dû mourir, si Jacob ne m'avait pas secourue. J'avais échappé à la mort si souvent ! Trop, certainement. La vie voulait-elle que je comprenne quelque chose ? Avais-je pris le mauvais chemin ?  
Je levai mon visage vers l'horizon encore noir des vagues écumantes. L'air frais de l'océan caressait mon visage ; dans mes oreilles, le bourdonnement de mon sang murmurait des paroles indéchiffrables. J'inspirai profondément. Je m'avançai davantage, jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Je l'avais déjà fait, il ne m'était pas difficile de le refaire. Rien ne pouvait plus me donner le vertige. Un autre pas, j'y étais. Mes bras se serrèrent autour de ce que mes mains retenaient et refusaient de lâcher. On m'avait pris tout le reste !  
_Non. Arrête, tu es stupide. Cela suffit, maintenant._  
Si le danger arrivait encore, si ma vie se trouvait menacée, Jake reviendrait-il me sauver ? Je l'avais déjà fait, lorsque Edward m'avait quittée, me laissant dans une souffrance telle que ma raison avait failli chanceler… peut-être pouvais-je le refaire encore ? Au-delà du silence et du vide, au-delà de l'absence… je saurais le ramener… si je le voulais… Créer l'illusion, au moins. J'avais tant besoin de lui ! Il me suffisait… il m'avait dit qu'il serait toujours là pour moi.  
Jacob a juré.  
_Tu te mens._  
Je sais. Mais je l'ai déjà…  
_Laisse-le, maintenant. Fais ce pour quoi tu es venue._  
Oui.  
J'inspirai à nouveau profondément et parvins à décroiser mes bras, crispés sur ma poitrine. La boule que formait mon t-shirt reposait dans mes mains. Alors, prenant appui sur mes pieds, de toute ma force, de toutes mes dernières forces, si douloureuses à mobiliser que j'en poussai un cri, je la lançai, le plus loin que je pus en direction de la nuit liquide qui s'étendait devant moi. Je ne vis pas sa trajectoire, je ne la vis pas disparaître, ma vision était brouillée de larmes chaudes qui roulèrent instantanément le long de mes joues. Pendant quelques secondes, je criai. Je criai de rage contre le sort qui nous avait été fait. Contre ce que le destin avait résolu pour Jacob. Ma peine et ma colère ne faisaient qu'un.  
Lorsque je me tus, je me sentis étrangement apaisée. Comment pouvais-je ressentir un tel soulagement ? Je léchai les larmes sur mes lèvres, essuyai mon visage.  
A cet instant, l'odeur m'apparut. Le parfum. C'était comme si l'odorat me revenait soudain après que je l'aie perdu sans m'en rendre compte. Une odeur douce et familière. Celle de la nuit, de la mer et de la forêt toute proche. Le goût de l'aube, aussi… celui de l'herbe, de la terre et des fruits sucrés, venu de nulle part, semblait pénétrer mes narines et couler jusque dans ma gorge. Sur ma peau, je sentais la chaleur douce d'un soleil… qui ne se montrait pas encore. Un réconfort. Un bien-être absurde.  
Ce n'était pas un apaisement. Je perdais tout bonnement l'esprit !  
Alors, je m'enfuis. Je m'enfuis à toutes jambes, en direction du village, de Seth et d'Edward qui m'attendaient.

Seth nous reconduisit à la villa. Durant le trajet, personne ne dit un mot. Mes yeux glissaient, à travers la vitre, sur les arbres et le paysage qu'éclairait à présent la pâle lumière du jour. Quand nous fûmes arrivés, au lieu de quitter le véhicule, je me penchai vers le jeune Quileute.  
« Seth, dis-moi… je dois savoir… Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Jacob est-il venu seul ? »  
Le timbre de ma propre voix, plus grave et assourdi que d'ordinaire, me surprit. Elle était cassée. Ma gorge me brûlait.  
Edward tourna légèrement son visage vers moi. Seth coupa le moteur et pivota dans ma direction. Il paraissait vraiment peiné, tout à coup. Il leva vers moi un regard de petit garçon au bord des larmes.  
« Je lui ai dit, Bella… Je lui ai dit d'attendre. Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir ! Il pensait que Sam refuserait certainement de venir, mais il souhaitait que je le prévienne quand même. Pourtant, quand j'ai compris, quand j'ai _vu_… je l'ai assuré du contraire ! J'ai essayé, j'ai… tenté tout ce que j'ai pu, mais il m'a _ordonné_… j'ai fait ce qu'il demandait. Il était affolé et il s'est précipité sans rien écouter.  
_ Est-ce que tu sais si… c'est lui qui m'a appelée sur mon téléphone portable ?  
_ Oui. Il a entendu ce qu'il se passait et il est venu directement chez nous. Il avait transmuté alors je me suis transformé aussi. Là, j'ai tout compris. Dans mon esprit, il a vu la cabane, l'endroit où elle se trouve. Je l'ai découverte, il y a quelques jours, comme tu m'avais demandé… Cela faisait des semaines que Jacob ne s'était plus changé avec nous. La meute… nous n'avions rien remarqué, rien soupçonné. Il était devenu plus solitaire. Il nous semblait juste très préoccupé par toi, par ce qui… est arrivé à ton père. Si tu savais comme Sam était désolé quand il a appris ! Il s'en veut de sa réaction, de ce qu'il a pu lui dire… Il le comprend mieux que ce que Jacob pouvait croire. Sam n'a pas hésité une seconde quand il a vu qu'il s'agissait de défendre l'avenir de notre clan.  
_ Tu sais, Seth… Je crois que Jake l'a fait exprès.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ De venir seul. Il ne voulait pas vous mettre en danger. Il ne voulait pas… pousser Sam à risquer sa vie. Il me l'avait dit. »  
Seth parut davantage bouleversé encore.  
« Leah était avec vous ?  
_ Non. Nous avons senti sa présence quand nous étions déjà en route, dans la forêt. Nous avons été surpris de nous rendre compte qu'elle avait transmuté. Elle m'avait juré qu'elle ne se changerait plus jamais… Mais elle était loin… Elle refusait de nous parler. Elle essayait de fermer son esprit et répétait juste _Laissez-moi tranquille, laissez-moi tranquille !_ Elle avait l'air terrifiée de découvrir que nous étions là et que vous aviez besoin d'aide. Nous avons vu des choses… que nous n'avons pas comprises. L'esprit de Leah est devenu très résistant, très indépendant. Sam nous a demandé d'essayer de nous détacher d'elle, puisqu'elle le souhaitait.  
_ C'est toi qui as prévenu les Cullen ?  
_ Non. Le temps que je parle à Sam, ils étaient là. Ils sont tous venus à La Push. »  
Mon regard se posa sur Edward. Comment avaient-ils su ? J'avais cru que Seth était allé les chercher.  
« Jacob a appelé, chez nous, expliqua Edward dans un souffle. Il m'a demandé d'aller chercher les autres, de nous rendre chez Sam. Il m'a recommandé… d'être prudent aussi. »  
Je comprenais l'attitude de Jacob. Oh, oui ! Je la comprenais parfaitement. Il avait eu peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Son rêve l'avait perturbé. Il avait eu peur de lui-même, et de ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait cherché à protéger tout le monde, tout en sachant qu'il aurait sans doute besoin de renfort. Ou que j'en aurais besoin… Qu'avait-il décidé au juste, qu'avait-il imaginé ?  
Ainsi, il avait lui-même prévenu Edward !  
« Bella, reprit Seth dont la voix tremblait légèrement à présent, Jacob m'a dit une dernière chose avant de disparaître… quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris sur le coup…  
_ Quoi, Seth ?  
_ Il … il m'a juste dit… qu'il voulait que je prenne soin de toi. Comme s'il… comme s'il avait pensé… »  
Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Seth qui faisait, de toute évidence, de gros efforts pour éviter de se mettre à pleurer. Je savais combien il aimait Jacob et combien il appréciait Edward. Il fallait le laisser aller se reposer, reprendre ses esprits. Lui aussi en avait besoin.  
Alors que nous quittions la voiture, Carlisle sortit de la villa et vint au-devant de nous. Comme toujours, son attitude était des plus bienveillantes. Seth renifla et se frotta le visage.  
« Venez, proposa le médecin avec douceur, entrez ! Nous nous demandions tous où vous étiez. Seth…  
_ J'y vais, docteur Cullen, répondit le jeune Indien en reniflant encore, mais sur un ton qu'il voulait très assuré.  
_ Pourrais-tu demander à Johnny Randall de venir ici un de ces jours ?, demanda Carlisle. J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer. Ta sœur est aussi la bienvenue, même si je sais qu'elle est très méfiante à notre égard. Je voudrais leur parler, et peut-être serais-je être utile… s'ils le souhaitent, bien entendu.  
_ Je transmettrai, acheva Seth en redémarrant. »  
Puis, sur un petit signe de la main, il s'éloigna.


	33. Résignation

Chapitre 33 : Résignation

Quand il eut disparu, Carlisle se tourna vers moi et posa affectueusement une main sur mon épaule.  
« Bella…, ses yeux dorés scrutaient les miens, comment te sens-tu ? »  
Son ton exprimait une préoccupation certaine.  
_ Je vais bien, docteur Cullen, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.  
_ Je ne m'en fais pas _que_ pour toi, Bella… Tu as eu beaucoup d'émotions fortes, tu es choquée… Il va falloir te reposer… vraiment.  
_ Oui, je vais le faire, ne vous inquiétez pas. »  
Edward regardait son père en silence. Je compris qu'il devait lire dans ses pensées. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.  
« Entrons, intervint-il en prenant ma main. Je veux voir Alice. »  
Je le suivis à l'intérieur de la villa. Alice était dans une chambre, à l'étage. Jasper et Esmé se tenaient près d'elle. Son compagnon caressait son front. La petite vampire brune était allongée, immobile, les yeux clos. Si pâle… Aucun souffle ne soulevait sa poitrine. Son visage et son corps étaient figés. Elle m'évoqua un gisant de pierre. La statue d'une fée endormie.  
« Elle n'a pas repris conscience depuis que Jane a utilisé son pouvoir, déclara Jasper. J'essaie de la réconforter, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il lui arrive. »  
Mon regard chercha celui d'Edward.  
« Elle n'est pas… _morte_, Bella, ne t'en fais pas. Elle est juste… évanouie. Son corps est toujours souple. Mais Carlisle ne peut rien faire. Il n'y a pas vraiment de moyen de réanimer un vampire. Normalement, nous ne perdons jamais conscience. »  
Je m'approchai d'Alice, m'assis près d'elle, lui pris la main. Son contact était très froid, mais, effectivement, ses doigts restaient souples et légers malgré leur pâleur mortelle.  
Jasper se leva.  
« Je vais… prendre un peu l'air », déclara-t-il.  
Le docteur Cullen et son épouse le suivirent. Sur le moment, je me demandai comment Jasper pouvait quitter, n'était-ce qu'une seconde, celle qu'il aimait, puis je réalisai.  
« C'est ma présence qui le met mal-à-l'aise, Edward ?  
_ Oui, un peu. Il est nerveux, et puis… tu es couverte d'un sang dont l'odeur est encore assez écoeurante pour nous, alors que le parfum de ton propre sang est, lui, très perceptible et très fort, à cause des émotions que tu as eues. Pour un vampire… c'est difficile à supporter. Vraiment perturbant. »  
Je considérai Edward. Son visage demeurait impassible, ses yeux rivés sur celui de sa sœur. Je comprenais son anxiété. Mais sa voix était douce quand il s'adressait à moi.  
« Tu supportes, toi ? »  
Il sourit.  
« Je fais du mieux que je peux. »  
Un instant, je me fis la réflexion qu'Edward était décidément admirable. Soudain, les derniers mots de Seth s'imposèrent à mon esprit.  
« Edward… ce n'est pas fini, n'est-ce pas ? Les Volturi vont revenir, dès qu'ils apprendront… Ils voudront venger la mort de Jane.  
_ Je ne pense pas qu'ils le sauront de sitôt.  
_ Mais… Giacomo s'est enfui ! Il va les prévenir !  
_ Giacomo n'est pas un Volturi.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ J'ai lu beaucoup de choses dans son esprit quand il a pris la décision de s'enfuir… et avant aussi, quand nous sommes arrivés et qu'il te tenait contre lui. J'ai vu… »  
Edward hésita.  
« Parle, Edward, ne cherche pas à m'épargner.  
_ Il avait une furieuse envie de boire ton sang. Il aurait vraiment préféré ça au fait de devoir te tordre le cou ! C'est un vampire assez cruel, un mercenaire recruté par Jane, il y a quelques semaines. Elle le fascinait… et lui faisait peur en même temps. Elle lui avait promis de le récompenser en faisant de lui un des leurs. Et il y avait cru ! Mais quand il a commencé à vouloir partir… j'ai entendu ce qu'elle pensait à son sujet. C'était assez expéditif. Quant à Giacomo, sa dernière résolution a été de disparaître. Il va se faire très discret, ne retournera sans doute pas en Italie et il n'a aucun contact personnel avec les Volturi.  
_ Alors personne ne saura ?  
_ Non. Nous avons sans doute du temps encore… avant qu'Aro se souvienne de nous. En plus, la disparition de Jane va forcément les occuper.  
_ Elle m'a dit… qu'Aro attendrait… le temps qu'il faudra.  
_ Ah ? C'est-à-dire ?  
_ Il veut que tu fasses de moi un vampire. C'est ce qui l'intéresse, peu importe quand, apparemment. »  
Edward ne répondit rien. Il réfléchissait. Son regard était plongé dans le mien comme s'il y cherchait des réponses, des signes.

Au bout d'un moment, je brisai le silence. Une boule dure s'était formée dans ma gorge, je savais que mes paroles allaient être amères, je pouvais déjà sentir leur acidité dans ma bouche.  
« Edward… Jacob est mort pour me sauver. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Déjà Charlie… c'est trop. Beaucoup trop. Est-ce que j'aurais eu tort de faire tout ce que j'ai fait ? Est-ce que j'aurais dû renoncer à toi dès que j'ai su… dès le départ ? Je n'ai pas été assez forte, je ne pouvais pas résister… mon amour était si fort ! Il l'est toujours… »  
Edward me regardait toujours en silence, l'or de ses prunelles légèrement obscurci par une émotion que je ne pouvais identifier.  
« Je crois qu'il faut… que je réfléchisse à tout ça. Je veux veiller sur mon enfant, être une bonne mère, l'élever et l'éduquer. Jacob n'est plus là maintenant. Tu sais, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir un enfant… et il ne connaîtra jamais son père ! C'est affreux. Comment vais-je lui expliquer pourquoi il a disparu ? Je vais devoir mentir… pendant des années. Toujours, sans doute !  
_ Tu seras une bonne mère, Bella, j'en suis certain, assura Edward avec un petit sourire. Je pourrai t'aider… Je veux t'aider ! Nous sommes mariés. Un bien étrange couple, n'est-ce pas ? Mais… je pense pouvoir être un… bon père de remplacement. »  
Ses paroles étaient dures à entendre. Néanmoins, il les avait prononcées sans rancœur. Je soupirai, pris mon front dans ma main.  
« Certes, je serai un père froid et allergique au soleil mais… j'ai d'autres avantages !  
_ Bien entendu, Edward, tu seras un père formidable… là n'est pas la question mais… j'ai le sentiment… je… »  
Je n'arrivais pas le dire. La boule dans ma gorge avait grossi, elle m'étouffait presque, elle me faisait mal.  
« Dis-moi ce que tu penses, Bella, tu sais que je n'y arrive pas tout seul.  
_ J'ai l'impression de… trahir Jacob, finis-je par exploser. Il est mort à cause de moi… Il voulait que je reste humaine, il me l'avait dit. Il me semble que je dois respecter son désir… Et c'est toi que je trahis ! Je suis… je suis tellement désolée, Edward ! »  
Un silence, à nouveau. Long silence. Mon cœur était déchiré. Ce que je venais de dire remettait en question nos existences entières. Je me rendis compte que mes paroles ressemblaient fort à… une rupture de serment. Edward, en ce moment même, était-il en train de penser que j'avais décidé de le quitter ? Le sentiment qu'il avait dû éprouver lui-même, lorsqu'il m'avait abandonnée dans la forêt -pour mon bien, pensait-il- m'apparut alors dans toute sa douloureuse logique. Il m'était à présent devenu clair et familier. Il lui en avait fallu du courage pour accomplir ce geste ! Et je compris qu'au même instant, il avait dû résoudre sa propre mort. Car comment continuer à vivre sans celui qui est votre vie ? Moi… j'allais avoir mon enfant. C'était beaucoup déjà. Cela valait la peine que je m'y sacrifie, sans doute… Mais ce n'était pas tout. Que se passerait-il après ? Quand il serait grand et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de moi ? J'allais finir ma vie seule.

J'étais perdue dans mes réflexions et ne m'aperçus qu'Edward s'était assis près de moi, au bord du lit, que lorsqu'il prit ma main.  
« Alice…, murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux, Alice avait vu cela. »  
Je tournai vers Edward un regard interrogateur.  
« Elle avait vu… ? De quoi parles-tu ? »  
Il serra ma main.  
« Le jour où elle a eu cette vision, tu sais… la dernière qu'elle ait eue. Alice ne t'a pas vue avec Jacob mais elle t'a vue… enceinte. Elle t'a vue mère, ensuite… Elle nous a vus… vivre dans la maison de Charlie. Tous les deux. Elle m'avait raconté que tu semblais triste et heureuse à la fois. Elle a vu que j'agissais en père. Elle a senti qu'il y avait des absents… des morts peut-être. Mais elle ne savait pas qui. Puis elle nous a vus, à un autre moment, dans un lieu qu'elle n'a pas identifié. Elle m'a vu te changer en vampire. »  
Mon cœur cognait sourdement dans ma poitrine. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour remonter le temps, refaire le parcours, réorganiser les évènements de ma vie. Ma bouche s'ouvrit. Mon visage dut prendre une expression effrayée car la main d'Edward se posa aussitôt sur ma joue. Je la saisis.  
« Edward… tu savais ! Tu savais et tu as pensé que Jacob… Tu as laissé faire ?  
_ J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, tu sais, et…  
_ Tu l'as fait exprès ? Tu ne m'as rien dit… Tu voulais que les choses soient ainsi ! Alice nous a vus ensemble… cela t'a suffi, peu importaient les morts !  
_ Quoi ? Mais, Bella… ! »  
Un intense sentiment de colère mêlée de dégoût m'envahissait. Je me levai d'un bond. Ma voix tremblait.  
« Ce que tu as fait est horrible, Edward ! Tu savais que tu m'aurais à toi, finalement. C'était parfait ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Tu aurais dû me dire ce qu'Alice avait vu et tu ne l'as pas fait…  
_ Bella, non, tu…  
_ C'est monstrueux, Edward ! »  
Il s'était levé et avait saisi mes épaules. Je voulais qu'il me lâche. Je reculai d'un pas, mais il enroula ses bras autour de moi. Je ne pouvais me libérer.  
« Tu as laissé tuer Jacob, gémis-je, et Charlie… oh, mon Dieu !  
_ Jacob savait, Bella. »  
Je me raidis.  
« Quoi ?  
_ Je suis allé lui en parler. Et il m'a demandé de ne rien te dire. C'est lui qui a insisté. »  
Jacob ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Dans les brumes de ma pensée, l'incroyable vérité commençait cependant à prendre forme. Mes jambes se dérobaient sous moi. Je posai une main sur la poitrine d'Edward, tendis l'autre en arrière. Je cherchai le bord du lit, je voulais m'asseoir. Edward ouvrit les bras.  
« J'ai pensé, bien entendu, poursuivit-il, que je devais faire en sorte d'éviter le pire. Je savais que si tu devais attendre un enfant… il n'y avait que Jacob. Alors je lui ai raconté le rêve d'Alice. Je voulais avoir son avis. Tu vois, Bella, je n'ai pas pensé qu'à moi, comme tu le dis. »  
Mes mains frottaient nerveusement mes genoux, je regardais droit devant moi.  
« Vous avez décidé… tous les deux…  
_ Jacob a beaucoup réfléchi, lui aussi. Il m'a dit -ce sont ses paroles- que, comme tu es une « vraie tête de mule », si tu savais ce qui devait se produire, tu ferais en sorte de le changer…  
_ Oui, c'est ce que j'aurais fait !  
_ Je crois que Jacob ne le voulait pas, justement.  
_ Oh, mon Dieu…  
_ Il m'a demandé de faire du mieux que je pouvais pour te protéger, protéger tout le monde… Lui aussi s'est montré aussi attentif qu'il l'a pu à tous les dangers. Il était sans cesse sur le qui-vive. Mais nous ne pouvions pas tout envisager…  
_ Vous auriez dû me dire…, me lamentai-je, vous auriez dû ! Vous n'avez jamais eu confiance en moi, vous m'avez toujours traitée comme… une enfant.  
_ Ce n'était pas notre intention, Bella, nous voulions juste… agir au mieux. Nous avions davantage de pouvoir que toi pour réagir en cas de problème. Te connaissant, nous avons pensé que si tu savais… tu serais bien capable de… faire une bêtise.  
_ On voit ce que ça a donné… »  
Je n'étais pas juste, ils me connaissaient bien, effectivement.

Un instant après, je repris, comme si j'avais avoué un crime :  
« J'en avais l'intention, Edward. J'ai failli… je m'y suis résolue trop tard. Les évènements m'en ont empêchée.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Bella !  
_ Je m'étais dit que ça règlerait tous les problèmes.  
_ Quelle idée… mais quelle idée abominable ! »  
Edward m'avait à nouveau attirée à lui. Il embrassait mon front et me serrait fort.  
« Bella, tu nous aurais tués tous les deux, est-ce que tu as pensé à ça ?  
_ Non, je me disais plutôt que vous m'en auriez suffisamment voulu pour continuer sans moi.  
_ Sans toi, nos vies n'auraient plus eu de sens, petite folle ! », ajouta-t-il dans un soupir en glissant ses doigts sur l'ovale de mon visage.  
Je frissonnai. Quel amour était-ce là ? Nous nous aimions tant que nous avions tous, tour à tour désiré donner nos vies les uns pour les autres. Nous avions tous perdu quelque chose. J'avais perdu le père de mon enfant, Edward avait perdu la Bella humaine qu'il aimait et dont il n'aurait jamais pu partager pleinement la vie puisque sa nature de vampire le lui interdisait. Jacob… était parti pour de bon, lui, cependant. Il était le plus à plaindre. Nous avions beaucoup perdu. Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Y avions-nous gagné quelque chose ? La vie que je portais donnait-elle un sens à tous ces malheurs ? Apparemment, Jacob avait pensé que oui.  
« Jake s'est sacrifié, alors… volontairement, déclarai-je.  
_ Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait pensé à chaque instant, répondit Edward qui me serrait toujours contre lui. Les choses… se sont produites, c'est tout. Il a réagi devant chaque évènement quand il s'est présenté. Tu ne dois pas réfléchir à ce qui aurait été _mieux_. Il n'y a rien à préférer à la situation actuelle, Bella, tu comprends ? »  
Sa voix avait pris une intonation plus inquiète. Edward suivait ma pensée, même s'il ne pouvait l'entendre.  
« Il n'y a que la réalité, il n'y a que _maintenant_, Bella. Et ce que tu vas faire de ton avenir. C'est la seule chose qui compte.  
_ Tu parles comme Sam, Edward.  
_ Sam a raison, sur bien des points. Il sait ce qui est essentiel. »  
Avancer encore… En aurais-je la force ? A cet instant, la perspective de la douleur à venir, de la culpabilité, des remords que j'allais porter avec moi chaque jour de ma vie, m'accabla profondément. Et le manque… comment survivre au manque ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Cela me semblait insurmontable.  
Les doigts d'Edward étaient posés sur ma nuque et ma joue. Son parfum m'enveloppait comme une caresse. Je fermai les yeux, mes paupières étaient aussi lourdes que si elles avaient été faites de métal.  
_ Peut-être… Je ne sais pas », soupirai-je simplement.


	34. Le grand feu, The big fire

Chapitre 34 : Le grand feu/ The big fire

En milieu d'après-midi, Seth revint. Il paraissait reposé et ne laissait en tout cas plus rien transparaître des émotions qui pouvaient l'habiter en cette journée de deuil. Il demanda à Edward de transmettre à Carlisle un message de la part de Johnny et de Leah : ils viendraient lui rendre visite dans les prochains jours et le remerciaient pour son invitation. Je fus surprise de l'empressement avec lequel Johnny -mais surtout Leah- répondaient à la proposition de Carlisle.  
Ce que Seth nous apprit ensuite me permit de comprendre leur réaction. Les Quileutes s'interrogeaient à leur sujet depuis la nuit dernière. Ils avaient découvert la vérité concernant Johnny et la présence d'un vrai loup-garou (un Enfant de la Lune, comme j'avais entendu Aro et Jane les appeler) sur leur territoire les préoccupait beaucoup. Leah avait été contrainte de répondre aux interrogations du clan des _Transformateurs_ et elle ne s'y était pas opposée, malgré le caractère revêche que tous lui connaissaient. Elle avait choisi elle-même de trahir leur secret et savait à quoi s'attendre. La jeune femme avait expliqué les choses, sans pour autant parvenir à garder totalement son calme. Elle craignait ce que risquait Johnny car elle connaissait les règles du clan. Leah avait essayé de défendre celui qu'elle aimait même si elle reconnaissait qu'il était réellement dangereux. Jusqu'alors, sa présence était passée inaperçue, n'étaient les animaux retrouvés morts en forêt. Sam lui avait opposé les blessures qu'elle avait elle-même reçues, ce à quoi elle avait répondu en arguant qu'il leur avait sauvé la vie à tous. Elle parvenait à le _guider_ à présent, même si les débuts avaient été, selon elle, « un peu difficiles ».  
Néanmoins, la meute des hommes-loups réfléchissait à l'éventualité de demander à Johnny de quitter leur territoire. Leah avait affirmé que, si telle était leur décision, elle le suivrait. Seth en était vraiment chagriné. Pourtant, il devrait se plier à l'avis du plus grand nombre et à ce que déciderait finalement Sam.  
Seth en vint ensuite au déroulement de la cérémonie funéraire qui devait avoir lieu à la tombée de la nuit. Un instant, il parut très gêné et hésita. Il finit tout de même par balbutier :  
« Billy, hum…, a vraiment le sentiment que ce décès est une « affaire privée » et que la cérémonie à laquelle nous allons procéder concerne surtout notre peuple…  
_ Qu'est-ce que…  
_ Billy ne veut pas que nous y assistions, me coupa Edward qui avait lu la pensée de son ami. »  
Seth eut presque l'air soulagé d'entendre exprimer aussi clairement ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler.  
« Quoi !, m'exclamai-je. Mais les Cullen n'ont rien fait…  
_ Il en veut à l'ensemble des vampires, Bella. Ce qui fait que nous sommes compris dans le lot, poursuivit Edward d'un ton neutre.  
_ Enfin, reprit le jeune Quileute, le docteur Cullen peut vous représenter tous. Billy a précisé que sa présence était la bienvenue…  
_ « Tolérée », Seth, c'est plutôt le mot qu'il a employé, il me semble… »  
L'Indien baissa les yeux. Edward ne lui avait pas épargné ce petit mensonge diplomatique. Il aurait pu éviter de le lui faire remarquer, car Seth agissait ainsi par gentillesse : il ne voulait blesser personne. J'en conclus qu'Edward devait être passablement énervé par l'attitude de Billy.  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il, je suis certain que Carlisle viendra. Il s'en fera un devoir. Et par sympathie, également. Il appréciait beaucoup Jacob. »  
Seth ne releva pas le regard.  
« A quelle heure commence la cérémonie ?, demandai-je. Je viendrai avec Carlisle. »  
Il y eut un silence. Edward nous regardait sans mot dire. Il attendait que le jeune garçon s'exprime par lui-même cette fois. Seth finit par répondre en se mordant les lèvres :  
« Billy… préfèrerait que tu ne viennes pas, Bella. »  
Cette déclaration me stupéfia.  
« Mais… Seth, je…  
_ Je sais, Bella. Nous savons tous. Nous avons essayé de lui dire à quel point toi et Jacob étiez proches et la peine que tu éprouves, mais… ce n'est pas à nous de lui apprendre… enfin, tu vois…  
_ Mais je veux être là, Seth ! Je dois être là ! »  
J'étais révoltée.  
« Je comprends, Bella. Tu dois pardonner Billy : sa douleur est immense. Sam m'a demandé de te dire que, si tu désires venir quand même, nous te soutenons et nous sommes à tes côtés. Nous pensons que tu dois légitimement assister à ces funérailles. C'est ta place. En fait… tu devrais même y participer.  
_ C'est-à-dire ?  
_ Tu es la mère de son enfant. Tu devrais te tenir devant… avec Billy, et accomplir les mêmes gestes rituels que lui. »  
La pensée de m'imposer aux côtés d'un Billy qui refusait ma présence me fut intolérable. Et je ne m'imaginais pas allant le trouver sur le champ pour lui expliquer la situation.  
« Je ne pourrai pas…, soufflai-je en secouant la tête. Mais je viendrai. Je resterai avec Carlisle.  
_ Bon. La cérémonie commencera dès que la nuit sera tombée. Venez un peu avant, je vous conduirai. »  
Le malaise de Seth ne disparut pas pour autant. Il devait imaginer la façon dont il allait présenter les choses à Billy. On lui avait confié une mission bien ingrate.

Jusqu'au soir, je demeurai sous le choc. Il était naturel que le père de Jacob m'en veuille. J'essayais de m'en convaincre. Pourtant… plus les heures passaient, plus la tension qui s'était niché en haut de mon estomac se faisait ressentir. De plus, je n'avais pas dormi depuis trop longtemps. La fatigue troublait mes sens et ma raison, m'empêchait de considérer les choses avec le détachement nécessaire. Le docteur Cullen était rentré, Edward lui avait rapporté les propos de Seth. Lentement, le jour déclinait.  
« Nous allons y aller, Bella. Tu es prête ?, avait finalement demandé Carlisle en entrant dans la chambre d'Edward.  
_ Oui. Je suis prête.  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, avait-il ajouté avec une assurance réconfortante, tout se passera bien. »  
J'avais lâché la main d'Edward et m'étais levée pour le suivre.  
Lorsque nous arrivâmes à La Push, Seth nous attendait déjà, un peu avant la première maison du village, mais je ne le reconnus pas immédiatement. Il était torse nu et son corps, comme son visage, étaient peints. Une large bande noire lui recouvrait les yeux et le front. Ses bras et ses épaules étaient striés de noir et de blanc. Il portait un collier de graines et de plumes. L'apparence qu'il avait, ainsi paré, me saisit et m'émut profondément car elle révélait sa nature profonde et authentique, faisant de lui un être hors du temps qui n'avait plus rien de commun avec le jeune homme que je connaissais. Il nous guida vers le lieu dit. Le crépuscule rayait l'horizon orange de profonds sillons violets, comme tracés par des doigts gigantesques. Nous nous approchâmes de la falaise. Les cris des oiseaux se mêlaient à la rumeur humaine.  
_Marche, Bella, reste droite. Lève la tête._  
Un tambour résonnait dans la forêt.  
Un groupe assez nombreux de Quileutes, tous parés et maquillés comme Seth, était massé devant nous. Nous faisions bien pâle figure à côté d'eux. Il me sembla qu'on ne voyait que nous. Mon sentiment d'être une intruse, en ce lieu où ma présence était, de plus, malvenue, n'en fut que davantage accrû.  
_Regarde devant toi._  
Cependant, personne ne nous prêta plus d'attention que nécessaire et, quand nous eûmes rejoint le groupe, aucun visage ne se retourna spécialement vers nous. Sur les rochers surplombant la mer, se trouvait un monticule recouvert d'une bâche maintenue au sol par de gros cailloux. Les derniers rayons du soleil couchant jetaient sur l'assemblée une lumière rouge. Je vis Billy, à l'avant du groupe, assis dans son fauteuil. On avait dû le transporter jusque-là. Son visage était tourné vers la mer, il paraissait scruter les flots gris avec attention. Puis le soleil disparut tout à fait et l'obscurité gagna rapidement le paysage. Alors, la bâche fut retirée. Le corps du grand loup sombre apparut. Il reposait sur un bûcher compact fait de bouts de bois, branches et branchages de tailles diverses, soigneusement empilés. Les pulsations du tambour étaient toutes proches maintenant et, quand il fut sorti de la forêt et se fut placé à côté du groupe, une torche fut allumée. Une voix se fit entendre. Elle psalmodia quelques paroles en langue chimakuane, auxquelles l'assistance fit écho. Billy s'avança ensuite vers la grande masse noire, aidé d'un grand Quileute qui ne pouvait être que Sam. La torche lui fut tendue et il alluma le bûcher.  
Le feu prit rapidement et les flammes montèrent, très hautes. Un chant s'éleva, une voix unique, peut-être celle du vieux Quil Ateara, accompagnée par le rythme sourd et régulier du tambour. Puis, certaines personnes dans l'assistance se déplacèrent et défilèrent lentement, une à une, devant le brasier. Au passage, chacun y jetait quelque chose. Je vis Leah, que je reconnus au fait qu'elle était, contrairement aux autres, entièrement vêtue. C'étaient les membres de la meute. Ils s'assemblèrent tous en cercle autour du feu qui répandait sa lumière vive sur leurs visages, tous différemment peints, et les faisait ressembler à des êtres étranges, des esprits anciens, mi-hommes, mi-animaux. Un petit objet fut tendu à Sam. L'ayant saisi, il le porta à son épaule, sur laquelle il le fit glisser, puis il le passa au _Transformateur_ qui se tenait près de lui. A nouveau, le même geste. Je compris. J'avais déjà vu cet objet. Je l'avais tenu dans mes mains. Tour à tour, les membres de la meute s'entaillaient le haut du bras, en signe de deuil. Une blessure qui laisserait sa marque, légère mais visible, celle du souvenir, ancrée dans la chair. Quand ils eurent fini, ils remirent le poignard entre les mains de Billy. Celui-ci souleva ses cheveux, attachés en une longue natte qu'il coupa d'un geste rapide, avant de la jeter dans les flammes. Ensuite, chacun retourna dans l'assistance et tout le monde s'assit sur le sol, le visage tourné vers le bûcher qui continuait de brûler intensément.

Longtemps, longtemps nous restâmes là, à contempler le feu crépitant dans la nuit silencieuse. J'étais à la fois émue et impressionnée par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux fatigués. Je pensais à Jacob… et faisais de mon mieux pour rester digne.  
La voix reprenait régulièrement son chant aux sonorités et au rythme ensorcelants. Entre les nuages, une lune gibbeuse, glissait parfois sa lumière argentée.  
Peu à peu, la force des flammes diminua, la couleur du brasier changea, s'obscurcit. Une épaisse fumée noire, qui formait un nuage gris sur le fond des ténèbres nocturnes, s'éleva. Le feu s'éteignait. Le monticule du bûcher n'était plus qu'un amas de braises rougeoyantes.  
Le battement du tambour cessa tout à coup, et l'assemblée des Quileutes se releva. La cérémonie était achevée. Le groupe commença à se défaire et à reprendre la direction du village de La Push.  
Je regardai Carlisle.  
« Nous allons y aller également, Bella. Je vais te ramener, puis je repartirai à l'hôpital. J'encadre le service de nuit aujourd'hui. »  
Je hochai la tête. Néanmoins, nous restâmes encore un moment, debout entre les formes qui nous frôlaient et nous dépassaient en quittant le lieu. Seth s'approcha.  
« Que se passe-t-il maintenant ?, demandai-je.  
_ Billy et quelques autres restent ici jusqu'à ce que le feu soit complètement éteint, ce qui ne saurait tarder, vu l'humidité. Puis ils recueilleront les cendres et les restes. Ensuite, nous porterons Billy dans la forêt afin de les enfouir avec lui au pied de l'Arbre aux Ancêtres.  
_ Seth, tu… tu me conduiras à cet arbre ? Un jour… ? Je veux savoir où aller me recueillir.  
_ Bien sûr, Bella. »  
Carlisle donna ensuite au jeune Quileute quelques renseignements au sujet des jours où il était libre et pouvait recevoir Leah et Johnny. Je m'éloignai d'eux quelques secondes.


	35. Dans les bois, Into the woods

Chapitre 35 : Dans les bois/ Into the woods

Il ne restait plus grand monde. Billy se tenait toujours, plus loin, près du bûcher fumant. Deux autres formes étaient à ses côtés, mais le vieil Indien ne regardait personne. Savait-il que j'étais là ? En était-il fâché ? J'imaginais aisément que ma présence n'était sans doute qu'un détail pour lui en cet instant ; il devait avoir d'autres préoccupations plus essentielles. A quelques mètres de lui, quatre autres personnes étaient rassemblées en un petit groupe silencieux. Je me retournai, m'éloignant d'eux, et fis encore quelques pas, en direction de la forêt.  
Soudain, entre les arbres, je vis filer une forme. Enfin… il m'avait semblé voir bouger les buissons. Plissant les yeux, je scrutais l'obscurité. J'avais rêvé, sans doute. J'approchai des premiers arbres.  
Dans le bois, l'air était plus tiède, plus doux. Une odeur fraîche de végétaux écrasés parvint à mes narines et, derrière elle, une autre, plus lourde, de bois de cèdre et de terre. Par-dessus mon épaule, je jetai un regard vers l'endroit où se tenaient Seth et Carlisle. Ils discutaient toujours. Une troisième personne les avait rejoints, que je ne pouvais identifier de là où je me trouvais. J'avançai encore, le nez tendu, respirant les odeurs agréables et puissantes qui émanaient de la forêt.  
A nouveau, je tournai mon visage vers la profondeur des bois. Mais cette fois-ci, ce que mon regard y rencontra me fit sursauter. Un peu plus loin, entre les arbres sombres, deux yeux luisants me regardaient fixement. Deux yeux jaunes.  
J'écarquillai les miens, clignai à plusieurs reprises des paupières. Une hallucination, de toute évidence… Mais les yeux jaunes continuaient de me fixer sans ciller. Devais-je m'enfuir ? Je fis deux pas en arrière. Les yeux me parurent flotter un peu dans ma direction puis s'arrêtèrent, et se tinrent immobiles. Je reconnus une forme animale, assez basse. Malgré l'obscurité, je distinguai la forme de la tête. Elle ressemblait à celle d'un chien. Encore quelques pas, sans lui tourner le dos. L'animal glissa à nouveau vers moi. Il gardait une certaine distance, mais son attitude n'avait rien de sauvage. Je fronçai les sourcils, tout mon corps se raidit. Voulait-il attaquer ? Il ne me restait plus à parcourir qu'une très courte distance et je serais sortie du bois. Lentement, je tendis une jambe en arrière. Pas de geste brusque, surtout pas... Comme s'ils avaient deviné mon intention, les yeux se murent encore dans ma direction. Ils approchaient, plus vite, dépassèrent la distance qu'ils avaient gardée jusque-là. Leur empressement m'effraya et j'accélérai la cadence. J'avais quitté le couvert des arbres. La lumière blanche de la lune éclairait la lisière du bois et la falaise, me donnant le sentiment que je venais d'échapper à un cauchemar. Derrière moi, le groupe n'avait pas bougé. Les silhouettes, parmi lesquelles se trouvait le docteur Cullen, s'entretenaient toujours à voix basse. Assurément, je devais rejoindre Carlisle, rentrer et dormir, si je le pouvais. Il le fallait. Quittant le bois du regard, je m'apprêtais à m'avancer vers eux quand j'eus la sensation d'une présence, toute proche. Mon cœur accéléra, je me retournai. L'animal se tenait derrière le dernier arbre que j'avais dépassé quelques secondes plus tôt. Je le voyais très distinctement à présent. C'était un loup. Un vrai loup, au pelage gris clair et aux yeux fauves. Il était assis. Son attitude n'avait rien d'offensif. Elle n'était pas vraiment normale, non plus, dans la mesure où -je le constatais de manière évidente- son regard était rivé sur moi. Il semblait attendre. Etait-il apprivoisé ? Doucement, le loup pencha un peu sa tête de côté. Puis il se redressa, fit volte-face, mais ne bondit pas dans le bois pour autant. Il attendait toujours, le regard fixé dans ma direction.  
« Bella ? »  
La voix de Carlisle résonna dans la nuit. Je tournai la tête, une seconde. A l'orée du bois, le loup avait disparu. La fraîcheur de la nuit me saisit tout à coup. L'humidité de la mer toute proche se glissa dans l'encolure de ma veste. En un instant, je fus transie. Je rejoignis rapidement le docteur Cullen. Seth et Sam étaient avec lui. Plus loin, près de la falaise, je pouvais voir Billy, dont la silhouette assise se tenait toujours auprès du bûcher d'où ne s'échappait plus qu'une fumée légère.  
« Ça va Bella ?, demanda Seth. Tu as l'air… frigorifiée.  
_ Oui, acquiesçai-je, je suis épuisée. »  
Sam prit ma main. Il ne dit rien, mais la tint un moment entre les siennes. La peinture noire et blanche, qui recouvrait respectivement chaque moitié de son visage, lui donnait un air particulièrement intimidant. En quelques mots, je le remerciai de m'avoir fait savoir son soutien.  
« Billy va s'apaiser, répondit le grand Quileute, il lui faut simplement… du temps. »  
Puis, quand les deux jeunes hommes nous eurent salués, Carlisle et moi retournâmes à la voiture. J'étais encore stupéfaite par ce que je venais de voir dans le bois, par l'attitude de ce loup étrangement familier. Je n'étais d'ailleurs plus très sûre de l'avoir vu _réellement_. Subitement, la frontière entre le réel et l'imaginaire devenait floue, se brouillait, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. L'un et l'autre de ces deux mondes se mêlaient… car un souvenir remontait, lentement, à la surface de ma mémoire, parmi tant d'autres. Le souvenir d'un rêve que j'avais fait, plusieurs semaines auparavant, un de ces rêves dans lesquels tout m'apparaissait aussi vrai et tangible que s'il s'était agi de la réalité même. Parmi toutes les visions que j'avais eues, symboliques ou rigoureusement exactes -sans pouvoir jamais déterminer avec certitude lesquelles me montraient la vérité et lesquelles étaient seulement porteuses d'un message crypté-, il m'apparut que j'avais bel et bien vu un loup. Un loup après lequel j'avais couru, désespérément, dans une nuit d'arbres enchevêtrés. Ces images, je les avais écartées de mon esprit, ne leur ayant alors trouvé aucun sens. Etait-ce ce loup-là ? Fallait-il… ?

La voiture quittait La Push. Glissant silencieusement le long de la route sombre.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, je demandai :  
« Carlisle, est-ce que cela vous ennuierait de me reconduire chez moi, plutôt ?  
_ Chez toi, Bella ? Tu es sûre ?  
_ Oui, affirmai-je, je préviendrai Edward. Je voudrais… me changer, me laver… Mes affaires sont là-bas.  
_ Je comprends, conclut le docteur Cullen avec un sourire aimable, je vais t'y amener, bien sûr. »  
Le père d'Edward me déposa devant la maison et repartit aussitôt pour l'hôpital. Une fois à l'intérieur, je décrochai le téléphone et composai le numéro. Inutile d'inquiéter Edward trop longtemps. Il décrocha aussitôt.  
« Je suis à la maison, expliquai-je rapidement. J'ai demandé à Carlisle de me déposer. Non, je n'ai pas sommeil. Je vais me changer, puis je te rejoindrai… dans un petit moment, d'accord ? » Au bout du fil, Edward répondit simplement qu'il m'attendait. Je raccrochai et montai à l'étage où je me débarrassai de mes vêtements souillés puis je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je constatai que le verrou de la porte avait été forcé et arraché. Par Edward, de toute évidence, lorsqu'il avait découvert ma disparition. Le reflet de mon visage dans le miroir me fit fermer les yeux. J'avais une mine effroyable. La petite cicatrice, sur mon avant-bras, était recouverte d'une épaisse croûte brune, elle avait dû saigner encore, sans que je m'en aperçoive. Sous l'eau chaude de la douche, je la frottai doucement. Pour la première fois, j'eus la sensation qu'elle était enflammée. Tout autour, la peau était rouge et légèrement enflée. Elle me brûlait un peu, aussi, mais rien d'alarmant pour le moment. Je la montrerais à Carlisle. Plus tard.  
Assise dans le bac, mon front posé sur mes genoux, je laissai couler le jet des fines gouttelettes d'eau sur ma nuque et sur mes épaules percluses de froid et de fatigue. J'avais tellement besoin de leur chaleur, de l'énergie qu'elles contenaient ! Derrière mes paupières fermées, les yeux jaunes du loup réapparurent. Pourquoi cet animal s'était-il comporté de la sorte ? Etait-il bien là, seulement ? Cette image me troublait énormément, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir de telles hallucinations, pas aussi complètes et tangibles en tout cas, car cet animal… je l'avais vu entièrement : j'avais senti sa présence, je l'avais entendu glisser entre les buissons, j'aurais pu le toucher, sans doute…  
Je résolus de m'accorder un moment afin de reprendre mes esprits, puis je retournerais sur place. Si cette partie-là de mon rêve avait à présent pris chair, ce n'était certainement pas sans raison. En revanche, si ce loup n'existait pas… il me faudrait accepter l'idée que mon esprit était capable, dans mes moments de grande fatigue, de produire des mirages d'un réalisme époustouflant et particulièrement perturbant ! Je devrais apprendre à m'en méfier. J'avais besoin de garder les pieds sur terre, désormais. Et la tête sur les épaules. Edward et Sam avaient raison : il fallait que je me ressaisisse et que je pense à l'avenir. J'espérais que tous ces rêves et ces manifestations surnaturelles en tous genres me laisseraient un peu en repos. Si elles ne disparaissaient pas, c'était moi qui devais faire en sorte de les éviter.  
Le temps que j'avais passé sous la douche m'avait, de toute évidence, fait beaucoup de bien. Je me sentais plus calme, plus posée. Le sommeil ne m'accablait toujours pas, cependant. Me restait-il encore de cette énergie merveilleuse, celle de Jacob, qui avait couru dans mes veines pendant toute une semaine ? J'avais pourtant eu la conviction qu'elle m'avait quittée, dans la clairière. Je l'avais sentie… s'éteindre, au moment où Jane… Je plaquai une main sur mon front. Comment arrivai-je à repenser à tout cela ? J'étais trop choquée encore pour réaliser pleinement, sans doute. Il me semblait que ce n'était pas moi, que cela ne s'était pas produit, que c'étaient la vie et les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre… pas la mienne. Je réalisai que je devais m'être mise, par réflexe, comme _à distance_ de moi-même. Par instinct de survie. Car c'était bien cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait que je survive.  
Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Le réveil de ma table de nuit m'indiqua qu'il était près de trois heure et demie. Je m'habillai et me rendis dans la cuisine. Je n'avais pas faim, mais je devais avaler quelque chose, avant de retourner à La Push. Si mon corps n'avait pas ce dont il avait besoin, comment mon esprit pourrait-il fonctionner correctement. Je dénichai une tranche de pain de mie et me confectionnai rapidement de quoi caler mon estomac. Cela ferait l'affaire, pour le moment. Les premières bouchées furent les plus difficiles. Elles avaient comme un goût de carton. Je me forçai à boire, aussi, plusieurs grands verres d'eau. Quand j'eus terminé, je sortis rapidement et grimpai dans ma camionnette.  
« Allez, encore un petit effort… Tu verras, il n'y aura rien. Pas plus de loup que d'éléphant ! », déclarai-je pour moi-même. Ensuite, je retournerais à la villa des Cullen et je chercherais le sommeil, près d'Edward.

Rien ne remuait à l'entrée du village quileute. Je me garai et refis à grandes enjambées le trajet que j'avais déjà fait, quelques heures plus tôt, en compagnie de Seth et du docteur Cullen. Le lieu était désert. La falaise, l'orée de la forêt, tout le paysage endormi ne gardaient aucune trace de la cérémonie à laquelle nous avions assisté, excepté le petit tas de bois calciné que j'apercevais, un peu plus loin, sur le plat du rocher. Je m'approchai. Le sol était noir. Les cendres avaient été fouillées et en grande partie emportées. La pluie et le vent feraient rapidement disparaître le reste. C'était tout. Tout ce qui demeurait, déjà… quelques morceaux de charbon épars. Mes yeux glissèrent vers la mer. Elle brillait, par moments, lorsque la lumière de la lune parvenait à percer l'épais manteau des nuages. Un petit vent frais s'était levé qui les poussait rapidement d'un bout à l'autre du ciel. J'avançai un peu et m'assis sur le rocher, face à l'océan. Saisissant une pierre, je la jetai vers l'horizon. Elle disparut dans le vide et l'agitation des vagues que j'entendais gronder sourdement, plus bas. Il n'y avait que moi. Moi et la nuit. Moi et l'absence. Ma douleur pour l'instant étouffée… et les images qui hantaient mon esprit, que je tenais en respect, sans en faire consciemment l'effort, mais qui ne demandaient qu'à s'imposer, qui y parviendraient, sans doute, à d'autres moments. Je pouvais sentir leur grouillement en moi. Un chuchotis lointain, inarticulé. Je couvris mes oreilles de mes mains. Le son des flots et le souffle du vent disparurent presque totalement. Dans ma gorge, les battements de mon cœur.  
_Oh, Jake ! Je suis tellement, tellement désolée…_  
Pendant quelques secondes, je demeurai ainsi, coupée du monde.  
_Comment vais-je faire ?_  
Mes yeux piquaient. Un gouffre s'ouvrait, lentement, dans ma poitrine. Je le sentais s'étendre, comme une déchirure immense file sur un fin tissu entaillé, impossible à arrêter. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que je ne percevais plus rien des bruits à l'entour, ni les pulsations de mon propre cœur, ni la fraîcheur de l'air… Je fermai les yeux. Sur ma peau, une impression de tiédeur, douce, ruisselait. Du sommet de mon crâne jusqu'à mes doigts, mes chevilles… Un parfum de terre, ferreux et sucré, chatouilla mes narines. Dans mon ventre, une détonation. Je n'étais pas seule. Mon souffle se précipita, mes paupières se soulevèrent. Je cherchai autour de moi. Le loup était là, à quelques mètres. Peut-être était-il là depuis un moment. Il était assis et me regardait. Ses yeux luisaient. Que faire ? Devais-je tenter de me relever ? Je le considérai, longuement. Il ne bougeait pas. Alors, je secouai la tête.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demandai-je d'une voix lasse.  
Pour toute réponse, l'animal se dressa sur ses pattes. Il approchait.  
_Tu es revenue, Bella._  
« Quoi ? »  
Le loup parvint à ma hauteur. Il était à côté de moi, à présent. Quelques centimètres.  
J'écarquillai les yeux. Depuis sa tête, une forme se déploya, s'étendit, d'abord transparente et aérienne, elle s'opacifia rapidement, se stabilisa. Je tombai à la renverse.  
« Oh, non ! »  
L'apparition me regardait. Ce regard, je ne le connaissais que trop bien.  
J'avais appuyé mon poing serré sur ma bouche.  
_Je suis content que tu sois revenue. Je t'ai fait peur, tout à l'heure…_  
« Ça y est, me voilà totalement cinglée ! »  
Mes doigts griffaient la roche sous moi. Il fallait que j'arrive à me relever, il fallait que je quitte cet endroit.  
_Calme-toi. Je vais… te dire un peu…_  
J'inspirai profondément. Je devais me contrôler. Ce que je voyais… était ce que j'avais envie de voir, rien de plus.  
« Oh, je n'y arriverai pas ! C'est trop réel ! »  
_C'est parce que je suis encore là, Bella. C'est réel._  
Je m'accroupis. Un moment, je dévisageai l'être qui se tenait face à moi. 


	36. Apparition

Chapitre 36 : Apparition

« Mon Dieu… c'est impossible… Jacob… »  
L'apparition sourit. Le même sourire. Quel mal cela me faisait de le voir ! Quel mal et quel bonheur ! Oh, oui… peu importait que ce qui était en train de se produire fût bien réel ou non, si seulement je pouvais éprouver le bonheur d'être près de lui, encore un peu.  
_Jacob… Oui, c'est cela. C'est étrange de ne plus réagir avec certitude._  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »  
_Tu as dit mon nom mais… La mémoire est dans la chair. Certaines choses m'échappent peu à peu. J'ai… d'autres noms aussi, qui, eux, me reviennent. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que toi, je te connais. Depuis très longtemps. Je connais ton nom. Et je sais beaucoup d'autres choses, maintenant._  
Il souriait. Etonnamment, il avait l'air… heureux ! Que pouvais-je dire ? Je demeurais ébahie. C'était bien Jacob. Son visage, ses bras, ses mains. Il était… un peu différent cependant. Ses cheveux. Ses cheveux étaient très longs. Plus longs que je ne les lui avais jamais vus. Pourquoi voulais-je le voir ainsi ?  
« Pardon, Jake. Pardonne-moi ! »  
Ce furent les seuls mots qui parvinrent à sortir de ma bouche. Les seuls que j'avais envie de dire. Les seuls qui me semblaient nécessaires.  
_Tu n'as rien fait. Ne me demande pas pardon._  
« Tu es… mort, Jake. A cause de moi. »  
_Non. Les choses devaient être ainsi. Rassure-toi. Tout est pour le mieux._  
Ma bouche s'ouvrit. C'était insensé. Ainsi, ma vision cherchait à me déculpabiliser… quel subterfuge mon cerveau perturbé avait-il encore trouvé là ?  
« J'ai fait de mauvais choix. C'est ma faute, je le sais bien. »  
_Non, Bella. Tu n'as jamais eu le choix. Aucun de nous n'en a eu. Je ne peux pas tout te dire mais… tu verras, ne désespère pas._  
Je secouai la tête.  
« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. J'ai tellement peur de me tromper, j'ai tellement peur des conséquences… »  
L'apparition parut hésiter. Puis reprit :  
_Tu dois poursuivre ta route. Prendre les décisions qui te semblent les meilleures, en accord avec toi-même, comme tu l'as toujours fait. La souffrance est inévitable, et le bonheur survient à l'improviste._  
« Tu vas tellement me manquer, Jacob. Ma vie… n'a pas de sens, sans toi. »  
Un instant, je l'entendis distinctement rire.  
_Je vais rester près de toi, Bella._  
« Quoi ? »  
_Je suis… disons, retenu ici._  
« Pourquoi ? Tu… tu souffres ? Tu ne peux pas reposer en paix, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Dis-moi ce que je dois faire… »  
_Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Je suis… un esprit. Mais un esprit-lié. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi, en quelque sorte. Le rituel que nous avons accompli m'a uni à toi, bien davantage que ce que j'avais envisagé, et pas seulement… Je ne savais rien de ce que je faisais vraiment, en fait… Je peux être près de toi partout maintenant. Je peux te sentir… Toi aussi, tu as senti ma présence, depuis… Mais je ne peux prendre forme que sur notre territoire. Grâce à cet animal, par exemple. Nos légendes… ne sont pas que de pures créations, Bella._  
« Le loup te permet de te manifester ? »  
_Cette louve était dans la forêt. Elle cherchait… Elle a perdu ses petits, elle souffrait. Alors elle s'est éloignée de sa meute. Elle m'a accueilli dans son esprit. Les loups sont des Passeurs. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls animaux à avoir cette capacité. La lignée des Transformateurs possède une aptitude à sentir cela et à s'en servir, en le mimant, contrairement aux simples êtres humains..._  
J'étais de plus en plus confuse. Ce que me disait ma vision semblait aller plus loin que ce que je pouvais m'apprendre à moi-même. Etait-ce une nouvelle forme de ces rêves révélateurs que j'avais pu avoir ? Me mettais-je à rêver tout éveillée, maintenant ?  
_Non, tu ne rêves pas._  
Sa réflexion me sidéra. Il entendait mes pensées.  
_Oui. Et j'ai ressenti ta peine. Elle était terrible._  
« Tu entends les pensées de tout le monde ? »  
_Non, juste les tiennes. Et seulement ici. Mais par contre, je ressens tes émotions, où que tu sois. J'ai pu me glisser dans le corps de l'Enfant de la Lune aussi, parce que son esprit était partiellement absent et qu'il était plus animal qu'humain. Ce qu'il éprouvait était très angoissant, très triste._  
« C'était Johnny. Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? »  
_Johnny… Je ne sais plus très bien. Mais j'ai vu à travers ses yeux. J'ai vu les vampires, je t'ai vue, toi. Il aurait pu te blesser._  
Immédiatement, la scène se rejoua sous mes yeux. L'arrivée du loup-garou. Jane… ma peur… Pour éloigner ces images de mon esprit, je poursuivis :  
« Billy… Billy ne supporte plus ma présence. Cela me fait mal qu'il m'en veuille, mais il a de quoi. Il a perdu son fils… C'est terrible. »  
L'esprit de Jacob me regardait toujours. Il ne souriait plus, cependant. Un instant, je me demandai s'il aurait pu commencer à oublier qui était Billy, déjà.  
_Billy… changera d'attitude quand il saura, Bella. Sois-en sûre. Quand tu seras allé le voir. Et puis… il lui reste un fils. Il serait temps qu'il s'en préoccupe davantage._  
Je ne réagis pas tout de suite aux paroles de Jacob. Soudain, je compris.  
« Oh !... Effectivement… »  
Je me tus un instant, considérant ce que ma vision venait de me révéler. Ainsi, il se pouvait que Billy fût le père d'Embry ? Je me souvenais qu'au cours d'une de nos discussions, Jacob en avait émis l'hypothèse, mais, de son vivant, il n'avait jamais eu la certitude d'avoir bel et bien un frère. Embry avait grandi sans père… était-il le moment de chercher à rattraper les choses ?  
Je repris ensuite :  
« Moi, je ne sais pas trop quand j'arriverai à lui expliquer…, comment m'y prendre… »  
_Cela se fera tout seul… plus tard. Ce sera une évidence. Il te le demandera lui-même, n'y pense pas pour le moment._  
« Quand le bébé sera né, tu veux dire ? »  
_Le bébé ?_  
A nouveau, il rit.  
Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il m'explique, qu'il me dise… Cet être, qu'il soit ou non une manifestation de la peine, de la culpabilité et du manque que j'éprouvais, savait tout, apparemment. Mais j'avais vu sa réticence, sur certains points, et je ne voulais pas qu'il m'oppose un refus si j'allais trop loin.  
_Tu as raison._  
« Ah ? »  
_C'est juste… que cela ne se fait pas. De plus, tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu y arrives très bien toute seule !_  
« C'est incroyable, Jake. Comment peux-tu te montrer si confiant ? »  
Il ne répondit rien, se contenta de sourire. Ce qui me frappait le plus, c'était ce sourire. Il n'avait pas l'air malheureux.  
_Je ne suis pas malheureux. Je ne suis ni heureux, ni malheureux. Ce sont les êtres incarnés qui éprouvent ces sentiments, Bella. Moi je suis plus… détaché, maintenant._  
« Détaché ? »  
Ma bouche s'ouvrit.  
_C'est ce qu'on appelle la sérénité._  
« Oui, bien sûr. »  
Je voyais son regard. Il comprenait, il lisait tout dans mon cœur et mon esprit. J'avais envie de disparaître. Je demandai :  
« Nous nous… reverrons ? »  
Son rire fusa encore une fois.  
_Oui. Je te l'assure, nous nous reverrons. La route est encore longue et je la fais avec toi, jusqu'au bout. Je l'ai toujours fait._

Spontanément, je tendis une main. Je voulais toucher son visage, mais mes doigts dépassèrent son image et se posèrent, au-delà, sur le pelage de la louve grise toujours assise à mes côtés. L'animal sursauta. Je compris qu'il préférait ne pas être touché. Malgré son attitude, il restait sauvage, je devais respecter cela. Jacob s'inquiéta :  
_Tu es triste._  
« Je suis humaine. C'est normal. Et je serai triste longtemps. »  
_Il n'y aura pas que de la tristesse, Bella, tu verras._  
Un dernier instant, je contemplai son visage. Je voulais m'en aller. Je venais de réaliser quelque chose… quelque chose qui me donnait envie de me retrouver seule. Et même si l'esprit de Jacob ne me quittait pas –si tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas simplement l'expression de mon délire !-, je préférais au moins ne plus être sous son regard.  
Je me levai. Un au revoir n'était pas nécessaire. Je fis quelques pas, d'abord, puis m'éloignai plus rapidement. Avant de reprendre le sentier qui menait à La Push, je me retournai. Le vent frais sifflait à mes oreilles et la lune éclairait le paysage par intermittence. Des vagues de lumière blanche. Sur le rocher, il ne restait plus que la louve grise. Elle me regardait toujours. Tout à coup, elle se redressa. En quelques bonds, elle avait disparu entre les arbres.  
Je rejoignis ma Chevrolet, m'installai au volant. Je frottai mon visage. J'allais… j'allais… Je me mis à pleurer. Se pouvait-il que cette conversation ait réellement eu lieu ? Etait-elle encore une création de mon esprit et de mes sens exténués ? Pourquoi avais-je fait en sorte qu'elle se produise, si c'était le cas ? Quelque chose, au fond de moi, avait-il cherché à me faire comprendre… Une évidence venait de m'apparaître à travers les dernières paroles que nous avions échangées, et je n'étais pas fière de ma réaction. Je venais de réaliser que ce qui était mort avec Jacob, c'était aussi son amour pour moi. Son amour qui m'avait tant soutenue à travers les épreuves de ma vie, portée, transportée. Son amour passionné et irrationnel de _Transformateur_ imprégné de moi. Je l'avais perdu, pour toujours, à présent… et j'en souffrais. Enormément. Egoïstement. C'était pitoyable, mais je ne parvenais pas à réprimer ce sentiment d'abandon.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, je me sentis cependant apaisée, ma douleur s'était tue, comme si une main invisible avait tourné progressivement le bouton du volume jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus rien percevoir. Je devais me reprendre, aller me reposer. Me reposer convenablement. Je repenserais à tout cela plus tard, quand je serais capable de l'envisager plus sereinement. Pour l'heure, j'allais rejoindre Edward. Il devait m'attendre. Toutefois, j'étais certaine de ne pas pouvoir lui avouer que j'avais passé une partie de ma nuit à parler au vide –si ce n'était effectivement pas à l'esprit de Jacob- sur une falaise de La Push. Il serait peiné, sans doute, que j'en arrive à me suggérer de telles visions pour apaiser mes craintes et ma peine, ou bien… il penserait que je devenais folle, et il aurait peut-être raison.

Avant de remettre le contact, je tournai mon regard vers l'horizon, au-dessus de la route et des arbres de la forêt. Loin de la lune, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, et je pouvais apercevoir quelques étoiles scintiller dans les trouées nuageuses. Leur belle lumière m'avait apporté le rêve et le réconfort durant toute mon existence. La pensée me vint qu'elles non plus n'étaient pas véritablement là. Elles étaient de vieilles lumières, dont la source était depuis longtemps éteinte, mais qui parvenaient jusqu'à nous pourtant, à travers l'espace et le temps. Je les voyais. Je les voyais toutes les nuits.  
Je frissonnai. Un nouveau trouble me saisit.  
Devais-je croire à ce que j'avais vu cette nuit ? Devais-je y croire vraiment ?  
Je n'avais pas de réponse.  
Aussi, je tournai la clé et mis le moteur en marche, puis je pris le chemin de la villa des Cullen.

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE

(Retrouvez bientôt la suite dans un nouveau volume de _White Nights/ Rédemption_... Le Volume II ("L'enfer et le paradis") : _Starlight/ Renonciation_, prochainement disponible sur Fanfiction !)


End file.
